


Time's Tales

by Sona_Story_Times_Tales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona_Story_Times_Tales/pseuds/Sona_Story_Times_Tales
Summary: Sensitive topics will be written about and trigger warnings will be placed appropriately. Draco had never planned to divorce Astoria and become a single parent. Hermione had never planned on leaving the comfort and safety of her shop. These two are on very different life paths but what happens when their paths meet?
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 84





	1. Time's Tales

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**Authors note: I have been wanting to write a dramione for a long time but I wasn't sure where to start or when but this quarantine seems to be the perfect time. My grammar isn't amazing so if you see anything feel free to point it out. Reviews are always welcome.**

If you had asked Draco where he would see himself in three years, he might have told you he would be with Astoria Greengrass now Malfoy, they would have a house, maybe somewhere in France. He would have told you that they might be considering a family and that they would have been happy. He wouldn't have told you that he would be signing his divorce papers to the woman he had loved and the mother of his child.

He didn't hate her. He could never hate her, she gave him Scorpius, the most precious person to him on Earth. They just didn't fit together, they didn't connect. She cried as she signed the divorce papers, she didn't beg him to stay, she wanted to leave too.

After Scorpius had been born rumors sprung up that he was Lord Voldemort's child due to the disappearance of the Malfoy family. Astoria had nearly died bringing Scorpius into the world and while she did not resent him, she did resent her life. She wasn't happy with Draco, she never was. She may not have had the same ideals as Draco had growing up, but she was still a pureblood and she knew how to hold her tongue and accept her fate. She would marry Draco Malfoy and live her days out as a Malfoy. She had never loved Draco as he had loved her, but she was content and that was enough. When she had asked Draco if he ever thought about divorce, she was absolutely relieved when he said yes.

That was how Draco Malfoy found himself in the presence of his lawyer and old friend Blaise Zabini signing the papers that would legally and magically separate himself from Astoria Greengrass. Their son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was at the manor with his dear grandmother Narcissa Malfoy. Astoria and Draco had already agreed on custody, that Scorpius would spend two weeks with his mother and then two weeks with his father. Once the paperwork was signed and officiated Draco stood up and shook Blaise's hand and turned to Astoria.

"I love you." He said quietly as he looked down at his black oxfords. His platinum blonde hair dipped into his face.

Astoria pushed the hair behind his ear and Draco looked up. She smiled as she patted his cheek. "I love you too Draco." She then turned to Blaise and smiled. "Don't think this means you can't come to family dinners anymore Zabini, you're my friend as much as you are Draco's."

"I didn't think I could get out of it but thank you for reminding me I don't have a choice in the matter. I will let Dean know we are still expected at dinner this Sunday." Blaise Zabini in a twist of fate had married Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor in the same year as himself and Draco. It had come as a shock to many, but they wouldn't speak ill against one of the best lawyers in England.

Draco held the door open to Blaise's office and let Astoria leave before him. Her sister Daphne stood up and held out her hand to her younger sister. She shot Draco a dirty look as Astoria moved into her arms for comfort. Daphne was convinced that the divorce was Draco's idea and that he was kicking Astoria out of Malfoy Manor for another woman.

Draco wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He wasn't ready to see his parents yet and face his son Scorpius who would be entirely too young to understand why only his father had come home and not his mother.

No, Draco couldn't stomach the idea of seeing his happy blonde baby just yet. He instead looked out to the busy streets of Diagon Alley and tried to decide where he should go. Draco hadn't connected with many Hogwarts students since the war. His few friends included Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkison. Granted his friendship with Pansy was on thin ice as it usually was.

Draco sighed to himself as he began to walk down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. He would have thought that after all these years people would have learned that staring was rude but unfortunately anywhere Draco went, he was accompanied by many pairs of staring eyes. As he looked inside the many shops he walked by something caught his attention. A colorful book called Jack and the Beanstalk. As the pages turned little projections of a goose and a boy would play as the story was read aloud.

Draco smiled to himself as he thought of his son Scorpius who would enjoy such a thing. Deciding that he was already disappointing his parents enough with the divorce what was a harmless gift for his son as well? He entered the book shop, the twinkle of the bell overhead announcing his arrival.

The bookshop was small but absolutely crammed with books. In a corner was a child's section where small children could sit while their parents browsed the books. There were many obscure books that Draco hadn't seen before. Books on very old spells and runes, books on the efficacy of warblewart on injuries given by giant slugs, but there were more familiar books as well, books about the more typical magical creatures, books about the war and of course, Hogwarts: A History.

"I will be right there!" The shopkeeper called from the back. There was a scream and Draco jumped before he heard the shopkeeper again. "I'm fine! Riddikulus!" There was a loud pop and then from the back emerged Hermione Jean Granger, the last person Draco expected to see.

"Sorry about that! I swear there's a boggart in almost- Draco! It's lovely to see you, how are you doing?" Hermione, who had cobwebs in her plaited hair, smiled at him as she wiped her dusty hands on a green apron.

"I'm well Granger, how are you?" He answered politely.

"Besides the boggart I'm doing well." She came from around the counter, still smiling. "Is there something I can help you find?"

Draco remembered hearing that the brains of the golden trio had opened a bookstore, but he thought it was in Hogsmeade, not Diagon Alley. "The book, in the window." Draco replied flatly.

"Jack and the Beanstalk. A favorite among many small children." Hermione said as she moved past Draco. "My nephews absolutely adore this book."

"Nephews?" Draco questioned as the brown-haired girl returned with a copy of the book.

"That's right, you may not know, Ron has had a child with Marilynn Winstill, you remember her, don't you? She was a year below us. Harry and Ginny also have two little boys, Albus and James." Hermione brought the copy to the counter and as soon as she put it down the book sprang to life, telling stories of the brave little boy climbing a magic beanstalk.

Hermione waved her hand at the book and it closed instantly. "A Hufflepuff if I remember." Draco replied shortly. He wasn't very keen on holding conversation with Granger directly after his divorce.

"That's right." If Hermione noticed how put off Draco was, she gave no indication. "Do you see anything else that you might like? I have books on advanced potions if you're interested."

"No, just this book is fine." He pulled out a few silver sickles and handed them to Granger. She took the money and handed him back a few knuts. "Goodbye Granger." Draco nodded and took the book from the counter.

"Goodbye Draco, should you need anything feel free to stop by." Hermione replied warmly.

Draco left and didn't look back. He had a blonde little boy waiting for him at home and he was ready to see him now that he had a proper bribe.

)O(

Hermione had had quite a few old classmates come to her bookshop when they needed something less common. While she didn't like to throw her title around as one of the three in the golden trio she did when it came to ordering books and finding rarer reads. She bought the bookshop shortly after her romance with Ron had ended. As it would turn out it was easy to love when you didn't know if tomorrow was a guarantee, but it was harder when tomorrow became a given.

Hermione still participated in the Weasley dinners the first Friday of each month, she watched her nephews Hugo, James and Albus, she went out with the others, she was still family. People questioned why Hermione never found love and while she usually gave a mundane answer about finding the right one the few who were close to her knew the full truth.

Hermione spent her days hiding from the world's eyes in her small bookshop, living above the shop in a small one-bedroom apartment. She couldn't have been more content with her life, she had a beautiful family, a successful shop and she never ran out of reading material. There were some things that Hermione could never recover from though and the war had left her shattered on the inside. Ron and Harry had tried to help but you can't help someone who doesn't want it.

Hermione hadn't been expecting to ever see Draco again, especially after he vanished from society with Astoria. She knew they had married and had a son and she was aware of the rumors of their son belonging to none other than Voldemort which Hermione found to be completely ridiculous. She thought of Harry and Ron and how hurt they would be if it was constantly said that they were not the fathers of their children.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the bell again. She looked up from the counter and smiled at her former classmate Dean Thomas holding two hot cups of tea. Dean was one of the few people who sought Hermione out after the war, wanting to get to know her and not the war hero that she was painted as. She moved quickly to him and embraced her old classmate.

"Woah woah woah 'Mione! You won't have that smile if you spill this tea all over the both of us." He laughed as he tried to keep a grip on both cups as she practically jumped onto him.

"Terribly sorry Dean." Hermione replied sheepishly as she moved back. She took a cup from his hand and brought it to her lips. She took a deep breath and smiled as the aroma of the tea calmed her.

Dean took a sip of his scorching tea, taking no notice of the temperature. "I swear to you the invention of coffee has absolutely ruined tea. You're not supposed to boil tea and yet people insist on adding boiling water to tea bags."

This was one of the more common things Dean complained about when meeting Hermione for tea. She shook her head slightly and took a sip of her own, deciding it was too hot for her she turned to put it down on one of the bookshelves. "You'll never believe who I just saw."

"Hm… Draco Malfoy?" Dean supplied with a lifted eyebrow. Hermione gave him a shocked look and Dean laughed. "I saw him leaving here the same time I left the café across the street. Looked like he saw a ghost."

"Well I suppose he might have." Hermione said as she bit her knuckle. "We haven't seen one another since… well… since the war."

"To be fair, not a lot of us have seen you since the war. The other day I overheard someone saying you were dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes, deciding not to even indulge such an idea. She grabbed her cup and headed towards the back of her shop. "If Greyson McDonald sends me one more box with a boggart in it, I'm going to hex him."

"He sent you another one with a boggart?" Dean asked in shock. "That's the fourth one this month!"

"I'm aware." Hermione huffed and she set her tea down on the counter and went into the backroom. "I never thought I would have to deal with boggarts so regularly but it's such a common occurrence in this industry, I wonder if Flourish and Blotts have a similar problem?"

"Doubt it, most of their books are new." Dean moved to join her in the back room, still sipping on his too-hot-to-drink tea.

Hermione began to place the books on a shelf in the backroom. They would have to be looked over for curses and hexes before they went out to the floor. "Old books hold old stories."

"And apparently boggarts." Dean said with a laugh as Hermione shot him a glare. "Fine, fine, how about the next box I open?"

"I would appreciate it Dean, really, it's fine when I'm expecting to see a boggart but it's different when they're in my store, in my home." Hermione looked visibly upset.

"I know, how about you take a break and I look after the store for a bit?" Dean put a hand on her shoulder and supplied a kind smile. "I'll even start looking at some of the books for you."

"I'm fine Dean, honestly, I won't break due to a little old boggart." Hermione placed her hand on his and then pushed it off of her shoulder. "Why don't you go see Blaise? I'm sure he would appreciate it if you stopped in."

"I'm sure he would but I don't know if I want to get my bones jumped the second I enter his office." Dean replied with a smirk. "At least I know that when I enter your shop you won't be trying to have sex with me."

Hermione gasped and stared at Dean with a look of disbelief that he had said something so vulgar in front of her. "Close your mouth Hermione or else you'll have to worry about flies and boggarts."

Dean Thomas had left after Hermione put away the rest of the books from her most recent shipment. Glancing at the clock Hermione couldn't believe it was almost six. Soon the shop would close, and she would have to start worrying about dinner.

As she waited for closing time her mind drifted back to one Draco Malfoy. How old would his son be now, one, two? What was he doing in Diagon Alley anyways? It was obvious he hadn't realized she owned this shop, but he seemed distracted.

The clock hit six and she turned the sign from open to closed and locked the door. She went through the backroom and upstairs to her cozy apartment. Just as she walked in there was a tap on one of the windows. She noticed Harry's owl straight away and rushed over to the window. The barred owl flew into her home and landed gracefully onto her kitchen table.

Hermione moved to remove the letter from the owl's leg and began to read. Harry's untidy handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_James has come down with some sort of stomach bug. Ginny and I were hoping you wouldn't mind looking after Albus while his brother is sick. We understand if you cannot._

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione rubbed the owl's head affectionately as she read the letter. She knew that Harry would have asked her before Ron, hoping that Albus could provide at least some companionship. Hermione gave owl a piece of biscuit before it flew off again. She headed over to the floo and flooed to the Potter's residence.

Hermione couldn't have appeared in a more chaotic environment. James was crying loudly in his mothers' arms while Harry tried to soothe a sobbing Albus who was upset by his brothers' tears. "Thank Merlin you're here." Harry said as he quickly handed Albus off to Hermione.

Hermione held her godson to her chest and tried to sooth him by stroking the back of his head. Harry grabbed James from Ginny and tried to soothe him. Both of them looked positively knackered. James was on the verge of a meltdown and Albus wasn't far behind his brother.

"I trust you have everything at your house?" Ginny said as Harry tried to quiet their older child.

"Of course I do." Hermione said with a smile. "We will be fine Ginny I promise." Hermione continued to stroke the soft baby hairs on her nephew's head as she spoke. "I will floo if anything goes wrong, but I doubt it will."

"We can't think you enough Hermione." Ginny sighed in relief. "Mommy and Daddy love you Albus, you take care of aunt Hermione."

Ginny waved at her toddler as Hermione entered the floo with her godson. Albus only cried harder when they went through the floo and entered Hermione's apartment. "Oh, Albus I know, I don't like the floo either." She whispered as she moved to her livingroom.

Snot was running down the poor child's face and was covering his shirt. Hermione held out her hand in front of his face and cooed. "Albus! Albus what's this?" As she moved her fingers little sparkles fell from her fingertips. The sobbing stopped immediately as Albus reached out to grab the little sparks.

Hermione laughed as she watched the cubby fingers try to close around the little sparkles. She stopped moving her fingers and he looked up at her. "More?" He asked.

"Let's get you changed first." Hermione said with a smile. She moved towards her room and laid her godson down on her bed. He watched her as she went to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a cloth diaper and a blue striped onesie.

Hermione changed Albus quickly, tickling his tummy and blowing raspberries as he became fussy. His little eyes had bright red rings around them from his earlier crying fit and once dressed his thumb found his mouth.

Hermione picked Albus back up and moved back into her livingroom where she grabbed her cellphone and laid down on the couch, putting Albus on her chest. The crying had exhausted him and soon his thick black lashed fluttered close as he snuggled closer to Hermione.

Muggle devices weren't common in the magical world, but Hermione knew that some muggle technology simply couldn't be replaced by magic. Hermione scrolled through her phone until sleep claimed her as well.


	2. Granger's Livelihood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

"First you-" Lucius yelled.

"I'm not having this conversation." Draco mumbled as he picked up his now crying son.

"Marry that woman!" Lucius continued obviously not caring if Draco interrupted him.

"Her name is Astoria and she is still the mother of my child." Draco supplied while Scorpius continued to cry, Draco wiped his son's tears away before they could roll down his chubby cheeks and wet his shirt.

"And then you divorce her! Purebloods don't get divorced!" Lucius continued angrily.

Draco had moved into Malfoy Manor due to his mother's insistence, but he was regretting that decision currently. "In this world they do father. We aren't living in your world anymore."

"Regardless of what world we live in, if mudbloods are accepted or not, purebloods do not get divorced!" Lucius snapped, slamming his cane on the ground to emphasize his anger.

When Draco was in Hogwarts his father's anger would have been enough to force him to fix whatever was upsetting Lucius but after the war his respect for his father had greatly decreased. He had already faced his father's fury over his marriage to Astoria and now he was coming face to face with it again after his divorce. Draco grabbed Scorpius's diaper bag and moved towards the floo.

"Lucius stop." Narcissa commanded as she shot her husband an evil look. "Draco don't go." Narcissa moved towards her son but Draco shook his head.

"I need some time to calm down and so does Scorpius." Draco sighed. He knew that he would regret taking out his anger on his mother but right now he wasn't sure he could keep his temper in check with his father around.

Narcissa frowned but didn't try to stop Draco again. Draco entered the floo and flooed to Blaise's office. Blaise looked up from his paperwork and frowned at the screaming toddler. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sorry this was the only place I could think of in a hurry." Draco said before running a hand through his hair. He was angry but trying not to show it, Scorpius could feel his magic crackling though and was feeding off of his anger. Scorpius screamed as he pushed from his father, wanting to be let down.

"Fight with your parents?" Blaise asked with a knowing look.

"Don't be so bloody proud it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out." Draco snapped which only further upset Scorpius.

"I have an appointment in a few minutes. Why don't the two of you go calm down and we can talk about it in a bit?" Blaise stood up but made no move to help Draco with the screaming toddler.

"Yes, yes I'm going." Draco huffed as he moved from Blaise's office and out of the building. He just needed a moment to collect himself. He couldn't do that holding a toddler in the midst of a temper tantrum though. He went towards the first place he could think of. Granger's bookshop. He remembered the child friendly area and knew Scorpius would be fine there for a few minutes, maybe Granger would let him scream in the backroom.

With his mind made up Draco stormed down Diagon Alley and slammed the door open to Time's Tales, Granger's shop. Hermione, who was behind the counter startled when the door burst open.

One look at her and Draco regretted his decision, Hermione's frizzy brown hair was pulled behind her shoulder in a French braid and her eyes were filled with concern. Scorpius continued to scream loudly and push against his father's chest, demanding to be let down. Hermione moved from behind the counter and walked up to the two men. She didn't move to take Scorpius which Draco was glad for.

"Hey buddy." She cooed as she tried to get his attention. "Hey, look at this!" Granger held up her hand and as she moved her fingers little sparkles rained down. Scorpius was not having any of it though and continued to scream bloody murder.

Draco's anger was now ebbing as he watched Granger move from her first tactic to another to try and calm the child. She pulled out her wand and cleared her throat. "Expecto Patronum." An otter came to life from the tip of Hermione's wand and rushed up to the crying child.

Scorpius stopped crying but Draco figured it was more out of confusion and curiosity than anything. He was grateful for the silence though. The otter continued to swim between himself and Scorpius. Scorpius made to grab at it, but the otter bounced away.

"Down." Scorpius demanded. "Down! Down!"

Draco, deciding Scorpius wouldn't throw himself to the floor the second he was on the floor, put him down and the little boy toddled off unsteadily after the otter. Draco turned to Hermione and sighed. "Thank you, Granger."

"It's quite alright, Albus was in a state last night as well, the sparkles worked on him though." It was only then Draco noticed the little boy who had to be Scorpius's age sitting in the child's area reading, or rather, looking at the Jack and the Beanstalk book Draco had gotten yesterday.

"Where's Potter?" Draco questioned with a slight scowl, not looking to see his former enemy right this moment. While him and Potter were no longer a risk to one another they certainly weren't fond of one another.

"He's at home with Ginny and James, I'm looking after Albus since James fell ill. Don't worry I made sure he wasn't sick before bringing him out here." Scorpius left the otter to see what Albus was looking at and Hermione stopped the charm.

Draco didn't say anything, he sighed and slumped a bit before moving to sit in the child's section and watch his son interact with the Potter boy.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked as she came up from behind him.

"Scorpius."

"A constellation like your name. I remember Sirius telling me it is a Black tradition." Hermione recalled the time she had spent with the older man before he had died in the Department of Mysteries.

"Yeah." Draco didn't want to talk to Granger, he wasn't even sure why he was here. Well… he did know why he was here. This was the only place in Diagon Alley that he knew of that was quiet and child friendly. He hadn't been to Diagon Alley since before Scorpius was born and he wasn't really keeping an eye open for child friendly places then.

Hermione, understanding that he wasn't interested in talking, stood in front of the play area and watched the two toddlers interact. Albus wasn't as independent as Scorpius and he wasn't as good at walking yet either. Either way he was more than happy to join Scorpius in pulling every single book off of Hermione's shelves. Draco had made a move to stop them but when he heard Hermione's laugh, he figured she didn't mind.

There was the chime of the bell and Hermione and Draco both turned to see who had entered. There was Dean Thomas, right on time with two cups of tea, ready to complain to Hermione that coffee had ruined tea.

Dean, having saw Draco, dropped his jaw to the floor. "Close your mouth Dean or else you will… what was it? Have to worry about boggarts and flies?" Hermione laughed to herself as she ambled towards him and removed a cup from his hands. Knowing already that it was too hot to drink she sat it on a shelf out of the children's reach.

"Draco?" Dean questioned in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, does Blaise know you're here?" Draco asked with a scowl, wondering why on Earth Dean was bringing tea to Granger.

"I think the more important question is does he know you're here?" Dean asked incredulously.

"No, he doesn't, I don't think." Draco replied looking back to check on Scorpius. The two boys were now watching a story about fairies which had fallen open as they busied themselves destroying Granger's livelihood.

"Dean don't be rude; Draco is a customer." Hermione chastised as she moved back to her original spot.

"Hermione I'm not being rude I just can't believe he's here." Dean shrugged and joined the two adults in watching the toddlers play.

"I have dinner at your house every Sunday, why are you so surprised to see me?" Draco asked with a raised brow. "You should be used to me by now."

"It isn't your presence that's shocking, merely your presence in Hermione's presence." Hermione snorted with laughter and Draco scowled.

"Mimi up!" Albus had toddled over to Hermione and was now making grabby hands at her, demanding to be held. Hermione bent down and scooped the little boy up. She blew a raspberry against his cheek before settling him against her hip.

"Is it lunch time?" She asked in an excited voice her nose grazing the toddlers.

He babbled happily as he wrapped his cubby fingers into a ringlet that had escaped Hermione's braid. She flinched when he gave it a tug, but she still smiled at the little boy. "Draco, do you know if Scorpius is hungry? I can make him something too."

"No, I think we should get going." Draco stood up and moved to collect his toddler.

Hermione tsked at him and Albus giggled happily in her arms. "Draco it really is no trouble. You've only just got here, and I would like to catch up."

"Come on Draco, make friends." Dean snorted into his cup of tea and took a sip as Draco shot him a death look.

"I do not need to make friends." Draco snapped. Now that he had regained control of his emotions, he could find somewhere else to be with Scorpius, no need to let him destroy all of Granger's store in one go. Draco picked up Scorpius and withdrew his wand. With a wave of his wand all of the books went flying back onto the shelf in the order they were in before the boys decided to play.

"Dean stop tormenting." Hermione sighed. "Draco if you have to go that's fine. Do stop by at some point though if you get the chance." Hermione smiled easily at him but he didn't return the smile.

Scorpius babbled happily in Draco's arms as he exited Hermione's store. The witch waved at her new little friend before Draco was lost to the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

)O(

It had been a long day. After Dean's inquisition about Draco Hermione had to feed Albus and check in with Harry and Ginny. James was doing better but they wanted Albus to stay with Hermione for another day to be sure. A bit after Dean had left the store became busy and between the customers and Albus Hermione hadn't had a moment to herself. She sighed in relief as she flipped the sign to her shop from open to closed.

Going back upstairs with Albus Hermione was ready to collapse into bed or perhaps drown in a hot bath. The sticky little hands in her hair had caused a headache but Hermione didn't have the heart to see the fat tears roll down Albus's face when she stopped him.

Taking a fairy tale about a shiny fish from her shelves she set Albus down on a play mat in the livingroom and handed him the book before the waterworks could start. Distracted for the time being Hermione turned back to her kitchen to start on dinner. She had decided on chicken and rice for herself and figured Albus wouldn't mind some apple sauce and peas.

She was humming to herself, a song her mother used to sing when she was a child when the sound of shattering glass filled the apartment. Hermione quickly turned to Albus and saw him looking at her with tear filled eyes, being startled by the noise. Before he could start to sob she had cast a quick silencio over him and tucked her wand away. She turned the burner off and rushed over to the baby, the sound of things being tipped over echoing through the room.

Hermione grabbed Albus and ran to the fireplace. She sat him down, feeling guilty as the soot covered the child's chubby thighs and the burnt sticks poked him. He continued to cry silently as Hermione threw floo powder into the hearth and called out "Potter's residence."

Just as her nephew disappeared the door burst open. Hermione withdrew her wand and pointed it at the fireplace "Reducto!" The hearth's bricks shattered, the fireplace collapsing in on itself.

There was a shout as the bricks collapsed and Hermione turned in time to see a large figure rushing at her. "Impedimenta!" The figure tripped over its feet, not falling but giving Hermione enough time to move out of its way. She ran towards her livingroom as the figure slammed against the ruined fireplace.

The looming figure turned to her and Hermione stared at the intruder in horror. She recognized him from the Battle of Hogwarts, the large, looming figure was covered in hair, with long yellow nails filed to a point, perfect for shredding victims, and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. The last time she had saw Fenrir Greyback was when he had savagely murdered Lavender Brown.

Locking eyes for just a second Greyback charged her again, the wolf urging him towards his next victim. Hermione cast a stupefy but Greyback dodged it as he leapt at her. Hermione moved back quickly, her back meeting her couch, she threw herself over it without hesitation. She didn't even notice of her head hitting the wooden floor too busy trying to keep her eyes on the wolf. She propped herself up on her elbows and started to scoot backwards, raising her wand at Greyback "Sectumsempra!"

The curse caught him in the shoulder but if he noticed he gave no indication. He stalked her as he moved over the couch, crawling like a wolf, slow and steady, stalking his prey and waiting for her next move. He watched her with a sick smile adorning his face, the yellow eyes seemingly glowing as he moved towards her. Hermione looked around, desperate for something she could use to create distance. Her eyes landed on the glass light above them both. "Finestra!"

The shattering glass was enough to catch Greyback's attention for just a second. Hermione used this time to scramble to her feet. Greyback, apparently having had enough of her, lunged for her again. Hermione knew if he got close enough, he would murder her just as he had Lavender Brown. Hermione ran to the side, one of Greyback's claws caught her chest and created four gashes that ran from the top of her left breast to her left shoulder.

Hermione cried out as her wand arm came up to her now bleeding shoulder. Greyback had hit the wall and was now looking for where she had gone, he was done playing with his food. While werewolves were powerful, they didn't do well in enclosed spaces where agility mattered more than brute strength. Hermione looked around frantically for an escape and finally, having spot the exit to her apartment, ran for the door, Greyback, determined to not let her go, gave chase.

She slammed the door shut, letting out a scream when the door cracked as Greyback hit it, the wood splintering violently in the middle. Hermione ran down the stairs, turning around and pointing her wand at the top of the staircase. "Incendio!" The stairs burst into flames just as Greyback exploded through the door.

Hermione ran through her ruined shop, glass crunching loudly under her shoes as she tripped over the books that were now littering the floor. "Incendio! Incendio!" Pointing at the books scattered on the floor Hermione used them as fuel for her fires which would create distance between her and Greyback.

Bursting through the shattered door of her shop Hermione ran into the street of Diagon Alley now covered in blood from her shoulder. There was a crowd forming around her shop, curious about the noise and worried about the fire. Hermione paid them no mind as she turned around and caught a glimpse of Greyback through the flames. Holding out her wand to the one place in the world she felt at home Hermione yelled, her voice hoarse at this point from the smoke and the fight, "Bombarda Maxima."

The building collapsed as the violent blasting charm met the wall. The crowd moved back as the shop collapsed, bricks were scattered around the street, half burnt books having been flung from the wreckage smoldered in the street. Various appliances and personal belongings were mixed in with the bricks and books, her refrigerator was now blasted open, the contents having spilled out in the explosion, her bed frame was in pieces, the items that she held onto from her past were lost to the rubble. Hermione didn't take notice of any of this though, the only thing she noticed was the distinct lack of one Fenrir Greyback.

"Hermione! Hermione!" The screams of her best friend broke her away from the scene. She had turned just in time for Harry to tackle her. His arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. He was murmuring assurances to her as he squeezed her even tighter. She winced as a bolt of pain traveled through her shoulder.

Harry brought her away from him at arm's length and the color drained from his face as he noticed the blood that was covering her. He looked down and gasped when he saw the blood staining his heather grey sweatshirt.

"Harry, Harry it was Greyback." Hermione said quietly, tears were rolling down her face now and she made no move to wipe them away. A few people in the surrounding crowd gasped in shock.

"What?" Harry whispered as he looked at his childhood friend, fear in his eyes. "Greyback?"

Hermione nodded. "We can talk more about it later, right now I just need to get out of here." She turned to see a few wizards spraying down the rubble with water, trying to stop the smoldering.

Harry looked past her and swallowed audibly, his son was there less than ten minutes ago. "Yeah, let's get you to St. Mungo's."

With a crack of apparition Hermione and Harry were in the emergency ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The healers in their lime green robes rushed to Harry and Hermione, looking at Harry for injuries before he angrily directed their attention to Hermione. The medical staff shifted their focus to Hermione and quickly brought over a stretcher for her.

"What happened?" The healer above her wore a badge that read 'Head Healer'. Her dusty brown hair was pinned up in a way that reminded Hermione vaguely of professor McGonagall, lines from the years of stress were etched into her otherwise soft features giving her the same severe aura the old deputy headmistress had.

Another healer was busy casting monitoring charms over her, her heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen levels were being displayed by her bed. They wheeled her stretcher into a room and pulled the curtains closed. The press would be all over this come tomorrow and the last thing St. Mungo's wanted was to allow the media to see her in such a state.

"A werewolf." Harry answered. "Fenrir Greyback." He was slowly becoming frantic, Harry had never handled his friends' medical emergencies well, nearly passing out when Ginny went into labor with James and passing out when Albus came early.

"Powdered silver and dittany Healer Laya." The lead healer said as she continued to wave her wand over Hermione. The diagnostic charm felt warm as it continued to move through her body, heating her bones and tickling the nerves. "Did he bite you dear or only scratch you?" The healer asked as she looked down at her patient.

"He um... he only scratched me." Hermione's voice broke. She could remember him clearly now, he looked the same as he did when he murdered Lavender. Hermione's memory flashed to her shop, the smoke rising to greet the upper floor from the fires she set, the shattered glass that was frosted with "Time's Tales", the look Greyback had as Hermione blew her shop to pieces. Her breath caught as she tried to fight off tears.

"Hermione it will be okay." Harry said quietly as he touched her hand. She could see the fear in his eyes. What a shock it must have been to him and Ginny when their son came through the floo alone. He would have been sobbing but no sound would have come out, she had silenced the boy to protect him.

"Harry my shop, my home." Hermione whispered hoarsely as tears ran down her face, dampening the sheet she laid on. "They're gone Harry, the pictures of my parents, the pictures from Hogwarts, my books." She started to hyperventilate at the thought of all the precious irreplaceable objects that were in that rubble.

"Ms. Granger, you must calm yourself." The healer said in a comforting voice as the diagnostic charm finished. "Mr. Potter, why don't you go get Ms. Granger a drink?" Her voice was soft, but Harry knew that this was a demand and not a suggestion.

Harry left the room as Hermione tried and failed to take deep breaths. The healer raised her wand and murmured a quick spell and a wave of calm washed over the brunette. Hermione took the deep breath she had been fighting for and nodded to the healer as a thanks.

The adrenaline was wearing off quickly and Hermione's shoulder began to throb painfully. "Healer… um.."

"Mable." The older woman supplied helpfully with a slight smile. "Healer Laya should be back with the powdered silver and dittany any moment now. I'm afraid we cannot give you anything for the pain or else it may decrease the efficacy of the potion."

Hermione nodded, now biting her bottom lip to distract herself from the pain in her chest. Healer Laya and Harry walked into the room at the same time and Hermione was glad that her friend seemed to have gotten a grip on himself. Healer Laya handed Healer Mable the solution and inclined her head towards Hermione before leaving the room again.

"I apologize in advance Ms. Granger but this will be rather unpleasant." The healer transfigured Hermione's clothes to a hospital robe. She moved the robe from Hermione's shoulder and began to slather on the solution of silver powder and dittany. The wounds began to close and Hermione closed her eyes trying to avoid crying out.

Harry held onto her hand, letting her squeeze it as waves of pain radiated from her shoulder. Her lower back raised off of the bed slightly in agony but she refused to make a sound. Healer Mable looked at her with a saddened expression but continued to apply the solution until the wounds had fully closed. She fixed Hermione's robe, her eyes stayed on the 'mudblood' scar for longer than was strictly appropriate but neither Hermione or Harry noticed.

"You will have to stay here for at least the night, we will transfer you to a room on the first floor. Mr. Potter can accompany you if you wish." Healer Mable inclined her head to her patient and then stopped out of the room.

Hermione couldn't help it then; she brought her hand to her mouth to try and stifle the sob that escaped. Harry leaned awkwardly over the bed and hugged her, and she clung to him. She was terrified of what had just happened and the thought of her home being destroyed left a taste of bile in her mouth.


	3. Accusations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**Authors note: Wow, I'm really feeling this story. If you can please leave a review! Enjoy!**

Draco Malfoy had never been a morning person. He could wake up and get things done in the morning but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. Draco woke up at the urging of his son Scorpius who was done entertaining himself and now demanded the attention of his father. Draco rolled out of the stiff bed and stretched, the vertebrae in his back popping when he did. He would have to tell Blaise that his guest bed was as hard as a rock and he would need to look into getting a new bed.

Draco moved towards the little blonde boy and picked him up from the transfigured crib. "Good morning Scorpius, not letting Daddy sleep in, are we?" He smoothed down the fine blonde hair and smiled as Scorpius babbled on, no doubt telling Draco off for sleeping for as long as he had.

Draco laid Scorpius on the bed and got him changed and ready for the day. Once the little boy was dressed in a onesie and shorts Draco popped him back into the crib much to Scorpius's dismay. Draco handed the little boy a toy hoping that it would give him enough time to get dressed, luckily Scorpius was easy to entertain, and he played happily with the penguin that Dean had gotten him, pressing its buttons so that it would make noises.

Once both Malfoys had gotten dressed and ready Draco took Scorpius downstairs. Dean had insisted that he and Blaise get a smaller home, stating that they had no reason to live in a manor, Blaise, eager to please his husband as he is, allowed it. Draco rounded the corner to the kitchen where Blaise was sitting reading the paper, a cup of tea sat in front of him.

"Draco," Blaise said with a slight incline of his head as he continued to read.

"Blaise." Draco returned the nod and started to rummage through the cupboards where Blaise and Dean kept things for Scorpius.

"Granger blew up her shop last night," Blaise said calmly as he set his paper down. "Dean got a floo call last night and was frantic when he left."

"Why would she blow up her shop?" Draco asked as he grabbed a glass jar of baby food, deciding that apples and bananas would be good enough for Scorpius Draco grabbed a spoon and sat at the table with Blaise, moving the food from Scorpius's reach, knowing that the toddler would happily knock it onto the floor if allowed.

"Apparently Fenrir Greyback broke in last night." Draco's head snapped to Blaise at this. Fenrir Greyback? In Diagon Alley? "My assistant Anne was still in the office when it happened. She said when she got there the windows were shattered and a moment later Granger came out of the shop lighting fires behind her and covered in blood. She blew her shop up as soon as she was in the street."

"I thought Greyback had died." Draco shook his head in disbelief. Scorpius was not happy that his father was distracted and squealed as he reached for the glass jar. Draco, taking this as a hint, popped the lid off of the jar and started to feed Scorpius breakfast.

"A lot of people had. It's been three years Draco, why would he be showing up now?"

"I don't know Blaise; I would rather never run into him again." Draco cleaned his son's face with the spoon and tried again for Scorpius's mouth. "I can't believe he attacked Granger."

"Neither can I. Dean is going through the rubble with a few others trying to find some of her things. Between the fire and the building collapsing there isn't a lot left." Blaise looked at Scorpius with a raised eyebrow, Dean was good with children, but Blaise was never one for them.

"I was there yesterday with Scorpius. Granger was watching the Potter boy. Dean came by later; I hadn't realized him, and Granger were close until then."

"I don't know what happened to make them so close. By the time Dean and I started seeing one another, he and Granger were already friends. She was at the wedding you know, actually, all of the golden trio was." Blaise pursed his lips in thought. "I remember Dean telling me that it was his wedding too and he wanted to invite Potter, Granger, and Weasel."

While Draco had attended the wedding, he was rather distracted by Astoria and her pregnancy. He had insisted they didn't go but Astoria was determined to go, her health be dammed. He hadn't seen any of the golden trio there, but he hadn't been looking.

"Anyways, Dean wanted me to see if you wouldn't mind helping them. I would but I have court in an hour." Blaise picked up his mug and took a sip of the steaming tea, the mug made a soft thunk as he set it back on the table.

"I'm not sure Granger would be happy with my digging through her things," Draco grumbled as he fed the rest of the baby food to his son. "Besides, what would I do with Scorpius?"

"I think Dean would appreciate a break. He could watch after him for a bit, he's been out there for hours." Draco snorted at the idea that watching Scorpius was somehow less work than digging through a collapsed building. "Please Draco, he was upset, and I think seeing Scorpius would help."

"So, he didn't ask me to go did he? You just want me to go check in on him because you're worried?"

"Fine, fine you got me. Dean didn't ask you to go but I am. I have done you many favors Draco, surely you can do this one for me." Blaise had gone soft in his marriage to Dean. He wasn't like this in school, spitting venom just as Draco once had. Married life suited them both, changing them from the boys they once were into the men they now were. Granted Blaise's marriage so far hadn't ended in divorce.

"Okay, I'll go." Draco stood with a sigh and pulled out his wand. Cleaning Scorpius's face with a charm Draco inclined his head to Blaise and with a crack of appartion he was gone from the kitchen.

Scorpius sobbed loudly when they had landed in Diagon Alley. Draco knew how much appartion upset the poor child, but he knew it was the fastest way to get to Diagon Alley. Draco tried to soothe the sobbing child; he didn't even notice Dean approaching.

Dean took Scorpius into his arms without asking Draco. He started to bounce the crying child, murmuring assurances in his ear and smoothing his hair. Draco knew Scorpius was in good hands, so he turned to the rubble.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't this. The once tall building was now reduced to a pile of bricks. Draco wasn't even sure what they could salvage from the mess. There were a few piles of different things scattered around, books burnt beyond recognition were in one pile, various appliances were in another. Everywhere Draco looked there seemed to be another part of Granger's life just tossed into the streets.

George Weasley waved at Draco from the rubble. "Malfoy! I hope you're here to help." The Weasley boy then turned back to the rubble and started to move the bricks.

Draco walked up to him and found the only other person to be there helping was Neville Longbottom. Neville nodded his head at Draco and Draco nodded his head in return.

"We are looking for things such as photos and a small beaded bag." George supplied helpfully as he continued to toss bricks to the side. "We would just summon them, but Hermione has them spelled not to respond."

Draco nodded, extremely uncomfortable as he started to toss bricks away. He would kill Blaise for forcing him into this situation with the Weasel and Longbottom. He looked over his shoulder to see that Dean had managed to calm Scorpius and was now sitting with him.

Draco continued to throw bricks from the top of the pile to the ground. After about an hour of searching, he had uncovered a few photos of Hermione and what appeared to be her parents. He took them down from the rubble and placed them on the small but growing pile of things Granger may be attached to.

There was a crack of appartion and Potter was walking up to the carnage. His robes were wrinkled and his hair stuck up in odd places like he had been repeatedly running his hands through it. He surveyed the scene before his eyes landed on Draco. Draco had a bad feeling when he and Potter made eye contact. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" He snapped as he approached.

"Harry!" Dean called as he rushed over, still holding onto Scorpius who was busying himself by chewing on his fingers. "Draco is here to help."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment before bringing his hand up to his eyes and rubbing them. "Sorry, sorry, it's been a long night. Thank you, Malfoy."

"How is Albus?" Draco hadn't heard anything of the child, he wasn't sure what Granger had done with him or if Potter had collected his offspring before Greyback attacked.

"Hermione told me you saw him yesterday; I'm assuming this is Scorpius then?" Harry nodded to the little boy in Dean's embrace and Draco nodded. "Albus came through the floo last night screaming, Hermione had silenced him before he came through and Ginny was terrified to see him like that."

"I can't imagine," Draco said quietly. He didn't want to imagine his little boy in such a situation. What would he have done if Scorpius had appeared in the floo alone and crying? Potter's disheveled look was starting to make more sense.

"Anyways, have you all made any more progress?" Harry had turned his attention to Dean and Scorpius.

"Yes, I think a few more photos have been found but Harry I doubt we will ever find that bag." Dean shook his head slightly and Scorpius mimicked the motion, Dean looked down and chuckled at the little boy who was still shaking his head.

"The bag is important; we have to find it." Harry sighed and ran his hand through the already disheveled hair. He turned back to Draco and stared at him in thought for a moment. "I don't want-"

"I don't know anything about this Potter." Draco snapped, already preparing himself for Potter's bloody theories.

"I'm not accusing you of anything Malfoy. I don't think you do know anything about it and if you did you wouldn't be digging through the rubble." Harry took a breath to calm himself, it wouldn't help his cause to offend Malfoy. "You know more about Greyback and the remaining Death Eaters than anyone does. I'm not saying you still work with them or anything of the sort, you proved during the Battle of Hogwarts that you aren't on their side. I'm saying you knew them, and you may have insights."

Draco thought for a moment if he wanted to help. On one hand, he didn't give a damn about the golden trio. It wasn't of any consequence to him if they found Greyback or not, he was only here at Blaise's request, the bastard. He looked at Dean and let out an audible sigh when he saw the look of sorrow and hope. "Fine."

"Good, we can head to the Ministry and talk about it there." Harry nodded, more so to himself than anyone else.

Draco didn't have to ask for Scorpius, Dean handed him back without a word and nodded to him, reassuring him that he was making the right decision. Harry held out his arm for side along appartion but Draco shook his head. "Scorpius already apparated this morning and he is just now calming down, I'm sure we can take a floo."

Harry looked at the boy for a second and nodded. The two made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron where they could use the floo. Getting inside Draco turned to Harry and thought for a moment. "I want Granger there."

"Absolutely not," Harry replied as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and entered the fireplace.

"She has always been the brains of the golden trio. I don't trust what I say to stay in that thick head of yours, Potter." Draco sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes before tossing the floo powder at his feet and announcing, "Ministry of Magic."

Draco followed suit and found Potter waiting for him by the floo. "If Greyback is targeting Granger she should at least know how to counter him." Draco persisted.

"I will ask her if she wants to be present but if she says no you're just going to have to stick it out with me."

"Fine." Draco adjusted Scorpius in his arms, the little boy was starting to tire, ready for his first nap of the day.

Potter pulled out what Draco recognized as a cell phone. While he didn't have one himself, he wasn't completely ignorant of the muggle world. Potter tapped on it a few times before tucking it in his robe again.

Scorpius rested against Draco's chest and began to drift off as the two men made their way towards the Auror department. When they arrived at Harry's office Hermione was already sitting in one of the chairs across from the wooden desk. Her head snapped up and she looked at Harry and Draco with calculating eyes. Her eyes then moved to Scorpius who was now asleep and softened.

Harry's office had various pictures of his family and his friends. Draco almost snorted at the golden snitch sitting in a glass box on his desk but decided to keep his judgment to himself. He sat down beside Hermione and settled the toddler against him. He leaned back into the chair to better accommodate the weight of the tot. Harry sat across from them in his chair and nodded to Draco to begin.

Draco cast a muffilito on Scorpius before beginning. "Before the Dar- I mean, Voldemort was defeated Greyback was one of his top men. Voldemort had promised him a world where werewolves held power. Voldemort used him as an attack dog, promising him victims that he could maim. Anyone who crossed Voldemort was threatened with an attack by Greyback. He never took the mark, but he was a Death Eater."

Scorpius stirred as he felt a disturbance in Draco's magic and Draco forced himself to think a happier thought. "I don't understand why he would be coming back now though," Harry said in an aggravated tone.

"Greyback was vicious and evil but, he wasn't someone people look at as a leader. He was ordered around by Voldemort and I can't imagine he suddenly found a way to convince people to work under him." Draco nodded slowly as the gears in his head continued to spin.

"You don't think he is working alone?" Hermione asked as she ran a hand through the loose curls, they sprang from her fingers and curled back up instantly.

"I don't think he is." Draco sighed. "I think someone targeted your store, but I think they used Greyback as a weapon, I don't think he orchestrated the attack, I think he was just happy to potentially kill someone." He looked down at Scorpius and shifted him slightly so his weight was against the other arm.

"Who would he be working for?" Harry asked as he leaned forward on his desk, folding his hands and glaring daggers at Draco.

"It could be any number of Death Eaters." Draco chose to acknowledge the accusatory look Harry was sending him. "I know what you're thinking Potter, if this is Lucius's doing, I don't know anything of it. I have more important things to worry about than blood status or werewolves or killing Granger." He looked down at Scorpius to emphasize his point. He thought that after the little speech he gave this morning Potter wouldn't accuse him again but it looked like old habits died hard.

"You went to Hermione's shop for two days in a row before the attack." Harry started slowly. "Then you showed-"

"Harry!" Hermione looked at him as if he had just slapped her. "You think if Draco knew anything about this he would have been helping with the recovery?" At Draco's curious looked Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, "Dean flooed me before you got here to let me know what was happening and that you had been with him and Blaise all night."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Harry, Draco wouldn't be telling us about Greyback if he was using him to attack people." Hermione shot Harry a look that very obviously stated that this matter was over.

"Frankly Potter, I would rather be cursed than get close to Greyback again. I went to Granger's bookshop because she had books for children and as I have a child… I found it appropriate to go there." Draco had expected Harry to accuse him of this when he saw him this morning. "Besides, if it is me wanting to kill Granger or someone else you need to figure it out quickly before Greyback actually kills someone. They were probably hanging around Diagon Alley if Greyback got away without killing anyone."

Hermione seemed to absorb this information, she chewed on her lower lip as her mind tried to connect the dots which were only apparent to her. "It has to be someone in connection to Voldemort. Someone he was close to, someone he trusted. Maybe the Lestrange brothers?"

A shiver ran down Draco's spine and Scorpius grunted. Hermione looked to Draco and frowned at his pale coloring. "Rodolphus is smart, he helped Voldemort with his plans to attack Hogwarts." Draco swallowed at his memory of how he had helped the Death Eaters enter the school and kill Dumbledore. Scorpius stirred awake and began to fuss. Scorpius was closely attuned to Draco's magic and could sense the disturbances in it as he talked about the past.

Hermione frowned at the fussing boy, he was still obviously tired, and he was upset that he had been woken up. "Here, may I?" She moved her hands towards Scorpius, but Draco shook his head.

"No, no he doesn't need to be held by a stranger." Draco smoothed down the little boy's hair and sighed audibly. "If it is Rodolphus and Rabastan behind this I highly encourage you to find out what their plan is. Rodolphus is clever and both of them have no problems with torturing and killing people."

Hermione tried not to look hurt at Draco's words but let it go. He didn't trust her and she couldn't blame him. Draco was starting to look aggravated, between Harry's accusation and Scorpius's fussing Draco's patience was running thin. "Maybe we can go over this later? We have some idea as to what is going on and we know that Greyback isn't behind this." Hermione suggested, trying to dispel some of the tension in the room.

"No, we need to know how to counter Greyback if another attack happens." Harry insisted as he shook his head. Unlike Hermione, he had very little sympathy for Draco and the now crying toddler. He had two toddlers at home and he knew how to comfort them. Draco should know how to do the same.

Hermione knew that Harry was being stubborn for no good reason. He wanted to make Draco uncomfortable and maybe even upset the man but in the process, he was causing Scorpius to become upset too which Hermione couldn't stand for. "I fought him off once Harry, I can just go over it with you again on how to counter a werewolf."

"You were hurt, Hermione!" Harry snapped. Scorpius couldn't hear what was being said but even he could feel the rising anger in the room. He let out a wail and Draco stood up, deciding Scorpius's needs were more important than Potter's. "Where are you going?" Harry asked as Draco began patting the little one's back.

"I'm taking Scorpius out of this room. He can feel my magic beginning to crack and it's upsetting him." With that said, Draco left the room and closed the door. He dispelled the charm and began to whisper assurances to Scorpius. He walked around aimlessly trying to calm the little boy. It was starting to work, the wails were now small, pitiful cries and instead of tears running down his face it was a river of snot.

Draco chuckled lightly to himself as he conjured a handkerchief to wipe Scorpius's face. Draco stuffed the snotty handkerchief in his pocket and encouraged Scorpius to rest against his chest once again. He began to whisper a lullaby him and Astoria liked to sing to the little boy. It was a French lullaby about various colored chickens laying eggs. Scorpius calmed down as he heard the familiar melody and began to drift back off to sleep.

There was a tap on the wall behind him and Draco turned to see Hermione. "I told Harry that we weren't continuing. I appreciate you coming here Draco and I'm sorry if I offended you by trying to take Scorpius."

Draco sighed lightly. "It's okay Granger, Scorpius is just going through changes, I am too and this is just a bad time for us to be trying to help someone."

"Dean told me about you and Astoria, for what it's worth I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet for a moment and tucked the brown curls that had fallen into her face behind her ear.

"Astoria and I were… complicated. She will always be Scorpius's mother and I will always love her but loving someone doesn't mean you are meant to be together for eternity." He wasn't sure why he was saying these things to Granger, probably just because she had mentioned it. Since it had happened nobody had asked him about Astoria, with the exception of his father who wasn't asking out of concern.

"I understand more than you may think." Hermione chuckled lightly before looking behind her and checking for Harry. "Ronald and I used to be together but after the war, it just didn't stick."

"Potter said you were hurt?" Draco shifted the conversation away from the dangerous territories of love and loss. Scorpius sniffled in his sleep, but Draco paid no mind as the toddler rubbed snot and saliva all over his coat.

"I was. Greyback got me in the shoulder. Luckily he didn't bite me, but it isn't pretty to look at." She frowned slightly and reached up to touch the silver scars. "I keep thinking about Lavender, he killed her you know. I keep thinking about what if we had gotten there quicker? Would she just have these scars, or would she still have died?"

"Granger, you can't think like that." Draco didn't sign himself up for a pep talk but it was easier to talk about her shortcomings than his own. "If you live in the what-ifs you'll never get to see the because ofs. The Light won the war because of the golden trio being where they were when they were."

Hermione looked a bit shocked for a moment before nodding to herself. It was an idea that had never been presented to her before, that if something had changed then the outcome of the war could have been different. She thought of the time turner during her third year at Hogwarts and how it could have been used and how it had been used to change time. The butterfly effect could have led to the war being lost.

The door to Harry's office opened and Hermione's face turned from one of deep thought to a slight smile. "Thank you for your help Draco, with everything. I hope you and Scorpius can have a good day."

Draco, seeing the cue to leave nodded to her and turned around to find the floo to leave the Ministry.

)O(

"What were you two talking about?" Harry asked as he came up from behind Hermione to watch Malfoy leave.

"The book he bought Scorpius. Apparently, he can't get enough of Jack and the Beanstalk." Hermione lied easily. Her relationship with Harry wasn't what it was before the war. Harry had moved on with his life with Ginny and after a few hurtful comments about Hermione's lack of progress, she didn't feel inclined to keep him as close as she had.

Harry had noticed this of course but he was just as stubborn as Hermione was. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't done anything wrong and Hermione was just overreacting. She tried not to think about the falling out between herself and one of her closest friends but at times like this, it was hard.

"Are you ready to go back home?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. Hermione had stayed with Harry and Ginny last night, sleeping in a spare bedroom.

"Yeah." She replied simply.

As they walked back to Harry's office to use the floo she thought about potentially renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron. It wouldn't be comfortable but it would be better than being a guest. Hermione missed long baths with a book and being able to sing while she cooked. If she had said this she was sure she would meet Ginny and Harry's encouragements to behave however she pleased but she knew better than to act however you pleased when you were a guest. She wanted to laugh and cry at the terrible thought that she had finally found a place where she wasn't a guest before Greyback.

Growing up a witch in a house of muggles Hermione's parents tried to understand but they would never be able to fully comprehend what Hermione was capable of. At Hogwarts Hermione was teased for being a know-it-all, sometimes even by her own friends, after the war, she stayed at the Burrow where she could never compare to the woman Molly Weasley was, but, at her shop, in her home, she could be whoever she wanted to be.

As they walked into Grimmauld Place Hermione felt the familiar pang of misplacement. Ginny had Albus in her arms and walked over to greet Harry and Hermione. She hugged them each before beginning to talk to Harry about dinner and the bout of accidental magic James had produced earlier.

Hermione slipped away claiming to be tired from last night and the events of today. She went to her room and shut the door. A slight frown etched into her face as she looked out at the room. Dean must have brought what they had found because in a corner of the room was a small chest that she hadn't put there.

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and holding it close to her she tried hard to not let the tears fall but they did. She had lost everything she held dear, the things in that box could never replace the pride of owning her shop or the safety she felt when falling asleep at night. The war ended years ago but it was like the second Hermione dropped her guard she was back on the battleground. She kept thinking of Lavender Brown and her screams as Greyback murdered her.

Draco's words rang in her ear but it was too late to stop the breakdown that had been trying to happen since Greyback broke in. Hermione buried her face in the pillow and cried without sound. She missed the smell of old books, she missed Dean's tea visits, she even missed the boggarts that would pop out at her. She hadn't seen the shop in the daylight, knowing it would break her to see it. Diagon Alley was supposed to be safe, how had Greyback gotten there?

" _Besides, if it is me wanting to kill Granger or someone else you need to figure it out quickly before Greyback actually kills someone. They were probably hanging around Diagon Alley if Greyback got away without killing anyone."_ Draco's words popped up in her mind again and it finally struck her that the person who had wanted her dead was close by. She swallowed down the taste of bile rising in her throat before closing her eyes and pressing her face further into the pillow.

It could be anyone. The Daily Prophet had no problem splashing it on the headlines that she was the brains of the golden trio. While most Death Eaters had been killed or imprisoned some had escaped imprisonment and went into hiding. People had escaped from Azkaban before though, so the thought of people being locked in Azkaban didn't bring much comfort.

If she was in danger that meant that Harry and Ron were too. Sure they could protect themselves but what about their wives, what about their kids? She didn't doubt the abilities of Ginny or Mary but she knew they wouldn't think when it came to protecting their children. Anyone that they were close to were potential targets now. Until they knew the reasoning behind the attack they couldn't say who the true target was.

Hermione fell back onto the bed and curled up into a ball, holding the pillow close to her chest. She wanted to do something, to fight but hadn't she fought enough? Why did it always fall on Harry, Ron, and her to fight these kinds of battles? For once couldn't someone else be the target?

No, Hermione thought bitterly, they would always be a target because blood purists lost the war. While some people had changed such as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini not everyone was accepting of muggle-borns or magical creatures after the war. Despite being the "brightest-witch-of-her-age" Hermione knew that to some she would never be more than the word carved into her arm.

That thought made her blood reach a boiling point. She would be labeled for the rest of her bloody life because of her parents. Being from a pure bloodline didn't mean anything! How could people still preach about blood purity when Voldemort was a half-blood himself? She sat up quickly and ran a hair violently through her hair, wincing slightly as her fingers snagged on the curls.

Hermione looked at the box and she wasn't sure what emotion she felt. At her core, she felt empty but if she tried, she could reach out for a wisp of emotion to grab onto. Happiness that some things were saved? Anger that most things were lost? Sadness that her shop was ruined? She decided that empty was a good emotion to settle on before heading over to the box. She knelt down and lifted the lid to the wooden chest.

Inside were various pictures, a half-burnt copy of Hogwarts: A History and a few knickknacks that had been gifted to her after the war. This was what they could find that they thought held value to her. She had asked them to look for her bag but the odds of them finding it was so slim that she didn't dare hold her breath.

She reached in and withdrew a picture of Harry her and Ron standing in front of the pillar that would bring them to platform 9 ¾. They were all smiling at the camera, Merlin, they must have been going into their fourth year. They didn't know that Voldemort would be back yet, they didn't know about the Goblet of Fire or the death of Cedric Diggory. They were smiling as her father snapped the photo, excited to go back to Hogwarts, and continue learning how to control their magic and protect themselves.

She would have cried for the innocence lost that year, for all the horrors that year would bring but she simply couldn't bring herself to. Instead, she touched the smiling faces of her friends before putting the photo back in the chest and closing it. She looked at the closed chest for a moment before rising to her feet. She was going to go back out to the living room with Harry, Ginny, and the boys when a tap on the window grabbed her attention.

Sitting on the windowsill was a large barn owl with a letter in its beak. She went across the room and opened the window. The owl swooped in and landed on the bed. It dropped the letter onto the bed and made a soft hooting noise before flapping its wings a few times and taking off back out the window.

Hermione closed the window slowly, eyeing the letter as if it might become a howler. She went and picked up the envelope, looking on both sides of it looking for any indication of who might have sent it. She broke the red wax seal on the back and pulled out a simple piece of parchment.

_Were you still interested in catching up?_

_-D.M._

She had been expecting a lot of things, but this was not one of them. Despite herself, she caught herself smiling at the swirly signature of Draco Malfoy. She set the letter down on her bed and began to rummage around the room looking for a piece of parchment to accept Draco's invitation.


	4. The Jolly Ole Brewer's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**I didn't mean to take this long to update but my life has been super messy. I hope you all enjoy the story!**

She had left earlier in the day, she told Harry and Ginny that she just needed to get out. Harry hadn't believed her, but he didn't ask. She purposely avoided Diagon Alley, instead visiting the muggle world. Draco had asked her to meet at an obscure bar in a small village in England. She was a bit shocked to see he wanted to visit a muggle town, but she was happy that they could get away from the wizarding world. She had decided to spend her day in a town called Ely.

The town was built around a beautiful chapel, by the water was an ice cream van handing out whippy with a chocolate flake to children, there was someone playing violin for tips in the town square, there was a group of children kicking a football to one another as their parents chatted amicably under the trees where Hermione was sat in the grass reading

She had found a bookshop that reminded her painfully of the one she had lost. The smell left a hurt in her heart she couldn't quite describe. She pulled a book off of the shelf without even reading the title and paid for it. To make up for the upset she had ventured to Mr. Simms Olde Sweet Shoppe where she had purchased a large bag of bubblegum cola bottles.

The grounds to the cathedral were beautiful, trees shaded the paths where people were walking, a flock of pigeons wandered around hoping people might toss them a bit of their lunch, overall it felt peaceful. Being in the wizarding world for so long Hermione had almost forgotten what simplicity was.

The book she had picked out was about a time-traveling woman and her dramatic love story. Hermione ate the candy pieces absentmindedly as she continued to fall deeper and deeper into the plot of the book. The squeal of a toddler caught her attention and she looked up to see two men holding up a little girl between them. Hermione smiled warmly as the little girl giggled in delight as the men picked her up and put her down.

The wizarding world wasn't anything like the muggle world. The people here weren't still reeling from war, they weren't looking out for rogue Death Eaters, they weren't scared. Being here made Hermione feel like she was in a book, immersed in the tranquility that this timeline could bring. If she really tried she could pretend the war never happened here. She could look around and blend in seamlessly with the people living here.

She looked back down at the book and smiled to herself when seeing that the page number had three digits already. She hadn't had a lot of time to read for pleasure during the war and she was still making up for the lost time. She looked at her watch, she still had around half an hour before she would be meeting Draco.

She stood up from her spot and brushed the back of her jeans to remove any grass or twigs that decided to catch a ride with her. She tucked the book into a muggle handbag she had gotten earlier in the day and headed off to a point to apparate.

The restaurant Draco had wanted to meet in wasn't really in a town which made it awkward to get to but she imagined he had done that on purpose. There were two towns close by from what Hermione had gathered, Fincham and Shouldham but, they were too far from the restaurant to walk comfortably. She had looked at a satellite image earlier to determine how to get to the restaurant and had decided to apparate behind one of the buildings near the Jolly Brewer's.

When she had apparated she was delighted to see that she had arrived in the exact location she had been searching for. She walked along the trees until she reached the road. Just across from the building she had apparated to was the Jolly Brewer's where she would be meeting with Draco in a few minutes. She pulled her cardigan around her tighter and touched the ends of her hair nervously before heading towards the restaurant.

"Granger." Draco stood up from a chair he had been sitting in outside of the restaurant when Hermione rounded the corner. He was wearing a simple black coat with black trousers, his platinum blonde hair contrasting sharply with the darker clothing.

"Draco," Hermione replied warmly as she walked up to him, her curls bouncing slightly with each step. "Where's Scorpius?" She had noticed the toddler's absence immediately and felt a pang of guilt that Draco may have left Scorpius to meet her.

"He's with Astoria, we talked it over and decided that he should stay with her until I can get something sorted out, it isn't good for him to bounce from place to place." He took a deep breath before looking around. "It isn't much but I do enjoy this place, I found it on accident when I was traveling with Astoria."

"I was curious." Hermione looked at the red brick building and smiled fondly at the patio areas the restaurant offered. It reminded her of the restaurants she went to as a child with her parents.

"Yes, well, I suppose we should go in and get seated." Draco nodded towards the door and waiting for Hermione to move before following her. He opened the door for her and she nodded in thanks.

There was an old bar in the entrance of the restaurant with a man and woman wearing matching attire behind it cleaning glass cups. The dining area held a relaxed but formal charm, the napkins were folded inside of the wine glasses on the table, the correct cutlery for a full course meal was already laid out, there was a brick hearth with the restaurant's name in golden letters and various pictures of England were on the walls. It didn't seem like the place a Malfoy would visit, not voluntarily at least.

"Table for two?" The man asked as he moved from behind the bar with two menus.

"Yes please," Draco said with a slight incline of his head.

"Right this way." The young man lead them into the dining area and sat them near the hearth where the coals were still bright red from a recently snuffed fire. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair and she flushed as she sat. He sat across from her and the host handed them both menus before leaving them.

There were other people in the dining area, an elderly couple sat in a corner together chatting happily to one another, a small family sat a few tables away from Hermione and Draco, reprimanding their young child for playing with their food while trying to get their older child to participate in the conversation.

"It isn't a five-star restaurant, but it is nice to not be recognized, here I am just a normal man, not… well… not Draco Malfoy." He looked down at the menu, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"I can understand that." Hermione looked down at her menu, sensing his tension. A young server approached them and took their drink orders, Hermione was surprised that Draco had ordered the same red wine she had but didn't comment.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Draco cleared his throat. "So, what did you want to catch up for Granger?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" Hermione challenged as she looked up from her menu.

"No, I suppose you don't, I just find it odd that you would want to catch up with me of all people." He shrugged slightly before putting down his menu and looking at her.

"That's very presumptuous of you Draco," Hermione smirked before looking back down at her menu. "Everyone assumes Harry is the only person who struggled during the war, but I think you and I both know that isn't true."

"So, you what, you want to talk about how I'm adjusting?" If he was uneasy before he was now downright uncomfortable. He didn't like this line of questioning and was starting to regret sending that bloody note.

"Well, yes, but that isn't what I meant. What I meant is that I don't think you're the same person you were in school. I think the person you are now is worth getting to know." She didn't look up at him and he was relieved because he wasn't sure he could hide the gobsmacked look on his face.

The server came back with their drinks and took their orders, a bacon and cheese toasty for Hermione, and an order of cod for Draco. The Draco she had once known in school was gone, the Draco from Hogwarts would have never ordered such a common food but here he was, content with cod. Without the comfort of the menu, Hermione hid behind her glass of red, taking a sip and scraping her brain for a conversation topic that didn't revolve around the endless trauma of either of their lives.

The silence was suffocating. Neither of them was willing to mess up and ruin the lunch. Draco, finally deciding to take the chance spoke. "So, what did you do this morning?"

Hermione smiled in relief; this was a safe topic. "I went to a town called Ely and read a book." She paused for a second thinking about how bland that sounded before following up with, "What did you do?"

"After dropping Scorpius off I started to browse houses, I think I am ready to move out of the manor." He paused for a moment, noticing how Hermione bristled at the mention of the manor and reached for her wine glass. "You and Dean, when did that start?"

Hermione set her glass back down and forced the memories of the manor from her mind. "You make it sound like I am seeing him romantically. We just get on well I suppose." She shrugged slightly.

Back to square one of the suffocating silences. Hermione hadn't anticipated this being so difficult, she searched for the next topic of conversation and settled on Scorpius. "How is Scorpius adjusting?"

"To the divorce? He's too young to understand what is happening but he is taking it well, it helps that Astoria and I are not enemies. I think it would be harder if we were hostile towards each other." Scorpius seemed to be a safe topic, so Draco continued with this line of conversation. "He and the Potter boy got on well the other day."

"His name is Albus." Hermione corrected. "They did seem to enjoy playing. Albus isn't very independent so it was nice to see him follow Scorpius's lead and play independently. Monkey see monkey do." Seeing Draco's look of confusion, she smiled, "It's an expression used to describe someone copying something after watching it be done."

"I don't think I will ever understand people's obsession with calling their children monkeys." Draco took a sip of his wine and shook his head slightly. "There are a lot of pet names I suspect I will never understand."

"I can't imagine you've been called very many pet names, some of them are very affectionate. My mother used to call me Button when I was very little." Hermione smiled as Draco's confused look. "It's quite common for children to receive nicknames from their parents."

"I don't think I would like for someone to call Scorpius a button or an animal." Draco screwed up his face slightly at the thought of his son being compared to something so trivial.

"He's a lovely little boy, I'm sure if someone gave him a nickname it would be very sweet." Hermione adjusted her cardigan and tucked it a bit closer to her frame.

"He is lovely." He wasn't sure what else to add, Scorpius was such an intimate topic, but he was a safe topic. Draco didn't exactly fancy talking about him to Granger though, he had kept Scorpius out of the spotlight since he was born, talking about him in public just felt wrong.

Hermione wasn't sure she could endure another silence. It was just so tense when neither of them were talking. Deciding to talk about the past was better than the silence, Hermione started again, "Draco, look, the small talk doesn't suit either of us. Seeing you again made me want to know you which I understand is confusing, but you were- you were just like us." Draco opened his mouth to interject that he was under no circumstances anything like any of the Golden Trio, but Hermione wouldn't let him, "Draco we were kids, we should have never known these things let alone have to endure them but we had to. I saw you with Scorpius and I knew that it was time to let go of the past, I knew it was time to really move forward."

Draco paused for a moment. The only reason he wasn't in Azkaban was that Potter, Granger, and Weasley had spoken on his behalf and his mother had saved Potter during the final battle. The papers always described him as an inherently evil person and people chose to believe that sentiment. The only other person who had told him that it wasn't his fault things turned out as they had was Astoria. Everyone had tried to protect Potter, everyone said that it wasn't his job to destroy Voldemort and that he was only a child but those same people would look at Draco coldly as if he wasn't a child when this all happened as if he had a say in what happened in his house. Here was Hermione Granger, the last person who should be understanding of what had happened, making an honest attempt to understand. "You're right, I am not the same person I was."

"I'm not either, none of us are." She pushed a curl behind her ear and nodded to herself. "Draco, I want to get to know you, the man you are now, let's not tread on eggshells. I think we are both adult enough to say when we would rather not discuss a topic."

Draco's shoulder relaxed slightly, "I would like that Granger."

"You can start by calling me, Hermione." A small smile graced her lips as she reached for her wine glass.

"I think I would rather not," Draco replied with a slight chuckle as he reached for his own glass. The silence wasn't as thick this time, it wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't suffocating either. "So, why haven't you gotten married? I'm sure there is no lack of suitors or are none of them smart enough for you?"

"I give you an inch and you take a mile." She rolled her eyes, but Draco didn't stop smiling. "If you must know I just… I just am not ready for a relationship."

"Granger we aren't in Hogwarts anymore, you should be-"

"Don't be so patronizing you know it isn't like that. People see me as a war hero, a genius and the best friend to Harry Potter-"

"You don't say," Draco interjected as he took a sip from his wine.

"But," Hermione continued showing him that his cocky attitude couldn't stop her line of thought, "I am so much more than those things and it seems nobody really cares about that."

Draco took a second to process what she had said, he knew her as these things, but I suppose that is all he had ever known her as. Well, that and violent, he knew Granger could kill him if she so pleased or at the very least break his nose again. "I think I can very much relate to that."

"That's what I've been saying this whole time Draco." The server came out with their lunches and set them on the table, the pair thanked the server before digging in. "Have you ever had a cheese toastie?"

"Granger you forget that I too was a child at one point." He raised his eyebrow at her before placing his napkin in his lap and starting on his cod with knife and fork.

"I didn't know if it was fancy enough for a Malfoy! Even a Malfoy child." Draco rolled his eyes, but he was obviously amused by this assumption.

"Think I ate caviar and drank champagne when I was four?" He took a sit of the wine and continued with his meal his face frustratingly blank.

"Well, no, I just didn't expect- okay! You got me! I made a bad assumption that I can't protect." Hermione put her hands up in defeat before picking up a cheese toasty and taking a bite.

"Hermione Granger wrong? Can you say it just one more time? So, I can really commit it to memory because I suspect I will never hear that come out of your mouth again."

"Oh ha ha. I can be wrong sometimes Draco, being smart means admitting that some things you once believed in were wrong."

The rest of the meal continued with light conversation and the occasional chuckle from one of the two diners. When the check arrived Draco quickly snatched it before Hermione could even begin to move to grab it.

"Draco, I invited you, and therefore the responsibility of the check fall on me." Hermione chided as she reached to take the book from him.

Draco tutted at her as he struck a few muggle bills into the checkbook and put it on the edge of the table. "Doesn't matter Granger, I am a man."

"How terribly progressive of you," Hermione replied with a teasing lilt in her voice.

"I can accept a lot of things Granger, I can accept that Potter saved the world, I can accept how blood has changed, I can accept that I was wrong, but I cannot accept men being so ill-mannered." Draco picked the napkin up from his lap and placed it on the table next to his cleaned plate.

"This isn't a date Draco; men don't have to pay for lunch with a friend." She wasn't going to fight with him and make a scene in public so she didn't reach for the checkbook knowing it would only irritate Draco.

"Think of it as a favor Granger, I paid for your meal and the next book I buy from you for Scorpius is on the house."

Hermione struggled for a response; she hadn't discussed the store with anyone since the night with Greyback. She wasn't even sure she wanted to reopen the store as it would never be the same. Hermione slumped slightly at the thought of reopening Time's Tales in a different location. She would always miss the original shop where the third and eighth steps creaked, where her nephews played, where Dean would set her tea on the counter, where she would have encounters with boggarts. She could replace the books but never the memories.

"Draco, I don't know if I will reopen." She admitted quietly.

Draco seemed to consider this idea before shaking his head slightly. "Granger, you have always been a busy body and for once I don't mean that in a bad way. You seemed happy in your shop."

"Of course, I was! That was… well, it was mine wasn't it?" She paused for another moment before sighing and placing her face in her hands. "I don't even know where I would start. Diagon Alley was supposed to be safe but now… now I know it isn't."

Draco couldn't argue with that, she was right, she had been attacked in a place that even he considered to be relatively safe. She had every right to be apprehensive about the idea of reopening. He considered pushing the idea, knowing Weasel and Potter would have likely left her to stew in this anxiety but the server's appearance for the checkbook distracted him for the time being.

They got up and exited the restaurant. They lingered for a moment in the courtyard before Hermione popped up on her tiptoes and popped down with a sigh. "Thank you for lunch Draco, I did enjoy the outing."

"Of course, Granger, it wasn't horrible. Perhaps we should do it again sometime?"

"Goodness Draco I didn't think I was that good of company." She chuckled lightly and pushed a curl behind her ear. "I think we should, yes."

"Don't go getting your hopes up Granger I am a recently divorced man with a child." He smirked at her as he watched the indignation play out on her face.

"Why! Why I would never! You may have changed but you're still- you're still!"

"I think the words you're looking for is a foul, loathsome, evil, little, cockroach." He laughed at the furious blushed on her face. "I'm just messing with you Granger, you're so easy to wind up."

"Oh, whatever!" She laughed, the blush still lingering on her cheeks. "Well Draco, I do think I should be on my way."

"Of course, owl me should you find yourself wanting another lunch."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "I think I will." With that, she turned on her heel and began walking back towards the forest where she could safely apparate.

)O(

When he walked out of the fireplace to Dean and Blaise's home, he was greeted with two pairs of knowing looks. "Sod off it was just a lunch." He said as he moved towards the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Blaise and Dean shared a look before Dean laughed heartily. Draco rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen. He grabbed a teacup and poured water in it, heating it magically before putting a teabag in.

When he went back to the living room Dean and Blaise had corrected themselves and were now lounging comfortably on the sofa. Draco sat in the chair adjacent to them and began working on his cup of tea.

"It did go well though, right?" Dean asked with a hint of concern. "She seemed alright?"

"She seemed fine from what I could tell." Draco shrugged slightly. "I don't know her that well though."

Dean went over this thought in his head before nodding. "Okay, so long as she seemed alright."

"You act like she's ready to shatter." Draco rolled his eyes as Dean's antics, but Dean didn't try and defend himself which Draco thought odd. "She's as well as can be expected for someone who just lost their home."

"Just, please be kind to her Draco, she's been through quite a bit. It isn't my place to speak but don't be too hard on her." Dean looked down at his hands as they fidgeted.

Blaise gave Draco a look that clearly indicated for him to not press further on the matter. "The Jolly Brewer is still like I remember," Draco said, easily changing the course of conversation. "Still a lovely little restaurant."

"Astoria really liked that place; she's talked to me about it before," Blaise said as he shifted to be more comfortable. In the company of anyone else he would have sat properly but in the company of Draco and Dean there was no need for it.

"She really did. She loved the muggle world when she was with Scorpius, but I think she liked the lack of looks more than anything." Draco was acutely aware of his reputation across the wizarding world of England, but he was used to it, it wasn't fair on Astoria that once they were married, she had to endure the looks as well.

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, Draco sipping his tea while Blaise and Dean returned to their books which they had sat down when Draco entered. Draco knew he couldn't stay with Blaise and Dean forever and he would have to start looking for a house. He wasn't sure where he would like to live but the more, he thought about it the more he wasn't sure he wanted to live in the wizarding world. Of course, magic made things easier, but he would always be Draco Malfoy, former death eater, evil git, murderer. In the muggle world, he was just… Draco Malfoy and that was worth something.

He decided to at least look at houses in the muggle world just incase one he liked were to come onto the market. It would have to have enough room for him, and Scorpius and it would have to have a yard so Scorpius could play safely. He had fantasized about a home for the longest time, but he knew it would hurt his mother terribly to leave the manor but once Scorpius came into the picture he knew that his happiness was worth more than his mother's disappointment and his father's scorn.

It would have two floors at least, with a large kitchen that Ellie and Avi, two house elves under Draco's command, would enjoy. It would have a large yard where Scorpius could play as he got older. A room for himself a room for Scorpius and at least two guest bedrooms. An office would be downstairs, and it would house Draco's more important books, the dining room would be able to comfortably seat eight and the living room would have a hearth made of stone.

Draco thought of all the things that could turn a house into a home and what that would mean for Scorpius. From a young age, Draco shared his home with darkness but he didn't want that for Scorpius, he never wanted Scorpius to be afraid of coming home. He wanted to be a better father than his father was.

The night was quiet, Draco, Blaise, and Dean ordered take out for dinner, and Draco retired to the guest bedroom early. When he went to the room, he saw a few letters sitting on the side table. He opened the first one and smiled at the scripted handwriting which was no doubt the work of multiple tutors.

_Draco,_

_Scorpius is settling well here. It has only been a few days, but I have missed him dearly. I wanted to let you know how he was doing and also see how you are doing? Dean told me that you were moving out of the manor soon and that you were staying with him and Blaise until you could find a home. It may be terribly improper for me to say this, but I am glad you're leaving that place, I know it pained you terribly to stay. Do write back when you get a chance._

_Much love,_

_Astoria._

Draco chuckled to himself as he read through the letter again. If Astoria was one thing, she was opinionated, and he loved that passion that burned within her. While she would fulfill her duties as a pureblooded lady, she was always vocal if she didn't agree. Draco set her letter down and picked up the next one, recognizing Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Draco,_

_I had a lovely day out today. I wanted to thank you again today and ask if you would perhaps like to get a coffee in Ely at some point next week?_

_Stay in touch,_

_Hermione._

Draco was pleased to know that she had had a good time. He sat at the desk in the room and began to write replies to both Astoria and Hermione, informing Astoria that starting tomorrow he would be looking for a new house and writing to Hermione that he would like to get coffee with her and that they should set up a time soon.


	5. A New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**First off, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Between going to school and working full time I have basically no time to work on this story but I make time where I can. Thank you all for your support. Enjoy!**

It had been an interesting week filled with missing Scorpius, hunting for houses, and entirely too much of Blaise and Dean but Draco had finally settled on a house. It was smaller than he had first hoped for but after much consideration he landed on the conclusion that Scorpius needed to understand that money wasn't everything and that money didn't make him better than anyone else.

It had taken a long time to unlearn the prejudices that were taught to him in his youth and Draco was still quick to jump to the conclusion that someone may not be as good as him because they were muggle-born but he was getting quicker at correcting his thought pattern and instead using reason. He had admitted to himself long ago that the prejudice may never fully disappear, but he never wanted Scorpius to adopt his prejudices as he had his own father's.

So, Draco settled on a three-bedroom house in the muggle countryside with a guest house in the back garden. The house was secluded enough to allow for Draco to still use magic but was close enough to the village for him and Scorpius to walk from place to place. Draco didn't necessarily love the house but he could see himself loving the home it would become as Scorpius grew older. Determined to do the best by Scorpius Draco bought the white tudor house and not a moment too soon as any more time spent with Dean or Blaise would surely lead to a sentence in Azkaban.

He had considered reaching out to Pansy for help decorating the new house but decided against it. He had hoped their relationship could recover after the war but she was in too deep with the old ways. He wasn't even sure she would talk to him after hearing about the divorce. That's how Draco wound up asking for Astoria's help in furnishing the house.

When she came through the floo his heart had nearly stopped. She was holding the little boy they had made together, his bag was over her shoulder; her black hair was pulled up in an elegant bun and her smile was still enough to bring the world to a screeching halt even if it was a bit forced, she was wearing a sundress with sunflowers on it, the straps crossed over her chest in an intricate pattern before meeting in the back. Scorpius squealed happily at seeing Draco and reached out for him immediately.

Draco shook his head to try and force time to continue before putting on a smile and taking Scorpius into his arms. He gave the boy a quick squeeze, a warm feeling washing over him as he realized just how much he had missed this.

"How are you doing Draco?" Astoria asked as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"I'm well, how are you doing Astoria?" He looked from Scorpius's face to hers and tried to ignore the slight pang in his chest. Scorpius looked a lot like Draco but he had this elegance to him that most defiantly came from Astoria.

"I'm doing okay, I'm excited to go out with you and Scorpius." She ran a hand softly over the little boy's head and he swiveled in Draco's arms to smile at his mother. Astoria laughed softly as the little boy moved about in Draco's arms before taking a step back. "Where are Dean and Blaise?"

"They went out a bit earlier, I think they were too scared to be here." Draco rolled his eyes as he remembered just how awkward they became when he mentioned going out with Astoria.

"Do you think our worlds will ever be the same again?" Astoria asked suddenly, "I mean… will we ever be okay? Will our friends ever be okay with us being okay?"

This was what worried Draco the most, that their friends would feel a need to ostracize one of them for the sake of the other. He could feel the anxiety coming off of Astoria and he shifted Scorpius to one arm so he could wrap the other around her shoulder in a half hug. "We are okay Astoria and they just need to see that."

Astoria smiled gently at Draco's display and he let her go. "You're right. We are okay." This time her smile seemed a lot more genuine.

Scorpius was obviously pleased to have both of his parents in the same room, he clapped before turning in Draco's arms and making grabby hands at Astoria. "Mama, mama!"

Astoria scoped the boy from Draco's arms and brushed his nose with her own. "Are you ready Scorpius?" She asked in an excited tone as she bounced him.

Scorpius squealed happily as he clung to her. Draco smiled at the love he could see Astoria held for Scorpius. "Come on then, did you bring a pushchair?"

"We're going out in the muggle world?" Astoria asked in a bit of a shock, stopping the bouncing to look at Draco.

"I don't think the papers are ready to see us in public together yet." Draco laughed a bit awkwardly. "Plus, the house is in the muggle world."

Astoria's jaw dropped open and Draco laughed before Astoria placed a hand on his arm. "Draco you didn't!"

"Oh, I did. I want Scorpius to experience things we didn't when we were young. I want him to know there is a whole other world out there for him." Draco took the baby bag from her and began to rummage through it for the pushchair he usually had packed away in there.

"Where is it Draco? The house."

"It's in Soham, it's near that-"

"It's near the Jolly Ole Brewer's!" Astoria squealed happily. Scorpius babbled along happily at his mother's exclamation.

"It's also close to Cambridge so I can still move around with ease. The house will be connected to the floo network too." He found the black pushchair and put it in an easier spot to find again. He closed the bag and looked up at Astoria's beaming face. He remembered her smile on their wedding day, how a red rose petal clung to her elegant updo, how she looked wearing white. He remembered being so happy that she existed in his world. But, he was happy she existed in his world as she did now too. She wasn't his wife, she wasn't his lover, but she was still his closest friend, his confidant, the mother to his son. He stilled loved her but he didn't love her as he did on the day of their wedding.

"I'm really happy for you Draco, I just know it will be a brilliant place for Scorpius." She kissed the little boy's head and he giggled.

"I think it will be." He inclined his head to the fireplace and continued, "You can take the floo to Ms. Eldwin's shop in Cambridge, I will apperate and meet with you by the university.

"See you in just a minute, here I can take Scorpius's bag." She grabbed the baby bag from him and moved towards the floo. She waved Scorpius's hand at him before stepping into the floo and calling out for Ms. Eldwin's shop. Ms. Eldwin owned a shop in Cambridge that specialized in crystals, the muggles were fascinated by the rocks, and witches and wizards used it as a way to easily get to the heart of Cambridge.

Draco knew of many apparition points in Cambridge and had no problem getting to the university. He didn't have to wait very long for Astoria to come up to him with Scorpius in his pushchair. She greeted him with a bright smile and he responded with his own.

They strolled through Cambridge, walking between furniture stores, and talking about the different styles. Astoria liked colors but Draco was very monochromatic. She did convince him to stray away from his usual greyscale every now and again though by getting him to pick up accent pillows and various pieces of art.

They hadn't gone out in public like this since before Scorpius had been born and it was refreshing. The more time they spent together the less his heart hurt. He was starting to realize he didn't miss her because she was his wife, he missed her because he valued her friendship. Astoria had never been shy about her opinions and Draco adored that quality in her. She would tell him what she thought about his choices and add her opinion with grace. She wasn't scared to question him; she was an independent woman.

They went to multiple stores around Cambridge before deciding to stop for lunch. Scorpius had been very agreeable today and he was easy to calm when he did start to fuss. They decided on a corner side café with outdoor seating and were sat quickly. As soon as they were seated Astoria took Scorpius from his pushchair and began looking through his bag for the lunchbox, she had made up earlier.

"How has he been staying with you?" Draco asked as he watched her pull out the lunchbox from the baby bag and set it on the table.

"He misses you obviously, sometimes he will cry and ask for you, which is hard, but he adjusts well. How have you been Draco, truly?"

Draco sighed and let the slight smile he had held all day fall. "I've been stressed, living with Blaise, and Dean hasn't been easy and I miss Scorpius when he isn't with me."

"I can understand that. I wasn't sure I would last that first week without him and when you wrote to me early, I was so relieved. How are your parents taking the news of you moving out?" She was working on feeding Scorpius now, over a year of practice had made it easy to feed the distracted toddler who twisted in her arms to look around every few seconds.

"Mother is upset and Father is just angry. How are things going for you? I know Daphne has been upset since the divorce."

Astoria let out an irritated sigh at the mention of her darling older sister. "She is being an absolute cow about this. I don't know why the state of my marriage is supposed to have anything to do with her. She keeps insisting I should keep Scorpius full time and that I should still be entitled to the Malfoy fortune. I could never keep Scorpius away from you and I know if I needed anything from you all I would need to do is ask!" Her face was red by the time she stopped talking. It was obvious she wanted to continue her rant but she didn't want to cause a scene in public by becoming angry.

"I can't imagine my life without Scorpius. I love him more than anything and-"

"I know that!" She exclaimed, obviously fed up with this notion that Draco didn't care about their son. Scorpius reached for the spoon in her hand and she continued to feed him while trying to calm herself. "I thought if I explained it to her, why we got divorced, she would understand but all it has seemed to have done is make it worse. I didn't even tell her I was coming out with you today because I didn't want to have to deal with it."

"You don't have to explain it to anyone Astoria, the only people it concerns are you, Scorpius, and myself." It upset him to know that Astoria was having a hard time home with her parents and sister. The Greengrass family wasn't as strict on pureblood standards as some families were but Astoria was easily the most carefree of them. Any other pureblood woman would have stayed married to save face and amass wealth, but Astoria wasn't just any other pureblood woman.

"I know I don't. I just wish things were easier is all. Who knows maybe I should move to the countryside as well." She laughed a bit to herself at the thought. Scorpius was now fussing for the spoon, upset that she wouldn't let him do it. She put the food away and reached into the bag for a banana she had cut up earlier. She held the box in front of Scorpius who was happy to grab the mushy fruit and feed himself.

Draco smiled as Scorpius mashed the banana in his little fingers before bringing it to his mouth. "You may have to," Draco replied with a bit of a shrug. "If you need help with it once you've made a decision let me know."

"Thank you, Draco, I appreciate it." She gave him a slight smile before kissing Scorpius's head.

"I'm serious Astoria. Our divorce doesn't erase our friendship. If you ever need anything, I hope you will consider me a resource at your disposal."

Instead of being touched as Draco thought she would be she raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk, "Bold of you to assume it isn't my help you will need Malfoy."

Draco snorted, "Okay Greengrass, cool it." They looked at one another for a moment before bursting into laughter. Scorpius was very excited to see his parents laughing and joined in excitedly adding in squeals where necessary.

Astoria wiped at her eyes and gave Draco a toothy grin. "I needed that."

"I think we both did," Draco replied breathlessly.

The rest of their day was filled with joy and laughter. They stopped by the park where they played with Scorpius until the little boy had tired himself out. When they decided to part ways Astoria hugged Draco and after the initial shock, he hugged her back. She smiled at him before she entered Ms. Eldwin's shop and then she was gone.

Draco had bought a decent amount of furniture, enough to get the house situated at least. He was sure Ellie and Avi could sort the rest of the house out. They would be more than happy to find things to decorate the home with and Draco was sure they would keep his taste in mind.

Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed off towards the apparition point, ready to go back to Blaise and Dean's home, within the next few days he would be going to his own home and he couldn't be more ready.

)O(

Hermione was exactly one spark away from blowing a fuse. She couldn't take it anymore, not from Harry, not from Ginny, not from Ron or Molly or anyone. She knew they were trying to be helpful, but they didn't realize just how hurtful and condescending they were being. The constant remarks about how she should move on and join the Auror department, how she could do more than own a bookstore, how she should become a professor at Hogwarts, that she should consider finding someone. It made her want to rip her bloody hair out. Of course, she didn't. She just smiled and nodded and stayed polite as she had for years. Enough was enough though and Hermione was through walking on eggshells and pretending that everything was alright.

Once Molly had left with James and Albus Hermione had informed Harry of her intention of leaving and going to stay at the Leaky Caldron until she could find an apartment. At first he thought she was feeling bad for overstaying her welcome and he tried to be reassuring but his tune quickly changed when she told him that she felt smothered.

Harry and her didn't fight a lot when they were younger, of course they had their moments but things were also different back then. She could tell he was furious but he wasn't the type to scream and yell, he was the type to go broody and silent. He told her that if she didn't want to stay she should go and so she was packing up her bags and getting ready to head to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny had tried to calm the storm, encouraging Hermione to tell her what really wrong and ordering Harry out of the room. Hermione told her she just needed time and Ginny seemed to understand this as she gave the brunette a slight smile and told her that she was welcome back anytime.

Once her things were packed Hermione headed downstairs with her bag which had finally been picked out of the rubble and headed towards the fireplace. Harry was nowhere to be found but Ginny was waiting for her there. She pressed a bag of cookies she had made earlier that day into Hermione's hand and smiled. "Something to keep you grounded. We love you Hermione, please don't forget that." She kissed Hermione's cheek and Hermione felt her temper begin to cool.

"Thank you Ginny, for everything." Hermione smiled and Ginny patted her shoulder.

"Hermione you are family, you don't need to thank me."

In a way Ginny would be one of the few people to ever understand Hermione. They were so similar, and they had both suffered. She didn't know what happened, she didn't know how messed up Hermione was, how broken she was, but if she did, she would understand. Harry and Ron wouldn't understand but Ginny, Ginny just might.

Hermione stepped into the floo and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah Abbott was behind the bar and looked up with her usual happy smile. It broadened when she saw her old classmate. "Hermione!" She exclaimed as she bustled around the counter and hugged the brunette. "How are you doing?"

"I'm well Hannah, I was actually hoping to rent a room from you." Hermione gave her a polite but tired smile, she couldn't be mad at Hannah, after all, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Oh! Of course, I'll have Neville get you sorted." Neville, who was still behind the bar smiled when Hermione looked at him. It was summer, the Hogwarts staff wouldn't be on the grounds unless they had their own experiments going on. Neville must have decided to come back to the Leaky Cauldron to help Hannah.

Hannah led Hermione over to the counter where Neville was already looking around for the keys to one of the upstairs rooms. Once he found it he handed it over to Hermione happily. "Up the stairs and two doors down on the left 'Mione."

"Thank you, Neville, I think I will go now, I have had a very long day." Hermione smiled and it was returned with warm smiles from both Neville and Hannah.

She went up the stairs and to the door, Neville told her to go to. When she unlocked the room, she sighed at the familiarity the Leaky Cauldron offered. She closed the door behind her and tossed her bag onto the bed, cringing at the sound of something glass breaking in it. She figured that would be a bottle of ink that would have to be cleaned up, but, later. She looked out the window at the night sky and her shoulder slumped, how had it gotten away from her so quickly?

She headed towards the bathroom, taking her hair out of the French braid as she walked. Once she was in the bathroom she quickly stripped down and began to run the bathwater. She looked in the mirror, her eyes quickly moving over flesh that was once bruised and beaten. It was like she could see the bruises even if they weren't there. She felt tears well up in her eyes before turning away from the mirror.

She didn't even know how to describe how this all made her feel. She felt dirty, violated, broken, free, proud, disgusted. She slid into the bath and sighed as the hot water caressed her skin. It was like she was washing away her sins. As she sunk farther into the water she felt more at peace, the anger from earlier dissipating with the steam.

Once the water had reached high enough, she turned the taps off and soaked for a few minutes before sitting up and reaching for her discarded jeans. She pulled her phone out of the back pocket and tossed the jeans away. She leaned back in the tub again and began to scroll through her reading list, settling on a story of heroic adventures to distract her.

She hadn't realized how long she had been reading for. She looked up from her phone and noticed that the once hot water had become cold and that her skin was pruned from the water. She tossed her phone aside and pulled the drain on the bath. She stood up and grabbed the complimentary towel from the rack. The towel, no doubt under a heating charm, warmed her chilled bones instantly. She wrapped it snuggly around herself and left the bathroom.

She sat on the bed and let out a relaxed sigh before reaching for the bag and beginning to rummage through it. She found the broken oil bottle and quickly cast a spell to clean it up. She pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and placed the bag on the floor, careful not to break anything else.

Once she had dressed, she brushed out her hair, and while she was brushing her teeth a very familiar barn owl tapped on the window. With the toothbrush still in her mouth she rushed over to the window and opened it for the owl who swooped in and dropped the letter on the bed before perching on the top of the four-poster bed frame. Hermione recognized the handwriting as belonging to Draco and went back to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth before coming back out to read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry for writing so late, but it only just occurred to me that we agreed to get coffee tomorrow. I purchased the house I was telling you about earlier in the week and tomorrow movers will be bringing furniture which will require my presence. Unless you are okay with coming to my house we will have to reschedule._

_Let me know,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione was a bit surprised when Draco had initially written her about possibly purchasing a house in the muggle world and she was even more surprised he had actually purchased it. She set the letter down and dug through her bag for a bit of paper and a pen, usually, she would write back on parchment with ink and quill but she was too tired to bother with it.

_Draco,_

_I wouldn't mind going to yours. Please let me know how you would like me to arrive so I may plan accordingly._

_Hermione_

She sealed the letter in a muggle envelope and wrote his name on the front before handing the envelope to the barn owl who looked at it in disdain before taking it and flying off. She closed the window behind the owl and laid on the bed.

It would be interesting seeing Draco in the muggle world, she wasn't sure she knew what to make of it. He had spent his entire adolescence tormenting her about being muggle-born and now he was voluntarily living among them. To be fair she had spent her adolescence chasing down a murderer and now she was… well… now she was just Hermione Granger.


	6. A Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**I hope this can add a bit of light in your days during these very trying times.**

Hermione arrived via the floo which Draco had gotten set up that morning. She had her hair in a plait with a few smaller curls sprung free and framing her face. Draco gave her a slight smile as he welcomed her.

"It's a lot… smaller than I thought it would be." Hermione began with a bit of hesitation. "It's nice it's just-"

"Normal." Draco sighed in relief. "It's a normal house, that normal people live in." His smile relaxed and Hermione's shoulders lost a bit of stiffness. "It isn't small by any means, but it isn't the manor."

At the mention of the manor, the stiffness in Hermione's shoulders returned. Draco made a mental note to avoid the mention of the manor at all costs. They stood in silence for a moment before Hermione perked up. "Oh! I forgot, I brought you a few housewarming gifts!"

Before Draco could respond she had taken her bag off and had begun rummaging through it. She pulled out a few brown packages that appeared to be books. She handed them to Draco who struggled to balance them with the same grace Hermione had.

"They're various potions books! I heard that you became a potions master after the war and I figured you could use these more than me." Draco pulled the paper back on the first one and raised his eyebrows at the cover. It was the Book of Sanitatem, the book of healing. It was difficult to get this book because if the general public knew how to brew these potions they could come up with counters in poisons. Pulling the brown paper off of the rest of the books he noticed they were all books on healing, how had Hermione gotten these?

"Where did you get these from? Some of these books are ancient and you have to be given a personal copy from an institution." He felt the spine of the old book of healing and looked up to see Hermione's smirk.

"I have my ways. Besides, I have already transcribed these so it is time they move on to someone else."

"How do you know I won't abuse these?" In the wrong hands, these could cause serious damage, Hermione handing him these books was just reckless.

"Because I think you have changed Draco." Her posture was set, her eyes at a slant, she was determined, and he didn't think he could prove her wrong even if he wanted to. It was a calculated move; part of a game he had no doubt he was now playing with her.

"And if I haven't?"

"I know more memory charms than you can think of." She shrugged her shoulders as if the solution she had offered was a simple one.

Draco nodded and moved to the kitchen to set the books down on the counter. Ellie and Avi were in the kitchen busying themselves with lunch preparations. Ellie was standing on a stool stirring a large pot over the gas stove. Her ears twitched when Draco entered the room and she spun around so quickly it made the stool wobble.

"Master Draco! Ellie is having the best time with this stove she is! It is so easy to use Master Draco, Ellie cannot believe the kindness that Master Draco has to get hers and Avi this new kitchen." Her large ears hung down, framing her face and making her look a bit like a rabbit.

Hermione froze when she saw the house elves. Of course, Draco would have house elves, he was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

"Avi, Ellie, I would like you to meet Hermione. Hermione these are my house elves, Avi and Ellie." Draco looked a bit tense and for good reason, Hermione looked upset by the presence of the elves.

"Misses Hermione, we are so very glad you could come and see Master Draco today. He's be tellin' us that yous don't approve of house elves and that yous may not be so happy to see us. Avi wants to reassure the Misses that everything is okay." Avi was shorter than Ellie and a bit younger as well. Ellie was wearing a flour sack dress while Avi was in a bright yellow pillowcase that he had fashioned into an outfit. They weren't covered in bandages in bruises as some house elves Hermione had met had been.

"It's very nice to meet you, Avi and Ellie," Hermione said carefully, looking for any sign of distress. Draco on the other hand was very interested in what Ellie was making. He came up behind her and looked into the pot, he reached for the spoon she had been using and she batted his hand away which made Hermione startle.

"Master Draco you knows you'll be havin' to wait." Ellie chided. "Ellie will be letting you know when it is ready."

"Come on Ellie a taste won't hurt." Draco teased but the little house elf was obviously not having any of it. She spun back around on the stool to face Draco and she scowled. Draco laughed at the scowl and the frown turned into a nervous smile. "Okay Ellie, have it your way."

Hermione looked as though she had seen a ghost. House elves were typically opposed to disobeying their master. The fact that Ellie had batted Draco's hand away had meant something, that maybe she felt safe near Draco, or maybe, maybe she hadn't suffered the same injustices other house elves had.

"Astoria shares some of your beliefs. If I didn't know any better I would say she isn't Slytherin let alone a pureblood. When we got Ellie and Avi it was very important to Astoria that they not be afraid and she taught me how to do that." Draco had turned and was now looking at Hermione.

She wasn't sure she could believe what she was hearing. She didn't think Draco was intentionally prejudiced against muggleborns but to be kind and understand of house elves was a type of understanding Hermione hadn't been expecting. Draco was giving her time to digest this new information and he could hear the gears clinking loudly in Hermione's head.

Finally, after a long pause, Hermione loosened her shoulders and gave him a quaint smile. "When will the rest of the furniture get here?"

"It should be arriving in about two hours if I remember correctly. A few things arrived earlier this morning and I was meaning to take care of it before you got here. The bookshelves for my office came in a box and I'm not sure how to put them together." Draco was too proud to sound sheepish as he admitted to his shortcomings but he felt a pang of shame deep inside.

"Oh! Well no I suppose you wouldn't. In our world we use magic but muggles have to be more creative. They use various tools and pieces to stabilize the structure. It isn't held together by magic like some other things." Hermione remembered helping her parents assemble things when they had moved back to England. The muggle way took more time but she found it to be much sturdier.

"Could you show me?" Draco asked, the faintest tint of red coming across his cheeks.

"Of course!" Hermione perked up at the idea of being helpful. She followed him to the study where the large boxes were piled in the middle of an otherwise empty room. She walked up to the boxes and began to pull the cardboard apart. It was held together by large staples but with enough force, she could lift the flaps to start pulling out the panels.

Draco watched as she moved around expertly, only stepping in to help as she started to pull the large wood boards from the boxes. Once she had them laid out in what Draco deemed "organized chaos" Hermione began to flip through the instruction manual.

She found a small plastic bag and smiled as she opened it and began pulling out small bits of metal. She held them up for Draco to see and began explaining. "This one is called a bolt, it goes into the holes in the wood to assemble the bookshelf. This is a nut, it twists onto the bolt to keep it in place." Draco took hold of the pieces and turned them over in his hands before practicing putting the nut on the bolt.

Once he had threaded the nut onto the bolt he started to understand how it was muggles could build such amazing things without magic. These seemed sturdy enough. "How many of these do you think was used in this house?"

"I don't know, they will have likely used other tools as well such as screws which you can drill directly into the wood using a tool and probably some nails as well." Hermione's explanation was simple but not patronizing which Draco was thankful for.

They spent the next hour putting the first bookcase together, stopping to answer Draco's questions, and continuing once Hermione was sure Draco could do it by himself after she left. He picked up on it quickly and was delighted to find out that some Muggles put things together for a living.

Once the first bookcase was put together and in position, Hermione and Draco stepped back to admire their handy work. Hermione hadn't minded the hard work and the lifting which he found odd. Things they could have done with magic she preferred to do by hand, and he thought he was beginning to understand why.

Hermione was lost in thought when Ellie opened the door. "Lunch is ready now Master Draco and Misses Hermione."

"Thank you, Ellie, we will be there in a moment." Draco nodded to the house elf and she closed the door softly before walking away back towards the kitchen, the soft pitter-pattering of her feet loud in the empty house.

Draco turned to leave but noticed Hermione hadn't stopped looking at the bookcase. She hadn't acknowledged Ellie either. "Hermione?" He called as he turned to face her again. She didn't respond so he came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and gain her attention.

In a flurry of motion, Draco had found himself forced against the wall adjacent to the bookcase, Hermione's wand poking painfully into his neck. His breath caught in his throat but he thought better than screaming out in shock. Hermione's eyes were hard, her grip on her wand caused her knuckles to turn white, her once kind features were twisted into a rage he hadn't seen before. Draco stared into her eyes and all at once saw the steel leave them.

Hermione backed away quickly, dropping her wand to the floor and bringing her hands up to her mouth as she looked from her wand to Draco. Silent tears welled up in her eyes and she began to mumble to herself as the tears trailed down her face and pooled on her fingers.

Draco didn't stop looking at her, he lowered himself to the floor using the wall as a brace until he was low enough to grab her wand. He raised back up and held it out to her for her to take. She shook her head violently, brown curls springing free from the force. Draco took a step forward and Hermione took one back.

"Please, don't come closer." She was sobbing now, her breath hitched as she caught a sob in her throat. A few minutes ago she had been smiling as she explained how to use the tools and now she looked as if she had shattered. He continued to hold her wand towards her but she kept shaking her head, setting more curls loose to bounce around her face.

"Hermione," Draco said softly. "It's okay, I'm okay." He had seen this before in Voldemort's victims, where they get quiet and then act out when brought back to reality. He hadn't seen it in a long time but he was sure this is what it was. Of course, he had never calmed any of these people down, no, the Dark Lord loved to watch them suffer as they shattered in front of him, breaking down and giving him whatever he wanted.

Hermione looked to the door and back to Draco, Draco knew what she was thinking and he wasn't sure what to do. Should he lock her in here or would that only upset her further? Hermione let a sob out and her knees began to tremble. She dropped to her knees but Draco didn't dare move to catch her. He didn't know what to do and it was frustrating him, he didn't know how to help and he didn't want to risk making it worse.

A thought came to him in the form of one Dean Thomas. He knew Hermione better than anyone. Draco removed his wand and quietly summoned a Patronus. The message was simple. "Dean, I need you here now." The dragon flew off with haste and when Draco turned his attention back to Hermione she was now shaking violently as she held onto herself.

Draco brought himself to the floor, tucking both of their wands away before sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. He noticed that she was rocking slightly despite the shaking as if she were rocking on purpose. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity, watching the brains of the Golden Trio break in front of him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before the door to his office slammed open to expose one very concerned Dean and a mildly concerned Blaise. Hermione jumped and moved away from the sound of the door.

"Hermione," Dean whispered as he entered the room. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you, love." He continued to whisper as if trying to talk to a hurt animal. Hermione didn't look at him, the sobbing only intensified. Blaise brought himself to the floor before scooting over to her and wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into him and began to sob into his chest, bunching up his shirt in her hands as the tears began to drop onto Dean.

Draco watched on in horrified awe until Blaise had tapped him. They didn't speak but Draco had understood. He stood up and started to follow Blaise out of the room before Dean stopped them.

"Blaise honey, can you bring me a bin and some wet rags, I think she might be sick in a minute." He spoke softly but there was strength in his voice. Blaise nodded and grabbed Draco to drag him out of the room. They didn't close the door, fearing the noise could set her off again. Blaise didn't let go of Draco until he was sure they were out of earshot. "What did you do to her?" He snapped as he spun around to face Draco, his fingers digging into his arm hard enough to bruise.

"I didn't do a thing I swear," Draco replied in a hushed tone. "One second she was fine and the next she got all quiet and when I tried to get her attention she pinned me to the wall with her wand to my throat and then she just broke."

Blaise turned this idea over in his mind for a second before releasing Draco. He walked into the kitchen and nodded to the two house elves. "I need a bowl of cool water, rags, and a bin for Ms. Granger."

Ellie nodded so hard her ears flopped. She snapped her fingers and the materials appeared in front of Blaise on the counter. He grabbed him and began to head back to the bare office. Hermione was still sobbing but it wasn't nearly as violent as before. As soon as Blaise walked into the room Dean reached for the bin and put it under Hermione.

Draco looked away as she began to sick up, feeling as if he were intruding on a very private moment. Once she had stopped Dean moved the bin away and began to wipe her face with the rag. She was starting to calm down now that she had thrown up, the sobs were beginning to calm to hiccups and while she was still clinging to Dean her eyes were alert.

"Come on, let's give them some time," Blaise whispered as he turned around to face Draco. Draco nodded and the two left the room and headed to the living room. Draco had stopped there to ask Blaise what was going on but Blaise shook his head and nodded to the door, signaling this was a conversation they would have outside.

Blaise let Draco through the front door and clicked it shut. Draco sat on the steps and put his head in his hands. "What the hell happened back there?"

"Dean doesn't talk about it and every time I have asked him about it he shuts it down. All I know is that Granger is a lot more broken that she makes herself out to be." Blaise leaned against the railing to the stairs and sighed. "Sometimes she just does this. I don't know why but she does. One minute she is fine and the next she isn't."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Greyback?" Draco questioned as he let out a long sigh. He leaned back on the stairs and looked out at his driveway. The moving vans would be here soon, he was hoping Hermione would be okay by then.

"I think it has made it worse, but she was messed up before Greyback." Blaise didn't look at Draco as he spoke, Draco knew this was one of Blaise's ways to protect himself. "Dean would do this sometimes when we first started to date. I know our side had it rough during the war but whatever it was that happened to them must have been awful."

"You mean you don't know?" Draco couldn't imagine Dean being as distraught as Hermione was and he couldn't fathom Blaise not knowing why.

"He won't talk about it. He has gotten better and he can calm himself down before it starts but it took time. I don't even know if Potter and Weasel know how bad it is, or maybe they do and they don't care. The amount of times Granger has been at my house like this is a bit unsettling."

"You mean you've seen her like this before?" He didn't know why Blaise would fail to mention that bit of information to him.

"Many times, she comes over and asks for Dean. He always asks me to leave them be for a bit and after a while she is her normal self again." Draco remembered watching Hermione writhe in pain on the floor of his drawing-room as his aunt carved that awful name into her arm. He wondered if it was that memory that had messed up Hermione. He had panic attacks like hers after that incident but they were much more concealed and he had since outgrown them.

They sat in silence for a bit of time before Blaise looked at Draco with suspicion. "Why is she here?"

"Granger? I invited her over." He knew where this was headed and he wasn't sure how he wanted to answer Blaise's inevitable questions.

"I figured that but why? You're a recently divorced man inviting an old classmate over. You two were alone in that room." Blaise's suspicious look was quickly becoming accusatory. "I get that you're trying to rebound from Astoria but Granger is too broken for that."

Draco thought of what Blaise had said. He was deeply offended that Blaise thought that he would be sleeping around so soon after his divorce, but he was more caught up on the notion that Hermione was too broken for a relationship. "You said Dean was like this when you got together, was he not too broken to love?"

"That was different." Blaise snapped.

"I don't think it was Blaise." Draco stood up and came face to face with Blaise. "I think you're worried I will strike up a relationship with Granger and you're trying to stop it before it happens."

"Well do you think you are going to strike up a relationship with Granger?" It wasn't just anger radiating off of Blaise, no Draco knew when Blaise was angry, it was something different that he wasn't sure of. Blaise wasn't just angry he was also… worried?

"No. No, I don't think I will." Draco said with steel behind his eyes. "I have to focus on Scorpius and his upbringing, I don't have time to court another woman."

Blaise's hard look persisted for a moment before he brought his hand to his head to massage his temples. He laughed a bit before looking at Draco in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

"You asked and I answered," Draco replied shortly. "Granger is just some girl and I'm not interested in her."

"Then why is she here?" Blaise challenged, the concern quickly being replaced with the anger Draco was so familiar with.

"Because I invited her!" Draco's anger was starting to rise to match Blaise's. "Because she doesn't see me as Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, son of Lucius Malfoy, she sees me as just me!"

"Just remember that I warned you when you find out how hard it is to love someone like her." Blaise was still obviously angry, but he was starting to conceal it. "Broken people are hard to love."

"Draco?" The two men whirled around in shock to see Dean at the door. He had only cracked it a bit and they must not have heard him. How long had he been standing there?

Dean fully opened the door and the hurt was evident on his face. He had obviously heard enough. "Hermione said she wanted to talk to you."

Draco nodded and began to move towards the door. "Dean I-" Blaise began but was cut off as Dean shook his head.

"I don't want to speak to you right now Blaise." As Draco passed Dean he noticed the shimmer of barely concealed tears in his eyes. He felt terrible for what Dean must have heard. He had half a mind to stay and make sure Dean was alright but Hermione had asked for him and he didn't want to do anything to set her off again.

When Draco got to the room Hermione was standing up and looking out the window. She turned when she heard Draco enter and gave him a wobbly smile. Her cheeks were stained by the dried tears and her eyes were bloodshot, but she looked like herself again and not the shell he had seen earlier. "Dean said you wanted to see me?"

"I'm sorry I attacked you Draco, I didn't want to hurt you." She looked away sheepishly and hiccupped.

"No, it's okay." Draco fully entered the room now and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Hermione and smiled kindly. "I didn't think you did." He reached into his pocket and withdrew her wand. She took it from him this time albeit hesitantly.

"Thank you, Draco." The tears were welling back up in her eyes and as Draco began to panic Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

Stunned by her actions Draco didn't hug her back. When she let him go she gave him a more genuine smile and wiped her tears. "Thank you, Draco." She repeated, clearly not impressed by his lack of an initial answer.

"You're welcome." He replied stiffly. Hermione's smile widened a bit and she stepped back. "Erm, the moving people should be here soon but if you don't want to stay that would be fine."

"I wouldn't mind staying." She tucked a few of the loose curls behind her ear to try and keep it from her face as she averted her eyes from him. He noticed how dark her lashes were and felt a gentle hurt in his heart when he knew that it was from the tears.

"Come then, let's see what Ellie made for lunch." He moved to the door and opened it, looking back at her to see if she would come. She stayed still for a moment before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and slipping back into her usual happy demeanor. Seeing her change suddenly like that was unnerving and Draco wasn't sure how he felt about it.

As Draco and Hermione approached the living room they could hear the hushed fighting between Blaise and Dean. Draco cleared his throat as they entered the room and they both whirled to look at Draco and Hermione. Dean was crying now but he was obviously trying very hard to stop. Blaise had a stiff look on his face, he was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check and to not display how he felt about this situation.

"Hermione, are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Dean asked suddenly, his voice cracking towards the end of his sentence.

"I am." She replied as she took a step towards Dean. "Would you like to come?" Draco was shocked to hear that she wasn't staying with Potter or Weasley like he had expected her to. She was staying in the dingy Leaky Cauldron? He didn't like that idea at all.

Dean, not trusting his voice simply nodded. Blaise's anger was starting to shine through his carefully created mask and Dean could sense it. He reached out for Hermione's hand and she took it without question.

"You can't just run away from this Dean!" Blaise busted out. "If you walk out now you-"

"I what Blaise?" Dean snapped as he turned around and began yelling at Blaise. "I will be walking out on you? I will be leaving you? I need time away from you right now because you make me so angry! I still love you but I don't want to look at you right now."

Hermione squeezed his hand and motioned her head to Draco, reminding Dean that he and Blaise were not the only people in the room. Dean squeezed her hand back and took a deep breath. "This isn't over Blaise, I need some time to process this before I can talk to you about it. I'm sorry but that is what I need right now. If you can't handle that then maybe I am too broken for you."

Hermione's eyes widened at this but she still kept quiet. Dean turned around and began to drag her towards the fireplace where they could floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione didn't protest and Blaise didn't call out to them.

Once the floo had roared to life and then died down signaling their leaving Blaise's control snapped. "Fucking hell now my own fucking husband hates me. I was just trying to get my fucking point across and now Dean doesn't even want to fucking look at me."

"Give him some time Blaise, he needs to-"

"He needs to what? Contact a lawyer to draft the divorce papers like Astoria did?" Blaise snapped. "Not everyone is okay with being divorced Draco!"

"This had nothing to do with me!" Draco replied in exasperation. "This is entirely between you and Dean and I will advise you to leave my marriage out of it."

"Oh, I forgot, you didn't love Astoria like I love Dean. I guess divorce to you wasn't that bad then, was it? Whatever I'm getting out of here." Blaise stormed towards the floo, his feet pounding on the hardwood floors with every step.

Draco stood in his barely furnished livingroom in completely stunned silence. What the hell had just happened?

Draco didn't have a lot of time to think about it though as just as Blaise left there was a knock on the door. "Delivery!"

)O(

Hermione pulled Dean up to her room at the Leaky Cauldron before people could make a spectacle of them. As soon as they were behind closed doors Dean flung himself at Hermione. Not very long ago they had been in a similar position with Hermione being the one in distress. "He said I'm hard to love because I'm broken." He sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, darling you're not broken." She pulled him away from her and wiped the tears on his cheeks away. "Darling you are not broken. You are not damaged goods, you are not a used toy, you're a person. You are a strong, incredible, lovable person who has been through too much." She pulled him back to her as he continued to cry.

They stayed like that for a long time. Once Dean had finally cried all he could he let her go and moved across the room to her bed to sit down. "He probably hates me for walking out on him."

"I think you're both angry right now but I don't think you hate each other." Hermione crossed the room to sit on the bed with him. He leaned against her shoulder and she did nothing to suggest he shouldn't. "I know you still love him and I know he still loves you. I think you should stay here tonight and then talk about it tomorrow after you have slept. Tell him how hearing that made you feel and why it was so hurtful."

"It was terrifying, watching Greyback kill everyone." Dean was starting to dissociate and Hermione knew he was having flashbacks, she couldn't stop them, all she could do was offer her support. The mention of Greyback made her blood run cold but she knew she had to stay strong for Dean. "He's a monster, even when he isn't in his wolf form. Janevia Poris, Adam Wakefield, Vivian Flax, he had no problem ripping them apart. He was coming for me next and then he just stopped. He took us to the manor and then we heard your screams. It was so awful."

Hermione had always felt guilty for screaming that day. She knew her screams lived on in her friends' nightmares and she would have given anything to go back in time and stop herself from screaming no matter how much it hurt. "I thought after the war it would be over, Lavender was killed by Greyback and he was gone, but it wasn't over was it? It will never be over." The silent tears began to escape as he became more aware of his surroundings. "Hermione, will we ever be okay?"

"Probably not, but we will get better and that will be enough." She continued to whisper reassurances to Dean until he had tired himself out. He let out a yawn and Hermione gave him a small smile. "You should take a nap, we both should."

Dean nodded and they both started to get ready to lay down. Hermione let Dean borrow a more comfortable shirt while he stripped down to his shorts. They laid together in bed like they had so many times before, finding comfort and strength in the other's presence. Both of them carried their own scars but it felt better when they had support from one another.

They slowly drifted to sleep, conversing quietly until sleep overcame them both. They needed peace and they found it just this once, any nightmares were kept away by the warmth and love in their relationship. They both felt safe here and at that moment it was what they both needed.


	7. An Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**I hope you all are well. My life has been hectic and I wasn't even sure I wanted to continue this after the tweets made by the author but after a lot of thought and a lot of Tiktok I realized that we are what makes Harry Potter so magical. We are what keeps this fandom going and many of us embrace the entire LGBTQ+ community. Anyways, that is my thought on the matter. Enjoy the story.**

Hermione and Dean woke up in a tangle of limbs, Hermione's wild curls tossed haphazardly over the two of them, the blanket which they had started off as sharing was now being used by only Dean but Hermione had his pillow. As they began to climb out of bed and get dressed for the day Hermione couldn't help but notice the cloud of sorrow around Dean. After he had gotten dressed in his clothes from the night before Hermione came up behind him and wrapped her arms about his middle.

"Are you alright Dean?" She asked softly, squeezing his midsection.

"No, I'm not." He whispered but Hermione could hear the unshed tears in his voice.

"Oh, Dean." Hermione cooed as she turned him around. She rubbed her thumb over a tear that had started to fall down his face and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Dean I know it hurts, I wish I could take the pain from you."

"He said I was broken, Hermione." The tears were falling freely now and he had brought his arms up to clutch her tightly. "I thought he loved me, but I'm just some charity case."

"No Dean, oh honey no, you know Blaise loves you." She reached up to stroke his upper back as he continued to cry onto her shoulder.

"He said I'm hard to love." He was now sobbing, his voice hitching as he tried to catch his breath, but it was like once he started he couldn't stop. "I have given him my whole heart, I would do anything for him, I love him so much and I am too broken for him."

Hermione didn't have words for her friend, all she could do was try and offer him some sort of comfort by being there to physically support him. She had stopped trying to whisper assurances, figuring it would be patronizing at this point.

"I knew he hated that I was Gryffindor, that my blood isn't as clean as his and that I was a traitor during the war, I knew all of these things and we worked past them but- but- they did this to me, Hermione!" His voice broke at the end and Hermione's heart cracked painfully with it. "So many of our friends died and he fought for their side!"

Hermione knew what Dean was referring to. A lot of the Slytherin students had escaped before the battle but that didn't make them innocent, no, it was found out years later that many of them knew about the plots against Hogwarts, they knew what would be coming and they remained silent. Instead of warning the rest of the students what they would be standing up against, they retreated with valuable information. The Slytherin students didn't directly kill anyone that day but they contributed.

She knew Dean was close with some of the fallen students, that he had dated a Ravenclaw girl a year before the war and that she hadn't survived, that he was friendly with Collin and that he had spent some of his time teasing Lavender. Just the thought of Fred made her heart squeeze painfully and she knew that he and Dean had been friends too. She remembered seeing the bodies laid out, so still, it was almost peaceful, as if maybe they were sleeping. There was more violence to come though, there had always been more violence to come.

"I know Dean, I haven't forgotten them and neither has Harry or Ron or Professor McGonagall or Draco or Blaise. None of us have forgotten them, Dean." He squeezed her tighter and she continued to speak. "They live on in all of us. They live on in us the same way we would have lived on in them if we had died that day. Everyone who walked onto that battlefield agreed to die that day."

"I know, I just didn't think living past that day would be so hard." The sobs were ebbing away, being replaced by a hollowness that Hermione was all too familiar with.

"I know, I know Dean." He didn't speak again after this, instead, he just stood there for a long while, holding her so close that they could have been one, that their hearts may have blended together to share this pain. Hermione and Dean had never been involved romantically but after the war, after the final battle and the aftershocks, after the trauma-induced nightmares, the signing of the shop, the boggarts, the post-traumatic stress disorder, the depression, the anxiety, the love, the loss, they were more than friends, they were closer than that, as if they were lovers.

They only stepped away from each other when a knock came at the door. Hermione was prepared to instruct the intruder to go away but the Irish voice behind the door stopped her. "Hermione, Dean, Hannah told me that you both came back last night and you didn't look very happy, might I come in?"

Seamus Finnigan had matured since their Hogwarts days but his relationship with Dean had never faltered. While Dean didn't go to him for help Seamus had always tried to offer it to his closest friend.

Hermione crossed the room and opened the door. She took in the appearance of the man in front of her. He was so unlike the gangly boy he had been at Hogwarts, his hair had grown out, he had grown a beard, his once lanky limbs were now filled out but under all of it, he still had the smile she recognized. "Seamus." She said breathlessly before flinging her arms around his neck.

"Hello, Hermione." He greeted warmly. "Is Dean here?"

Hermione let him go and he looked around her to see his old childhood friend who was desperately wiping at his bloodshot eyes and running nose. "You alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Dean snapped. He froze for a second before slumping. "Sorry, no, no I don't think I am alright."

Seamus crossed the room and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders, leading him to the bed and speaking with him in hushed tones. Hermione, recognizing that Seamus obviously wanted to be left alone with Dean, took her leave and decided to pay Hannah a visit.

Neville was behind the bar, taking orders as Hannah made drinks and served breakfast plates. She looked up when she heard the stairs creak and smiled warmly at Hermione. "Oh, Hermione! I was going to come and get you for breakfast, but we got so busy. Sit down, sit down, and let me get you some eggs."

Hannah had always been a loving girl and Hermione could understand why she and Neville had fallen in love. They were both gentle souls and they found happiness and serenity in one another. As Hermione sat down a plate of eggs, bacon and toast were set in front of her. "Thank you, Hannah."

"Oh, that's no problem!" She replied happily before moving over to Neville to get the newest drink orders.

The Leaky Cauldron was still the same. Hermione had hoped that when Hannah took it over that she might change the atmosphere to be less dreary but it seemed the Longbottom couple liked the atmosphere and had decided to keep it. Hermione began eating as she began to run over the events of yesterday.

She had completely humiliated herself in front of Draco. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't invite her back over, she wasn't sure she wanted to go back over. It would be difficult to face him again, now that he knew this about her. Did she trust him as much as she pretended to? What if he told Harry or Ron? What if he went to the press? The rising anxiety had begun to put Hermione off of her breakfast.

She wasn't sure she wanted to see Draco after yesterday. She could have hurt him; she could have killed him. It was so easy to forget how damaged she was, it was easy to pretend and wear a mask but the second she quit pretending she had almost hurt someone. Dean would know how to handle himself during one of her episodes, but would anyone else? Would she have attacked Harry? Ron? Would she have attacked them with the kids around? Hermione had completely quit eating at this point, instead, she was sitting in a daze. She was dangerous, she was a danger to herself and others, she never wanted to be dangerous.

Hermione blinked a few times to bring herself back into the moment and slid a few coins towards the other edge of the counter for Hannah. She wanted a distraction before her thoughts spiraled too deeply. Hermione exited the Leaky Cauldron and came face to face with a bland brick wall, but Hermione knew it wasn't any brick wall, just a few taps away from Diagon Alley, from the world she had spent her teenage years in, from the world ravaged by war and rebuilt by the survivors.

Hermione was almost too scared to pull out her wand but after a hard swallow she steeled herself and with the grace of years of practice, she pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks. Slowly but surely the doorway to Diagon Alley appeared and Hermione stepped through to the wizarding world. There was no place more full of distractions than Diagon Alley, with children racing everywhere playing with toys from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, various animals being sold as familiars, so many different storefronts it was hard to keep track of and the best butterbeer in all of Europe, no, Hermione could not have found a better place.

Hermione shook her head slightly and began to bounce down Diagon Alley towards Beatles and Botts Sweet Shoppe. She hadn't been inside the sweet shop for the longest time and she was suddenly very keen on some fizzy finsters. Every candy was flavored different and they filled your mouth with fine bubbles like what you would get from drinking champagne. Hermione entered the sweets shop and was pleased to find the candies in stock.

Once she had what she would consider an absurd amount she left the candy shop to continue her exploration of Diagon Alley. She would visit George's shop next and thank him for getting her stuff out of the wreckage the other day. She popped one of the orange candies in her mouth and was delighted by the taste of mango fizzy.

The sight of the brightly colored building warmed Hermione's heart and while she was nervous she didn't hesitate to walk into the store. Colors and noises filled the space but somehow Hermione could instantly single out George. He was showing off an invention of his to a few students who looked about the age to be heading into Hogwarts. She was sure that McGonagall would heavily disapprove of such mischief but what would Hogwarts be without a few Weasley pranks?

"Hermione! Hermione!" Fred raced up to her and jumped into her arms. Without thinking about it Hermione grabbed the little boy to keep them both from falling over.

"Oh, Fred! It's so very good to see you." She kissed the boy's cheek and ruffled his hair before setting him down. When she looked up she saw a very pregnant Angelina smiling at the sight.

"Angie, how are you? Ready to have the baby any day now I guess?"

"I hope he gets here soon Hermione, he's getting too big to be carried about all the time." They exchanged a quick hug before Fred interrupted.

"Dad says the baby will be a girl," Fred stated very matter-of-factly. "I hope it's a girl too."

Angelina laughed and reached to pat her son's brown hair. "We are just going to have to wait and see then."

"Oh! Hermione!" George had come over to the commotion and looked happy to see Hermione. He pulled her in for a hug before stepping back and wrapping an arm about Angelina. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I just wanted to come by and see how you all were doing." Hermione replied warmly. George and Fred had always felt like brothers to her and the death of Fred rocked their relationship but they were starting to try and foster a connection again.

"We're good. You know Ron's upstairs if you wanna pop up and see him." Fred jerked his head in the direction of the stairs, inviting Hermione to go up them should she so please.

"I think I will actually. Fred, would you like to help me find your Uncle Ron?" Hermione held her hand out to the young boy who took is eagerly and began pulling her through the joke shop.

Fred led her up the winding stairs where she saw Ron poking through some boxes of new merchandise. "Uncle Ron!" Fred shouted excitedly. "Uncle Ron! Uncle Ron! Uncl-"

"What is it, Fred?" Ron called back as he rose from his kneeling position and turned to see what had his nephew in such a tiff. When he saw Hermione he smiled instantly. "Hermione! How are you?" He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace, something much more personal than what she and George had shared downstairs.

Hermione had no problems with wrapping her arms tightly around Ron. "I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'm good, I've just been helping George with the store so that he can take time off when Angie delivers." He rocked them slightly before letting her go. She noticed that his kind smile was the same one that he had through their Hogwarts years. If Ron suffered he suffered in silence because Hermione couldn't think of a time where he had cracked in front of her.

"It's so good to see you." Hermione hugged him again and her heart melted at the sound of his laugh. Ron was safe, Ron was familiar, Ron was the same boy that she had loved at Hogwarts.

"Ginny told me that you and Harry are at odds." Ron's smile never faltered but an eyebrow did raise. "You're not mad at me by association are you?"

"Why are you mad at uncle Harry?" Fred butted in. "Uncle Harry is amazing!"

"Okay, Fred go find your dad and annoy him alright?" Ron reached over to his nephews curled brown hair and ruffed it up. Fred tried to protest but Ron shook his head to let him know it was non-negotiable.

Fred bounced back down the steps to find his father, likely to interrogate him about the new family scandal. Ron touched Hermione's shoulder and softened his expression. "Hermione, are you alright?"

It would be so easy to lie. It would be so easy to staple on a smile and tell him that everything was great. "No, no I am not alright." She refused to cry, she wouldn't cry dammit, she wasn't some cry baby.

"Oh 'Mione." Ron pulled her in for another embrace and sighed, the usual exuberance leaving his posture and being replaced with exhaustion. "I'm just happy you're alive."

While Hermione and Ron's relationship didn't work out that didn't mean they hated each other. Ron provided strength when Hermione felt she couldn't go on. Their previous relationship helped them understand one another in a way deeper than friendship.

"' Mione why don't you come and stay with Mary and me? I'm sure she would love some help with Hugo." Ron let her go and smiled softly as she tried to conceal the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't Ronald. I don't want to pass around from couch to couch, I need to find my own place." She expected to be met with resistance but Ron's smile only grew.

"I figured you would say that. If you change your mind I am always here Hermione. George and Angie would probably like the help too. Maybe I am doing this for selfish reasons?" Ron laughed at his joke and it was enough to get a chuckle from Hermione.

"I can't thank you enough, Ron." Hermione hugged him again before putting her mask back up and turning around to look at the stairs. "I'm going to go and spend some time with George and maybe pick something up for Dean."

"Must you torture him?" Ron sighed before chuckling, "Don't be mad when he retaliates."

"He hasn't gotten one up on me yet." This smile was genuine. Hermione and Dean loved to play harmless pranks on one another as a way of reminding them to laugh at life. Last time he had pranked her she spent the rest of the day with lightning blue hair.

She went downstairs to try and find something that would help cheer Dean up, she was sure George would help her if she only asked.

)O(

The house was really starting to come together. Draco was now the proud owner of a muggle home that was fully furnished and partially decorated. He was glad that the house was ready because Astoria was coming by later to drop Scorpius off.

During his time waiting he had decided to write Hermione. He sat for a long time thinking about how he would like to phrase his letter to her. After four failed attempts Draco had finally landed on a letter that he liked.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you are doing well. I wanted to reach out and make sure that you are doing okay and that you do not require anything. Should you find yourself needing something I am only one letter away._

_Sincere Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

It was short and simple. Draco had initially wanted to offer her money to get a place to stay that wasn't the Leaky bloody Cauldron but he figured insulting her wasn't the best idea currently. He attached the letter to his owl and after an affectionate nip, the owl flew from the window of Draco's home to find Hermione.

Draco sighed as he closed the window and when he turned around Ellie was giving him a disapproving look. "Yes, Ellie?" Draco asked with a slight arch to his brow.

"Yous be worrin' too much about the young Misses Hermione Granger." Ellie had obviously overheard enough from yesterday and while Avi wasn't bold enough to ask for more information Ellie was.

"I am just making sure that Ms. Granger is okay Ellie, nothing to worry about," Draco replied calmly. The elf didn't look convinced, but she did turn and walk back towards the kitchen, her bare feet pitter-pattering against the wooden floor on her way there.

Draco headed over to the couch and flopped down. He let out a long sigh and dragged his hands down his face. What the hell had happened yesterday? Was he looking for a rebound? Would he even be okay with the idea of a rebound? Why did Hermione attack him? What was going through her mind? He let out a groan and raked his hands through his hair several times. Draco had never done well with not knowing things, he was always researching things he didn't understand but this wasn't something he could find in a book, not an easily accessible book anyways.

He had only seen something like that when he was working closely with the Dark Lord. His victims would shut down and would violently startle when jarred from their daze. He couldn't think of Hermione being like that though. What had happened in his drawing-room was terrible but it had to be something more than that.

It frustrated Draco terribly that he didn't know. He would have known if the Hermione Granger had been captured again. Of course, it could have happened after the war, or maybe it had nothing to do with the war. He always thought Weasley could be capable of violence but surely Hermione would have done something if he had hurt her?

Draco just couldn't wrap his head around the events that transpired yesterday. Dean and Blaise had left separately, his budding friendship with Granger had come crashing back down on him and now he was stuck with his conspiracy theories and the judgmental gaze of Ellie until Astoria arrived with Scorpius.

Draco laid on the couch thinking of various different things that could have lead up to the events of last night until the hearth roared to life and Astoria stepped through. To anyone else, she would have looked fine, but Draco recognized the slant to her eyeliner, the tightness in her updo and the way that she clung to Scorpius. She was upset over something.

"Draco." She said with a curt nod. Draco stood up to meet her halfway to see Scorpius who was now chanting Dada.

"Astoria, what's troubling you?" He took Scorpius into his arms and smoothed down the fine blond hair before looking back to his ex-wife.

"Are you seeing Hermione Granger?" She asked, obviously trying to hide her disapproval.

"Am I what?" Draco asked, his jaw practically dropping to the floor as a look of shock came across his face. "Have you lost your mind Astoria? Hermione Granger? Wherever would you have- Blaise, bloody bastard, no, I am not seeing Hermione Granger."

"Blaise told me she was here yesterday." Astoria challenged. She didn't raise her voice, but Scorpius could feel the tension in the room, and he was starting to become unsettled.

"Astoria, sit down, let me drop Scorpius with Ellie and let's talk about this." Astoria looked like she would protest this idea but after looking at their son she nodded and sat stiffly on the grey sofa she had helped pick.

Draco headed into the kitchen where he set Scorpius down. He asked Ellie to watch him and the little elf nodded, her ears flopping violently with each nod. Draco then went back to the living room and sat on the couch opposite of Astoria.

"Astoria. Granger and I ran into each other before her book shop burnt down. She wanted to catch up with me and see how I was doing. I indulged her and it has become a sort of friendship. There is no romance." He knew Blaise had something to do with this.

"Before her book shop burnt down?" Her voice was laced with venom and Draco knew the next question coming, "Before we got divorced?"

"No Astoria, right after we signed the papers I was upset, and I went to a book shop to look for something for Scorpius. It just so happens that Granger owned that book shop." Astoria didn't look convinced and Draco let out a sigh, "Astoria, I love you, you are the only woman I have truly loved. I wish you were-"

"Enough Draco." She raised her hand to cut him off and Draco's shoulder's stiffened in response. "Blaise said she was here yesterday and that she had some sort of breakdown?"

"Did Blaise mention that his husband left with her and that he said that he was not okay with being divorced and that I didn't care about you?" He could kill his friend, running to his ex-wife and putting such ideas in her head.

"No, but, he did mention that she tried to harm you, I am only looking out for Scorpius." The venom with leaving and she was starting to act like the compassionate woman Draco knew her to be.

"Astoria, I would never do anything to harm Scorpius and I wouldn't bring someone into this house that would harm Scorpius. If it makes you feel better I will not invite Granger to be around Scorpius until we know more of this situation."

Astoria thought about it for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, yes I think that will be okay. Draco, do you have feelings for her? I know it's only been a short time since our separation but, if you do have feelings for her, I don't want you to think that you can't move forward from us."

"Really? That's not how you sounded a few minutes ago." If this was a trap Draco wasn't willing to fall for it.

Astoria looked at him for a moment before slumping, letting out a deep sigh she brought a hand up to her hair to release the too-tight knot. "Blaise was over all night last night in an absolute state. He said that you were seeing Hermione Granger and that you might have been seeing her before we divorced. He said that you were using her for a rebound, to get over me and that she could be dangerous to Scorpius."

Draco's blood reached a boiling point and as much as he wanted to lose his temper he couldn't with Scorpius in the next room. Draco took a few deep breaths to calm himself before squaring his shoulders. "Hermione and I are friends. I don't know if I want something more with her or any other woman. I am so focused on Scorpius right now that I couldn't court another woman properly. Astoria I am not trying to use another woman to get over you, I am not the teenaged boy I used to be. I would not invite Hermione over if I thought she would harm Scorpius but everything I have seen from her suggests that she wouldn't. I won't invite her over until I can talk to her about what happened and if it would make you feel more comfortable, I can stop talking to her."

"I don't want to control you Draco, I just want you to be safe, I want our son to be safe." She was confused, and Draco could sympathize with that.

"I know Astoria and I swear on all that I am I will not put Scorpius in danger." They looked at one another for a long moment before Astoria ran a manicured hand through her brown locks.

"I trust you Draco, I am sorry I made accusations, I know you better than that." A tinge of red crossed her cheeks and Draco knew she was embarrassed.

"It's okay Astoria, you didn't know what to believe but next time just ask me, okay?" He couldn't be too mad at her, she was just listening to their mutual friend.

Astoria looked up at Draco and nodded slightly. "Okay, I will. Are you and Scorpius okay for now, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, we do. Why don't you use this time to take a vacation? I know these last few weeks have been stressful for you and I think some time alone would do you well."

"I think I will." Astoria perked a bit at the affirmation that what she was dealing with was overwhelming. "Thank you for being patient Draco, truly."

They stood up and Draco smiled at her. "It's okay Astoria if I need something I will owl you but go enjoy yourself, okay?"

"I will. I'll see you in two weeks." She headed towards the fireplace and waved at Draco for flooing back home.

Draco ran a hand down his face and sighed. He was so angry; he could hunt down Blaise and hex him to pieces. He knew that wouldn't be helpful though and that he was where he needed to be for now. So after a few more calming breaths he turned and headed towards the kitchen where Ellie was helping Scorpius with one of his toys.


	8. Dolohov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**I hope you all are well. There is a trigger warning in this chapter for mentions of rape. I put the actual TW in the story since nobody reads author notes (I know I don't) so it's there if you need it and I'll put a little explanation of what happened in that scene at the end in bold. Also, this is still Dramione it's just a _slow burn._ Hate me if you must.**

**Enjoy!**

It had been a week since she had seen Draco. She wasn't purposely keeping track of the day, no, the daily letters from Draco served as a physical reminder of her shame. The anger she held against the world pushed and pulled at her like waves, rising so high it may drown her and then receding so quickly she felt lost without it.

Dean had gone home; whatever Seamus had said to him must have struck a chord because later that day he was going over his plan to talk to Blaise. While he did come back that night to stay at the Leaky Cauldron with her, she could tell the talk went well. The following day he was back with Blaise living in their home again. They would continue to work on their relationship, Hermione knew that much, but she was hoping another episode like this wasn't in their future.

She wasn't a stranger to loneliness. She lived alone before her shop was destroyed. This loneliness was different though, this wasn't voluntary, she wanted to be with someone, to have the comfort of a friend but she felt as if she couldn't. All of Draco's letters said he was only a letter away should she need anything but the idea of sending him an owl made her feel sick.

She could feel the anger rising inside of her. The chaos storming inside of her, waiting for a moment to explode from within her and make the world around her understand how horrid she felt inside. She didn't want to lash out on anybody, nobody had triggered this. Anger was a part of the war.

The war. The war was the root cause of all of her issues. She knew this thought was irrational, but she couldn't help but cling to the belief that without the war she would be whole. Maybe she would have married Ron? Maybe they would have had children together and a house and the whole Weasley brood at their Sunday dinners?

Hermione sat up abruptly and ran her nails through the curls, snagging a tangle painfully. The storm walls she had put up were quickly being overcome by the anger welling inside and all she wanted to do was scream. She rose from the bed and began to pace around the room. It felt like the four walls around her were getting closer, constricting her and taking away her freedom to breathe.

The walls were nothing compared to the crashing waves of anger the rose inside of her. No, there was no reasoning with this typhoon of emotions. Hermione withdrew her wand and in a crack of apparition she was in a place that she had never wanted to see again but would never forget. The Forest of Dean was where Hermione had come face to face with the realization that this war would claim either her life or her sanity.

Her hair crackled with magic as she strengthened her grip on her wand. She began to cast the spells that she had used to ward Harry and her from the world. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she just wanted to be angry and feel anger. As the last ward was set in place Hermione began to look around at the natural beauty of the forest. She could meditate, try to calm the storm inside, try to make peace with the demons.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and whipping her wand at a tree which caused the wood to crack violently. While the tree didn't fall it would only be time until a strong gust of wind brought it crashing down. Hermione sent another spell flying at a different tree. A perfect hole burnt through the trunk leaving a window to the rest of the forest.

With every spell that she threw Hermione could feel the storm inside beginning to fade. The once suffocating anger was now a simple bitterness and the red fog that hazed her judgment was lifting. She let out a final cry, whipping her wand at an alder tree that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The tree splintered into two, giving it the appearance of being hit by lightning.

She was panting by now, a pearl of sweat began to run down her forehead and she reached up with her sleeve to wipe it away. She looked around at the destruction she had caused and felt a seed of guilt plant in her stomach. She raised her wand in a much more graceful manner and began to work on repairing the damages she had caused. It wasn't as good of a job as Neville would have done but it was better than nothing. She had come out here later in the day but now the sun was almost fully set.

She began to dismantle her wards, taking them apart with much more care than she had put them up. This was the calm after the storm people loved to talk about. This was the moment of clarity after a time of torment. Once the wards were all taken down Hermione apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

She felt hollow and she hoped that a hot shower would help. She turned to the chairs by the fireplace where she had left her towel to dry and started when she saw a figure of a man.

He had been waiting for her. She wasn't sure how long he had been here, but it was long enough to make himself comfortable. He held one of her books which Hermione knew to be in her bag when she left, and he was sitting with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. His long, red hair was filled with small braids that pulled most of his hair from his face. He had many ear piercing but the most striking was the dragon tooth. His heavily freckled face was marred with scars and burns from various accidents. His rolled-up sleeves exposed a large burn scar covering most of his right forearm, a smug hair tie decorated his right wrist and his hard calloused hands were holding the book as if it weighed nothing.

Yes, Charles Weasley was the same man that Hermione remembered him to be. She wasn't sure he could change even if he wanted to.

"Where were you?" He asked innocently enough but she knew that he could tell if she were lying.

"I was in a forest." It wasn't a lie; it wasn't the full truth though and Hermione knew he wouldn't accept such a vague answer.

"A forest that was perhaps on fire?" He set the book down, his dark green eyes looking over her critically. "Lying isn't very becoming of you."

Hermione felt her heart flutter. She wasn't close to Charlie, not in an emotional way anyways. She and Charlie had started this odd encounter shortly after she had been released from the hospital after she was captured after the war. Her relationship with Ron had ended what felt like ages ago and Charlie swooped in to help her gain some form of control.

When he was talking, he held authority, Hermione knew it was an act though, it was all an act. "What is it that you want Charlie?" She knew the answer to this question. It was the same thing he always wanted when he showed up in her life completely unannounced.

They had started sleeping together after she had gotten out of the hospital. She didn't know what she offered Charlie, but she knew that he offered her peace. At first, it was gentle, tentative kisses and awkward sex but as time progressed it evolved to be something much more complicated than that. Now when the world became too much, they sought one another out. They didn't want romance, they hadn't even pretended to be interested in one another, they wanted a physical and emotional release that sex could offer.

Charlie stood up and walked up to Hermione. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled down at her. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded once and Charlie leaned in to kiss her. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes, an occasional vice of his that Hermione loathed. She kissed him back, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Charlie moved his body closer to her and she could feel a stiffness in his trousers. She responded by moving her hips to meet his. He let out a slight groan as she did it again before breaking the kiss. "Hermione." He groaned as he pushed up against her pelvis.

Hermione backed them up to the bed. When Charlie's knees hit the edge of the mattress he sat down and Hermione straddled him with confidence. In this position, she had much more control. She swooped down and began to kiss Charlie again, grinding her hips down on his erection as she did so. She could feel the rhythmic tightening in her core, her panties becoming uncomfortably damp as she continued to tease Charlie.

His hands rested on the small of her waist, pulling her as close as he could without hurting her. She was in control know and he was happy to let it happen. Hermione leaned back for a moment and took her shirt off. She waited for Charlie to ask about the silver scars that took up the left side of her chest but the look of lust never left his eyes. With every second that passed her desire for him grew stronger. While they had had sex before she had never felt this aggressive.

Charlie took this opportunity to take his shirt off as well, leaving his necklace with a dragon scale on his bare chest. He reached up and swiftly undid Hermione's smooth cream-colored bra. He pulled it away from her exposing her bare breasts, he tossed the bra across the room before looking back to Hermione with desire in his eyes. He didn't hesitate to take one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling the sensitive nub carefully between his teeth while tweaking the other with his fingers. Hermione threw her head back, a whine caught in her throat as she focused on the feeling of ecstasy, he brought her.

He moved his mouth to the other nipple and Hermione reached her hand up to tangle it in the braided red locks of hair. She pulled on the strands as he continued to suck on her areolas. With a particularly hard tug, Charlie pulled back and chuckled, a deep rumble that Hermione found incredibly erotic. Without a word, he leaned closer to her and took the flesh above one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it. When he pulled away a large reddish-black mark had already begun to appear.

Hermione removed herself from Charlie's lap and quickly stripped herself of both her jeans and her underwear. Charlie stood up and unbuttoned his trousers, he looked up at her and was delighted to see the red flush of lust on her cheeks. He pulled his shorts and trousers down and discarded them.

Hermione advanced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. His erection sat against her belly as she continued to kiss him. With one hand on her waist, Charlie brought the other hand down to her core and began to rub her clitoris. Hermione let out a mewl and Charlie chuckled, "What's the matter, Granger? Do you like it when I touch your dew-soaked petals?"

Hermione laughed unexpectedly. His fingers had stopped, and she looked up at his smirk. She patted his chest lightly before kissing him again. "You've read too many romance novels, Mr. Weasley."

"What? What would you like me to call it? Maybe your honey pot? Oh! What about your sweetie?" Hermione leaned her head against her chest as she laughed. They had a joke between them where they would refer to each other's sex's as various different names, Hermione found it eased the tension during their first few hookups but now it was just funny.

"Come on then Charlie, lay down." She patted his chest and Charlie picked her up and spun her around to sit her on the bed.

**TRIGGER WARNING : Implied Rape**

"Lay back Hermione." He said the teasing in his voice was gone, replaced by a husky tone that made Hermione quiver.

"Are you sure?" She asked a bit timidly as she began to lay back, bringing her bottom closer to the edge of the bed.

"Very," Charlie responded as he knelt on the ground. He nudged her legs apart and kissed one of her thighs. Hermione's body tensed up as she fought to fight the panic rising in her chest. Charlie rubbed comforting circles on one of the scars which took up the entirety of the inside of her thighs.

Hermione was no stranger to torture. The Cruciatus curse had caused damage to her body after repeated exposure but the damage caused by the Cruciatus curse was nothing compared to the injuries she had sustained from the people delivering the curse. The 'mudblood' scar across her forearm paled in comparison to the large, ugly scars that were on the inside of her thighs. Antonin Dolohov had evaded capture after the war and during the aftershocks, he had been successful in capturing Hermione and a few others. Many who were taken by Dolohov had not escaped with their lives. While Hermione was fortunate enough to escape with her life she did not escape unharmed. 'Antonin Dolohov' was written on the inside of her thighs just as 'mudblood' was written on her arm. Both were brands but Hermione considered one to be significantly worse.

"We don't have to do this Hermione." Charlie's gentle voice invaded her thoughts as she tried to swallow her panic. His thumb was still rubbing reassuring circles on the 'v' carved into her thigh as he whispered reassurances to her.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded to herself, steeling herself from the anxiety inside of her. Charlie and her had done this many times before and they all went this way. He would wait for her to give him the go-ahead and she would be thankful for his comfort.

"Go on Charlie." She whispered.

**TRIGGER WARNING ENDING**

Charlie moved between her thighs and licked from her entrance to her clitoris. Hermione reached down and threaded her fingers into the fire-red hair, pushing Charlie closer to her core. Charlie paid close attention to her clit, sending electric shocks up to Hermione's brain and making her hips rock of their own accord.

Charlie pushed his tongue inside of her and Hermione cried out. The heat was overwhelming as she orgasmed. Her back arched off of the bed as she cried out Charlie's name. Charlie continued to suck on her core as she trashed below him and only stopped once she had stopped moving.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Charlie stood up and wiped his mouth on his arm. "Do you want to-"

"Oh, Merlin Charlie don't stop." She mewled. Hermione was a very one and done type of person so Charlie was a bit surprised that she would beg for more.

"Move back." He instructed. As Hermione moved further back onto the bed Charlie crawled on top of her. She inserted his length into her and before he could move her hips had snapped up to take him in his entirety. "Oh, Gods Hermione." He groaned as he began to move in and out of her, trying hard to keep her pace.

"Harder Charlie." She cried. "Oh, Charlie please." The heat had consumed her entirely. In a room of fire, Charlie was the water that could cool her. His touch cooled her but it wasn't enough. Hermione felt that she would die if he didn't bring her to release.

Charlie was panting above her as he tried to match the punishing pace Hermione had set. His hips met hers loudly and the sounds of slapping skin, panting, and whining filled the room. "Charlie please, please, oh Gods Charlie please." Hermione pleaded under him.

He stopped and Hermione cried out at the loss of friction. "Get on your hands and knees." His voice was thick and it only served to turn Hermione on more. She quickly moved into the position, leaning on her elbows as Charlie entered her heat again, penetrating deeper than before. She rocked back to meet him, crying each time he rammed into her.

Charlie reached a hand down and began to rub small circles over her clitoris and it was Hermione's undoing. She cried out as she began to orgasm. Charlie clenched his jaw, trying hard to not cum, feeling as if this orgasm would not satisfy Hermione's needs.

Charlie was correct, after coming back down from her orgasm Hermione began to rock against him once more. He was having a hard time keeping up, feeling the familiar tightness in his abdomen. He pulled on her braid, forcing her head up as his thrusts became uneven and his groans raised in pitch.

He grabbed Hermione's hips and pulled her back to him as he rode out his orgasm, bringing Hermione to another orgasm as he did so. Charlie pulled out of her and Hermione collapsed onto the bed.

Charlie flopped down next to her, both of them were panting, now covered in sweat and reeking of sex. "I think I know what's wrong with you Hermione," Charlie said as his breaths began to even out.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked as she turned onto her side to face him.

Charlie nodded. "The full moon is a few days away, Bill told me he gets like this around the full moon despite not really being a werewolf."

Hermione sat up quickly and looked at Charlie in shock. How had she not thought of this? It was starting to make sense. The anger, the hollowness, and frustration. She thought of the last few weeks and how easy it was to become upset and lash out at people. She thought about her spat with Harry and attacking Draco and it was all making sense. She didn't think to make the connection but this was sounding like what Remus described to her before he had died.

Hermione wasn't a werewolf, but she would have some of the characteristics of one due to her injuries from Greyback. The evils within were harder to control when she was trying to fight a curse she didn't know she had.

"Have you talked to anyone about this Hermione?" Charlie asked, his brows knitted together in worry. "You've been having problems since the attack haven't you?"

"I have been, I just, I just never realized." She looked at Charlie and ran a hand through her curls in frustration. This all made sense and now that she knew what was wrong, she could try and combat it. "Thank you, Charlie, for pointing that out."

"No problem Hermione. Maybe you can try talking to Bill about it though?" Charlie sat up and moved off of the bed to begin getting dressed. "I gotta get going but I'll see you around okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Charlie." She nodded to him as he picked up his clothes and began getting dressed. She pulled the blanket up over her and sighed, she had a lot to think about.

)O(

Maybe he had upset her? Hermione hadn't written to him in a week and Draco was starting to worry that he had somehow offended the witch. Blaise and he were also on strict no speaking terms after the nonsense he had spouted to Astoria. Draco knew that he still had issues with blood purity- it was all they knew their entire lives after all- but if he didn't find a way to control his internalized hatred towards muggleborns his relationship with Dean would never work out.

Draco had battled with his own prejudices after the war. His entire life he was told that people like Hermione Granger were supposed to be beneath him and for a long time, he believed his father and his teachings. His views had started to change when he watched his aunt torture Hermione. Her blood wasn't any different than his, neither were her screams.

Blaise had hit a nerve by not only running to his ex-wife spreading some false narrative about Hermione but also by his accusations that he would be unfaithful to Astoria. Draco should have seen something like this coming after what he said about his divorce.

Draco ran a hand down his face and sighed before sitting up in bed. Scorpius was still asleep, but Draco knew that wouldn't last. He rolled out of bed and went about getting dressed. By the time Scorpius did wake up, Draco had thankfully finished getting ready for the day.

He lifted his son from the crib to change his nappy. Scorpius fussed but calmed down as Draco slid a new diaper under his bottom. Once Scorpius was changed and dressed Draco headed downstairs to try and find some breakfast for the both of them.

He set Scorpius down in his highchair and in an instant breakfast was on the counter. Ellie entered the kitchen and smiled, clearly pleased with her display of breakfast. "Master Draco, Young Master Scorpius. Good morning to the both of you." She nodded her head, her ears touching the floor ever so slightly. "Mail came for you Master Draco, it be comin' from that Misses Hermione Granger." She summoned the letter and handed it to Draco who opened it as soon as he took it.

_Draco,_

_I hope you are well. I received your letters and I appreciate your eagerness to help me but rest assured that I am fine._

_I wanted to apologize for the other day, I never meant to attack you and I should not have reacted the way that I did. I put you at risk and I will not do that again._

_It was pointed out to me by a friend that I have started to behave differently. After researching the subject, I have concluded that the injuries sustained by Greyback may have left less visible scars. Until I can figure this out, I don't think it is wise for me to see you as I do not want to put you in danger. Please understand that I am doing this for your safety._

_All the best,_

_Hermione Granger_

He reread the letter two more times trying to make sense of what she was telling him. He hadn't really known her before the attack but apparently, she was different now to what she was then? She wasn't a werewolf, he would have known if she were bit, he didn't know much about werewolf attacks though as he had never had a reason to study the subject extensively.

Scorpius was happily covering his tray, face, chair, self, and face with the oatmeal Ellie had given him. She was only too happy to let him make a mess so that she may clean it later. Draco turned and smiled at his son's antics. This would have never been allowed when he was growing up, he swore that he would be nothing like his father.

"Ellie, do you think you could find me a few books on werewolf attacks? I need more information on what might happen to someone after an attack." Draco put the letter in his pocket which the elf was now eyeing suspiciously.

"I will find them, Master Draco." She nodded and in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

Draco cleaned up Scorpius and moved to the living room. Scorpius toddled over to a bucket of toys and began to play with the enchanted stuffed animals. Draco sat on the couch by the fireplace and watched him play.

He had never thought he would be a father. He was happy to let the Malfoy name end with him. After everything Lucius had done, he didn't think he had a right to continue the name. Watching Scorpius play though reassured Draco that he couldn't imagine his life any other way. Divorcing Astoria had hurt but he could never be mad at her. She gave him Scorpius and she was willing to share him with Draco.

Draco knew that not all divorces were as clean as his. He was fortunate that in some ways he and Astoria did still love each other. He would never try to take Scorpius from her and she would never try to take Scorpius from him. Regardless of how he was supposed to feel he still viewed Astoria as a close friend and an advisor.

He hoped that maybe one day she might find love in another person. That they could offer her what he could not. He hoped that for her sake they cared about Scorpius the way she did or else it wouldn't work out. Astoria looked very meek, like a woman who could be owned or manipulated but Draco knew better than that. Astoria Greengrass was her own woman and she made no qualms about it.

Maybe that is what he found so intriguing about Hermione? She was unapologetically, unequivocally Hermione Granger. She never changed who she was based on the people around her and Draco admired that.

He thought of the war and how it had apparently consumed her. He didn't know if Potter or Weasley were struggling like her though. He didn't know what happened and it seemed like the only person in the world who might, was Dean.

Draco had suffered. Oh, Draco had suffered during the war. He had taken innocent lives, he was forced to torture muggleborns for the Dark Lord's pleasure. Many nights he laid awake thinking of their screams. He was always scared in his own home. When the Dark Lord was at Malfoy Manor those were the dark days. Those were the days where he feared for his life constantly.

His only savior was Severus Snape. Snape was outwardly cold, a higher up in the Dark Lord's ranks and a proud Deatheater but he had somehow always understood Draco. Thinking of how he was when he was younger made Draco sick with embarrassment. Snape saw through that though, he saw the scared, hurt little boy who had been taught to hate everyone around him and see evil in everything.

The more time he spent with Hermione the more he thought that she might see him that way too. She might be able to see past everything and forgive him for his past mistakes. He wanted to tear the Dark Mark off his arm. It embodied everything that he hated about himself and he knew that it was that mark that haunted Hermione and her friends. He had always worn long sleeves around her, he wore long sleeves in general. He hated the Dark Mark, he had been so proud of it at one point but not anymore and never again.

**Trigger warning explanation:**

**Hermione was previously tortured by Antonin Dolohov and experienced an assault at his hands which left her with a brand of his name on her thighs. Charlie comforts her.**


	9. Lycanthropy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**I feel like all I do is work work work work work. I love this story so much though so no matter how tired I am I always try to work on it. Thank you all for the support. When I get reviews and followers and everything else it always brings me such joy and it inspires me to keep writing.**

Hermione had thought very hard about her next move. She could reach out to Bill Weasley, the eldest Weasley brother who had also been attacked by Greyback but if he told Molly then she would tell Ron who would in turn tell Harry. She didn't want them to know about this, not yet at least.

Charlie pointing it out was bad enough but he wouldn't dare bring it up to his mother, it would bring up too many suspicions if he started talking about Hermione. No, Hermione didn't know anyone else who had personally been attacked by a werewolf and survived. Besides Bill Hermione hadn't been sure who to turn to, it was moments like this she missed Remus the most.

A shudder ran down her spine as the memories of Lavender Brown's last moments flooded her mind. She shook the thought away violently and looked back to the parchment in front of her. She didn't know anybody who had been attacked and survived and if Remus was alive she could have easily consulted with him. Unfortunately, Remus had died during the war, leaving behind his infant son to his grandmother Andromeda, who was the recipient of Hermione's currently blank letter. Andromeda had been a healer before taking on the responsibilities of raising Teddy.

If anyone could help her it would be Andromeda. She had cared for Remus deeply and Hermione knew that if Remus had confided in anyone about the symptoms of his lycanthropy it would have been Andromeda.

_Andromeda,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I was hoping I could meet with you to discuss something of great importance to me. Please let me know what works best for you._

_Thank you,_

_Hermione Granger_

It was simple, it didn't reveal too many details and if intercepted it wouldn't leak Hermione's secrets. She sealed the envelope with wax and made her way to the bar of the Leaky Cauldron to borrow an owl from Hannah Longbottom.

Once the owl was sent Hermione went back upstairs to wait for a response. She thought of her godson Teddy Lupin, it surprised her to realize that the boy was turning five. She felt guilty for his absence in his life, but she knew it was for the best. She thought of her depressive episodes after the war and sighed. It wasn't a healthy environment for a small child to be in for long periods of time, she only just barely trusted herself with James, Albus, and Hugo.

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a book about magical creatures. She twisted a curl around her fingers while she read up on Chinese Dragons and their sleeping patterns. Six chapters later there was a tap on the glass of her window and Hermione looked up to see an eagle owl sitting on the ledge.

She didn't recognize the owl, Hermione assumed that it belonged to Andromeda. She closed her book and quickly crossed the room to receive the letter. As soon as the letter was retrieved the owl hopped from the window still and began to fly away.

Hermione sat back down in her chair, popping the grey wax away from the envelope to retrieve the letter inside.

_Hermione,_

_It's so very good to hear from you dear. You know that should you ever need anything my door is always open to you. I have adjusted my wards to allow you to floo here today. Come by whenever you can, I look forward to your visit._

_A._

Hermione smiled brightly at the neat script. While she had never spent much time with Andromeda she knew that Remus kept good company. She tossed the letter onto the coffee table by the fireplace before grabbing a pinch of floo powder and tossing it into the fire. The bright emerald green flames warmed her considerably as she stepped into the fire. She called for Andromeda's residence and in a flurry of motion, Hermione arrived at a fireplace in a completely different place from the one she had started in.

Teddy and Andromeda were sitting in the living room, Andromeda was paying close attention to the boy as he explained what appeared to be a coloring sheet to her and why he had picked out the colors he did. Andromeda smiled brightly as she caught Hermione's eye.

"Ah, Hermione! I am so glad you are here." She practically floated across the room. Even if she didn't behave as a Black she was still raised as a pureblood and some of those mannerisms would never change.

"Thank you for letting me come on such short notice." The two women shared a quick hug before Andromeda turned around and reached out a hand to Teddy.

His honey-brown hair had now turned a deep shade of grey. He looked so much like Remus. Hermione felt her heart clench painfully as the little boy moved forward to take Andromeda's hand.

"Teddy dear, you remember Hermione don't you?" Andromeda asked patiently, not yet raising up from the boy's level as she looked to Hermione.

Teddy surveyed her for a few moments, looking at her closely trying to determine if he did remember her or not. His hair suddenly flashed yellow before settling back to the honey brown and he flung himself at Hermione's legs, almost knocking her over.

"Hermione! Hermione!" He squealed excitedly. "Do you have any books?" He looked up at her, his eyes lit up with hope and excitement.

Hermione wondered briefly if that is how she looked at that age, constantly begging her parents for new books and being filled with curiosity and wonder. She smiled and retrieved her beaded bag, which she kept on her person at all times, and began to rummage through it. She pulled out a copy of The Tale of Three Brothers and handed it to Teddy who grabbed it excitedly.

"What do you say?" Andromeda encouraged as Teddy turned to show her the new book.

"Thank you!" Teddy hugged Hermione's legs again before turning back to Andromeda. "Look Nan the pictures move."

Andromeda smiled and patted the little boy's head. "That's very nice, why don't you go have a look at it in your room while Hermione and I talk okay? Then you can tell us all about it."

Teddy was torn between the curiosity of the adult's conversation and the excitement of a new book. The book eventually won over and he made his way out of the room and down the hall towards his own bedroom. Once the door clicked shut Andromeda turned to Hermione with a kind smile. "Tea?" She offered.

"Yes please." Hermione followed Andromeda into the kitchen where the older witch began to prepare a pot of loose tea.

"So, let's get right down to it then, what did you want to discuss?" Andromeda was still preparing the tea but Hermione could tell that she held her undivided attention.

"I was wondering what Remus told you about his lycanthropy, or, what the effects of an injury sustained from him would be?" Andromeda handed Hermione a steaming cup of tea and inclined her head back towards the sitting room.

Andromeda and Hermione sat opposite one another in different chairs. Andromeda sipped her tea before speaking, "This will have to do with Greyback I assume?"

"Yes." Hermione answered candidly.

"Remus was always careful to not hurt anyone. Lycanthropy can only be transmitted during a full moon but the wounds given to someone by a werewolf outside of the full moon can still affect them." She eyed Hermione with curiosity, "What are you experiencing?"

"I just… before the attack, I had started to get my life back on track. After the attack, I am finding it hard to cope with things I have made peace with in the past." She felt embarrassed telling Andromeda this, she felt oddly childish telling her about this struggle.

"Increased anger and agitation are common in new werewolves, I suspect you may be experiencing some of these symptoms making it more difficult to continue coping with your past." She took another sip of her tea. "Remus was always very careful to never get angry so I have no personal experience with werewolves losing control of their emotions."

"What can I do about it though? I've had such a hard time controlling my temper and the other day I attacked Dra- my friend." Hermione ran a hand through her curls and sighed in frustration. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

"I'm sure Draco can handle himself," Andromeda said softly. "The people around you know that you don't mean them any harm. They know that it isn't normal for you to be cruel."

Hermione flushed when Andromeda spoke of her nephew. "It isn't what you think-"

"I'm sure it isn't." Her tone didn't betray her in the slightest, Hermione couldn't tell what Andromeda thought of this. "Now that you know what is causing these outbursts you may have an easier time managing them, you've always been very reasonable Hermione, I can't imagine that has changed."

Hermione nodded, she was going to ask about other symptoms of lycanthropy she should look out for but the loud pitter-pattering of feet in the hall stopped her. Teddy came bursting through the door holding onto the book, a wide grin on his face as he climbed into his grandmother's lap. "Nan, are the deadly hollows real?"

Andromeda smiled as she ran her hand over his hair. "They are." She looked at Hermione with a slight smile. "They were very powerful."

"I wanna be able to be invisible." Teddy nodded to himself before turning to Hermione. "Have you been invisible?"

Hermione thought of the invisibility cloak and all the times she had snuck around Hogwarts with Harry under it. She smiled at the fond memory of Harry attacking Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle while under that cloak. "You could say that." She finally settled on. The glint of mischievousness in Andromeda's eyes wasn't missed by Hermione.

"What was it like?" Teddy asked enthusiastically. "I bet, I bet you could have snuck into a quidditch match! I would have been invisible and snuck into a sweets shop, then Nan couldn't have told me no."

Andromeda laughed in an airy sort of way. "I have my ways of finding naughty young boys, even if they are invisible." She nestled Teddy closer and he instantly began to struggle against her embrace.

"Nan you're squeezing me too tight!" He complained loudly as he tried to shove her away. "Nan!" He whined as she only strengthened his hold.

"I'm not your Nan anymore! I'm a grindylow and I've got you now!" Andromeda jumped to her feet and turned the little boy upside down. She swung him back and forth like a pendulum and Teddy squealed with joy.

"Hermione help me! A grindylow got me!" Hermione laughed as he disappeared behind Andromeda's skirts as she twirled them both around.

Hermione stood up and advanced on Andromeda. She snatched Teddy up and righted him in her arms. "Come on Teddy or else the Grindylow will get us!" Hermione rushed behind the armchair she was just sitting in as Andromeda turned to chase after them.

"You won't get away from me so fast Hermione!" Andromeda laughed, a strand of grey hair, falling out of her soft updo.

"Run Hermione! The grindylow is gonna get us!" Teddy squealed as he bounced in Hermione's arms. "Quick, use a jiggly leg jinx!"

Hermione laughed and set Teddy down. "Why don't you do it? Go on then." Andromeda was walking towards them very dramatically, waiting for Teddy to do something.

He held out a pretend wand and waved his arm frantically. "Go away grindylow!" He commanded.

Andromeda fell into Hermione's armchair and cried out. "I've been defeated, you got me Teddy Lupin but I will be back!"

Teddy giggled as he jumped into her lap once again and hugged her. "You're so silly, Nan."

"You are too my dear," Andromeda replied as she caressed the back of his head. "My silly, silly little pup."

Andromeda looked up at Hermione and for a moment Hermione felt a deep sense of longing to be a part of this moment. That Hermione wanted to be loved by Teddy like Andromeda was. She wanted to play pretend with Teddy and be the reason he looked so happy.

After Andromeda had released Teddy she instructed him to head into the kitchen and call for their elf, Gracie, to help him start baking cookies. Teddy's hair had flashed purple, he could hardly contain his excitement as he ran to the kitchen.

Andromeda turned and looked at Hermione for a moment, she was surveying her. Hermione didn't say anything as Andromeda took one of her curls and pulled it taught before releasing it. A slight frown pulled at the corners of Andromeda's mouth before she spoke. "The Leaky Cauldron, huh?"

"I'm guessing Harry told you," Hermione replied, a bit of color coming to her cheeks. "I just, I haven't had time to find a new place to stay is all."

Andromeda didn't respond immediately, allowing the silence to settle before she cleared her throat. "Why not stay here with me Hermione?" Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Andromeda stopped her. "I have been looking at getting back into the hospital and working again. Looking after Teddy is a full-time job and I would have to hire someone to watch him or pass him off to Molly who is already looking after a small army of children. You would be doing me a favor."

"Andromeda we don't know if I can handle it, what if I hurt him." Hermione's fingers made their way up to the silver scars, a look of worry on her face. If she hurt Teddy she would never forgive herself, her stomach churned as she thought of what Remus would think of this.

"Hermione, I trust that you wouldn't. I know how good you have been with Albus and James and Teddy already adores you from when you would watch the three of them in the shop." Andromeda touched Hermione's shoulder in a way that reminded her of her mother.

Hermione looked at Andromeda for a long moment before she nodded, tears filling her lashes as she nodded her head. "If I become a burden at all if you decide-"

"Hush child." Andromeda pulled her into a hug and sighed as she rubbed Hermione's back. "You need someone to look after you as well Hermione. I know you want to do this alone but you just can't."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the older woman and cried silently into her hair. "Thank you, thank you so much." She whispered into Andromeda's shoulder.

"You are always welcome here Hermione, Teddy needs you, he needs all of us."

By that night Hermione had checked out of the Leaky Cauldron and moved into one of the vacant rooms in Andromeda's house. Teddy was beyond thrilled to have Hermione in the house and he showed that by coming and checking on Hermione once every five minutes. Hermione didn't mind the attention though if anything it made her feel a warmth inside that she thought she had lost with her shop.

)O(

Draco had agreed to meet his mother for dinner under the agreement that his father would not be there. He couldn't believe that at one point in his life he had idealized the man. The memories of his superiority over his peers still made him cringe. His father was a coward, a liar, and a deadbeat. Draco swore he would never put Scorpius in that position.

Scorpius was excited about the idea of going out. He was busy trying to take his shoes off as Draco tied his tie. He could see the platinum blonde hair in the mirror, Scorpius's head was bent over his legs as he tried to figure out how to undo the laces.

Once Draco had decided he looked presentable he turned around and snatched Scorpius up. Scorpius squealed in delight at the fast motion and giggled as Draco tried to flatten his fine hairs. "We are going to see you grandmother; I hope you're ready because I'm not."

Scorpius regarded him for a minute and smiled very broadly as he figured out what his father wanted. "No!" He cried out, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Ah yes, as I feared." Draco chuckled lightly as he moved towards the fireplace. Ellie had already placed the baby bag by the fireplace and Draco was very thankful to have her and Avi around. He grabbed the bag and put it over his shoulder as he adjusted Scorpius in his arms.

"I don't know how long I will be gone for!" Draco called over his shoulder as he reached into the cup of floo powder. "If anything comes for me just put it on my desk please!"

There was a loud bang in the kitchen and Draco suspected that will have been Avi falling off of his stool. "Ellie and Avi will be here Master!" Ellie called from the kitchen. The rustling continued and Draco laughed to himself, he could so easily picture Ellie getting Avi up and righting everything in a matter of seconds.

Draco tossed the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. "The Leaky Cauldron." In a whirl, both he and Scorpius were in the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah Longbottom turned to them and smiled broadly.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Are you just passing through or can I interest you in a refreshment?" Draco had to hand it to her, regardless of who entered the Leaky Cauldron Hannah Longbottom was always happy to see them, ex Death Eater or not.

"No thank you, Mrs. Longbottom. Thank you for your offer but I must be going." He inclined his head to her before leaving through the backdoor of the Leaky Cauldron to enter Diagon Alley.

His mother had arranged for lunch at a rather expensive establishment that promised privacy to its customers. Draco snorted at the thought. If they were so worried about privacy they would have allowed customers to floo directly into their establishment.

Draco didn't miss the stares he got when walking through Diagon Alley. The war had been four years ago and yet when he was in public it felt like it had only ended yesterday. No, Draco would always be a disgrace and by extension, Scorpius would be nothing more than the son of a Death Eater. The thought of Scorpius paying for his past foolishness made Draco's stomach churn.

Hocus Pocus, the place Draco was meeting his mother, was an upscale restaurant in Diagon Alley known for its anonymity. The patrons were seated in specially designed booths that were both sound-proofed and hidden from others. Important people would have lunch meetings here or discuss pressing matters over dinner. Of course, if Draco's mother wouldn't meet him in the muggle world, and he wouldn't meet her at the manor, she would, of course, pick someplace like this.

As soon as he entered a hostess approached him. She was short with a rounded face; she was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with black slacks but the red glasses she wore made her stand out from the other hosts that Draco could see. She smiled at Draco and Scorpius before speaking. "I can show you to your table, Mr. Malfoy, your mother has been waiting."

"Thank you," Draco replied absent-mindedly as he followed her to the dining area. She pulled back the curtain to a private dining booth and allowed Draco and Scorpius to enter before she pulled the curtain closed and left.

Narcissa was sitting at the table, her smiled looked forced as she looked at Scorpius. She was clearly displeased that Draco had opted to bring Scorpius rather than leaving him with a nanny. Draco had had a nanny since he was born, and his parents found it rather inappropriate for parents to look after their children full time. They feared Draco may get too attached.

"Mother." Draco greeted her politely as he slid into the booth across from her. The black fabric of the booth felt comfortably warm, perhaps a heating charm?

"Draco," Narcissa replied, the tight smile never wavering. "I see you brought Scorpius."

"Well, it is my turn to have him, Mother." At this Narcissa's false smile fell and was replaced with a scowl.

"I do not believe it is healthy for Scorpius to be split between homes." She looked tense as she looked down at Scorpius who was now investigating the tablecloth with interest. "It will only confuse him growing up."

"He knows his mother and I both love him." Draco didn't take his eyes off his mother. He had been anticipating something like this and he was ready to redirect any harsh questions and brush off any negative comments.

"Obviously not enough to stay together." Narcissa took a sip from the wine glass on the table. Draco didn't see any reason to respond to this, he knew a trap when he saw one and this was very clearly a trap.

Scorpius had given the tablecloth a harsh tug that almost tipped Narcissa's wine glass. Draco laughed softly as he took the tablecloth from the baby's chubby fingers. "Why don't we find you something in the bag, huh? I'm sure Ellie packed something away for this very reason." Draco reached into the baby bag which he had set down beside himself in the booth and produced a cloth elephant that would change colors when Scorpius tugged on its ears. He handed it to Scorpius and the baby squealed in delight as he pulled at the stuffed toy.

"You never behaved like that," Narcissa said with a scowl.

"Mother, he isn't even two, let him have his fun." Scorpius laughed especially loud when the elephant turned a bright yellow. Draco was sure that Narcissa completely disapproved of such noise.

Two plates appeared before them, the appetizer consisted of spears of asparagus, truffle slices, and a poached duck egg topped with parmesan. The kitchen must have known Scorpius was there for a small bowl of chopped cherry tomatoes and strawberries appeared next to Draco's plate.

Narcissa reached for her fork and knife and began to cut the asparagus into smaller pieces. Draco busied himself with trying to feed Scorpius before worrying about his own meal. Scorpius ate without much problem and Draco had always been relieved that the little boy wasn't very picky.

"I saw Blaise Zabini the other

day," Narcissa said casually as she cut up another asparagus spear. "I asked him how you had been and he said he didn't know, that you two were not currently speaking. When I asked why he said I should talk to you about it. When someone says that it means that their child is not doing something that would make them happy, why are you and Blaise not speaking."

Draco slipped on the mask of indifference that he had perfected during his seventh year at Hogwarts and continued to feed Scorpius. "I do not know why Blaise would insinuate that. We simply had a disagreement."

"Over?" Narcissa had now put down her fork and knife and was staring at Draco. Draco refused to meet her stare, instead pretending he hadn't noticed it, to begin with.

"Astoria." It wasn't an entire lie, she was part of the reason that Draco had been refusing to see Blaise.

Narcissa wasn't buying the lie but she returned to her meal. Once Scorpius had been fed Draco began to work on his own meal. Draco managed to eat in relative peace, occasionally Scorpius would make a grab for his fork but Draco managed easily enough. Soon the two plates disappeared and he and his mother were back to the strained silence.

The next course appeared in front of them, roasted duck breast topped with rosemary. A smaller, prechopped version of the meal appeared next to Draco's plate, obviously intended for Scorpius.

Scorpius had a big fan of the duck and once he had finished his portion, he had tiled his head straight up to look at Draco. "More?" He asked as Draco brought his plate closer to them.

Draco smiled and began to cut up his own duck breast into small enough pieces for Scorpius. Scorpius over overjoyed and obediently ate the pieces Draco fed to him. Once Draco had decided Scorpius had had enough the little boy began to whine.

Narcissa tensed in the seat across from them. Draco thought of the extreme punishments he had received at a child for exhibiting such behavior. Draco moved Scorpius in his lap so that he could see him a bit better. "Scorpius. You have had enough duck, but soon you can have some pudding if you behave." Scorpius looked at the duck and whined again and Draco smiled. "I know, I know you want that, but you can't have any more or else I won't be able to have any. I know that's so frustrating for you but if you can hold on for a bit you can have some pudding. Do you want some pudding in a little bit?"

Scorpius nodded happily and Draco nodded with him. "Just a little longer and you can have some pudding okay? Now, can I have my lunch?"

Scorpius nodded and didn't whine as Draco began to eat despite still being upset. Narcissa looked at him with disapproval in her eyes. "He doesn't know how to communicate his frustration. He had enough but he still wants more because he doesn't have the concept of more later learned yet. He will learn but I have to be patient with him. He deserves my respect and I want him to know that while he cannot have this he can have something else if he can wait."

"He shouldn't have started to act up, to begin with," Narcissa replied with a stone-cold voice. "Children are to be seen and not heard."

"He isn't an accessory Mother; he is my son. His needs are important to me and I want him to know that I will always make an attempt to understand him." Narcissa looked as if she was swallowed something foul but she didn't say anything else on the matter.

As promised once the duck was gone it was replaced with puddings. A plain vanilla pudding appeared for Scorpius and the almost tantrum over the duck was forgotten as Draco fed him his dessert.

The meal concluded in silence and Draco paid for the meal when the bill appeared on the table. His stood up and gathered the baby bag and adjusted Scorpius in his arms before turning to Narcissa. "It was nice seeing you, Mother."

She didn't reply. She simply rose from her seat and followed him out of the restaurant. Once she was on the street she disappeared. The noise startled Scorpius who had begun to doze after he finished his dessert and he began to cry.

"Shhh Scorpius, it's alright see?" Draco looked down at his son and smiled. "You're okay Scorpius, Daddy's here." He pulled Scorpius against him who had begun to calm down after seeing that he was, in fact, not in imminent danger.

By the time they had gotten home Scorpius was completely asleep. Draco laid him down in his crib and sank to the floor in front of the crib. He never wanted Scorpius to have a lunch like that with himself or Astoria. He never wanted Scorpius to feel like seeing him was a chore. He never wanted his son to be so drained emotionally after a simple lunch. Draco sat on the floor for what felt like hours watching Scorpius sleep before he got up and headed to his study, he still had a lot of information to gather on werewolves.


	10. A Dinner Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**I know, I do this thing where I write back to back chapters then kinda fall off of the face of the Earth for a while but hear me out, it is what it is. Mentions of abuse and suicide but nothing extreme to the point I felt the need to interrupt the story to put in a trigger warning. Enjoy!**

If Blaise or Dean sent him one more owl he was going to lose his mind. Draco hadn't bothered even opening them since a few days ago, instead, throwing them directly into the fire when they arrived and shooing their owl away without a reply.

They were all the same. Blaise didn't mean it, Blaise didn't mean to try and sabotage his relationship with Hermione, Blaise this and Blaise that. Draco wasn't interested in excuses. Blaise went to his ex-wife about Hermione and made it sound like Draco had cheated on Astoria which he found despicable.

Draco was sorting through the morning post, taking out letters of interest, and throwing various things in the fire. He was particularly interested when he found a letter from his estranged aunt. Curiosity overtook him and he set the pile of unsorted letters down to open Andromeda's letter.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to invite you to dinner tomorrow at 6 PM. I understand if you cannot attend due to personal matters. Please write back and let me know if you plan to attend._

_Sincere Regards,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

He found this slightly off-putting and he felt a seed of guilt plant itself in his stomach. Draco had never been close to his aunt, well, that was an understatement, Andromeda had been an outcast since she married a muggle-born and Draco had never actually met her. He couldn't imagine why he would be invited to dinner or why she would wait until now to do it?

He read the letter over again and scowled. Could he even accept this in good faith? He had never so much as spoken a word to her and now she was inviting him into her home for Sunday dinner? Did he even want to go? Draco read the letter again before setting it down on his desk.

He picked the pile of unsorted letters back up and continued to go through them. He would come up with a reply to Andromeda later after he had considered her offer.

By that night Draco had still not come up with a reply. There was no reason he couldn't go but he was thinking about using the excuse of not getting back to her until so late as a reason to not go. He didn't even know why he was so uneasy about this, she was family after all. Well, she was family he had never spoken to, he wasn't even sure he could think of what she looked like.

Draco sat at his desk and looked at the parchment in front of him for a long time before Ellie entered his study. "Master Draco, Ellie made a snack." The little elf bobbed over to the desk and set the tray down. "Master Draco looks, troubled sir."

"I received a letter from my aunt inviting me to dinner, I don't know if I should go though, I've never met her." Draco looked at Ellie, her ears, which usually almost touched the floor perked a bit at the mention of Draco visiting family he didn't openly hate.

"Master Draco you'lls be havin' to go!" She exclaimed as she hopped up onto the chair across from his desk to get a better look at him. "Ellie's been knowin' that Master Draco has been lonely. Master Draco without his Mistress Astoria and without the Misses Hermione Granger."

She wasn't wrong. With only Scorpius to keep him company for the last two weeks, Draco was rather lonely. He hadn't realized that his social life consisted entirely of his ex-wife, his friend, his friend's husband, and a third of the bloody Golden Trio. "I think you're right Ellie, I think I should go."

Ellie made a happy noise with this and bounced off of the chair. "Ellie will be going to prepare Master Draco's attire for tomorrow. Oh, Ellie is so excited Master Draco, most excited!" Before Draco could respond the little house elf bustled out of the room, no doubt to find Avi and begin to iron every single pair of trousers he owned.

Draco was glad that Ellie and Avi had been enjoying the new house. Ellie was particularly fond of the muggle technologies which kept her even more preoccupied with cleaning. She no longer relied on magic for everything, taking delight in the automatic mixer and the chemical the muggles called bleach.

He looked back at the parchment and sighed as he picked up the quill. He dipped the quill in black ink and continued to look at the paper for another moment thinking of how he should like to word his letter. First impressions were important, maybe she thought he was a purist who hated muggles? Maybe she only knew him as the purist who hated muggles he once was?

He felt queasy but started the letter as he started them all.

_Andromeda,_

He hovered for a moment and sighed. He didn't know the first thing about this woman. He remembered she had a child at one point though, a daughter if he remembered correctly. He wondered for a moment if her child had survived the war or not, this would make all the difference.

_I thank you kindly for your invitation to dinner. I am very pleased to accept this invitation and I am eager to meet you tomorrow. I will travel by floo unless you write back and suggest an alternate method of travel._

_All the best,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He sealed it up without checking it back over, worried that he would find something he hated about it and would trash it. He attached the letter to his owl and instructed her to find Andromeda and deliver the letter.

The owl hooted softly before swooping through the window to find Andromeda. Draco watched the bird for a moment before turning back to his desk. Ellie had been very useful with his information gathering on werewolf attacks.

It would seem that surviving a werewolf attack was a fairly recent thing with the discovery of dittany. Draco was having a hard time finding first-hand accounts from survivors. Greyback usually killed his victims with the only two survivors being Bill Weasley and now Hermione Granger. If Hermione hadn't reached out to Bill it was for a reason so Draco saw no need to reach out to Bill either.

The other problem he was running into was that werewolves rarely attacked outside of their werewolf form. The only people who would have sustained injuries would be those close to the werewolf in question and they wouldn't have said anything. Draco just kept coming upon dead ends, but he wasn't getting frustrated… yet.

He flipped the book on his desk closed and waved his wand at the mess of books on his desk. They all flew back onto the bookcase behind his desk where he was storing the books on lycanthropy. Once the office was tidied up Draco headed upstairs to go to bed. He doubted he would get much rest, but he had to try before meeting his aunt for the first time.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he flooed to his aunt Andromeda's house but coming face to face with someone who could have been Bellatrix's twin was not one of them. He was shocked when he saw her. She looked just like Bellatrix but she looked so much… nicer? Her light brown hair made her seem like she aged with grace whereas Bellatrix had always looked ragged and young.

Andromeda covered her mouth when she laid eyes on Draco. Tears welled up in her eyes instantly and she looked at him for a few more seconds before moving forward and putting her arms around his neck. "You look so much like your mother." She whispered as she tightened her grip on him.

This shocked Draco because people always compared him to his father because of his infamous Malfoy hair. To be compared to his mother was to be compared to something that was not pure evil. It was a great improvement. He hugged her back hesitantly but thankfully she moved away quickly. She flinched as she moved her hands up to touch Draco's face. "Oh Draco my dear you just-"

"Nan! Nan, Hermione says dinner is almost ready and to get you to help set the table!" A little boy came running around the corner and he looked like he was ready to fling himself at Andromeda full force but he stopped when he saw Draco. He looked from Andromeda's tear-stained face to Draco and then back to Andromeda before his hair flashed a bright red.

"Hermione?" Draco said questionably as he looked at Andromeda.

At the exact same moment, Teddy screamed, "Hermione come quickly! He made Nan cry! Get away from her!"

Draco didn't have time to ask more questions. In an instant the boy had charged toward him, his fist raised to try and protect his grandmother. Hermione had come running from the kitchen, her wand in her hand as she came to see what had caused the boy to scream. Andromeda had grabbed the boy before he could get to Draco and was trying to convince him she wasn't hurt and Hermione's face fell in shock at the sight of Draco.

"Teddy! Teddy, I'm alright, I'm alright! This is Draco, he is my nephew, he's your cousin." This stopped Teddy in his tracks. He looked at Draco in shock as he tried to put the pieces of what Andromeda said together.

"Cousin?" Teddy asked, a bit unsure of the idea.

"Yes, he is my sister's son," Andromeda explained as she set the boy down. "That makes him your cousin."

Draco brought his eyes from Hermione, who had quickly corrected her features to one of politeness, to Teddy, whose hair was back to the brown it originally had been. "You don't have any sisters." Teddy looked to Andromeda and frowned. "It's only you and me, nobody else, remember Nan?"

"It's more complicated than that Teddy and I can explain to you later but you need to apologize to Draco for your behavior." She turned Teddy by his shoulders to face Draco.

The little boy adverted his eyes but he muttered an apology which Draco accepted. With that matter settled he turned back to Hermione. "What are you doing here?"

"Teddy is my godchild," Hermione replied defiantly. "What is he doing here Andromeda?" She turned to the older woman who smiled kindly, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"You mentioned that Draco was your friend dear, I figured it would be nice to meet my nephew at last and what a better way than a Sunday dinner?" Andromeda had obviously planned this without running it by anyone in her plans.

Hermione turned to Draco and smiled with forced politeness. Draco looked at her but didn't feign politeness or happiness. She hadn't written him since confiding in him about her curse and Draco hadn't reached out to her because she didn't seem very eager to speak to him. He felt angry but also happy, he wanted to yell at her, ask her why she hadn't written him in the last week but he somehow felt a weight had lifted from his shoulders seeing that she was okay.

"Hermione, Teddy tells me dinner is almost ready and that you would like for us to set the table. Why don't you and Draco go put the finishing touches on dinner while Teddy and I get to the cutlery?" Andromeda was still at her game. Draco would have scoffed if he wasn't raised to be polite in the presence of others… well… people who weren't Gryffindors' anyways.

Hermione nodded and headed back towards the kitchen. Andromeda motioned for Draco to follow her and after a moment's hesitation, he did. Hermione was moving around the kitchen putting things into serving dishes, slamming down things a toucher harder than strictly necessary.

When Draco entered the kitchen, she looked to him and opened her mouth to speak before shaking her head and going back to finishing the dishes for dinner. "It's good to see you," Draco said timidly, he was half expecting her to throw a pan at him.

She slammed the pot of steamed vegetables down in front of her before turning to Draco. "Don't. Don't with this false politeness, this false narrative that things are still the same. Nothing is the same and you don't have to pretend you like me."

Draco felt as if she had slapped him. What the hell was she going on about? "What do you mean?" He asked, wanting her to elaborate without getting himself in trouble.

"It was bad enough, being Hermione the mudblood but now I'm a mudblood with cursed scars resulting in werewolfish tendencies. If I remember correctly you weren't very fond of Lupin and his lycanthropy. I've gone from being a second class citizen to utter trash haven't I?" Her hair seemed to get bushier as she spoke, the curls becoming more frazzled with every word. Her cheeks flushed an angry shade of red as her eyes steeled, waiting for Draco's response.

"I never said any of that! I've changed since then Granger, I thought you knew that." Now he was just hurt. He thought that she had known he had changed, that he wasn't the person he was in school but her attitude towards him suggested otherwise.

"You never returned my letter! I waited for you to write me back but you never did!" Hermione was yelling now, not even trying to conceal her anger.

"How do you think I felt when you spent a week avoiding me, Granger?" He snapped in retaliation.

Hermione's mouth snapped shut and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Draco was trying to decide if he wanted to continue to feel frustrated or if he wanted to try and comfort her.

Thankfully he didn't need to choose because Andromeda came rushing into the room. "Hermione, this isn't you." She said quickly. "This is the beast Hermione, this isn't you."

Hermione inhaled sharply and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned around and covered her mouth to stifle a sob. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Wha-" Draco began but Andromeda cut him off.

"Hermione isn't a werewolf but like new werewolves, Hermione is finding it hard to deal with the curse. Anger is difficult to control, what is a mild frustration for us can be overwhelming for Hermione right now." She moved to Hermione and rubbed her back. "Are you alright Hermione?"

She nodded but didn't speak. After a moment she sniffed and rubbed her eyes before turning back to Draco. "I'm so sorry Draco, It's good to see you too."

He wasn't sure how to react to this sudden change. One minute she wanted to kill him and the second she was apologizing and acting like herself. He didn't know much about Hermione before the attack but the few times he had been inside her bookshop she had always seemed so levelheaded. This new behavioral pattern disturbed him greatly and he could only imagine how it felt to her.

)O(

Draco looked so scared of her. She never imagined Draco would be scared of her. He looked at her like she was a bubbling cauldron, fit to explode at any second. She looked around at the dishes on the counter and felt her chest constrict painfully.

"Excuse me." She rushed out of the room and down the hall to the washroom. She closed the door behind her and sat on the lid of the toilet as tears began to roll down her face. She was so thankful that Andromeda had enchanted the house to be soundproofed between rooms. She couldn't stand to see that look of fear on Teddy's face.

She knew life wasn't fair. She knew that life was never fair. That she had been friends with the boy who lived who was expected to save the wizarding world, that Ron had six older brothers competing for his mother's attention after he had failed to be the beloved daughter, that she had lost her parents right after they had remembered she existed in the first place. Life wasn't fair but why did this have to happen to her?

She let out a sob and it was like once it started, she couldn't stop it. She wrapped her arms around herself and let herself be sorry. She allowed herself to be upset and be hurt. After a few minutes, the pain was replaced by a numbness that Hermione absolutely loathed. She would rather feel anything than nothing.

She stood up and moved to the sink to look into the mirror. She looked at herself for a second and withdrew her wand to try and tame her hair. Once her hair was presentable again she washed her face with cold water, washing out her eyes to try and minimize the bloodshot appearance.

Once she had approved of herself she left the bathroom and almost ran directly into Draco. He had his hand raised as if he was going to knock on the door. He started slightly when Hermione opened the door.

"I was just coming to get you." He said awkwardly. "Andromeda said that dinner was-"

Hermione wanted to blame it on the curse. She wanted to say that it was impulsive and that she only did it because of the beast inside. That it was because a full moon was close and she couldn't control herself. But none of this was true. The full moon was well over a week away, the curse hadn't directed her actions. No, when Hermione flung herself at Draco and enveloped him in an embrace it was completely by her own volition.

Draco had almost fallen backward when she tackled him. He only just barely caught both of them. Hermione buried herself in his shirt and squeezed him as tight as she could despite Draco's noise of protest. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for not leaving me."

Draco moved back from her and grabbed her shoulders. He waited for her to look at him before he spoke, "This isn't your fault Hermione. You didn't ask to be attacked and nobody knows what the effects are of people surviving attacks from werewolves outside of the full moon. I know it's hard right now, I'm trying to be patient."

Hermione looked at him in awe, it felt like he had just told her he was gifting her the sun. He wasn't scared of her now, he wasn't angry, he wasn't disappointed. He was looking down at her with worry in his eyes that she had never seen on Draco's face before. She refused to cry again, she was Hermione Jean Granger, and while the beast wanted to lose control of its emotions Hermione did not.

She smiled up at Draco, it felt so easy to smile at him. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, now, Teddy is asking about you, he said you looked upset when you walked by and you didn't speak to him. Andromeda told him your stomach hurt and he seemed to understand so stick with that." He nodded his head as if he was giving the pep talk to himself.

"Okay, I can do that, let's get to dinner." Hermione smiled again, she patted Draco's chest as she slipped by him back towards the dining room.

Hermione had reassured Teddy that after some pepper up potion she was feeling much better but Teddy still made sure to ask her every few minutes if she was okay. He was so much like Remus, she knew that he would be so proud of Teddy and his compassionate streak.

Draco and Andromeda had exchanged some awkward conversation for a while. Talking about the Black family and their various traditions. Andromeda didn't mention Lucius or the other Death Eaters which Hermione was sure Draco was grateful for.

"Draco, did you ever meet my daughter, Nymphadora?" At this question Teddy perked instantly, he knew his mother's name and he had heard stories of her bravery in the past.

"No, I never did. I may have seen her in passing but I wouldn't have known who she was." Draco looked away a bit awkwardly. "Can… can I ask what happened to her?"

"Bellatrix." Hermione and Andromeda spoke in unison. They locked eyes for a second and Hermione nodded to Andromeda to continue. "Bellatrix attacked her during the battle."

"Mum fought her though!" Teddy smiled broadly. "She's the reason we are safe today!" He had swelled with pride and Hermione laughed under her breath, now he seemed much more like Tonks than Remus.

"She is," Draco confirmed with a nod. "I'm sorry for your loss, Andromeda." He turned back to his head and inclined his head respectfully.

"Thank you, Draco. She was a metamorphmagus like Teddy." Andromeda smiled at her grandson as his hair turned a light shade of blue, his pride fell and was replaced with shyness, Teddy had always been worried about not being a good metamorphmagus like his mother was.

"What's your favorite color?" Draco asked Teddy, she had a soft smile on his face, encouraging the young boy to talk to him.

Teddy smiled and then screwed up his face, his hair turned bright orange and he smiled so big his eyes closed. "It's orange!"

"I can see that." Draco chuckled. "I think my favorite color is green." He ignored Hermione's snort and continued to speak, "What is your favorite color, Hermione?"

"Mine?" She stopped for a moment to think, "I think it would be periwinkle."

Seeing the confusion on Teddy's face, Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione, "An easier color, if you could Granger."

Hermione returned his eye roll and sighed. "Purple it is then."

Teddy screwed his face back up and his hair turned to a royal purple. Hermione smiled at the boy before she clapped her hands. She knew that Teddy loved this attention and she was happy that Draco could engage with him so easily.

The dinner continued in this lighthearted fashion until Teddy had begun to slump in his seat. Andromeda, noticing the time, rose from her seat to get the boy ready for bed. Hermione had started to clear away the dishes and Draco began to help her.

"Thank you for coming today Draco, I'm sure it meant a lot to Andromeda." Hermione was at the sink now washing the dishes the muggle way.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to accept the invitation at first, I was scared to be perfectly honest." Draco, not knowing how to properly clean dishes the muggle way, had taken to drying them and putting them away with magic.

"I can understand that. This is your first time meeting her, right?" Draco nodded and Hermione turned back to the dishes, "It seemed like you had a good time."

"I did." Draco smiled slightly before a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Hermione, have you heard from Dean recently?"

"I've heard enough." Hermione lifted an eyebrow towards Draco and straightened her shoulders. "He told me that after Blaise left that night he went and saw Astoria. He warned me that you might have an uncomfortable conversation with me because Blaise implied to Astoria you and I were sleeping together before your divorce."

"Ah, well…" Draco stopped putting the dishes away and looked at Hermione. "I talked to Astoria about it. She wanted me to talk to you, about what happened that day. I want to talk to you about what happened that day, Hermione, can you tell me?"

Hermione froze for a moment, trying to think of how much she should tell him, she did feel he was entitled to an answer after all. "How much do you know of after the war?"

"Not much, my family left for France for a while until things cooled off a bit and most of the Death Eaters had been captured," Draco admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Well… after the war ended… after… after he fell, people would go missing. Often we would find a mutilated corpse a few days later but sometimes, sometimes we found something much worse." She swallowed hard before continuing. "Sometimes we would find people who hadn't died. Some of them lost their minds due to the cruciatus curse, some of them would go on to kill themselves later and some of them, well… some of them tried to be a part of society again."

"Were you…" Draco didn't finish his question, he didn't have to.

"I was. I was tortured by Dolohov for ten days before I was found by Harry and Ron." She didn't know what else to say at this point. How could she describe the horrors she had survived to Draco? How could she describe to him what was done to her, how much pain she had been in every single day, how degrading it had been, and how she had wished they had killed her? "It was a difficult time."

Draco didn't say anything and after a few moments, Hermione heaved a sigh and began washing the dishes again. "Then about a year later I opened the book shop, Time's Tales."

Draco flicked his wand and the dishes began to dry themselves and put themselves away again. "I'm sorry that you had to experience that." It was spoken so softly Hermione wasn't sure he had said anything at all.

"It isn't your fault Draco; it isn't anyone's fault but his." They finished the dishes in silence and just as Draco was putting up the last few dishes Andromeda entered the room.

"He's down for the night. Draco, thank you for coming to dinner. It has been so nice meeting you." She wrapped her arms around him and swayed slightly. "Come back when you get a chance and next time bring that darling son of yours. Don't think I didn't hear that you and Astoria Greengrass had a child, I may not be in the inner circle anymore, but I still hear the gossip."

Draco's initial shock had dissolved to a smirk, it was as if he hadn't expected any less. "Of course. Thank you for allowing me to come into your home Andromeda."

"I'm going to retire upstairs but you're more than welcome to stay and talk to Hermione." Andromeda turned to Hermione who nodded in agreeance before she turned to go back to her room.

"I should probably get going then," Draco said a few seconds after Andromeda had left. "I would hate to keep you up."

Hermione found herself slightly disappointed at this but nodded. "Of course, I will see you around, won't I?"

They were moving back towards the fireplace now, Hermione leading the way. "Of course, you will," Draco reassured her.

They stood at the fireplace for an awkward moment as they both hesitated to say goodbye. Draco finally took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "See you soon Hermione, write to me should you need anything."

Hermione flashed a smile before bouncing on her feet. "Same to you."

Once Draco was gone Hermione climbed up the stairs and collapsed into her bed. She had wanted to kiss him. She had wanted to grab his face and bring him to her to kiss him. She knew this wouldn't have been taken well though. Draco had recently gotten divorced and she was sure he wasn't looking for something romantic right now.

Hermione sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Maybe the only reason she wanted to kiss Draco was because she wanted someone to care for her. It didn't matter how cared for her, she just wanted someone to. She didn't want the platonic love offered by her friends and she didn't want the physical release Charlie offered, she wanted to be cared for and to care for someone in an intimate way.

She concluded that her feelings towards Draco were nothing more than a manifestation of her own loneliness. With that matter settled Hermione got up to go and prepare herself for bed.


	11. France

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**I'm on quarantine due to having had a COVID-19 test. It's given me time to update the story though so ya' know... win some you lose some. I will keep you all updated on my condition.**

Bloody hell he had to get a grip. Maybe Ellie was right? Maybe he was worrying too much about Granger. Draco closed the book on his desk and rubbed his eyes hard. He had been looking over books for hours on end finding nothing helpful. He couldn't get her out of his mind, her brown honey eyes looking into his, the slight flush on her cheeks, the way her curls framed her face. Draco leaned back in his desk chair and groaned, what was wrong with him?

When she was acting like herself she was wonderful but when she wasn't acting like herself Draco didn't know what to do. He wanted to help her, he wanted to help her so terribly but he didn't know how to. He was only taught how to do this to someone, not how to fix it.

Draco shook his head violently. He couldn't get onto this train of thought that Hermione was something to fix. Dean had made it very clear that thinking someone was broken and in need of fixing was highly offensive. How else could he describe it though? She wasn't the person he had met in the book shop, or maybe she was but different now. Draco didn't know what to make of any of this.

Lycanthropy: A Wolves Tale, A First-Hand Account of a Werewolf, The Wolf's Blood, War Within, none of these books were helping. Draco had even opened his old potions books from his studies in France to become a potions master but only found recipes for wolfsbane. He wondered if it would help but the wolfsbane potion was used for transformations, he didn't think it would help with the curse how it was.

"Dammit!" Draco slammed his hands down on his desk and stood up abruptly. He wasn't sure what he was more frustrated by, the lack of information, or the fact he actually cared if he found something. Hermione is the bookworm, she should be pouring over these pages, not him. He wanted that thought to be callous, but it just wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to blame her for what had happened, she had lost everything and now she was losing herself.

He walked across the room and looked out the window. If he wanted to find something out he would have to talk to someone who might know something. Information like this wasn't written down, it was only exchanged via word of mouth. Draco's connections to credible sources of information were small but he figured it wouldn't hurt to send out a few owls. He would start with his old potions master, an elderly witch he had met in France named Solange Toussaint.

He was less frustrated now that he had a plan but he couldn't send an owl to France. He walked out of his office and towards the floo. He tossed some floo powder into the fire and spoke clearly, "D'Ombrage Maison." He stuck his head into the emerald green flames and started when he came face to face with Solange so quickly.

"Draco, my dear, it is so good to see you, my boy." She smiled as she lowered herself to the floor to speak to him with greater ease. "How is England?"

He hadn't spoken in French for quite some time but it came back to him instantly. "It's alright. It isn't everything I thought it would be and for that, I am both grateful and regretful. Unfortunately, I didn't call to talk about England, I'm calling about a more personal matter."

"What is it, my boy?" Her long silver hair was pooled on the floor next to her, Draco had always wondered how she kept it from lighting on fire in her potions room.

"I need to know what you know about werewolf attacks, outside of the full moon." Solange paled at this but composed herself quickly.

"We cannot talk about such matters over the floo." She looked at Draco very sternly. "You would have to come here if you want to know more, bring the girl with you."

With that, the floo network shut and Draco was back in his own home. She knew something, Solange knew something and was willing to tell him. She wanted him to bring Granger though. He figured the news had made it to Solange by now, while she wasn't a dark witch herself she certainly entertained enough of them to know the gossip.

He wasn't sure he could convince Hermione to go with him though. They didn't know each other all that well and it seemed she was finally settling in somewhere after the attack. Would she want to leave behind Teddy and Andromeda to chase down a dream in France, let alone in the company of himself?

Draco lifted himself from the kitchen floor and headed back to his office. He trusted Solange, he trusted that she was safe and that she would not betray his trust. Hermione had been hunted before and he didn't know if she could handle traveling, let alone so far away from her security network. He could bring Dean but if Solange found out she may not provide him with the information he needed.

Draco ran a hand through his neatly groomed hair and sighed. He couldn't do anything if Hermione didn't agree to it. Going alone would be useless, Solange would want to see her, to examine her herself. He didn't have a choice if he wanted to help Hermione he had to tell her about France and what they would be doing there.

He could go back to Andromeda's house, talk to them both about it, he was sure she would tell Andromeda either way so what was the harm in talking to them both? Draco tapped his wand against the bookshelf in his office and the books changed from ones about lycanthropy to ones about advanced potions. Andromeda was part of the Black family, exiled or not she would require more proof than Draco's word.

He gathered the books he had co-authored with Solange during his time training under her in France. He also gathered other pieces of her work that were more well known, something that Andromeda may be able to recognize easily and relate to.

Once he had picked out a few books he headed back towards the kitchen to use the floo. He balanced the books in one arm and grabbed a pinch of powder. In an instant, he was back in the living room he had first seen yesterday. Where he had first met his aunt who he was now asking to trust him. Where he had seen Hermione Granger after her breakdown in his home.

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading and she looked up with mild alarm when the floo sounded. She relaxed upon seeing Draco. She closed her book and stood up to greet him. "Hello Draco, are you looking for Andromeda? She is just upstairs putting Teddy down for a nap."

"I actually came to see both of you," Draco replied a bit hesitantly. He motioned to the books in his arms, "Do you mind if I set these down?"

Hermione moved forward, "Here, let me." She took the books from him with ease and set them down on the end table she had just been sat by. "What did you need to talk to us about Draco?"

"Well… it's about… well, it's about you actually." He didn't miss the red blush that came across her face when he said that. "I think I found a way to help you."

"To help me?" Hermione said her eyes full of skepticism. "I don't need help with-"

"With the curse Hermione." Draco elaborated. "But it's complicated. That's why I wanted to talk to you and Andromeda."

Hermione nodded and Draco's shoulders slumped ever so slightly in relief. "Come on, I'll make some tea." Hermione headed towards the kitchen and Draco followed her.

He watched her walk around the kitchen and prepare the tea tray while letting the water heat. He had never really taken the time to admire Hermione. She looked a lot like she did at school, the bushy, uncontrollable hair, the muggle clothes she wore outside of class, the freckles that adorned her skin. She was shorter than him but not by a lot, he was sure if she drew herself up to her full height he would at least feel smaller than her.

She set the tea tray down in front of him which snapped him back to reality. "How are you doing Draco?" She sat down across from him at the small table. "Really."

"I'm doing alright. I'm still not speaking to Blaise or Dean, the only real company I've had recently is a toddler. Yesterday reminded me that I need more adult friends." Draco chuckled under his breath. "How are you, Hermione?"

"I'm okay. I've just been trying to mind my temper. It's like the second I forget I have to do this something goes wrong." She was pouring three cups of tea now. "I'm glad you came over yesterday Draco. Andromeda really appreciated it."

Draco smirked as Hermione slid his cup towards him. Of course, Andromeda had appreciated it, she schemed the whole thing. He would have to watch out for her, she wasn't the Gryffindor Hermione was, no, she was a snake just like he had been.

It was at this moment Andromeda entered the room. Her eyebrows rose in surprise before she accepted her cup of tea from Hermione. "I didn't expect to see you today Draco."

"Well, I hadn't planned on coming back so soon but I have a request to make of Hermione." Draco looked back to Hermione who was looking slightly startled. Andromeda sat down next to Hermione and nodded to Draco to continue, "Well… I contacted my old potions master, Madam Solange Toussaint. She said she has information about the curse, but she could not send it to me via owl or floo call. She has requested Hermione and I go to France if we would like her help."

"Solange Toussaint? I remember her, she's made many strides in the medical community with her potions. I didn't know you studied under Madam Toussaint." Andromeda looked pleasantly surprised, but Hermione looked deep in thought. "I have never personally met her, but I have used her brews in the hospital before."

"We would have to go to France then?" Hermione asked. Draco didn't answer, he figured she was thinking out loud. "She knows something, she told you that exactly?"

"Something along those lines. She said if I wanted to know more, I would have to go to France and to bring you as well." Draco looked from Hermione to Andromeda who was now looking at the young witch curiously.

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Hermione said quietly, "I've started to settle down here with Andromeda and Teddy would be sad if I left so soon after moving here. How long would we be gone anyways?"

"I don't know," Draco answered honestly. "The call wasn't very long."

"You would miss Scorpius; you didn't bring him today or yesterday so he must be with Astoria." It was like if Draco focused on it hard enough he could hear the metal clang of the gears coming from her brain. "You would have to find someone to watch-"

"If I explained it to Astoria she wouldn't mind. She would understand." Draco assured her as he cut her off. "I can't force you to go Hermione, but I think this would help you. Solange may know something that will help with the curse."

"Can I think about it?" She racked a hand through the brown curls. "I can't agree to this without considering all other options."

Draco could respect that. She was hesitant to leave behind yet another semblance of security for the unknown. He couldn't force her to go, he could only give her the option. "You can, but, the sooner I get an answer the better, I would have to arrange for a portkey and I would have to talk to Astoria about Scorpius."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, I will let you know as soon as I make a decision." She took a sip from her cup and smirked at Draco, the mischievousness that had lit up Andromeda's eyes yesterday was now in Hermione's. "She didn't go easy on you as Snape did, did she?"

Draco put on a smirk to match hers, "No, unfortunately, I had to work a lot harder to have Solange's approval."

"Good, I was afraid you might be a fraud." She was now trying to hide her smile behind her teacup.

Andromeda looked aghast. "Hermione!" She chastised but was quickly caught off by Draco's laughter.

"Alright Granger, you got me there. No, I am certified in both France and England. I was tested in both countries by people I have no prior connection to." The smile on Hermione's face brought warmth to the room that wasn't there before and he was sure Andromeda could feel it too.

By the time Draco had left the moon had already risen. Teddy was delighted to see him again and begged Draco to come outside with him to play. Draco obliged, happily letting Teddy drag him around the back garden to show him various things. Draco could only hope that when Scorpius reached this age he was as happy as Teddy seemed to be.

Ellie was in the kitchen waiting for him when he arrived. "Master Draco's been to see the Misses Hermione Granger again?"

"I have, has anything come for me while I have been out?" Draco had left the pile of books at Andromeda's house for Hermione to look over, he hoped seeing some of Solange's work would convince her.

"No Master Draco, Ellie, and Avi have been cleaning sir and Ellie made lunch for Master Draco before realizing that Master Draco was not here!" Ellie hopped off of her little stool that she had been on when Draco entered and walked towards the door. "Ellie's be havin' a question though Master Draco."

"Oh? What is it, Ellie?" While Ellie was no ordinary house elf she had very rarely asked Draco for anything, it was typically for more cleaning supplies and even then it was with much hesitation.

"Well, the muggle paper arrived today Master Draco and Ellie's be seein' that there will be an egg hunt for Easter. Ellie was wonderin', sir if Ellie and Avi could make eggs for the children. Of course if sirs not be permitting it then Ellie and Avi will no be doing it, sir! Ellie would be too happy with whatever answer-"

"Relax Ellie." The house elf stopped in her meltdown and looked at Draco with a mixture of hope and fear. "So long as you are not seen I don't see how it could be a bad idea to hide eggs around the neighborhood. Don't hide them in very difficult places though, make them easy to find and the next day go back and get the ones that weren't found. Not too many eggs though!" Draco added seeing Ellie's excitement. "There are a lot of kids in this neighborhood because of the school nearby, make enough so that each child can have the opportunity to find a few but don't make an army of eggs."

"Of course Master Draco! Master Draco is so kind and Ellie is so happy to be workin' for Master-"

"Ellie, it's okay, you don't have to do that. I'm happy that you came up with the idea. If it makes you and Avi happy and it isn't hurting anyone I don't see how it could be a problem."

The little house elf teared up but did not thank Draco again. "Now, I'm going to head upstairs to get ready for bed. I will wake up at my usual time tomorrow and I was hoping for eggs for breakfast."

"Ellie will make them sir! Ellie is all too happy to be makin' sure Master Draco is happy." The little elf hopped slightly, her ears springing lively as she did.

"Thank you, Ellie, goodnight."

"Goodnight Master Draco, if you needs anything you'll be havin' to call Ellie." With that, the little elf disappeared with a pop of apparition.

)O(

Hermione had stayed up all night reading over Solange Toussaint's books. The theories all seemed sound, the potions all made sense, other sources backed up the claims made in each book. Hermione wasn't sure if it was Toussaint she didn't want to trust or Draco.

The idea of running away to France made her stomach squeeze tightly. She wasn't sure she could be helped, and she was doing so well here. She didn't want to risk anything for no good reason. Andromeda had not spoken to her about this last night, instead retiring as soon as Draco left.

Andromeda seemed to trust Toussaint but Hermione wasn't sure if that was good enough for her. She closed the book in front of her and got up to make some tea. There was no point in going to bed now, the morning light was already trickling in through the windows and Teddy would be up soon.

She hadn't expected Draco to look into the curse. What would Astoria think if Draco told her his plans to go to France for an undetermined amount of time? After what Blaise had said to her she wouldn't be surprised if Astoria forbade it. She couldn't blame Astoria for not trusting her, they had never had a real conversation.

Could Draco really leave Scorpius behind for her? Could she even allow him to do that? Scorpius needed his father, he needed Draco to be there for him, to help raise him, to wipe away his tears, and make him smile. Could she take a father away from his son?

That's it. She wouldn't go. She couldn't justify it. The risks far outweighed any benefits. It would upset Teddy, it would separate Draco from Scorpius, it would cause uncomfortable tension between Astoria and Draco and Hermione would have to leave her home… again.

She abandoned her tea to quickly clean up the books. She didn't want to look at them anymore. She slammed the books shut on the table and took Andromeda's books back to her study. She placed them back on the bookshelf a bit rougher than necessary but Hermione couldn't stand to hold them anymore. It was a foolish plan and Draco should have known that.

She headed back to the kitchen where she wrapped up Draco's books in a bit of string to make them easier to carry and brought them back to the living room. He could pick them up today when she told him she would not be going to France.

She startled when she entered the kitchen and found Andromeda inspecting her tea. "They say divination is a lost art, that only frauds believe in it now, but I have always believed in it as I believe in fate."

"Good morning to you too." Hermione bristled at Andromeda's words and quickly took her cup from her.

"Hermione, you should go to France." Andromeda was now looking into her eyes with a seriousness Hermione had not seen before. "I know you don't want to. I know you think you know why you don't want to but Hermione, you can't be scared that you can't be helped. Teddy will be fine here with me, Draco will make arrangements for his son. You can lie to yourself and say you don't want to upset the people around you but you're really scared that you may be past help."

"What would you know about it?" Hermione snapped. "It hasn't got anything to do with you Andromeda. It is my decision and I have decided to not go."

"What happened to that Gryffindor bravery? You have-"

"I'm not a schoolgirl anymore if you haven't noticed! It is my choice, not yours, not Draco's only mine. I am choosing to not go, why is that so hard for you to accept?" Hermione snapped.

Andromeda regarded her for a second before taking a deep breath, "I am not accepting it as an answer because I don't think you're making this decision for the right reasons."

"My reasons don't matter. All that matters is that I don't want to do it."

"I agree, you shouldn't be forced into something you don't want to do. Hermione, I don't think you have taken everything into account, I think-"

"Teddy needs me here! Scorpius needs his father! Astoria needs Draco here! What else is there to consider?" Hermione's hair frizzed angrily as she yelled at Andromeda.

"Teddy needs you to be level headed, he needs you to not snap when you get angry. Scorpius and Astoria need Draco to be happy and I think you make Draco happy. They need you to be well enough to continue helping Draco. This is much bigger than you Hermione. People rely on you if you want them to or not and you need to understand the situation you are in before deciding your cowardice is worth more than their happiness."

The anger that had welled up inside of Hermione vanished instantly, leaving behind this hollow dark feeling in her chest. Andromeda was right, she was being a coward, these people needed her to get better so that she could continue being there for them. She needed to get better and that wasn't happening without assistance. Andromeda had stopped many meltdowns in their tracks but how long could she rely on Andromeda to do that? No, she had to get answers and there were answers to be found in France.

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek and Andromeda pulled her into a hug. "You will get better Hermione. You are not broken beyond help. You need someone to save you and that's okay. You don't have to do this alone anymore, you have us."

"Nan?" A little voice said from the doorway. Hermione pulled away from Andromeda to see Teddy who was rubbing his eyes sleepily, his stuffed toy stuffed securely under one arm. "Can I have a waffle?"

"Of course, you can darling," Andromeda replied with a smile. "Why don't you go wash your face and get dressed while I make it for you?"

Teddy looked like he was going to protest but before he could Hermione had scooped the little boy up in her arms and placed him on her hip. "Why don't you and I go pick out an outfit together? We can even pick one out for Jet if you would like." Hermione took the wolf from him and looked at it. "Maybe green?"

Teddy laughed and took Jet back, holding him tightly to his chest as they made their way to his room. Teddy was quick to pull out his favorite shirt, a dark blue shirt with loads of yellow stars on it. "This one Hermione!"

"Okay, okay! Now, why don't you pick out a shirt for Jet while I find you some shorts and pants?" Hermione looked through Teddy's drawers and settled on a pair of khaki shorts and grabbed a pair of pants for the boy.

"Found one Hermione!" Teddy was waving around a green shirt with a dinosaur on the front, it was a shirt she had gotten him during her last shopping trip. She handed Teddy his clothes to get dressed while she bewitched the shirt to fit Jet.

"Teddy, what would you think of me going on vacation for a while?" She asked as she handed the wolf back to him. She knelt down to be on his level.

"I don't want you to go." He said simply as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I love you too much."

"I know Teddy, but this would be so that I can get healthy again. You know Nan has been helping me a lot recently, it would be so that Nan doesn't have to help me anymore. I would come back when I'm better." The little boy squeezed her before stepping back.

"You promise you would come back?" He sniffed a bit, it hurt Hermione's heart to know he was holding back tears.

"I promise I will come back to you, Teddy." She rested her hand on his cheek and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I couldn't stand to be away from you for too long."

Teddy nodded and Hermione pulled him into another hug. "I will write to you every chance I get, and I can send you postcards that you can hang up on your wall so that you know where I am."

"Really?" He looked at her happily. "You think Nan would let me hang them up?"

"I think she can be convinced." Hermione laughed as she stood up. "Come on, Nan wants you to wash your face before breakfast and I want you to brush your teeth."

Teddy laughed before he ran off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Hermione watched him for a second before she headed back to the kitchen. Andromeda had a knowing smile on her face and Hermione wondered just how she had set up the soundproofing charms in her house. "I talked to Teddy about taking a vacation. I promised I would send him postcards he could hang up."

"He would enjoy that." Andromeda was making his plate, putting berries on top of the waffle and getting Teddy a glass of squash.

"I guess all that's left is telling Draco."

"I guess that is all that's left."

The two women looked at each other for a long moment, neither of them speaking. Andromeda was lending Hermione her strength after doing so much for her, she felt so grateful.

"Look, Nan! Hermione made the dinosaur shirt fit Jet." Teddy held out the little wolf and Andromeda took it from him.

"It looks good on him, maybe even better than it looks on you." She teased as she set Jet down next Teddy's plate.

"Maybe," Teddy said as she picked up his fork to begin work on the waffle.

Hermione stifled a laugh before leaving the room. She went to Andromeda's study where she could write to Draco. After gathering the parchment, ink, quill, and courage Hermione wrote.

_Draco,_

_I accept. I will go to France with you as long as Astoria is okay with it._

_Hermione_

It was short but Hermione felt it was enough. She went back to the kitchen where she borrowed Andromeda's owl to send the letter. Now it was up to Draco to secure a portkey and talk to Astoria.


	12. Le Pechior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**COVID-19 test came back negative. I'm super tired though, I don't think anything is particularly wrong I'm just in a funk. Anyways, I'm going back to college soon so my updates might get even more erratic but I plan on keeping up with this story. With that enjoy.**

Astoria would be over soon. Ellie was very excited to see her Mistress again and had prepared all of Astoria's favorite dishes. Draco reminded her that Astoria and he were no longer married but Ellie waved off the notion that their marriage mattered.

Draco was fixing his hair when Astoria and Scorpius appeared from the flames. Draco lit up at the sight of his son. Before Scorpius had much time to process the new surroundings he was in Draco's arms. Draco kissed the little boy all over and laughed when his son swung himself back in his arms to look at him. "Oh, I've missed you."

"We've missed you too." Astoria had a smirk on her face, Draco knew she took deep pleasure in watching him be so human.

Draco pulled back from Scorpius and took a deep breath before looking at Astoria. She was as beautiful as ever; motherhood had caused her to soften up a bit and Draco loved how it looked on her. "Astoria, thank you for seeing me."

"Why do I feel like you're going to ask me for permission to do something?" She sighed. Before Draco responded she smiled at him and waved her hand, dismissing his explanation, "I'm not mad, I just know you well enough to know this is what you do."

Draco couldn't begin to believe the woman standing in front of him. He had expected her to be angry, demand he not go, say that Hermione Granger was not worth his family but here she was, accepting that Draco wanted, no, had to do this. "It's about-"

"Hermione Granger." Astoria finished. "A lot of things are about Hermione Granger these days."

"You wanted to know more about her curse before I could bring her around Scorpius again. You wanted us to be safe with her and I think I have found someone who can help. I contacted Madam Toussaint in France and she has offered to see me but only if I bring Hermione." He was still holding tension in his shoulders. He had seen many people switch from this calm kindness to extreme aggression in seconds, he wanted to be prepared if Astoria became upset.

Astoria regarded him for a moment and tilted her head slightly as she thought, "Okay. I did say that, and I am happy to know you took me seriously when I said that. If Hermione is to be a part of your life that means she will be a part of Scorpius's life, I just want him to be safe." She nodded to herself, pleased with how she worded her answer, and moved closer to Draco and Scorpius. She reached out to cup the back of the boy's head and chuckled when he swung around in Draco's arms to look at her.

"I'm not marrying Granger. As I said, we are just friends, nothing more." Draco didn't like the not-quite-an-accusation-but-still-an-accusation coming from Astoria. "I am doing this to help her, to help my friend as any good friend would."

"Mhm," Astoria dismissed this instantly, who was Draco kidding? He wasn't even convincing himself. "Why do you feel so guilty about this?"

"Pardon?" This question had caught Draco off guard and he gave his undivided attention to Astoria.

"I know that when we last spoke about Hermione Granger it wasn't in a good way. Blaise had just… well… Draco I've lived with you long enough to know you're not a shy man. Why are you treading on eggshells around me about this?"

Draco stopped to consider what she had said. It was becoming undeniable that Hermione meant something to him, he didn't know what she meant to him but it was… well, it was something. "We haven't been separated for very long." He finally admitted, he didn't look at her, he didn't want to know what she thought of this.

"Draco, one day, one year, we're separated. We've been drifting apart since before Scorpius was born, Draco, I love you but I haven't loved you as a partner in a long time, you need to accept that and move on."

He hadn't expected the pain that shot through his heart at her words. He had known these things but to hear them was different, to hear them from her was agony. He had agreed to the divorce for her wellbeing, not his. He loved her and there she was standing in front of him admitting that she hadn't loved him the same way he had loved her. He was sure if he hadn't of been holding Scorpius he would have had to kneel down.

Astoria didn't say anything, Draco knew she wanted to say something, do something to ease his pain. But to do something was to give Draco a false hope that what she had said was untrue and he could see on her face it wasn't.

"Draco, go to France, Scorpius, and I will be fine but you need a break." Astoria moved forward and took Scorpius from him, Draco let her take the boy and Scorpius fussed as he reached towards his dad.

Draco didn't trust himself to say something. When Scorpius began to cry as he reached for him he had to cover his mouth to stop himself from making a sound. Draco looked at Astoria and noticed the pity in her eyes, she had never pitied him before, not when he told her about Voldemort living in his house, the torture Bellatrix had inflicted on him, the way he was forced to take the mark, she had never pitied him and it killed him that she did now.

Scorpius was red in the face screaming now. He wanted so desperately to be in Draco's arms but Astoria continued to move towards the fireplace. He watched her step into the green flames and in a flash, she was gone, gone from his house, and gone was her love.

Draco stumbled back and propped himself up onto the counter. It was like he could feel his heart breaking in his chest. She didn't love him. He should have known that they had gotten a divorce after all, but he had still loved her. He had still hoped for a chance to be with her again, to be her husband again, but she had left.

He wanted to cry, to scream, and yell that it was unfair but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The pain was quickly becoming numb and he felt himself slipping into a trance. Her words played over and over again in his head, occasionally being obstructed by a memory of their past. Their first date to a café, their time at the Jolly Ole Brewer's, their last few moments of marriage in Blaise's office, Scorpius's birth, her asking him for a divorce, her refusing to touch him, him sleeping alone on the couch night after night because she didn't want to sleep in the same bed as him, her smile, her laugh, her tears and her lack of love. It was suffocating.

He was moving on autopilot, something he had gotten good at during the war. He was in his office, she was looking through the mail, scrapping the hate mail before it was even opened, he was in his bedroom, she was on his bed asking him what he thought about a holiday to Spain, he was packing away his bags, she was asking if he remembered the red tie she liked so much.

To be in love was hard but to love someone who didn't love him back was harder. She was like the horizon, he could see her but he knew she was unreachable. He knew he was being unreasonable but he felt he could never love again after losing her. Hermione cared about him and he cared about her but would he ever want to be with her like he did Astoria?

No, Astoria was his soulmate and she had just walked away from him. It wasn't a screaming match, it wasn't a huge fight, it was like a peaceful death, expected but still unbearably painful.

He hadn't realized that he was done packing until the sound of the zipper pulled him out of his thoughts. He couldn't even remember what he had packed. He didn't want to check though, he just wanted to get out of his house. If anything he would buy the things he didn't pack when they got to France.

Getting a portkey would be easy. Draco didn't plan on legally obtaining one so he didn't have to jump through the Ministry of Magic's ridiculous loopholes on international travel. If there was one thing his past was good for it was obtaining difficult objects.

Draco shrank his suitcase down and put it into his pocket before heading to the fireplace to head to Knockturn Alley. He could get a portkey there no problem and he would be on his way to France, away from England and away from Astoria.

He stared at the fireplace for a long time. It felt like hours. It was like he could feel the world spinning around him but he couldn't respond to it. His mind came to a screeching halt as he stared at the flames. Deep inside he knew what this was, he was dissociating but he couldn't do anything about it.

There was no future, there was no past, there was just now and right now there was nothing. He continued to stare at the flames, he recognized the flames but he didn't know why or what their significance was. He wasn't even sure why he was looking at them, it just felt right.

All of a sudden everything came flooding back. Draco looked around the room and slumped. He hadn't been out of it for long but it was still unsettling. He reached for the floo powder and took a pinch, he threw it into the flames and transported to Knockturn Alley.

Cobb and Webb's sold illegal portkeys and Draco was sure he could get one for tonight from them. He refused to be in England tonight, he would do anything to be anywhere else right now. While people did look at him in Knockturn Alley it was nothing like in Diagon Alley. At least here they didn't make assumptions, many of these people were escaped Death Eaters and sympathizers themselves.

Draco marched to Cobb and Webb's shop, ignoring the screaming shrunken head that announced his presence when he opened the door, Draco walked to the counter where the old shop keeper sat. The man had a long black beard that was tossed over his shoulder to stop from dragging on the ground. He wore dingy orange robes that would have looked nice in their newer stage but were now fraying at the edges and were partially eaten by moths.

"I need a portkey to Dinan, France." The shopkeeper looked up at Draco and smiled, the yellow stained teeth were punctuated by areas of darkness where some of them were missing.

"And you could not make this portkey yourself Mr. Malfoy?" The man didn't wait for an answer, he instead cackled as he stood up and began to rummage through drawers behind the counter. "Of course you can but who wants an illegal portkey to a different country with their magical trace on it?"

Draco scoffed, he wasn't in the mood for such foolishness. "Can you do it or not?"

"I can do it but it will cost you." The man didn't look up at Draco but he did raise his hand and rub his fingers together. "Eighteen galleons and two sickles."

The price was absurd for an object Draco could make himself but he knew it would be better in the long run if this couldn't be traced back to himself or Hermione. "You have a deal."

The man pulled out a few objects from the drawer and placed them on the counter a glass eye, a cup, a wooden snake, a few buttons, some loose muggle change, and a dingy pocketwatch, the glass eye swiveled to look at Draco but he didn't make eye contact with it. The man pulled out a lizard and inspected it, the reptile who didn't seem very fussed by the interaction licked its eye and continued to stare blankly ahead. The man popped him back into the drawer before shutting it.

"Take your pick." He gestured to the variety of objects in front of Draco and smiled, the nearly toothless grin made the interaction seem much more sinister.

Draco looked at the objects in front of him and after some consideration pointed to the wooden toy snake, it was large enough for himself and Hermione to hold onto during the transportation. The shop keeper cackled and picked up the snake, wiggling it by its tail to show Draco how it moved. "Wise choice."

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the man placed the toy into a glass carrier. The pillow inside was a lot like the man's robes, moth-eaten, and dilapidated. The man took out his long thin wand and tapped the snake. "Portus."

He then covered the pillow with the glass case and looked at Draco. "The galleons, I'll take them now." He held out his hand and grinned.

Draco did roll his eyes at this and fished out the correct amount of money from his pockets. He deposited the gold into the man's hand and grabbed the glass case. The joyful calling of "Have a nice day!" was just barely heard by Draco.

He would go directly to Andromeda's house now. If Hermione wasn't ready yet she needed to get ready quickly, he was ready to go now.

)O(

Hermione was reading on the couch when Draco entered the living room through the floo. Part of her was surprised to see him so soon after confirming the plans but another part of her had expected nothing less.

"Draco, you should have let me know, I would have been-"

"Then don't just sit there, go get ready." He snapped before looking at his watch. Hermione froze for a second and stared at him, Draco, noticing she had not moved, spoke again, "What are you waiting for Granger? Go."

"You will not speak to me that way." Hermione stood up and marched over to him. She took the glass case from him and put it on the hearth, knocking over a photo of Teddy in the process. "I don't care what's wrong Draco, it gives you no right to speak to me like that." She got closer to him, her hair getting bushier with each word. "If you so much as think about using that tone with me again I will hex you, do you understand?"

Draco regarded her for a moment, the cold expression never leaving his face. "Okay." He replied simply. Hermione stepped away from him, a frown was etched into her features as she spun in her heel and headed towards the stairs to get ready.

Hermione wasn't sure what had happened to Draco, he hadn't been so standoffish with her in a long time. She knew she shouldn't have snapped on him like that but she refused to allow that kind of behavior. She hurried around her room gathering the last few items she needed to put into her beaded bag as she replayed the interaction in her head.

Had Astoria been mad when Draco told her he would be going to France? Was the portkey difficult to find? Was he finally tired of Hermione taking up his time with his son? She didn't know but she knew she needed to apologize to Draco for her temper, he had been understanding about her outbursts before and he deserved the same compassion.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to smother the desire to go downstairs and hurt Draco. The curse was fighting to cause problems but Hermione fought harder. She refused to hurt Draco based on one bad interaction, he deserved better than that.

When Hermione had finished packing and went back to the living room Andromeda was speaking to Draco. "If you need anything at all Draco let me know please, I know you may not know me well but you are my family. I will help you in any way I can."

Draco gave her a stiff nod and watched as Andromeda bent down to pick up the photo of Teddy that had fallen. She touched the broken glass on the front and before Hermione could react Draco had already pulled out his wand and repaired the photo. "I'm sorry about that, I was being careless when I put the portkey down."

"That's quite alright, it was a simple fix. I just love this photo of Teddy." Andromeda looked from the photo to Draco and smiled. "You look nothing alike, I think it's the nose that does it for me, he has his mother's nose and that came straight from her father."

Draco relaxed slightly at Andromeda's comforting tone. She handed him the portkey case and put the photo back on the hearth. She turned around and smiled kindly at Hermione, "Time to go! Do you have everything you need? Money, clothes, books?"

Andromeda's fussing always reminded Hermione of her mother, it both refreshed her and hurt her to think of her mother. "Yes, I have everything and if I need anything I will let you know."

Andromeda moved forward and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I love you, Hermione, be safe."

"I love you too." Hermione hugged her back and over her shoulder noticed the odd expression on Draco's face. By the time Andromeda and she had moved away from one another Draco's features were back to being carefully controlled.

Draco pulled off the glass case and handed it to Andromeda. He held the pillow out between himself and Hermione and nodded to her. "On the count of three… one… two… three."

They both grabbed separate ends of the toy snake and were off. The pulling sensation was like the pull of apparition but not as intense, traveling by portkey wasn't as fast though, especially when traveling internationally. It wasn't instantaneous, it took about a minute at least.

Draco managed to remain upright when they landed on the cobbles but Hermione fell forward and scrapped her hands as she broke her fall. "Are you alright?" Draco asked as he bent over to help her.

"I'm fine." She didn't particularly desire his help after how he had acted earlier. She hadn't apologized yet because she didn't want to bring it up in front of Andromeda but it seemed he was in no hurry to apologize either.

Hermione rose from the ground and brushed herself off, Draco was looking around at the buildings the had appeared between. The alley they were in was not what Hermione would call sanitary but it wasn't terribly dirty either, a typical alley really.

The cobbles reminded her of England but they were unique in a special way. The architecture reminded Hermione of two sisters, similar but not the same, both unique and beautiful in their own ways.

"We should go to an inn, Madam Toussaint will not be pleased if we show up at this hour." Draco looked back at his watch before looking to Hermione, "Are you hungry? It was about dinner time when I arrived."

"I'll be alright, look, Draco, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about what you said." Hermione didn't shy away from this, she wanted to take responsibility for her actions.

"I'm sorry too, I just," Draco sighed and dragged his hand down his face, Hermione couldn't think of a time he had ever looked so tired before. "I just have had a rough day is all, I just wanted to leave."

Hermione nodded, Draco would open up in his own time so she didn't prod. "Do you have an idea of an inn?"

Draco started to shake his head but then stopped abruptly. "I wonder if Le Perchoir is still open?" He said thoughtfully. "I used to stay there on occasion when I worked with Madam Toussaint, she didn't want me alone in her shop when she left the country, not sure if it's to do with me or if she is like that with everyone but that place wasn't so bad."

Hermione nodded, "It wouldn't hurt to check and see if it is."

With that settled Hermione and Draco made their way through the streets of Dinan, the lights drowned out the stars but it made the buildings look absolutely stunning in the night. Occasionally Hermione could see the reflection of lights bouncing off of the water from the river than ran through the town through the buildings and the sight made her feel peaceful. The walk wasn't terribly long but it was towards the outskirts of town.

When Draco and Hermione approached the inn Hermione noticed the chickens. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but chickens in the front garden were not it, granted the inn they were staying at was quite literally named "The Roost" but still. The idea of fresh eggs did delight her though and it would be nice to watch the chickens as the sun came up.

When they entered the inn Hermione was surprised by how cozy it was. The temperature was warm and inviting, the dark woods were accented by cream-colored cloths, even the woman behind the counter seemed inviting, her gentle features and slight frame reminded Hermione of various paintings of dainty women.

"Mister Malfoy! It is so good to see you again, oh how delighted Louie will be when I tell him, do you need a room?" She reminded Hermione of a candle with how much light she added to the room with her smile, it was almost enchanting.

"Yes, but, I would appreciate discretion while I am here if you don't mind." Draco returned the slight smile but it wasn't the natural one Hermione was used to, it was very forced and it didn't reach his eyes.

"Of course, how long will you be staying then?" She opened a notebook, presumably where they kept records of who was staying at the inn.

"I don't know yet but better put me down for at least a week." Draco nodded to himself and turned to Hermione. "Are you okay with that?"

"Oh, yes that's fine." Hermione perked up slightly at Draco's question, she was glad that he had at least checked with her.

"I have you and Mrs. Malfoy booked into one of our rooms for a week, if you will follow me I can show you to it." Hermione started to tell her that she was not, under any uncertain terms, Mrs. Malfoy but Draco stopped her when he grabbed her arm.

"I would appreciate it." The woman moved from around the counter and brought the pair upstairs to their room. She opened the door for them before hanging Draco the key.

"Enjoy your stay and if you need anything I will be directly downstairs at the desk until nine." With that she glided back down the stairs to the entrance, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

There was a lovely little fireplace in the room, by it was a small loveseat that matched the theme of the inn's entrance, a large wooden dresser was across the room from the fireplace, a mirror was hung above it and Hermione wasn't sure if she was tall enough to make good use of it, in between the dresser and the fireplace was a large king-size bed in a four-poster bed frame.

Hermione looked for Draco but he had already started to head towards the couch. He dug into his pocket for his luggage and enlarged it back to its original size. "The bathroom is just through that door there if you would like to take a shower." Draco nodded to the wooden door by the bookcase before turning back to his luggage, pulling out various items, and organizing them on the couch for putting away.

"You don't plan on sleeping on the couch do you?" Hermione asked as she moved towards him.

"Of course, it would be rude to take the bed."

"Draco, I highly doubt you will fit on that couch, I have no problem taking the couch or we could share the bed."

"That would be highly inappropriate." Draco looked up at her but Hermione didn't miss the tinge of red on his cheeks. "Just take the bed Hermione, I will be alright."

Hermione could tell he was tired, maybe not physically but emotionally so she dropped the subject for the time being and headed towards the bed to begin going through her things as well.

With a wave of Draco's wand, the various objects he had piled on the couch went flying towards their intended spots, the drawers opened and closed allowing for his clothes to be put away, books stacked themselves on top of the dresser next to his various toiletries and his shoes walked themselves towards the door.

Hermione decided on the muggle way of things, putting away her things one at a time and making sure everything was how she liked it. Draco, deciding she was taking too long, decided to go for a shower first.

Hermione took the time to place a cushioning charm on the couch, if Draco were to sleep there she at least wanted him to be comfortable. When Draco exited the bathroom Hermione went in and enjoyed a hot shower, she didn't bother trying to tame her hair, she would try in the morning when she could see into the bathroom mirror.

When Hermione exited the bathroom she noticed Draco was staring directly into the fire. At first, she thought he might be on a floo call but she didn't see anyone in the flames. She set her old clothes on the edge of the bed and moved forward. "Draco?" She called softly, "Are you alright?"

Draco didn't answer so Hermione moved closer. When she moved around the couch she noticed the tear stains on his cheeks, he didn't try to hide it or wipe it away, he just continued to stare into the flames.

Hermione sat down next to him and looked into the fire as well. She didn't touch him, she just offered him support should he decide he wanted it. After a few minutes, Draco rested his head on her shoulder. They didn't speak, they just stayed in that position for as long as Draco needed to.

After a long time, Draco sat up. "We should go to bed." His voice cracked and Hermione's heart broke for him.

"Okay, goodnight Draco." She stood up and moved towards the bed, Draco laid down on the couch but didn't speak again, instead pulling a cover over himself and snuffing out some of the flames with his wand. Hermione crawled into bed by the light of the embers, she had to stop herself from asking Draco to join her in bed again, he wanted to be left alone and Hermione could do at least that for him tonight.


	13. The Screaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**Hi, me again with these crazy ass updates. I don't know why I do this but I like to update two times really quickly and then like... leave for a bit? I don't know, it just feels right. Anyways enjoy the story.**

**TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR MENTIONS OF TORTURE AND DEPICTIONS OF BLOOD**

"It's time to get up." Hermione buried herself under the covers and groaned. It couldn't possibly be time to get up yet, she felt as if she hadn't slept at all.

"Come on or else we will be late." At this Hermione tossed off the covers and sat up. Through the window, she could see that the sun wasn't even threatening to rise over the horizon yet.

"What time is it?" She looked to Draco who was already dressed and scowled, how long had he been up and how had she not heard him?

"It's about four, we need to be there by five at the latest or else Madam Toussaint will have my head." Despite the attempt at humor, Draco didn't look happy.

Hermione, deciding that Draco had already been through enough, got out of bed to start getting ready. She wouldn't have time to properly tame her hair, so she settled on a bun. By the time she was dressed and ready to go they only had a few minutes to spare.

Draco had spent the time Hermione took getting ready reading. When Hermione approached him he snapped the book closed and put it on the floor by the couch. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Hermione smiled but Draco didn't return it. She tried to smother the worry building insider her but she found that difficult to do. She didn't want Draco to hate her and she wasn't sure what had happened so she wasn't sure how she could help him.

"Come on, we have to leave through the door, or else the inn owners will have questions." Draco made sure he had all of his belongings in his pockets before closing the door behind them.

Hermione followed him downstairs and through the inn where he informed an older man that they could talk later but he was late for an appointment right now. Once they were outside Draco checked their surroundings before pulling Hermione towards a bunch of trees.

Once they were safely away from the eyes of muggles Draco extended his arm to her. It was clear to Hermione that they would be traveling by apparition so she took his arm.

In a whirl of motion, Draco and Hermione found themselves in a place that reminded Hermione of Snape's dungeons at Hogwarts. She was startled by an airy voice behind them, "You're late."

"Madam Toussaint it is five exactly," Draco said politely as he turned to look at the woman. She looked like she could have been McGonagall's sister, her pointed features reminded Hermione so much of the older witch but her style was much less serious than McGonagall's. Her long silver hair grazed the floor as she stood, her robes hung loosely on her figure, it reminded Hermione of pictures of druids from muggle books.

"To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is to be forgotten." Madam Toussaint moved forward and touched Draco's cheek. "Oh how I have missed you, I have even found myself missing your cheek." She pinched Draco's face and for the first time since Hermione had seen him, Draco had a real smile on his face.

Draco took a step back and composed himself before extending an arm to Hermione, "Madam Toussaint, this is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is my old potion's master Madam Solange Toussaint."

"The pleasure is mine," Hermione said politely as she inclined her head as a sign of respect. "Thank you for agreeing to help me."

"You have made quite the name for yourself Ms. Granger. Taking down Voldemort with your friends, advocating for elf rights, helping to break curses on objects." Draco looked at Hermione with interest evident on his face, he hadn't known that Hermione did anything after the war, "But then you disappeared, opened a book shop, stopped advocating for elf rights, stopped working in the Ministry of Magic, yet another bright light extinguished by Dolohov."

Hermione felt her stomach drop. Nobody had so boldly brought up that part of her past. She felt she might be sick at just the mention of the name. Madam Toussaint was still speaking but Hermione couldn't focus on her words enough to interpret them, she was back in that cage, back on the cold wet floor, she could hear his footsteps, she knew what was coming and she was powerless to stop it. She had no wand, she had no help, nobody would hear her screams so did it matter if she did?

"Hermione?" Draco had shaken her shoulder and Hermione pulled herself back from her daze. Draco looked to Madam Toussaint who looked clearly displeased.

"I will ask you again Ms. Granger, why should I help you?" The woman who had greeted Draco with such kindness was now looking at Hermione as if she was scum on her shoes.

"I um…" Why did she deserve help? She wasn't the Hermione Granger she was when she was in school. She was every bit as bright but nowhere near as bold. She had secluded herself for the last few years and now she needed help to go back to her life of solitude. "I don't know." She admitted.

"I was afraid of that. Well, you may be on your way then, I will not waste my time helping someone who clearly does not value it." With that Madam Toussaint turned around and went back to collecting ingredients for a potion.

Once Draco had realized Hermione had no plans to speak he spoke for her, "Madam Toussaint, please, for me." The plea sounded so human, he sounded almost scared for her.

Madam Toussaint turned around and she and Draco shared eye contact for quite some time. "Draco, my boy, the closest thing to a son I will ever have, you ask for my help, but why?"

"Because, because I owe this to Hermione, she testified on my behalf at my trial, the Golden Trio kept me out of Azkaban. They allowed me to continue living my life and I owe them the life they gave me." Madam Toussaint regarded Draco for a moment before turning back to her ingredients.

"That is not the truth, I do not-"

"Fine! Hermione is my friend, she is, well, she is a good friend. She has been helping me recently and I have been helping her. I care about her and I have seen what this curse has been doing to her, she cannot move forward in her life like this. Astoria won't let her around Scorpius until something is done about the curse and… and if Hermione is to be a part of my life she has to be able to be around Scorpius." Draco looked desperate during his plea, Hermione had always thought begging to be beneath Draco but apparently not.

There were a lot of things to take in from Draco's speech. Astoria didn't trust her, Draco wanted her to be a part of his life, Draco cared about her. Madam Toussaint turned back to the pair and smiled. "The truth will set you free my son; I will help you."

Draco's shoulder slumped in relief but Hermione had a feeling she couldn't relax yet. "Undress Ms. Granger."

"I'll step out, I'll be-"

"Stay Draco, I will need your help with this. Come on then Ms. Granger, I have to see the scars." Madam Toussaint gestured to her form and Hermione felt her cheeks flush red.

Draco turned around to at least give Hermione an illusion of privacy. Hermione didn't want to test Madam Toussaint again, knowing the woman would not hesitate to withdraw her help. Hermione's fingers shook as she pulled at the hem of her cardigan. Once the cardigan had been slipped off she took off her long-sleeved shirt, she kept her eyes closed for a moment, trying to control the anxiety that was welling up inside of her.

Hermione finally opened her eyes and met the scrutinizing face of Madam Toussaint. "Are these all the scars from the attack Ms. Granger?"

"Yes." Hermione swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes this is all of them."

Hermione looked at her shoulder and cringed at the silver scars, she spent a lot of time trying to ignore them but this is what meeting Madam Toussaint was about. She knew the older woman would have her remove her bra as the strap ran directly over the scars. Hermione took a deep breath before reaching behind herself and removing the white bra.

"Draco, I will need a silver knife and some alcohol." Hermione watched as Draco moved into the potions room, she could tell her remembered where to find these things by how easy he moved.

Hermione covered her bare chest when Draco turned around and walked towards her. He kept his eyes glued to Madam Toussaint, he refused to look at Hermione, but she could see the red blush on his cheeks.

"I'm going to need you to hold her down, this will hurt her." Madam Toussaint took the knife from him and inspected it under the candlelight. "She cannot move too much as I do this."

"I can restrain myself," Hermione said, seeing how uncomfortable Draco was becoming. "I promise I will not move."

Madam Toussaint tutted at this, obviously disapproving of such an idea. "This will be done my way or I will not do it."

Draco finally looked at Hermione and she nodded to him. She didn't know what Madam Toussaint was about to do to her but if Draco trusted her then so did she. Hermione didn't have any other options, either this worked or it didn't, either way, she needed to move forward with her life.

Madam Toussaint, pleased with the blade, moved towards the table which held various jars of pickled dragon's eyes, entrails of some kind and various parts of what Hermione thought was a squid. Madam Toussaint set the knife down and with a swish of her wand, the jars went flying across the room to different places leaving the table empty.

Hermione moved towards the table, careful to keep herself covered. Madam Toussaint gestured to the table with the knife she had just picked back up and Hermione got the hint to lay down. Draco averted his eyes when she uncovered her chest to lay down properly, he only looked back when she had covered herself again.

"I cannot give you any pain medication as it will interact with the curse, I cannot do anything for the pain until I have finished the incantation, so do not bother asking. Lay so I can look at your shoulder, Draco come to her shoulders and hold her down so that the scars do not move too much." Madam Toussaint was now cleaning the knife with the alcohol. Draco looked extremely uncomfortable with the idea but he did as she instructed.

He didn't look down at Hermione as she lay there exposed. Hermione wanted to comfort him, to tell him it was alright but she thought better of doing so in front of Madam Toussaint.

"Okay, I am ready, once I begin I cannot stop, do you understand? Are you ready?" Her wand was laying on the table beside Hermione but the knife was poised in her dominant hand. Hermione knew if she backed out now she may not have another opportunity and Madam Toussaint seemed sure she could help her.

"I'm ready." The second the words left her mouth Hermione wished she could take them back. The knife dug into the scars on her shoulder and she bit back a scream.

She could feel the blood trickling down her arm and she could hear the pitter-patter of the droplets hitting the floor. She could feel Draco's strong hands holding her shoulder steady as she flinched involuntarily.

"The curse of the werewolf infects the magical core of a person, however, if the werewolf infects someone during a time that is not the full moon the curse is not strong enough to enter the magical core. It instead infects various bones and tissues like a parasite waiting for an opportunity to incorporate itself with the magic of the host." Hermione focused on Madam Toussaint's words as the woman cut into her flesh, Hermione didn't want to count how many times the knife was dragged across her skin, she wanted to focus on anything else.

"The curse will pull at the magical core causing otherwise healthy witches and wizards to lash out as if they were new werewolves. While some of the curse has undoubtedly incorporated itself into her core some of it is still embedded in her tissues where it can be removed. If given enough time the curse will enter her magical core entirely and a second attack without the full moon could be enough to turn her completely. A scratch would have been fine but Greyback regularly covers his nails in his saliva."

The pitter-patter of blood hitting the floor was growing louder. Hermione could taste the copper in her mouth from where she had been biting on her cheeks to keep from crying out. She didn't want to scream; she didn't want to give her torturers the satisfaction. They would just continue to torture her but she would not permit them this joy. A bit of Alchemilla vulgaris was growing in her cell, she could grind it into a poultice to help prevent infection for the time being.

Finally, the cutting stopped. Hermione didn't dare open her eyes, she didn't want them to see the pain that she knew she couldn't hide, instead, she tried to pretend she was relaxing and that is why her eyes were closed. The smell of blood was thick in the air and it made Hermione want to gag. She didn't know how they didn't vomit at the smell.

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself, her shoulder would twitch occasionally but she tried to ignore it as much as possible. One of the men was holding her down, she knew he wouldn't let her go, there was no use in fighting back.

A tap of a wand sent a cold chill down Hermione's spine, it wasn't over, not by a long shot. "Maledictus eris in retrieval sputo"

It was like a fire was spreading through her veins. She could feel every capillary shrivel and die only to be brought back and burnt to ash. She could hear the screams but she wasn't sure if they were hers. Hermione trashed but the hands that were pinning her to the table never left. She could have sworn she felt the thumb of one hand rubbing circles on her skin.

The white-hot pain was like nothing she had felt. To be under the cruciatus curse was to feel as if needles were being stuck into every centimeter of skin, that every organ was on fire, that every inhale consisted of toxic gases but this hurt in a different way. It felt deeper, Hermione felt as if her bones would break any moment. The only way she could describe it is that her soul was being burned by acid.

She couldn't hear the pitter-pattering of blood over the screaming. The fire was consuming her, soon she wouldn't be able to breathe and she would die. She had always hoped to die a peaceful death someday but here she was, being tortured by Death Eaters, Harry and Ron would have to bury her, hopefully, she would be buried near her parents.

)O(

The screaming made Draco want to sick up. Those screams had haunted his nightmares for years and he had hoped to never hear them again. Hermione fought against him and he did everything he could to comfort her as she screamed. "It will be okay, I'm right here Hermione, I won't let anything happen to you." He didn't know if she could hear him but he hoped she could.

Madam Toussaint's wand was connected to a white strip of light that she was pulling from Hermione's wounds. Draco couldn't look, the sight of Hermione's blood dripping onto the floor made his stomach curl. He focused back onto Hermione's face which was twisted in agony. "It will be okay Hermione, you're doing so good, let's see some more of that Gryffindor bravery. You remember when you hit me in the face, that's the bravery I need you to find. Remember Teddy? He loves you so much Hermione and he will be so happy when you go home and you're all better."

Hermione's chest arched from the table in agony and Draco pressed harder onto her shoulder. He was sure she would have hand-shaped bruises on her arms. Madam Toussaint explained earlier that this spell couldn't be used safely with any other potion or spell, the spell itself was experimental and extremely difficult to control and even she could not handle any other influences on the curse.

Draco wanted to wipe the hair from Hermione's face that had gotten stuck to the sweat and tears. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Hermione continued to scream, occasionally she would try to form words but Draco couldn't make them out. He couldn't do anything to help her right now, all he could do is offer her the same strength she had offered him the night before.

Finally, the screaming stopped, Draco looked to Madam Toussaint who was also drenched in sweat. She was holding the curse at the tip of her wand, moving her wand as to not let the curse stagnate for too long should it decide to look for another host. "Draco, Draco it needs to go into the cauldron above the fire." She panted.

Draco let go of Hermione, her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes were still shut and her features still held pain. He crossed the room to the cauldron and opened the lid, he recognized this potion as wolfsbane. Madam Toussaint deposited the curse into the cauldron and screaming filled the room again. Draco whipped around to Hermione but he saw she was still panting, not screaming. He turned back to the cauldron before looking to Madam Toussaint.

She was still wrestling with the curse to get it fully submerged into the wolfsbane. The screaming was coming from the curse itself. It was high in pitch and Draco was surprised some of the more fragile glass bottles hadn't shattered. Once the tip of Madam Toussaint's wand touched the wolfsbane the screaming stopped. Draco popped the lid onto the now grey potion and rushed to Hermione.

She was still bleeding from the cuts, the outer edges of her wounds were extremely red and Draco wondered if an infection could have set in that quickly or if it was from the irritation of the curse removal. Draco's eyes fell on the 'mudblood' scar and he felt his stomach flip, her screams were still the same.

Madam Toussaint composed herself quickly and moved to Hermione again, she tapped her wand against the wounds and they quickly stitched themselves back up. She grabbed a bottle of pain reliever and spelled it directly into Hermione's system. In an instant Hermione relaxed, the pain left her features and her breathing was evening out.

She was clearly unconscious and Draco didn't know when she would wake up. He felt relief flood through him and knelt to the ground, using the table to support himself. He bowed his head as a shiver ran through his shoulders. He could still hear her screams; he could see Bellatrix carving that disgusting name into her arm.

Madam Toussaint came up to Draco and knelt down beside him. "She will be okay my boy." She took Draco by the shoulders and guided him into her arms where he cried silently into her robes, his frame shaking with repressed sobs.

Once Draco had composed himself they moved Hermione upstairs to the guest room Madam Toussaint had set up for Hermione to recover in. She told Draco she would be unconscious for a few more hours but Draco refused to leave Hermione's side. Madam Toussaint allowed for this and moved back to the basement to clean up. It was clear she never intended to not help Hermione, Draco wondered why she had made it seem she would refuse to help them.

Draco knelt beside Hermione's bed with her hand in his, he was rubbing circle on the back of her hand as he thought about earlier. He had watched people get tortured before but watching Hermione being tortured hurt him a lot deeper than the others. He suspected it was because he had grown up with Hermione, he had been a child when they met, granted he was an arrogant bastard but he had known her. He may have said terrible things to her but he never wanted her to die or get hurt, he didn't realize what he said would lead to exactly that.

He hadn't expected kindness when he entered Time's Tales that day, he hadn't expected Hermione Granger to forgive him but she had. She had forgiven him for his sins and hadn't expected anything in return. He cared about Hermione because Hermione didn't see him as a monster. He wanted her to get better, to be the Hermione he remembered from their first meeting. He knew that was unfair of him to want but it was the truth.

He knelt beside her for hours. The sun was beginning to set when Hermione's eyelashes finally fluttered open. "Draco?" It was a hoarse whisper, her throat had yet to heal from the screaming. Draco stood up quickly and leaned over Hermione to make it easier for her to see him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He whispered, his hand was on her shoulder, he gave her a reassuring squeeze to let her know to take her time.

"It hurts." Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes again.

"Let me get you some more pain potion, do you think you could manage to drink it or would you like me to spell it into your system?" Draco crossed the room quickly to where he had laid out various potions. He grabbed the vial he needed and walked back to Hermione.

"I can manage it." Hermione propped herself up on her good elbow, her body shook with the effort and her face screwed up in pain.

"Here." Draco set the vial down on the nightstand and began to rearrange the pillows to better support, Hermione. Once he had decided that she was adequately supported he picked the vial back up and helped her to drink the potion.

"Thank you." Her form was relaxing, the shaking had stopped and Draco was thankful for that. He set the empty vial down on the nightstand and resumed his kneeling position. "How long have I been out for?"

"Only a few hours, you should get some more rest though, your systems underwent a great shock earlier." Draco took her hand into his and began to rub circles on the back of her hand again.

Hermione sighed contently as she relaxed into the pillows again. "Okay, I think you're right." Draco didn't respond, he could tell by her even breathing that she was already asleep again.

Draco didn't dare sleep that night, what if Hermione needed something in the middle of the night? What if she woke up in pain or she needed to use the washroom? No, Draco stayed up to make sure she was okay.

Unfortunately, this gave him time to think of the state of things back in England. He shouldn't have been so ridiculous as to think his ex-wife still wanted him. He didn't know why he would think that. He supposed he had just assumed she still loved him as he loved her. Astoria was the first person to try and see Draco as a person rather than a monster. She had fought his parents with him to get married, she had fought to keep her pregnancy knowing it would advance her blood curse, she had fought for Scorpius but she wouldn't fight for Draco.

No, Draco couldn't think that way, he couldn't blame his divorce on Astoria. She was still his friend, she was still the mother of his child, she still cared about him even if she didn't love him. Draco wanted to hate her, he wanted to blame it all on her, take no fault for the current situation but he knew that wasn't true. They were young when they fell in love and forever didn't seem so bad when he was young. Now that he had grown up a bit he knew the idea of forever was outlandish, nothing lasted forever no matter how badly he wanted it to.

Hermione was an oddity, she wasn't something he had been expecting but here they were, Hermione fighting against a curse and Draco fighting against the world. He couldn't lie to himself, he cared about Hermione, he liked Hermione, as a friend or as a lover he wasn't sure yet. He wasn't sure Hermione would care to have him as either of those things. It was him who called her a mudblood for the first time, he was the one who caused all the issues with Rita Skeeter, he was the one who let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, he had been there when Crabbe conjured the fiendfyre, he had abandoned England and left to let the winners of the war rebuild their world by themselves. How could she want him in any capacity? All he had done was cause her harm.

"Draco?" He was on his feet in an instant, it was late, or rather, early depending on how one looked at it.

Draco turned on the light and gave Hermione a slight smile. "Hey there Granger, how are you feeling?" Her voice sounded better and for that Draco was glad.

"I need to use the bathroom." She looked embarrassed and Draco could understand why. He helped her get up, she shook on her feet as they walked the few feet to the bathroom. Draco opened the door for her and allowed her to enter on her own. He hoped if she needed help she would call for him. As soon as the door clicked back open Draco was at her side helping her to walk.

By the time they got back to the room, Hermione was out of breath. Draco knew that after something as major as the curse removal she would need time to redevelop her strength. Once she was settled back into bed she patted the side of the bed beside her. "Lay down Draco, you look tired."

"I'm alright Granger, you just focus on yourself." He figured she was still a bit out of it from the pain potion. He wouldn't take advantage of her altered mental state, he would go back to reading or daydreaming when she went back to sleep.

"It's hard to focus on me when you look that way Draco, you need sleep." She patted the bed beside her again.

Draco chuckled at the déjà vu "That would be highly inappropriate Granger."

"Whatever, just do it." She sighed as her eyelids fluttered closed. "I won't go back to sleep until I know you have."

"Blood stubborn Gryffindors." Draco moved around the bed and laid down, he wouldn't get under the covers, he just wanted Hermione to go back to sleep, and if this is what it required he would indulge her.

Hermione didn't move to touch him, she simply drifted off to sleep in the position she had first been in when her eyes closed. Draco had never spent so much time so close to Hermione, from here he could practically count the light brown freckles on her face. When he was younger he had always thought she was ugly, her large teeth and messy hair had made her look like an unkept beaver but now that he had matured he could see the beauty in her features. If the younger version of himself knew what he was doing he wouldn't believe it, Draco liked to think his younger self would be disappointed in him today.

She was screaming again, there was blood everywhere, it was on the drawing-room floor, it was dripping onto the floor of the dungeons, it was everywhere. Her screams were terrible to listen to, she begged for Bellatrix to stop, he could hear Bellatrix's laugh as she cast the cruciatus curse again. He could see the silver knife catch the candlelight, the bright red blood had soaked the blade. He could feel her thrashing beneath him but he refused to look at her exposed body.

He wanted to take away her pain but he couldn't, he couldn't move, he couldn't touch her or comfort her. He had to watch her writhe on the floor, he watched at Bellatrix carved 'mudblood' into her arm, he watched as Madam Toussaint cut open her scars and removed the curse, it was as white as the full moon.

Her pain and fear were palpable, it was so thick in the air Draco feared he may choke on it. He tried to take a deep breath but he found his mouth filled with blood, it was pouring out of his mouth too, adding to the blood that was flooding the room. He couldn't stop it, he was bleeding, Hermione was bleeding and they would die together here if he couldn't stop it.

He couldn't reach her though, she was so far away now, a simple speck in the distance, the shadow was engulfing him, hands pulled as his arms, pulling him back into the darkness. He couldn't save her because he couldn't save himself. He tried to fight but he couldn't break their hold on him. Finally, the bleeding stopped because one of the hands had covered his mouth to stop his screaming, or was it her screaming? He couldn't tell anymore.

Before he could be pulled into the darkness he was shaken awake. "Draco, Draco it was just a nightmare." Hermione was sitting up now and she was running her fingers through his hair as she tried to calm him.

Draco took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes again. He wasn't in the drawing-room, he was in Madam Toussaint's guest room and Hermione was here with him, she wasn't bleeding, she wasn't screaming, she was okay. He could feel her fingers threading through his hair, massaging his scalp to try and get him to calm down.

"I'm okay Draco, look at me." She moved her hand to his cheek and Draco opened his eyes. She was right, she did look fine, her skin was it's normal ivory color instead of red, her curls bounced when she moved instead of being matted with blood, she wasn't screaming, she was okay.

Draco sat up and buried his head in his hands. Hermione wrapped her arms around his frame and rubbed his back. "You're safe with me Draco, I won't let them hurt you, you're safe here."

It was funny, he had just been saying the same things to her.


	14. Life in Pink

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**I moved back onto campus and my life is hectic but I am committed to this. Does it make me conceited to want to be a "classic" Dramione fic? Like one we have all read because they are so popular? I don't know if that makes me egotistical or proud of my work. Anyways, wish me luck for these online classes, I'm going to need it.**

**Also, this chapter hurt me to write like... I actually cried this time.**

**TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR MENTIONS OF TORTURE AND SELF DEPRECATION**

"Okay, I would like to test your magical core." Hermione was stronger in the morning and she could support her own weight again. She had to rest often but she was already doing much better than last night. Draco watched her as Madam Toussaint examined her.

"Take out your wand and cast a spell." Hermione withdrew her wand from her jeans and thought for a moment.

"Something simple Granger." Draco quipped. Hermione shot him a smirk and Draco returned it. She was reminding him a lot of the girl he knew at school.

"Lumos." The tip of Hermione's wand lit up for a moment then sputtered out. Hermione looked upset at this but Madam Toussaint clapped her hands excitedly.

"This is excellent progress!" Hermione looked skeptical at this, "Your core was put under a lot of stress, it is recovering remarkably fast, I mean, it has taken others days to be able to cast a simple spell to that degree."

Draco was sure that Hermione had always been a prodigy with magic. She had probably never failed to cast such a simple spell, it only made Draco smile wider, it wasn't permanent but for once he could definitively say he was better at magic than Hermione Granger.

"I'm very happy with the progress you have made Ms. Granger if you continue at this pace you should be completely recovered in a few weeks. How are you feeling otherwise though?" Madam Toussaint looked Hermione up and down, Draco perked a bit, waiting for Hermione's answer.

"Well, I feel… I feel stable." Hermione hesitated, "I don't know how to describe it but before I was… not stable? I feel different but better now."

Madam Toussaint nodded and smiled brightly at Hermione, "The weight of the curse is off of your mind, the remnants I could not remove are so small they are hardly noticeable, especially outside of the full moon. You may still be more irritable around the full moon but otherwise, you shouldn't have too many problems."

Hermione smiled a bit at this and turned to Draco. "Thank you for bringing me here Draco, this is the best I've felt in weeks."

"Just try not to make it a reoccurring thing." Hermione snorted with laughter at this, Draco found he liked when she laughed.

Madam Toussaint rolled her eyes and swatted at Draco. "Take her out into town, she needs exercise to develop her magical core. Do not come back without a chocolate truffle."

Draco shielded himself from the older witch's pestering and looked to Hermione. "Would you like to go out?"

Hermione looked to Madam Toussaint and smiled sheepishly, even if she didn't want to go out the idea of walking around was much less scary than an angry Solange. Hermione slid off of the table she had been on the day before for her procedure and walked the few feet to Draco.

"Come back later tonight so I may look at you again. If you get tired through the day you may rest but not for more than an hour at a time, we need your magic working again and this will help stimulate recovery." Madam Toussaint then turned to Draco, "You, as repayment for my kindness you will help me with my potion brewing, might as well put you to use since you're here."

Draco knew it sounded harsh but he knew it was Madam Toussaint's way of expressing her more caring side. She only trusted the best of the best with her private supplies, she probably just missed having Draco around to do her bidding. Draco figured he would indulge her as she had done him a favor by helping Hermione. "Okay, you've twisted my arm."

"Good, now go, young people should not be inside for too long, it's bad for the soul." She shooed them away and in a crack of apparition they were back on the outskirts of Dinan.

Hermione stumbled forward, the only reason she didn't fall was that Draco had caught her. She laughed as she righted herself. "I don't remember the last time I fell while apparating."

He had expected her to be devastated but she seemed so happy. She was taking her recovery in stride, it was nothing like the woman he had been getting to know. "Don't worry about it, I'll catch you."

Hermione smiled at Draco and looked to the town. "Oh, I can't wait to explore, what's your favorite place Draco? I know you said you have spent time here before this."

"I used to like to sit by the water and read actually." Draco felt a bit sheepish admitting to this, "Getting certified as a potion's master was a lot harder than I expected and I spent a lot of my time studying for my certifications."

"Did you do them twice then? Once in France and again in England?" Hermione asked as they began to walk into the town.

"I did, they were both difficult in their own ways and I had to take my France certification in French, my French is strong but the potion names and ingredients were difficult for me to remember," Draco noted that Hermione's French was good, during their time in the presence of Madam Toussaint Hermione had been careful to only speak in French.

"I can imagine so, I studied etymology at Hogwarts and while I learned a lot I worked very hard in that class."

Draco snorted, "Name one class you didn't work very hard in."

"Divination, I actually walked out of that class during my second year." Draco looked at Hermione in shock, the goody-two-shoes Hermione Granger walked out of a class? Hermione, sensing Draco would like for her to elaborate did so, "I was… informed that I lack the talent required to appreciate divination."

"Can't imagine you lacking in any field of study," Draco remembered Professor Trelawney from his years at Hogwarts, he had never taken the class, believing divination to be well beneath him, well, his younger self had gotten one thing right, he still disliked divination.

"I have my shortcomings." They were coming into the town now, the cobbles were uneven but after years of practice, Hermione and Draco had both mastered walking on such surfaces.

"So very noble of you to admit that." Draco teased.

Hermione blew a raspberry at him and he laughed. She was nowhere near the same woman she had been yesterday. This Hermione was so carefree, she seemed so very sure of herself. He appreciated Hermione even while she was under the curse but now it was like he was seeing her in color. He remembered her teasing Dean in the shop and how Dean had smiled, he knew why now.

They decided to get lunch and sit out by the water. Hermione was already beginning to tire from their hike back into town and Draco was planning on having them go back to the inn soon so she could rest. Hermione happily pointed out the waterfowl in the river and went into detail about their impacts on the local ecosystem. Draco had never thought very much about such trivial things but Hermione's passion made him curious.

She was like a walking library and Draco wondered how long it would take for him to pick her brain. Hermione was now explaining the French Revolution and its implications on the environment at the time, he had no idea such things could even be connected.

"Water is incredibly important, without water nothing can survive." Hermione ended her lecture and then blushed furiously, "You know you can tell me to stop talking at any point, you don't have to listen to me."

"Why would I want to stop you?" Draco asked with an arched eyebrow. He knew she was picked on a lot at Hogwarts for being a know-it-all but he figured she was more confident in herself now.

"Not everyone cares about these things, I'm sure you would much rather discuss potions or herbology or medical treatments." Hermione waved her hand as if the number of things he would rather discuss was too numerous for her to list.

"Doesn't bother me a bit to talk about ducks." Draco had never thought he would say such a sentence, the thought of it made him laugh which Hermione mistook for him laughing at her.

"Oh don't be a prat, would you rather I talked about ferrets?" Hermione was now laughing with him.

"I'm sure you know a thing or two about beavers then Granger." Draco retorted.

Hermione gasped in shock and then burst into a fit of laughter. "You are such a prat!"

"You were the one who brought up the ferret incident! I think it was only fair." Draco crossed his arms to try and convince Hermione he was serious.

"Give over, you deserved that and you know it." Hermione bumped his shoulder with her own. "I never thought I would be here with you, when I was younger I hated you and now, well, well now I at least don't hate you."

"What an honor, truly, to not be hated by one-third of the Golden Trio, the most important member if you ask me." Draco rolled his eyes and returned her shoulder bump.

Hermione laughed before letting out a content sigh. She looked out at the water with a relaxed smile. Draco looked out at the water and relaxed alongside her. It was so peaceful here, the sounds of the town around them seemed more like white noise, the background to the beauty in front of them.

"Can you swim?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I can, why do you ask?" Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at the witch, it was an odd question but he would indulge her.

"I didn't learn to swim until I was older, about thirteen, Ron didn't know how to swim until our fourth year, luckily he learned how to before we were put into the lake." Hermione smiled at the memory, "He went around for a long time telling this epic tale of kidnapping and fighting, that we had all been knocked out and taken by the merpeople, it was unrealistic really but it was one of the first times Ron had gotten loads of positive attention."

This was the most he had heard her talk about her friends. He suspected that the Golden Trio weren't as close as they used to be, he figured they had just gone their separate ways but it was beginning to look more and more like the war had torn them apart forcibly.

"How are you and Astoria?" Hermione asked, she seemed a bit timid asking about this.

Draco wasn't sure he wanted to answer that, he wasn't sure he even could. No answer was an answer though and Hermione looked away quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"No, it's okay, it's just, I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking. I just thought that maybe she still wanted me, but I guess she doesn't." Draco sighed and ran his hands down his face. He could feel the blackness swirling inside of him just thinking about it.

"That's how I felt when Ron and I split up. We just, we couldn't fit together." Hermione latched her hands together and looked to Draco with a sad smile, "It stops hurting, I promise it does."

Draco forced himself to return the smile. "I'm sure it does."

He could see the fatigue pulling on her features. He stood up from the bench and offered Hermione his hand to help her up. "We should head back to the inn, get some rest after yesterday."

Hermione nodded and took his hand. Her fingers were so slender, they reminded him of his mother's hands. Once she was on her feet, she let him go but he found himself longing to still be observing her hand in his.

The walk to the inn was quiet, by the time they made it to the inn Hermione looked absolutely exhausted. She didn't even bother changing before falling onto the bed. Draco was going to head to the couch but she stopped him, "Draco?"

"Yes?" He asked as he turned to look at her. He couldn't see her face through the curtain of curls.

"Don't leave me, please?" She sounded so small, so scared of his answer.

Draco just smiled at her and crossed the room to the bed. He knelt down in front of her and brushed the hair out of her face. "You're safe here Hermione, now go to sleep."

And just like that, the black eyelashes fluttered shut and she was asleep. Hermione's heart broke for her, he could still clearly hear her screams and despite her happy demeanor it seemed she hadn't forgotten yesterday either.

)O(

Hermione woke up in a panic. She couldn't catch her breath, she had been running but they had caught her, they were going to take her again, she was going to be tortured again. She flinched violently when Draco touched her shoulder, would he never learn?

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He rested his hand on her shoulder and this time she didn't flinch. He smiled kindly at her and moved his hand to her shoulders to rub them comfortingly.

Hermione focused on catching her breath and one she had composed herself she turned to Draco with a slight smile. "Thank you… for not leaving."

"I said I wouldn't. I am a lot of things, but I am not heartless, at least, not anymore." Draco shrugged off the last bit and moved away from her, sensing she no longer needed the comfort.

She looked out the window and noticed the sun would be setting soon, Madam Toussaint would be furious when she found out how long Hermione had slept for. "You should have woken me up."

"You need rest, Madam Toussaint is pushing you entirely too hard for your first day." Hermione wanted to protest but Draco shook his head. "You needed rest, your body needed time to recover, you looked dead on your feet when we got here."

It was clear that Draco did what he did out of kindness, he had cared about her wellbeing and Hermione couldn't be mad at him for that. She nodded and Draco seemed satisfied with that as an answer. "We will need to see Madam Toussaint soon for another check, you should get changed. Once we get back from there you can go back to sleep."

"I want to see the town at night." Hermione did protest now, she wasn't tired anymore, she would be alright to stay up for a few hours. "It would be so beautiful Draco, the lights shimmering on the water, please, let me see it?"

Draco sighed, "Fine, but not very late, I don't want to have to carry you back here."

Once Hermione had changed into a different but fundamentally the same outfit they set out for the trees surrounding the city. Once they were a safe distance from muggles Hermione and Draco apparated to Madam Toussaint's home.

Madam Toussaint had been waiting for them in her potions room. Hermione's eyes landed on the table and she felt a shiver go down her spine, she could have sworn she felt Draco tense up beside her.

"You did not listen to me." Madam Toussaint said Hermione had expected the anger to be direct at her but the witch had locked her eyes on Draco.

"She was tired," Draco replied, lifting his head ever so slightly.

"She needed to exercise her core." Madam Toussaint tutted, "You didn't bring back what I asked for either, can you not listen?" she rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione, ushering her onto the table. "Let's see it then."

Hermione climbed onto the table before she withdrew her wand and took a steadying breath, "Lumos." The tip of her wand was dim but the light was steady, unlike this morning. The spell was not at full strength but the flickering of magic had ceased.

Madam Toussaint nodded her head and Hermione lowered her wand. "Good, good, you are still improving and the instability in your core has begun to heal."

"So letting her sleep didn't hurt her?" Draco questioned with an eyeroll.

"I don't remember you being so cheeky." She leaned forward and pinched Draco's cheek. Hermione couldn't contain her laughter and Draco rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Are we done here? Hermione wanted to see the town at night." Madam Toussaint's face lit up at this and she was quickly helping Hermione off of the table.

"Oh yes, yes, you two go have fun, leave me here, I'm just an old woman what would I know about fun?" She rambled as she pushed Hermione towards Draco.

Draco was eyeing Madam Toussaint with suspicion and Hermione was silently begging Draco to get her away from the hot and cold woman.

Hermione did fall during apparition this time. Draco hadn't moved quickly enough to catch her. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up.

Hermione examined herself and aside from the few smears of dirt on her hands and knees she was fine. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright, apparition hasn't been this disorienting in years."

Draco hummed in agreement and the pair began to make their way towards the town. Hermione's speculation had been correct, the town was beautiful at night. The yellow lights reflected on the water like stars, restaurants had candles lit outside, the tiny flames danced like will-o-the-wisps. Hermione looked around the town with excitement and turned to Draco.

"Isn't it lovely?" She asked as she turned back to look at the town.

"It is." Draco nodded his head in agreement.

They decided to walk along the water's edge, their shadows interrupted the shimmering of light on the water and Hermione thought that the image would make for a beautiful piece of art. As they approached the middle of the town they could hear music.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand to pull him along. She loved live music, it was her favorite thing about visiting places like Cambridge and London. It was a young woman with a guitar and she was singing in French.

Draco had removed his hand from Hermione's and when she turned to look at him she saw he had his hand extended to her, an invitation for a dance. "Are you serious?"

"You don't think it would be fun?" A blonde eyebrow arched playfully.

"I think it would be embarrassing." Hermione crossed her arms but Draco did not pull his hand back.

"Come on Granger, nobody here knows us, it would be fun."

"Oh, alright." Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hand in his.

She didn't recognize the song but she had decided it was the most romantic song she had ever heard. La vie en rose, life in pink. Draco pulled her close and they began to dance.

She hadn't danced properly since Harry and Ginny's wedding. Draco's motions were much more fluid than hers so she decided to follow his lead. He spun her around and Hermione had almost lost her balance, Draco's chuckle made her blush in embarrassment.

She felt like she was under a spotlight, she couldn't see the world around her, she could only see Draco, she couldn't hear the soft sounds of flowing water or the sound of feet on the cobles, all she could hear was the music. She felt as though this moment wasn't real, it couldn't be real.

She could feel the warmth of Draco's hands though her shirt, he felt so strong, so protective. She moved closer to him, consciously or not she wasn't sure, but it felt right.

Everyday words seemed to turn into love songs, Hermione felt as though no truer words had been spoken. The song was winding down, it would end soon and with it so would the dance. Hermione let Draco spin her one last time but what she hadn't been expecting was him to pull her down into a dip and kiss her.

His lips were soft against hers, they were kind, gentle, asking for acceptance, asking for life in pink. Hermione kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She could feel arousal pooling in her abdomen, she wanted Draco, she had known it before this but now she was accepting it as fact.

Slowly, Draco lifted them both back into a standing position. He broke the kiss and took a deep, shuddering breath. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed, "I'm sorry."

Hermione brought her hands to his cheeks and brought his head up so that she could look at him. "I'm not." She whispered before leaning in to kiss him again.

It was electric, she could feel the goosebumps prick up on her skin where he touched her. She wanted to be closer to him but that wasn't possible, they were as close as they could get. She felt desperate for him, both emotionally and physically, she feared rejection, she feared he did it in the heat of the moment, she feared that she had been right all along, she was falling for him.

Draco's lips moved against her own in harmony. It was like a great symphony, Hermione couldn't wait to see what the next move would be, how the next part would make her feel, she felt the same anticipation in her heart, she wanted to see how it ended.

They broke away from one another and Draco looked at her. "Hermione, Hermione I'm not, I'm not-"

"Whatever you're about to say is untrue." She whispered as Draco looked away, shame clearly on his features. "Draco, I wanted to kiss you, I don't regret it."

"Hermione, I'm not a good man, I'm not the man, I'm not the man you should choose." Draco shook his head. "I'm recently divorced, I'm a single father, I'm a former Death Eater, I've tried to kill you."

"You're not the man you were before. I believe in change Draco and when I see you I see change. I see a father; I see a man of honor and value." Draco opened his mouth to protest and Hermione leaned in for another kiss, this one much softer, much sweeter and painfully shorter. "This isn't a choice you get to make for me Draco."

"You don't know what you want, you're still being affected by the curse, you don't want this." Draco didn't move away from her though, he wanted her to give him the final blow, something that would force him to let her go, to let her be alone.

She refused to do that. She refused to reject him when she didn't want to. She wanted to tell him he was being daft, that she liked him, she wanted him too. "Please Draco, let me, let me care for you."

Draco took another shuddering breath before he nodded. "Okay, okay Hermione." He looked at her and she gave him a kind smile.

"It's getting late, why don't we go back to the inn?" Draco didn't speak, he just nodded.

They walked closer than strictly necessary, Hermione gravitated towards Draco, she wanted to be close to him, she wanted him to want to be close to her. She knew what was stopping him, she didn't care about that though, she didn't need his reasoning behind his decisions, she wanted this, she knew she did.

When they got back to the room Hermione had grabbed Draco and pulled him into a kiss. Draco shut the door behind them, never breaking away from Hermione. She could feel his hardness between them, he desired her as she did him. He couldn't deny he wanted her.

"Draco." She whispered as his hands moved to her hair. He kissed her deeply before pulling back.

Before Hermione could protest he had begun rolling up his sleeves. "When they write about the history of Hogwarts when they tell our story, they won't know why I have this, but they will know why you have yours." He grabbed Hermione's arm and pushed up her sleeve, he put their arms next to one another, his dark mark had faded once Voldemort had died but it was still easy to distinguish, her 'mudblood' scar would never fade, it would never go away. "They will know you were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, they will know that she pinned you to the ground, that she used a cursed knife to write this into your flesh. They won't know that Voldemort threatened to kill my mother, they won't know that I didn't want this, that I had already begun to break away from those ideals. They won't know that if I failed to kill Dumbledore he would have killed me, it was punishment for my father letting the prophecy get away. They won't know I was supposed to die on the astronomy tower, that Dumbledore was supposed to kill me so that my family would pay for their failures."

He reached his hand out and touched her scar, flinching when he made contact with the tissue, "They will know you got this because you were a war hero, because you were protecting Harry, they will see the Dark Mark and know me only as the villain of your story."

"Draco." Hermione didn't move her arm, but she did bring her other hand to cover his Dark Mark. Draco wanted to interrupt her but her nails biting into his skin advised him against it. "When we think of Harry when the world thinks of Harry Potter, they think of a boy, a young boy against the world, they think of him as a hero, as the chosen one. Draco, you were just a boy, not yet a man when you took this, you were a product of your circumstances, you were just a child, you did what you had to do to survive and it haunts you to this day, I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your nightmares, I can see it in you."

She moved her hands up to his face and looked at him, a very serious expression on her face. "You are not an evil soul, I refuse to believe that Draco, I just refuse." She didn't know when she had started to cry, but the tears were streaming down her cheeks as she spoke. "I have met monsters, I have been attacked by Greyback, branded by Bellatrix and tortured by Dolohov, you, Draco Malfoy, you are not a monster."

She pulled him in for another kiss, desperately trying to make him see that he wasn't his past, he wasn't evil, he did what he had to do to survive just as they all had. How could Hermione hate him for doing exactly as her Harry and Ron had done? How could she hate Draco for taking the mark when his mother's life was on the line? How could she hate him when he had been just a boy? Just a boy, just a boy like Harry Potter, just a boy like Ronald Weasley, just a boy like James Potter and Frank Longbottom and Fred Weasley, how could he be the villain in their history when he had been just a boy?


	15. Brewings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**School is a bitch and I'm tired okay? Also, I have been working on a super big project for this story which most, if not all of you will love but I can't share it quite yet. Enjoy the update, Merlin only knows when the next one will be out.**

Hermione didn't think she could find words to describe the feeling she had in the morning. She felt warm, she felt safe, she felt beautiful and so horribly afraid. She wondered how Draco would feel when he woke up? She didn't want to move yet, she wanted to stay entangled with him, she wanted his arm to stay around her and her legs to stay between his. She could feel his steady breathing against her back and she matched it.

She was afraid Draco would regret last night, that he would want to forget about it, to forget about her. Hermione didn't want that though, she didn't know why but she wanted Draco to like her too. It had started a while ago while she was still inflicted but now, now it had only gotten stronger. She wasn't sure why, but it felt right.

Draco shifted in his sleep and Hermione worried he might wake up, he heaved a sigh and his breathing continued slowly. Hermione wanted to look at him, to see how he looked when he was at peace but she didn't dare chance it. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist before letting her go, Hermione felt a pang on anxiety in her stomach.

"Good morning." She could feel his weight shift in the bed, he was sitting up now. "Did you sleep well?"

How did he know she was awake? "I did." She said tentatively. "Did you?"

"Like a rock." She turned in time to see him stretch luxuriously. Hermione's curls took up her entire pillow, she didn't want to think about how hard it would be to untangle her hair when she did get up.

Draco looked down at her and smiled. "I can hear you thinking Granger, talk to me."

"I just… I don't want you to regret last night." She admitted sheepishly.

Draco looked at her for a moment and then fell back onto the pillows. "When I divorced Astoria I felt like my life had ended. It was only Scorpius and me from there on out. Even when asked about it I insisted that Scorpius would always be my number one priority. He still is, but I don't think that's enough to upset you."

"I wouldn't expect you to ever put me or anything else above Scorpius." Hermione knew that would bother some people but not her, she would always put the children in her life first, she would never want them to be hurt.

"I thought you would agree with me. I just, I don't know Hermione, I didn't expect last night to happen but the music, the lights, the dancing, I just did it without thinking."

"And now that you can think?" She felt so small asking this question, she was waiting for the blow from Draco that he didn't want her, that she was simply some girl to him, that he didn't fancy her.

"I don't regret it if you don't." He looked at Hermione and she felt her chest constrict. "I don't know what I can offer you, Hermione, besides a ruined reputation and a chance to see what it's like to be with a Death Eater-"

"Former, you're a former Death Eater." Hermione interrupted.

"A former Death Eater that the public still hates. You may not regret last night but I promise if we continue this you will grow to regret it." It wasn't an outright rejection but Hermione knew it was steering that way.

"I think I should be able to make that decision for myself." She spoke slowly so that she could be sure of each word. "I think, I think you should let me decide on that."

Draco smiled. "I expected nothing less. I just don't want you to think this will be a fairy tale, that it will be happily ever after, it won't be, Astoria could tell you about how hard it was, that people thought our son belonged to Voldemort, that I had slipped her a love potion and her family is pureblood too. If the public finds out I am with you they will have questions and even worse, accusations."

"I can handle myself." Hermione insisted. "You don't remember all that horrible stuff Rita Skeeter wrote about me in school do you?"

Draco's relaxed smile fell and he looked a bit pained. Hermione laced her fingers between his. "I'm so sorry for that Hermione, I've been so terrible to you, I swear so long as I am alive I will never behave that way again."

"I forgave you a long time ago Draco. My point is though, that I'm not scared of what the public might say, I already know what it's like to be in the public eye and what it's like to have the worst assumed about me. They thought Harry and I were having a love affair and those stories continued even after Harry got married." Hermione squeezed his hand and he looked at her. "We don't have to tell anyone, it can be between us until we know more."

Draco squeezed her hand back and smiled. "I think that's a good idea. We should probably get up and get ready though, Madam Toussaint will want my help in the lab and she will want to test you again."

Hermione nodded and they both got out of bed to get ready. She kept sneaking peeks at Draco, he looked different now that she was allowing herself to properly look at him. She had to admit, the platinum blonde hair was growing on her.

When they got to the potions lab Madam Toussaint immediately had Hermione take her wand out. She situated Hermione away from her current brew and nodded at her to try a spell.

"Lumos." The tip of her wand ignited. It wasn't as bright as it was before the curse removal but it was brighter than yesterday. She waved her wand and the light went out.

"This is a great recovery pace, I was not expecting such results, I suspect it will have something to do with the location of the wound, it is not as close to the core as others I have seen." Madam Toussaint cast a few spells to see how Hermione was doing physically and she hummed in approval. "No complications, I didn't expect that but I am very pleased."

"You grow graceful with age." Draco murmured.

"Now, now Draco, it's terribly rude to comment on a woman's age. As punishment you will be starting four batches of Wolfsbane, oh, and before I forget, you will also be brewing Blood Replenishment Potions, Pepper Up Potion, Pain Reliever Potions, and because you mentioned my age you can also brew an Ageing Potion." Hermione's mouth fell open in shock but Draco simply chuckled.

"Is that all?" He questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Dreamless Sleep, Exstimulo Potion, and Murtlap Essence for your cheek." She sneered.

"Is there anything I can do for you Madam Toussaint or at least anything I can do to lessen Draco's workload?" Hermione couldn't imagine who Draco could get all of that done within a week.

"You can help Draco if he allows it, otherwise you can help to organize and clean in here." She waved her hand gesturing to the lab.

"It's alright Hermione, I can handle it." Draco was already going through enchantments Hermione recognized as safety charms. Fireproofing his robes and making them resistant to various splash hazards.

Hermione had always been an overachiever but even that sounded like too much for one person. She was no potions master but she could follow directions. She didn't know why Draco refused her help.

Draco pulled out his wand and with a wave, various things began to happen. Cauldrons flew from cabinets, ingredients began to chop themselves, jars soared over to a workbench, the fire in the fireplace lit and various pieces of protective gear appeared out of nowhere.

Hermione had never actually seen a potion master at work, naturally, Snape had been one but she had only ever viewed his potion-making as a student, not as a peer. Hermione felt as though she were watching Draco in the eye of a hurricane, commanding the winds around him.

Draco didn't put his wand down, Hermione figured this was the kind of spell that required constant attention. She set off to begin cleaning up around the laboratory, starting with a pile of cauldrons.

Hermione decided to not push her magical core too much and began to run the taps to clean the cauldrons by hand. Many of the potions would be safe to clean in water but Hermione would have to double-check some of them.

As she rolled up her sleeves and began to wash the cauldrons she found herself lost in thought. Before she would fall into a trance-like state but this was much more like her Hogwarts days.

Draco said Greyback wouldn't work alone, that someone else was pulling his strings. So long as Greyback was out nobody was safe, even if they found Greyback they would still have to identify who he was working for. She remembered Draco saying that he had a handler, that someone had kept Greyback from losing sight and killing others.

Someone had ordered an attack on her but she didn't know why. If they wanted to attack harry they could have attacked him at work or attacked Ginny while she visited her brothers. If they wanted to attack Ron they would go for the joke shop. She didn't think this was in connection to her other relationships, this was personal.

Who would hate her to the point of trying to kill her? She had received many threats after the war from distraught families from both sides but nobody ever tried to make good on it. She couldn't think of anyone who had been problematic over the last few years. Nobody had been overly direct.

What would happen when Greyback and his handler struck again? Would they go for Hermione again or would they switch targets? Hermione thought she could handle herself against Greyback now that she was expecting it. If someone was working with Greyback it had to be someone from Voldemort's side. Greyback was a known supporter of Voldemort, he had experience working with various Death Eaters and while he had not taken the mark himself he might as well have.

The list of suspects wasn't very long but it didn't help to clear much up. Draco had suggested the Lestrange brothers, something Hermione thought feasible. Her mind shifted to Dolohov and a shiver went down her spine. He was still on the loose and he would happily send a werewolf after her. That didn't mean he did though, no, Hermione was aware of Dolohov's torture methods and this wasn't like him.

She tried to think of other Death Eaters who had either evaded capture or were classified as missing when Draco came up behind her. "You doing alright?"

Hermione turned to him and smiled. She hadn't realized she had almost gone through the pile of cauldrons. "Of course!" She chirped. She wondered about how this would have impacted her while still under the effects of the curse.

"I have a few of my potions set up and I figured I could help you since you're still recovering." Draco was beginning to roll up his sleeves but Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sure cleaning cauldrons and organizing ingredients are far beneath a potions master such as yourself." Hermione lifted an eyebrow at Draco's mischievous smirk.

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, she was surprised but melted under his touch almost instantly. "It isn't below me if I get to kiss the person assisting me."

"A lab assistant am I?" Hermione was smirking now too. If she got her way today far more kisses would be shared. She was pinned between him and the sink. He moved his hand behind her and turned off the tap before resting his hand on her hip.

"I don't see you brewing any potions. For once I'm smarter than you Granger." He leaned in and kissed her again.

Hermione smiled into the kiss and when Draco moved away from her she pecked his lips. "Don't expect it to last Draco, I might get my certifications just to one-up you."

Draco rolled his eyes but then looked at her with curiosity, the slight smile way still graving his face. "What were you thinking about?"

"Greyback-"

"Are you-?"

"No, I'm alright, I was thinking about the day after the attack. You mentioned that Greyback wouldn't have worked alone. I haven't talked to Harry about it since it happened and no other Aurors have reached out to me. The list of people who would want to attack me is short but it still doesn't answer a lot of questions." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked to Draco, "It had to be someone that Voldemort trusted, someone higher in ranks, someone who would have worked with Greyback before, someone he respects."

Draco frowned, "Hermione, Dolohov keeps coming up, you mentioned that he, well that he tortured you and then-"

"Draco I'm not ready to talk about it." She took a moment to take a deep, calming breath, "He's a suspect but this isn't his usual pattern of attack, he uses more… psychological torture. That night wasn't the work of a mastermind, it was the work of someone evil with connections."

"We have to talk about it at some point Hermione." He moved his hand to her chin but she refused to look at him.

"The Lestrange brothers seem much more likely, Merlin knows I've embarrassed them enough for them to want to get back at me. I can't think of many others though."

"We can think about it more when we get back to England, why don't you just try to relax while we are here?" His voice was soft like he was trying to coax her into security here at this moment.

"My family is next Draco. There is no way they will stop at me. I don't know who they will attack next, Harry, Ron, Teddy, I have to know what they want." She shook her head and Draco lowered his hand from her chin.

"Potter and Weasley can handle themselves and I doubt Andromeda would let something happen to Teddy."

"I could handle myself Draco, it wasn't enough though. I still got injured and I just spent all this time feeling sorry for myself when I could have been helping. I should have walked into the Ministry at least a month ago and demanded access to the case." Hermione brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her eyes harshly.

"You were under the effects of a curse Hermione, you can't blame yourself for not being on top of this, you needed time for yourself to heal." Draco moved his hands to rub her shoulders, he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

Hermione knew he was right, that she had been in no shape to insert herself in an investigation but she couldn't help herself. She had always been involved and now that she wasn't she felt useless.

Hermione nodded and Draco gave her a reassuring smile. "Good, now why don't we get back to these cauldrons while some of the potions brew."

)O(

Draco had expected nothing less from Madam Toussaint. He knew she was merciless when it came to brewing and he figured she had been preparing a list for him since he first reached out to her.

The changes he had been seeing in Hermione were staggering. She no longer seemed like a damsel in distress, she was much more confident in herself and she wasn't letting her emotions get the best of her anymore. He liked her like this, a lot.

He could hear the gears clinking together in her head while they washed the cauldrons. He wondered if she knew how hard she was scrubbing or if she was too lost in thought. He had remembered this face from Hogwarts. Her eyebrows would furrow while she tried to work something out, he had made fun of her for it as a child but as an adult, he could understand.

Draco liked to pick at something while he was deep in thought. During his times studying under Madam Toussaint, he ripped many pages of books by accidentally pulling at them too hard. He had been able to repair them afterwards but it had given him an appreciation for people who could think without such destructive habits.

Hermione handed him another scrubbed cauldron and he rinsed it in clean water before drying it out magically. He added it to the growing stack of clean cauldrons before moving back to her side. He had exactly four minutes and twenty-six seconds before he had to stir the Murtlap Essence again. He had started on the potions that would take longer to brew, the Wolfsbane, Murtlap Essence, and Exstimulo Potion. He had learned from Madam Toussaint how to internalize the magic that went into brewing, he knew exactly what to do and when to do it based off of how the potions interacted with his magical signature.

Hermione didn't snap out of her thoughts when Draco moved away from her. He smiled at her before he moved across the potions lab to the Murtlap Essence. He would have to add the diced wartrooms after stirring the potion.

He watched her from his workbench as he prepared his ingredients. She had deflected his question about Dolohov with such ease but he knew they would have to talk about it. Draco knew something had happened to her but he didn't know exactly what but from what he had gathered it was at the hands of Dolohov.

He shuddered as the memory of Dolohov at his dining room table entered his mind. He had had so many interactions with the man, he knew he was evil but he wouldn't be surprised to learn he didn't know the full capability of his cruelty. He couldn't begin to imagine what she had endured at his hands but he could imagine her screams.

He had heard a lot of screams over the years but Hermione's were the ones that haunted him the most. The recent events had only compounded his problem and he could hear her screams anytime he allowed his mind to drift off. Time heals all wounds, he knew he would have to wait before the screaming stopped.

Draco didn't leave his work station once he had stirring and adding ingredients. Instead, he decided to take a seat at his bench and begin reading a newer potion book he had come across. Hermione had moved from the sink to the bottles, redoing the labels on each one to be much more vivid and cleaning the older bottles of ingredients.

Draco found her to be much more distracting than he remembered her being. If he looked up from his book it took him a few minutes to refocus on what he was trying to do. He wanted to wrap one of the brown ringlets around his finger and pull it down to watch it spring back up, he wanted to trace the freckles on her skin as he had the night before when she had fallen asleep, he wanted to be close to her. It reminded him of a veela and the strength they held with their beauty.

Hermione was no veela though, she was simply Hermione and there was so much to be said for that.

By the time lunch had rolled around Hermione had already cleaned the potion room and redone most of the labels. Draco couldn't leave the potions he was currently brewing to go into town for lunch so Hermione offered to go alone. He didn't like that idea but she had insisted she would be alright. He didn't argue with her, instead deciding to trust her judgment that she would be okay. He had hoped to get through a few chapters in the book while she was gone but he only found her absence more distracting. He raked a hand through his platinum blonde hair and sighed, when did he get it so bad for Granger?

Madam Toussaint appeared in front of him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "The girl, she is very pretty, plain, but very pretty." She moved around the cauldrons to inspect Draco's work.

"Your point?" He asked with a sigh.

"My point is that she is very unlike Astoria Greengrass." She prodded at a potion with her wand to check the viscosity and nodded in satisfaction.

Draco eyed the woman menacingly. Madam Toussaint was a very observant woman so Draco had expected her to notice something was different between him and Hermione. Madam Toussaint had also been against his marriage to Astoria, claiming Draco would grow bored of her quickly and wouldn't be happy in the long run. "I don't think I understand."

"Oh, I think you do." She looked at him over her shoulder before turning back to the cauldron she was standing at to peer into the grey liquid.

Draco didn't answer her, instead, looking back down at his book to at least pretend to read. Madam Toussaint walked over to him and set her hands down on the workbench to lean over the bench towards him. "Dolohov is still out there my son, I advise you to proceed with caution but I advise you to proceed nonetheless. She has the brightest mind in all of Britain and you would be foolish to let your pride get in the way."

"What happened with Dolohov? How do you know?" He set the book down and looked up at the older witch.

"It isn't my story to tell. All I can tell you is that you need to be careful, not of Hermione, but of Dolohov. I doubt he is willing to let her go, I doubt he intended on her getting away the first time. I don't know if he is working with Greyback but I wouldn't put it above him." Her eyes narrowed when she talked about the wolf.

"Hermione doesn't think it's Dolohov and after considering it I don't think it is either. I don't know who Greyback is working with but when I find out they will not live very long to regret it." Madam Toussaint's lips curled up in a wicked smile, she reminded Draco of Voldemort's snake, Nagini.

"That's my boy." She straightened up but the smile didn't leave her face. "You will know what to do when the time comes but before you go you should brew some dittany, you never know when something like that may come in handy."

Before Draco could respond she had turned around and begun walking towards the stairs, her long hair sways almost sweeping the floor with each step. Draco looked at the empty staircase for a moment before getting up to work on yet another potion.

Hermione arrived not much later with cheese toasties. Draco couldn't help but smile as he remembered their time in the Jolly Ole' Brewers. They sat at the workbench to eat and without asking Hermione pulled the book Draco was reading towards her. Her eyes skimmed the page as she slowly chewed her food.

"I haven't seen this book before." Hermione closed the cover to see the title before going back to the page Draco had left off on.

"It's a dark potions book, undetectable poisons and such. I can't imagine it's something you can get just anywhere. Madam Toussaint probably bought this from the person who wrote it but there is no author name and for good reason too, most of the potions I've read about in here so far are illegal to brew." Draco nodded to the book, "The potion that page is talking about kills the person who drinks it exactly thirty days after consumption. Long enough for the executioner to get away and cover up their tracks."

"The unforgivables of potions then?" Hermione flipped through the next few pages and looked at their names. "Some of these seem terrible, a potion to resurrect the dead? Even the Ressurection Stone wasn't capable of such a thing."

"And neither is that potion. It brings the body back at the point of decomposition but the soul is gone. It is commonly used in the organ trading market to keep recently deceased people alive enough to support the organs until they can get to where they need to be." Draco took another bite of his cheese toastie but Hermione looked off from eating.

"How do you know about this?" She looked at Draco with a slightly alarmed look in her eyes.

"Madam Toussaint is very grey in the worlds of black and whites which is why she has come up with so many useful potions. She believes all potions are worth exploring no matter how dangerous they may be. I didn't think she would teach me the illegal potions but she did and it has made me a better brewer." Many people would have likely never trusted Draco with such knowledge but Madam Toussaint believed he would do the right thing with that information.

"Have you used the unforgivables?" Hermione raised her hand to her mouth quickly and swallowed. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's okay. I have, of course, but it isn't something I recommend doing. They hang heavily on your soul and it isn't something you can shake." He shook his head to try and focus on something else besides the horrible empty feeling casting an unforgivable left in his core.

Hermione nodded and took another bite of her cheese toastie. Draco smiled at her attempt to stop more questions from coming out involuntarily. He started on his lunch to help ease the discomfort. Hermione was already looking back at the book, reading through the various potions, occasionally making a face as she read the names.

Once they had finished lunch Hermione went about sweeping the floors while Draco continued to work on the current potions and prepare for the ones he would be making later in the week. They had only stayed for a few more hours before Draco stabilized the potions so they could go back to the inn.

Once the door had shut behind them Hermione had grabbed Draco and pushed him up against the door. Her lips were on his and he melted into the kiss. She was demanding, her lips pushing against Draco in a way they hadn't before. His hands found her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

Her teeth nipped at his lower lip and he looked at her in shock as she pulled away. "Sorry, I've just, I've just wanted to do that all day."

Draco smirked at her flushed face and leaned in to kiss her again. "All you had to do was ask."


	16. Blood Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**Yesterday I spent 5 hours in the lab. I went into a swamp up to my thighs last week. The only reason I'm telling you this is so you know I'm not being lazy or abandoning this story but that I'm busy and tired. I feel like all I do is take on projects and I really gotta draw the line somewhere. The next update will be out sometime in October but I don't know when. I will try to get it done asap but we will see how that goes...**

Draco pulled her closer to him. He would only lay in bed for five more minutes, he had to get up soon but he didn't want to. Her legs were tangled in his, his arms were wrapped around her slight frame. Draco's eye's fluttered open and he was confused at first when he saw the curly brown hair, her hair wasn't brown or curly, it was—it wasn't Astoria.

Draco's drowsy haze left his mind and he sat up quickly. Hermione stirred but didn't open her eyes. Draco couldn't decide if he felt elated to be in bed with Hermione Granger or if he felt horrible for not being with Astoria. He looked at Hermione's relaxed face and decided on elated.

He was awake now though and he did still have work to do in the laboratory. He pulled the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed. He yawned as he stretched luxuriously, he could feel his shoulders begin to loosen up and he slumped once again. Merlin, he did not want to get out of this bed.

He stood up to go to the bathroom to prepare himself for a day in the lab. He went over his protective charms once he had gotten dressed, things to make him a little less flammable and organic in the lab.

Hermione was still asleep by the time he was ready to leave. He knew Madam Toussaint would kill him if he was late, but he didn't think he had the heart to wake her up when she looked so peaceful. He smiled to himself as he moved towards the door, it wouldn't hurt to let Hermione sleep in. She was safe here in France, nobody knew where they were, nobody would hurt her while she was sleeping.

When he arrived at the laboratory, he was thankful he hadn't waited for Hermione to get ready. His wolfsbane potion was dangerously close to losing its efficacy due to the flame going down overnight. Draco made quick work of adjusting the heat, just barely saving the potion. Today he would start on a few other potions that wouldn't take as long to complete. While he wanted to stay in France with Hermione he wanted to be back in England with his son more.

With Scorpius came Astoria though and Draco didn't think he was ready to come face to face with her again. Here in France, it was just him and Hermione but how would things change when it was him, Hermione, and his family? He raked his hand through his hair in frustration, Hermione wanted him, begged him to let her want him and here he was, obsessing over a woman who didn't want him. The least he could do was move on, he at least owed that to Hermione for not labeling him as a monster.

Draco pulled the silver knife out of his workbench and began slicing the liverwort root. Madam Toussaint had told him to brew dittany while he was here, he knew better than to question the woman, but he wondered what she knew. To an extent, she reminded him of Professor Trelawny from Hogwarts with her prophecies and recommendations.

While Draco wanted to scoff and brush off her comments, he knew better than to do that. Ever since he had known Madam Toussaint, she had never been wrong. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed she was always dosed with liquid luck. He would never admit it, but when it came to Madam Toussaint he did believe in divination.

Draco moved around the lab with ease, his focus entirely on his potions. He didn't want to let his mind wander too far and it was nice to finally be in the moment again. He felt like he had when he did live in France only a few years ago.

He wouldn't change his life for the world though, Scorpius meant everything to him. The thought of the little boy brought a smile to Draco's face. He wanted Scorpius to have all the things he didn't have growing up.

Draco didn't want for anything, anything he wanted his parents got him but it didn't replace the things Draco needed at that age. He needed someone to be proud of his accomplishments, he needed quality time with his family, he needed reassurances that he wasn't bad. Draco got what he wanted but he didn't get what he needed from his family and it had resulted in a lifetime of hatred.

He remembered an instance from his childhood when his father yelled at him for getting lower marks than Hermione. She was a filthy mudblood and she was doing better in their classes than Draco was. He hated her for it. He thought back to how much he loathed Hermione, he said it was because she was beneath him, that she wasn't a real witch and that she was a prissy know-it-all but the truth was he just wanted his father to be proud of him and she stood in the way of that.

He thought of the scene he had woken up to that morning. Hermione's curls taking up nearly his entire view. He had wanted to reach up and pull one out to see if it would spring back up.

Draco moved to check on his potions he had started the day before and nodded to himself as hie made notes. They were all progressing nicely and he was proud of himself for not messing any of them up.

"Draco?" Madam Toussaint's voice grabbed his attention and he turned to look at her.

Her long silver hair was touching the floor as she walked towards him. "Where is Ms. Granger?"

"I decided to let her sleep in. There was no point in waking her up this early to sit around the lab." Madam Toussaint walked past him to inspect his potions, she dipped a feather into the wolfsbane and Draco was pleased to see how to feather curled up as it made contact with the brew.

"How is your son?" She discarded the feather and walked to the silver cauldron Draco was brewing the dittany in. "How old is he now?"

"He's doing really well. He's almost sixteen months and he is hitting his milestones. He's very smart and he's very confident in his abilities." Draco swelled with pride as he talked about Scorpius.

"Sounds just like his father." Madam Toussaint smirked and Draco flushed in response. Madam Toussaint tapped the cauldron she was standing at with her wand and nodded before turning to Draco. "How is Astoria doing, with the curse?"

Draco's stomach fell when Madam Toussaint mentioned the blood curse. "She won't tell me about it, not anymore." Draco and Astoria had agonized over her pregnancy when they found out. Should they have a daughter she would inherit her mother's blood curse and would succumb to the same fate that stared Astoria in the face. When Scorpius was born a boy they were so relieved, Astoria cried when she first held Scorpius, she later told Draco it was because she knew he would get to live the life she wouldn't get to.

Once Scorpius was born though she stopped talking about the curse. When Draco asked about it she would ignore his questions and change the subject. As their relationship deteriorated so did their conversations, Draco doubted she would share the status of her curse with him if he asked.

"I'm sorry Draco, I looked for—"

"You don't have to apologize Madam Toussaint. This curse has been around longer than Hogwarts, one day someone will find a curse but for now, all we can do is manage the symptoms." Madam Toussaint opened her mouth to speak but then she shook her head and turned away from Draco to go back to inspecting his cauldrons.

Draco would always be thankful he had a son. He wanted a daughter, he loved the idea of having a daughter but he was thankful his child would not have to suffer from the blood curse as Astoria had. Astoria's pain levels had been increasing over the last few years, some day's she couldn't even get out of bed. Draco was never mad at her, all he wanted was to save her.

He had studied under Madam Toussaint looking for a cure when he had started courting Astoria. Despite their combined efforts they were unable to find a cure to the curse, Astoria had begged him to stop looking and to be with her while he could be, how could he tell her no? That's when they moved back to England and got pregnant.

One day Draco would have to tell Scorpius his mother had died. Draco only hopped that by then Scorpius would be old enough to understand there was nothing that could be done. They didn't know how much time Astoria had left but they did know that Scorpius would be a part of it no matter what.

That's why Astoria and Draco refused to fight over Scorpius. Scorpius would inevitably be left alone in the world with Draco and Draco would be dammed if Scorpius had no memories of his mother.

"Granger is a muggle-born." Madam Toussaint walked to Draco's side as he began working on today's set of potions.

"Your point?" Draco tried not the snap, he knew where this was going, and the thought of his mentors next few words made his blood boil.

"She won't have problems like this." Draco took a deep breath to calm himself before he set down the knife and looked at the older woman.

"Please do not compare Hermione to Astoria as if Astoria is some broken toy in need of replacing. Hermione is not Astoria, she will never be Astoria and I have never had any intentions of replacing Astoria with anyone, let alone Hermione Granger." Draco bit his cheek to keep himself from saying anything else.

Despite Madam Toussaint's obtuse comment, he didn't wish to anger the woman. He wouldn't have Astoria talked about in such way in his presence, but he didn't want to be kicked out of Madam Toussaint's lab quite yet.

Madam Toussaint didn't press the issue. She pinched her face up before turning around and heading towards the stairs. Her long black dress trailed behind her up the stairs like the train on a wedding dress.

Draco gave himself a moment to steady once he heard the door to Madam Toussaint's home close. Once he had composed himself he picked up his knife and continued his work on his potion preparation. He was used to his parents saying such things but to have things like that said from his mentor stung.

Hermione Granger would never be Astoria Greengrass and Draco never wanted a replacement for Astoria. He would never replace his first wife, not with anybody, especially Granger. They were two separate women and he didn't want the people around him to think he was using Hermione as a way of moving past Astoria.

Astoria was his first true love, his first wife, the mother to his child. She was defined by much more than her blood curse and Draco refused to allow people to whittle her down to such a demeaning thing. Astoria was much more than her illness, he never wanted anyone teaching Scorpius that his mother was defined by her illness because Astoria wasn't.

)O(

Hermione woke up and found herself wishing the other side of the bed was warm. She wanted to reprimand herself for falling so quickly but she didn't have the heart to. She wondered what Dean would say if he knew she was missing Draco's company in bed?

Hermione sat up and stretched, she felt the bones in her back click as she let out a yawn. She didn't mean to let her mind wander into a fantasy but as she got dressed she found herself wondering if they ever had to leave France. This was a slice of peace. This was the first peace she had felt since her shop was destroyed.

She knew it was unrealistic to stay here in France, Draco had a life in England, Merlin, she had a life in England as well.

The rounded cheeks of Teddy came into her mind and she knew that she couldn't stay in France, not while Teddy was in England. Despite Hermione and Harry being Teddy's godparents Teddy continued to live with Andromeda. Hermione knew she loved the little boy but she also knew that Andromeda had already been a parent once.

In the short time Hermione had spent with Andromeda she noticed the woman went out more and enjoyed hobbies while Hermione doted on Teddy. Andromeda was ready to be a grandparent but she couldn't be as the sole guardian of Teddy.

Hermione's fantasies changed and she thought of Teddy crawling into her bed one early morning to wake her up, she thought of Teddy running downstairs on Christmas morning to see what Father Christmas had brought. She imagined him showing her his first quiz with pride and crying into her chest when he didn't do as well as he had hoped in quidditch.

Hermione wasn't there when Teddy was born, she had only met him after both of his parents had died. Hermione swore at that moment, standing in the room of the inn, she would never not be a part of Teddy's life. Whatever he needed from her; she would do it.

Hermione looked at the time before leaving the inn. It was just short of lunchtime and she imagined Draco hadn't eaten at all today. She thought of the lovely little shop she had gotten their cheese toasties from and decided to pay it another visit.

The chime of the bell alerted reminded Hermione of her shop but she found the memory was less painful. She had ordered the cheese toasties again. She couldn't help herself, it reminded her so much of her childhood.

Spring was Hermione's favorite time of the year. It was when the world came back to life and it breathed life back into her. As she walked towards the apparition point she stopped into a corner store to pick up some chocolates for her and Draco. She didn't know if he preferred candy or chocolate and she made a mental note to ask later.

She was acutely aware of her curls bouncing with each step. She wanted to run and feel the wind against her face. She felt free, after all this time being in chains with the curse she finally felt free. She smiled widely and brought her hand up to her mouth to hide it from the world.

She felt like herself and she had forgotten how much she loved being alive. It was so easy to remember what had happened, it was so easy to fall back into that depression, but Hermione knew that at her core she loved life and all it had to offer.

She bounced to the apparition point and, in a crack,, she was in the laboratory under Madam Toussaint's cottage. Draco didn't look up at her when she arrived, but she did notice the smile that flickered across his face.

"I brought us some lunch, I figured you might be hungry." Hermione held up the take out bag as she spoke to emphasize her point. "I hope you like cheese toasties."

"Again? I swear Granger that's all you eat." Draco did look up then, a few strands of blonde hair fell into his face and Hermione smiled again.

"No." She drawled. "I eat many things but this just feels right."

Draco chuckled as he looked back down at the newt tongue he was working with. "Set it down and I will stop in just a moment. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, did you?" Hermione still felt sheepish asking these questions. She felt like she was at Hogwarts again, she had the same giddy flustered feeling with Draco as she did back then with Viktor Krum.

"Mhm." Draco peeled away the taste buds on the tongue before discarding the meat. He added them to a mortar and pestle and ground them up alongside a powder.

Hermione moved to the table that she and Draco had eaten lunch at before. She wondered if it made him uneasy to eat her as it did her. Hermione wanted to forget what had happened to her but she knew it wasn't possible. Like many things, this experience would stay with Hermione until her soul departed this world.

The sound of a tap brought Hermione out of her thoughts and she started to set up the table with their respective lunches. Draco came over to the table with cleaned hands and took a seat beside Hermione.

"I've never been a big fan of watercress." He said as he picked up the green sprout.

"Neither have I but it isn't the worst thing I've ever had, I think eggplants are quite terrible." Hermione picked up her fork and scooped up some of the watercress. "Besides, watercress is actually really good for you."

"I don't see what you have against eggplant." Draco shrugged before pulling his lunch towards him.

"I think it's the texture." Draco didn't respond. The two ate in comfortable silence, the only sounds being the bubbling cauldrons in the background.

Once they had finished their lunch Draco cleaned up while Hermione went to his workbench to examine what he had been doing. She noticed the book she was reading the day before was still there and she wondered if she could make a copy of it before they left France.

"Nothing is done yet and I don't suspect anything will be for the next few days but it is all well on its way," Draco explained as he came up behind her to stir the silver pot that was on the workbench.

"Dittany?" Hermione questioned as she looked into the silver cauldron.

"Madam Toussaint added it to the list yesterday." Hermione nodded before turning back to the book. "May I?" She asked as she reached for it.

"Go ahead, if you have any questions just let me know and I will try to answer them." Hermione grabbed the book and smiled at Draco, she would have never expected such kindness from him but here they were, Draco offering to teach her about potions is she so pleased.

Hermione was settling herself down at the table when the door opened at the top of the stairs. "Ms. Granger, a letter from an Andromeda has just come for you."

Draco and Hermione locked eyes for a second before Hermione bounded up the stairs to take the letter from the witch. She ripped the envelope open as a feeling of dread developed in her abdomen, Andromeda wouldn't have written for anything unimportant.

Draco was in front of her now, waiting for her to unfold the letter. She pulled the letter out and read it aloud. "Hermione, there has been another attack, this time on the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah and Neville Longbottom are okay, but the Fiendfyre that was let loose into their shop has caused massive damage. It is unclear to me if this attack is because of Neville Longbottom's acts during the war or because of your recent residence there. Either way, I fear for your safety and would like to know you are okay. The aurors do not know where you are, and Harry has confided in me that he thinks you have been taken. Suspicions are arising that Draco has kidnapped you or even killed you. You need to come back to England before these rumors begin to get out of hand. Love, Andromeda."

"They think I've hurt you?" Draco sounded pained but Hermione didn't have time to process this. The Leaky Cauldron had been set on fire, Hannah and Neville had lost their shop just as Hermione had, she had to go back to England and help them as they had helped her.

"Hermione?" Draco touched her shoulder after she didn't respond.

Hermione locked eyes with him and blinked away the tears that had started to form. She swallowed hard before speaking, "We have to go back to England and clear your name, then we have to find whoever is doing this."

Draco and Hermione looked to Madam Toussaint who nodded at the pair of them. "Ideally you would be here for at least another week, there is no telling what portkey travel will do to you in your current state. However, I think the benefits of returning to England outweigh the risks, the longer you are unaccounted for the more suspicious they will grow of Draco."

"Will it hurt Hermione to travel?" Draco asked, he looked from Madam Toussaint to Hermione and back again. "We can't risk her being hurt during the travel just to clear my name."

"Draco, no, we can't stay. We must get back to England to help Neville and Hannah. If Harry finds out I'm in France, he will want to know why I'm here." Hermione looked down the stairs and sighed. "Your potions."

"Never mind those, I can complete them." Madam Toussaint moved between the two and headed down the stairs. "You can have the rest of my dittany Draco, use it wisely." Draco and Hermione followed the elder witch who was now digging through a cupboard.

She pulled out a small vial of silver liquid and handed it to Draco. "Remember what I told you, now, go." She ushered Draco and Hermione together and nodded at them. "Make me proud Draco."

With a crack, they had disapparated and appeared on the outskirts of the village again. "What was that about?" Hermione asked as Draco took her hand in his and pulled her towards the inn.

"I don't know, stay close though, don't leave my side, you have your wand, right?" Hermione had the urge to scoff at Draco for insinuating she would leave their room without it but the fear in his voice caught her off guard.

"I do, Draco, is there something you're not telling me?" They arrived at the inn and rushed upstairs despite the innkeeper trying to talk to them.

As soon as the door closed behind them Draco moved into the room to start packing up their stuff. "Madam Toussaint told me I would know what to do when the time came and to brew Dittany but that's all she said. I don't know Hermione, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Hermione wanted to push for more details but instead started to move around the room to help Draco pack their belongings. Once their bags had been packed and the room was back to its original state Draco made to leave but Hermione stopped him.

She grabbed him and pulled him to her, she kissed him, threading her fingers through the platinum blonde hair as she did so. "Draco," she whispered, "No matter what they say remember that what they think of you doesn't matter and it won't change how I think of you."

Draco didn't respond. He looked into her eyes and Hermione could see the fear he was trying so desperately to hide. He didn't know what was in England but he knew it was bad, they both knew that this meant the attack from Greyback wasn't a one-off incident, that this would happen again and again until they discovered the truth about the attacks.

Hermione couldn't comfort him, she couldn't tell him that she would be okay or that things would work out, she had enough experience in life to know that sometimes that just wasn't how it went.

They checked out of the inn, much to the displeasure of the innkeeper who insisted they stay at least one more night. Draco told him they simply couldn't stay as there was an emergency with their family back home. Once they had returned the key Hermione and Draco made their way to the outskirts of the village.

Hermione took the wooden snake from her bag and handed it to Draco. He unwrapped it from its protective cloth and held it out towards Hermione. "On the count of three. One…two…three."


	17. England

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**Turns out being quarantined (for the like fourth or fifth time) gives me a lot of time to write. Who knew?**

The landing was harsh, Draco stumbled forward, just barely catching himself on the fireplace. Hermione, however, fell to the ground when they landed. Draco was on the ground next to her in an instant. "Hermione?" He shook her shoulder slightly and felt the panic set in when she didn't open her eyes.

"Andromeda!" Draco yelled as he shook Hermione again. "Andromeda!"

"Draco?" The older witch came into the room with a frown, "What on Earth—oh, Merlin, Hermione." She quickly made her way to Hermione and Draco moved his hand to hers. He told himself it was to comfort her and let her know he was there but he knew that wasn't true, seeing Hermione motionless and unresponsive like this made Draco nauseous. He couldn't do anything for her, all he could do was watch as Andromeda inspected her.

"She's alright, I think the portkey just took quite a bit out of her. A bit like hitting your head really. She will come around in a bit." Andromeda tapped her wand against Hermione's chest and nodded at the numbers that appeared. "She's alright Draco."

Draco let out a breath he was unaware he had been holding and nodded. "Okay, she's okay." He didn't miss the quirk of Andromeda's eyebrow at this but he couldn't be bothered to defend himself. Hermione was alright and that was what mattered at this moment.

"You should probably take her to her room so she can rest for a bit. I'll put on some tea and meet you there. It's just up the stairs to the right." Andromeda got off of the floor and headed into the room Draco remembered to be the kitchen.

Draco slid his arms under Hermione's knees and shoulders and picked her up. Her head lolled back which made Draco swallow hard. He couldn't fix it without dropping her though so he was extremely cautious to not hurt her while ascending the stairs.

Once they were in the room he laid Hermione on the bed. He took her shoes off and set them by the door before he sat on the side of the bed and ran his hand up and down her lower leg absent-mindedly. "You're alright Hermione, I'm not going to go anywhere. Just rest for a bit and leave the rest to me." He squeezed her leg before resuming the calming motion.

He would have to see what information he could gather on The Leaky Cauldron but before he did anything he had to make sure Hermione made contact with Potter. Draco didn't foresee this being an issue but looking back on it he should have been aware this would become a problem.

He looked at Hermione and grimaced. She just looked like she was sleeping. She was a bit pale but nothing like she had been when…when he and Madam Toussaint had removed the curse. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and Draco stopped moving.

Her eyes opened and then snapped shut, her frow furrowed in pain. "Draco?" She whispered.

"Hey, I'm right here." Draco moved his hand to hers and squeezed it. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer but Draco was reassured by her as she returned his squeeze. The door opened and Andromeda appeared with the tea tray. Draco thought about dropping Hermione's hand but reassuring her was more important than how Andromeda viewed them. The older witch approached them and set the tea tray on the bedside table before conjuring a chair by Hermione's bedside.

"How is she?" She asked as she took a seat. She brought her hand to Hermione's face and smoothed away the creases.

"She's coming around." Draco gave her hand another squeeze and smiled to himself when she returned it.

"Good, she needs to send Harry an owl as soon as she can. I'm worried about how rash he can be." Andromeda leaned back in her chair but she continued to survey Hermione. Draco noticed how she held herself despite her concern for Hermione and it reminded him of how his mother held herself.

"Bloody Potter." Draco scoffed. Not for the first time he wished that Harry Potter would keep his nose out of something. Draco noticed Andromeda look at him but she didn't say anything.

Hermione's eye opened again and this time they stayed open, even if they weren't opened all the way. "Hermione, how are you feeling?" Andromeda asked as she moved forward in her chair again.

"I'm okay." She whispered. Her eyes locked on Andromeda for a moment before they looked over to Draco. "Draco." She sounded so relieved yet so concerned.

"I'm right here Hermione, don't worry." He smiled at her and she returned it as she closed her eyes.

She took a deep breath before speaking again, "We're back in England?"

"Yes, we are at Andromeda's home." Draco stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and let his shoulders relax. "You took a bit of a tumble coming off the portkey."

"I've never liked portkeys." Draco chuckled at this and Hermione smiled. Her eyes opened a bit further and Draco was glad to see it.

"Did Madam Toussaint manage to—" Andromeda began but Draco cut her off.

"Yes, she did." Her screams had been in the back of his mind since it happened, and he didn't want those memories brought to the forefront of his mind if he could help it. Hermione had had the curse stripped from her body but the process wasn't easy.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and turned her attention back to the older witch. "Yes, she did remove the curse. It was harder than I had expected and we had to return before I had fully recovered."

Andromeda seemed satisfied with this answer for the time being. "Tea dear? I think it might help."

Andromeda reached for the teapot and poured three cups of tea. She added sugar and cream to two cups before turning to Draco. "How do you take your tea?"

"Just a bit of cream thanks." Hermione looked to Draco and he nodded in understanding. He let go of her hand and helped her to adjust to a sitting position in bed. Andromeda handed him a cup and he accepted it gratefully.

Draco adjusted himself in his seat as Andromeda fussed over Hermione who was becoming increasingly more aware. Soon she would be ready to go and raise Hell in Diagon Alley and Draco was looking forward to the spectacle.

Hermione took a sip of her tea and furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you know anything else about the fire Andromeda?"

"All I know is that The Leaky Cauldron was set ablaze last night by a fiendfyre and that by the time it was managed most of the building had been reduced to ash. Luckily they managed to get the Longbottom's more prized possessions out in time."

"However did they manage that?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he remembered the fiendfyre he had encountered shortly before the fall of Voldemort.

"Longbottom apparently knew how to control it just enough to stop it for a brief moment. The fire couldn't be put out until top Aurors arrive on the scene." Andromeda took a sip from her tea and cleared her throat. "I never thought Longbottom would measure up to much."

"Andromeda!" Hermione chastised as she moved into a more comfortable sitting position. "Neville has always been quite brave. He catches on quickly too if he has someone with the patience to teach him. He just needed someone to believe in him is all."

Draco knew that Hermione and Longbottom were friends but he didn't know they were close enough for Hermione to defend him like she was. He should have assumed that though considering how long Hermione had stayed at The Leaky Cauldron. If memory served correct Longbottom was also a part of Dumbledore's Army that the Golden Trio had formed during their fifth year.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to insult your friend." Andromeda smiled softly at Hermione. Draco wondered if she liked the new spark Hermione had gained since the curse removal. Draco knew he liked it.

"Where's Teddy?" Hermione asked after taking a sip from her cup.

"Oh, he's asleep, down for a nap. He should be up soon though and he will be very happy to see you. He's asked about you every day since you've left. Merlin knows I have missed having an extra pair of hands after him." Andromeda chuckled and Draco couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

He didn't have the childhood that Teddy was having. Teddy was a rambunctious little boy, a little spitfire really, Draco would have acted in no such way as a child. It was nice to see joy in the youth. "Oh, well that's good, I've missed him too."

Draco's heart clenched as he thought about Scorpius. He couldn't wait to have the little boy again. The second he could leave Hermione he would be at the Greengrass manor getting his boy. He would take him to Diagon Alley for a new toy, or a book, or an ice cream, anything to make the boy smile.

For a second Draco wondered if Hermione would ever miss Scorpius but he dismissed the idea before it fully formed. It wouldn't be good for anyone for Draco to start making permanent plans. Things could be different now that they were back in England.

"I'll send him one now. Draco can you get a bit of paper and a pen from my desk?" Hermione nodded to the hickory desk in the corner.

Draco had missed the first part of that conversation but he assumed it was about sending Potter a letter. He moved to the desk and set his tea down in exchange for a sheet of paper and a pen. Ever since he found out about pens he wondered why the wizarding world ever bothered with quills.

He handed Hermione the stationery items and resumed his seat. She immediately started scribbling on the paper, Draco found the lack of quill scratching less aesthetically pleasing. Perhaps that was why people kept using quills?

Andromeda took the letter when it was finished and stood up. "I will send this to Harry right away. Don't be surprised if he comes banging down the door. I suggest you think of a lie." The twinkle in Andromeda's eyes reminded Draco that despite her pleasant demeanor she was still a part of the noble house of Black.

Once Andromeda had left Hermione held out her hand to Draco and he took it into his easily. "You should go to see Scorpius. I'll be alright here."

Draco was shocked for a moment, she had thought of Scorpius? He swallowed down his feeling and nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine. I imagine you miss Scorpius, who wouldn't? He's such a cute baby." Draco felt himself swell with pride at her words.

"Of course, I still need to talk to Astoria about how our trip went. I'm sure she will have questions." Hermione squeezed his hand again and let it go. "Write to me if you need anything, okay?"

"I think I'll be well taken care of with Teddy around. He wouldn't let anyone hurt me." Hermione smiled and Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his first memory of the little boy.

"Okay, I'll be going then. Don't forget to write." With that Draco disapparated with a loud snap to the Greengrass manor.

He looked up at the looming building and took a deep breath. He hadn't seen Daphne since his divorce, he hadn't seen Astoria's parents since before the divorce. He wanted to see Scorpius more than anything though and he was determined to do that, even if it meant facing his ex-in-laws.

The door opened in front of him revealing one of the house-elves. "Mister Draco, sir, yous be commin' to visit the Mistress Astoria and the young Master Scorpius?"

"That's right." Draco walked into the house as the house-elf moved from the doorway.

"They's be in the drawing room Mister Draco sir. Would you like for Fee to assist you?" The house-elf was a lot less chipper than Ellie and Draco found it a bit unnerving. He had to remind himself that not all house-elves were as spunky as Ellie was.

"No, I can find it on my own." With that, the little house elf disapparated with a crack, the door behind Draco closing on its own as the house-elf left.

Draco started to make his way towards the drawing room. These houses were so unique but they all seemed to have a very similar layout, Draco wondered why that was. He turned the corner and almost ran into Daphne Greengrass.

"What are you doing here?" She scoffed as she straightened out her dress.

"I came to see Astoria and Scorpius."

Daphne scoffed and her eyes narrowed to slits, "Finally decided to be a father have you?"

Draco would have replied with just as much venom but the voice of Astoria stopped him. "Draco? Draco is that you?" The brunette poked her head out of the drawing room and smiled brightly when he saw Draco. "Oh, it is!"

"Hi Astoria, how have you been?" Draco asked politely.

Before she could respond though Daphne started in on Draco. "She's been tired, raising Scorpius by herself without any help at all. Honestly why you don't just—"

"Daphne! We have talked about this!" Astoria marched out of the drawing room and past her sister to grab Draco harshly by the arm. "He is the father of my child. Besides, Draco has been doing something I asked him to do which is why I have Scorpius, not that it's any of your business. Come along Draco."

A younger Draco would have protested at being ordered around by Astoria but right now he was grateful for her saving him from her sister. Once they were in the drawing room Astoria slammed the door shut. She turned the Draco and laughed before throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, it is so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Where's—oh! There he is!" Draco broke away from Astoria and made his way to the place Scorpius was playing in. Scorpius looked up at Draco and squealed in delight.

"Dada! Dada!" He got up as quickly as he could and made fists at Draco to be picked up.

Draco picked Scorpius up and twirled him around before kissing him all over his face. "How are you? Have you been behaving for mummy?"

Draco looked to Astoria who nodded. He looked back to the little blond boy who was holding out a stuffed cow to Draco.

"Cow!" He giggled before bringing the cow back to his chest.

Draco knelt and smiled. "That's right! It's a cow. That's my clever boy."

"He's been picking up on words rather quickly! He knows quite a few now." Astoria boasted. "I think he might even start connecting them soon."

"He's our son, of course, he would be a little genius." Draco stood back up when Scorpius sat down and pulled another toy towards him.

"How is Hermione?" Astoria asked as she came up behind Draco. "Is she well?"

"Yes. Madam Toussaint managed to remove the curse and it's like she's a whole different person now. She is still recovering, she fainted after taking the portkey today." Draco turned to look at his ex-wife and was met with a look of concern.

"You weren't supposed to be back this soon."

"A fiendfyre was set off in the Leaky Cauldron and Potter was starting to get concerned about Hermione's disappearance. You know how he gets, always the accuser isn't he?" Astoria didn't try to hide her distaste for Harry Potter and Draco was relieved to know that he wasn't the only person in the world who didn't love him.

"I did hear about that, I didn't think you would hear about it all the way in France though."

"Andromeda, my aunt, sent us a letter. Hermione has been staying with her for a while. Now that the curse is gone I think Hermione might look into reopening her book shop. Did you know she had a bookshop in Diagon Alley?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Of course I knew she had a bookshop in Diagon Alley. Goodness, where do you think your Christmas gifts came from?"

"You got them from Time's Tales?" Draco was surprised that Astoria would visit such a small place, let alone that she would shop there on important holidays.

"Of course, Hermione was always the best at hunting down rare titles. A lot of people are waiting for her to reopen."

"I'm starting to suspect that you may have had your own motives for wanting me to take Hermione to France." Astoria chuckled and shook her head.

"No, no, I just wanted her to be well is all." Astoria still had a soft smile but Draco could see the worry in her eyes. "Draco, are you seeing Hermione Granger…in that way I mean?"

Draco wasn't sure how he wanted to answer. Astoria was so hot and cold on the subject and he wasn't sure what would upset her. He figured honesty was better than all else at this point. "It's complicated but it is a possibility in the future."

"Oh good, then I don't feel so terrible for telling you I've been seeing someone." Astoria turned to Draco with a false cheeriness.

"Who?" Draco tried to ignore the pang of jealousy, reminding himself that Astoria could see whoever she pleased.

"Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw from your year." Astoria still looked unsure but the discomfort was fading. "I just…I just felt you should know."

"Terry Boot isn't terrible. From what I've heard he's quite good at potions." Draco shrugged. "Could have done a lot worse for yourself like bloody Alex Wednesbury."

Astoria let out a snort of laughter and the tension in her shoulders left. "I wouldn't be caught dead with Alex Wednesbury."

Draco laughed alongside her. He felt a lot less guilty knowing Astoria was moving on as well. Their baby was still playing with the stuffed cow on the floor. Draco wondered how much time it would take to get Scorpius to say elephant.

)O(

Andromeda had to hold Teddy back when he first saw Hermione. Andromeda explained to the boy that Hermione was sick and he had to be gentle with his hug so he didn't hurt her.

Hermione was so touched by the gentleness of the boy. His usual spunk came straight from Tonks but this soft, protector side was all Remus. She knelt down to embrace the little boy. Teddy's hair turned from a dusty brown to a soft pink when she let go.

"I love you, Hermione!" He blurted out. "Please don't leave again! I was so sad and, and I just want you here with me, okay?"

Hermione looked to Andromeda who was beaming at the pair. Hermione looked back at Teddy and smiled brightly. "I won't darling. I won't go anywhere. I love you too Teddy."

Teddy rushed forward and hugged Hermione again, apologizing when Andromeda reminded him to be gentle.

Hermione felt her heart swell to a size it hadn't been in a long time. Teddy was such a bright light and he was telling her that he wanted her in his life. She had never anticipated Teddy becoming such a big part of her life but now she didn't want to imagine life without him.

"Nan got me a new book while you were gone. Do you wanna read it with me?" Teddy moved back from Hermione and bounced on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"Alright then, go get it." Teddy took off like a bullet and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the little boy.

"He's never said that to anyone but me, not even Harry." Andromeda came up to Hermione and rested a hand on her shoulder. "He did ask about you constantly."

"He's such a precious little boy." Hermione could hear Teddy banging around in his room for the book. With how Teddy kept his room it was nothing short of a miracle he hadn't lost it yet.

Andromeda patted Hermione's shoulder again before stepping away. "I'm going to go back to my reading in the drawing room. Now that you're here to distract him I should be able to read up on Madam Toussaint's methods."

"You've been reading her books?" Hermione asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"She is a talented healer, besides, with Teddy getting so old so quick it's time I brush back up on my healing skills. I wasn't ready to retire when I did and I'm ready to come out of retirement." With that Andromeda left the room.

Hermione wasn't alone for long though. The loud pounding of feet on the hardwood floors indicated that Teddy was racing back to her with his new book. He loved to read with Hermione and Hermione loved to read with him. It was a match made in heaven really.

It reminded Hermione of when her parents would read with her at this tender age. She could only hope that she could foster a love for reading in Teddy as her parents had done for her.

Teddy and Hermione stayed in the living room by the fireplace reading and exchanging stories for hours. The pile of books Teddy had gotten from his room had grown to a considerable size and when it was time for bed Hermione levitated them back to their places as there were too many to carry.

Teddy dressed into his pajamas quickly and hopped into bed. "One more story? Please?" He was shuffling under the sheets as Hermione finished sorting the books.

"Alright, one more, then off to bed with you." Hermione sat on the side of his bed and thought for a moment.

"Once upon a time, there was a very smart wizard. So smart in fact that he was a professor at Hogwarts. He taught students all kinds of spells. He taught them how to defend themselves from evil monsters and how to use spells to fight off bad guys. However, the man held a terrible secret, he was a werewolf. So once a month when the moon was full he would turn into a fierce beast, with razor-sharp teeth and massive claws!

"The students didn't know at first, the wizard was clever and he hid it well. One day though, it was exposed that he was a werewolf and he was made to leave Hogwarts because the students were frightened of him. He was terribly lonely, as nobody wanted to be friends with a werewolf. One day though, he met a woman who loved him despite being a werewolf. They went on all kinds of adventures together!

"They battled bad guys, they went on spying missions, they protected their friends and most importantly they fought for the light. One day though, the wizard decided that he loved the woman so much he wanted to be with her forever and get married. He was so worried that she wouldn't love him because he was a werewolf. But you know what? She loved him anyway. Finally, the lonely werewolf had a friend and someone to love him. They lived happily ever after together, despite their flaws. The end."

Hermione knew that the demise of Tonk and Remus Lupin was not peaceful but they had died together and she knew that they were together in the next life, their very own happily ever after.

"Hermione…I wanna be friends with the werewolf," Teddy said with a yawn. "I don't think he would be that bad."

"He probably would have wanted to be your friend too Teddy." Hermione's heart ached at Teddy's kindness.

She tucked the blankets around the little boy and kissed his head. "You have sweet dreams now Teddy. I love you."

"I love you too Hermione." Teddy rolled onto his side and Hermione left the room, clicking the door shut behind her.

Teddy would grow up without the prejudice against other creatures. Teddy would grow up valuing all life, not just the life of a wizard or witch. Hermione knew Remus and Tonks would be so proud of their brave, compassionate, rambunctious little boy. Hermione could only hope they would continue to watch over him every day.

She knew she would do her best to watch over Teddy for the rest of her life. She loved him like he was her own. She would try her hardest to make sure no harm came to him, not now, and not ever.


	18. Trials

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**I feel like this story isn't even halfway done which makes me both proud and frustrated? Like I don't want to drag this on unnecessarily but I also want it to be a slower burn. Ah well, neither here nor there really. As always I love you all, thank you for the comments, including the hate comments, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Side note I know my last few chapters have been a touch shorter please don't hate me I am trying my best.**

Draco never wanted to leave this moment. Scorpius was laying on his chest fast asleep. He made little suckling sounds as he adjusted his thumb in his mouth. Draco didn't have the heart to remove the child's thumb from his mouth so he let him do it.

His hand was rested on the little boys back. Draco relished in the feeling of Scorpius breathing. Every time the little boy inhaled it brought Draco so much joy and relief. He was such a blessing in Draco's life. He had never expected to find such peace but it turned out he had been looking in the wrong places all this time. He found peace in the gentle warfare between him and Ellie, he found peace in every sound Scorpius made, he found peace in the knowing side glances from Astoria, he found peace in the curls of Hermione Granger's hair.

He wished he could talk to his younger self. Maybe before he had called Hermione a mudblood for the first time. To tell him that he would never find what he wanted where he was looking. That there was so much more to life than power and money and blood status. Draco wondered what his life would have been like if he had been shown humanity as a child. He would have never been able to look at Hermione and call her a mudblood, he would have never been able to make fun of Potter's parents, he wouldn't have been able to hurt all the people he had in good conscience.

Draco looked down at the sleeping boy on his chest and smiled. Scorpius wouldn't have the same regrets that Draco had. Scorpius would be shown humanity, he would experience life in ways Draco couldn't as a child. He never wanted Scorpius to flinch when Draco moved too quickly, he never wanted Scorpius to be too scared to ask him a question or get something wrong.

Draco thought back to his childhood and sighed. It wasn't happy, it wasn't something he looked back on with fondness. He remembered all the times he wanted his mother's attention but couldn't get it, all the times his father had hurt him because he wasn't good enough. He would never live up to the Malfoy name or the Black name and it took Draco most of his life to accept that.

He wondered what Hermione's childhood looked like. She was raised like a muggle. He wondered what happened during her first few bouts of accidental magic and if she got in trouble for it. He wondered what she felt like when she learned she was a witch, was she scared, relieved? Draco couldn't imagine living his entire life thinking he was one thing and then turning out to be another.

Draco's lips twitched at that thought. Had he not done exactly that? His entire life he was a sheep in wolf's clothing. Draco knew that evil was taught but a part of him knew that it was also something you were born with. Draco didn't have the ability to look at people and take pleasure in their pain. The other Death Eaters lacked empathy entirely but Draco could never shake his. He put on a tough act but things bothered him more than they bothered the others his age.

He remembered the first time he watched someone be crucio'd for fun. It was a young man, a squib most likely, his aunt, Bellatrix, damn her soul, had tortured the man for fun after she was instructed to dispose of him by Voldemort. He remembered leaving as soon as he could to throw up. It was then that he knew that he wasn't like the others but by then it was too late, he was already going to get the dark mark, Voldemort had already made plans for him.

He remembered the Golden Trio testifying on his behalf. His father had handed over information on the identities of the remaining Death Eaters in exchange for having his wand snapped and surprise visits from Aurors but Draco had nothing to offer the Ministry. During his trial, he had resigned himself to his fate, that he would go to Azkaban and die there. A character witness appeared though, one that he wasn't aware of until that very moment. Harry James Potter.

He was still bruised and battered from the battle, he limped slightly as he walked to the stand. He didn't look at Draco as he walked by, he didn't even acknowledge that he was there in chains. Harry took the stand and had defended Draco. When asked about why Harry was defending Draco Harry had replied that Draco didn't hand him over to Voldemort despite knowing who Harry was. That if it weren't for Draco, Harry would have died.

Draco spent a lot of time trying not to remember that night in the manor. Hermione's screams were bad enough to think of, but the sinking feeling when he laid eyes on Harry that night made him ill. It was like the last flames of hope had been snuffed out when he saw that Harry had been captured. Harry Potter would die and because of that, the world would be taken over by Voldemort.

He stalled them for as long as he could, saying he didn't recognize Harry. Bellatrix was furious but instead of taking it out on him, he took it out on Hermione. It had worked though, the trio and a few other hostages had managed to escape, he wouldn't forget the agony of being crucio'd over and over again by his aunt.

Scorpius was beginning to come around. He adjusted himself on Draco's chest before looking at him. Draco smiled as he sat up, cradling Scorpius so he didn't fall back. "Good morning, are you ready to start the day?"

Scorpius made a grunting noise as he reached up for Draco's hair. Draco shook his hair to try and keep it away from the chubby fingers but he had little success. Scorpius tugged at Draco's blonde hair before Draco managed to pull his hair from Scorpius's grasp.

"I'll take that as a yes." He moved out of the bed and into Scorpius's room. He went about his usual morning routine of changing Scorpius and dressing him. Once Scorpius was dressed he brought him downstairs where, thankfully, Ellie had already prepared breakfast.

"Oh! Ellie is just so happy that Young Master Scorpius is back! Young Master Scorpius is just so lovely!" Her ears perked up as high as they could before flopping back down. They almost touched the floor but Ellie paid them no mind.

"I'm happy he is back too." Draco smiled at the elf who flushed from the attention.

"Oh yes, before Ellie be forgetting, Master Draco has received a letter from the Misses Hermione Granger and the Mister Harry Potter." Ellie looked less excited now as she picked up the two letters and put them on the table by Draco's breakfast. "Shall Ellie feed Young Master Scorpius?"

"Oh, yes that would be very helpful Ellie, thank you." Draco ignored the squeals from the house elf and Scorpius who was, no doubt, copying Ellie. He reached for the letter from Hermione first, he popped open the seal and pulled out her letter. Draco recognized the angry, sharp letters immediately, granted he had never been sent a letter with this handwriting from Hermione, he had seen it at Hogwarts.

_Draco,_

_If you have yet to open Harry's letter I highly recommend you throw it directly into the fire. Harry seems to be under the assumption that he knows what is best for me and that you are not it. I didn't tell him anything, of course, only that I had gone to France with you which is why he couldn't find either of us._

_Of course, he took that to mean something had happened in France. Even though he isn't wrong he isn't entitled to that information either, the git. Either way, I know he has plans to write a letter to "ask you some questions" and I don't know what the questions are but just know you don't have to answer them._

_I will be spending time at the Leaky Cauldron today, or rather, what's left of it, helping Neville and Hannah clean up the area to start reconstruction. They plan on starting up on Monday, can you believe that? I suppose it's time to give the bookshop some more consideration…_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Draco's eyes flicked to Harry's letter and then back to Hermione's. He set hers down and rolled his eyes dramatically as he picked up Harry's.

_Malfoy,_

_I have a few questions for you, meet me in my office around six tonight, you should know where it is._

_H. P._

Draco suppressed a sigh of frustration and instead began to dig into his own breakfast. He thought maybe he and Scorpius could pay Hermione a visit, he thought she might like to see him as it had been a while.

With his mind made up, he finished breakfast just as Scorpius was finishing his and scooped the young boy up. With the floo in the Leaky Cauldron gone he would have to apparate into Diagon Alley, that or use a different public floo that was in Knockturn Alley. Draco looked at Scorpius and kissed his head. "I'm sorry."

With a crack they were in front of The Leaky Cauldron, or as Hermione had so eloquently put it "what's left of it." She was covered in soot, her curly hair was pulled into a ponytail with some of the curls falling over her shoulder as she was leaned over something. She had jumped up as soon as she heard Scorpius' cries and when her eyes landed on Draco she smiled and rushed over to meet him.

She stopped just short of them and pulled out her wand, performing a quick scourgify before moving closer. "Draco! I wasn't expecting to see you here and you've brought Scorpius. I see he doesn't like apparition, no worries I don't either."

In a move he hadn't done before he handed off Scorpius to Hermione who took the baby into her arms quickly. "You look like you've had a rough morning."

Hermione was too in awe of Scorpius to respond though, she was touching his fine blonde hair as he cried. He looked around for Draco and reached out to him. Hermione moved to hand the little boy back to his father but Draco simply moved forward and kissed Scorpius's head. "He will be okay, he's usually much more friendly than this."

Hermione hesitated for a moment before she brought her hand up to Scorpius's face and rained down sparkles. The crying stopped instantly as he looked at the sparkles. A pudgy hand reached up to grab one but before he could grab it, it had disappeared. Scorpius laughed slightly before reaching for another. This time Hermione was laughing too as Scorpius opened his hand to look for the sparkle.

"Malfoy!" Draco turned around and narrowed his eyes as Potter began walking towards him.

"Always a pleasure isn't he?" He whispered to Hermione before raising his voice so Harry could hear him. "Can I help you, Potter?"

"Why are you here?" Harry asked as he came close enough to talk at a more reasonable volume.

Draco rolled his eyes, "What does it matter to you?"

"Harry." Hermione's tone was one of warning but either Potter didn't catch that or he didn't care.

"I want to know what you were doing in France with Hermione?" Harry's eyes were now narrowed to match Draco's the hate between the two was palpable.

"If she hasn't told you then I'm afraid I won't be telling you either Potter. If she—"

"Draco." The tone was the same as she had used with Harry but Draco shut his mouth immediately. It wouldn't help him to get into a row with Hermione over Potter, he just wasn't worth the trouble.

"Harry, if I wanted you to know I was in France, or better yet what I was doing in France I would have told you. Running around acting like you know everything is insulting, I'm not a child in need of your protection, I can make my own choices." The stern voice of Hermione Granger was something Draco was very familiar with. He was just pleased he wasn't on the receiving end of it this time.

"Hermione—"

"Absolutely not. You can just forget about it Harry because I won't be telling you and neither will Draco." Scorpius whirled around in Hermione's arms to look at Draco. He didn't grab for him though, he was just looking at him as if he were making sure he was still there.

"Is it anything to do with why you're holding Scorpius?" Draco could see where this was going and he had no intention of getting between the pair. Draco was waiting for Hermione to hand Scorpius back, as she was probably not wanting to draw any more attention to the level of comfort between herself and Draco.

To his surprise though she didn't, if anything she held the little boy a bit closer to her chest. "Even if it does that doesn't concern you, Harry. I am a grown woman, more than capable of making my own choices. Besides, in case you have forgotten Draco is recently divorced, he isn't gallivanting around looking for someone to keep his bed warm. Draco needed a helping and hand and frankly so did I. That's all you need to know. Now, can we get back to cleaning up? I will be there in just a moment."

Harry looked stunned for a moment. He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish struggling for air before he turned on his heel and made his way back to the rubble. Ginny was looking over in their direction now, she tilted her head a bit and Draco caught Hermione's single nod. Ginny smiled at them before looking back down at the section of rubble she was clearing out.

"Did I just miss something?" Draco asked as he looked back down at Hermione.

"Ginny is very observant. Don't worry though, she's alright." Hermione handed Scorpius back to Draco and smiled. "Wouldn't want anyone else catching on. Why did you come here anyway?"

"First the inquisition from Potter now you?" He raised an eye before chuckling softly at Hermione's eye roll. "I'm joking, I figured you might like to see Scorpius and well…well I wanted to see you."

Hermione practically melted in front of him then. "I…I wanted to see you too…I was hoping—"

"I know. Why don't I blow off Potter's meeting with me tonight and you come over? You can tell me all about what happened here." Draco looked from her back to the rubble.

Hermione chuckled and reached out to touch Scorpius. He turned to see who was touching him and then smiled at her. "There is a floo inside of Flourish and Blotts, just ask them to use it and they will let you, I would hate for him to get upset by the apparition again."

Hermione's concern for Scorpius made Draco's chest feel tight and his stomach filled with butterflies. Scorpius was his entire world and to know Hermione cared for him made him feel warm and happy with his choice of Hermione.

"Okay, I will. I'll see you later then?" He asked after composing himself for a second.

"Of course," Hermione replied with a grin. "Can't wait."

)O(

"You disappeared with him to France and now he's coming around here to see you, is there something you're not telling me?" Hermione took a deep breath to try and calm herself. Harry had always been overprotective, especially after what Dolohov had done but he was honestly just being ridiculous.

"It isn't any of your business what I do in my private life." Her tone had been light, not snappy as she wanted it to be. She knew arguing with Harry was a lost cause, not without Ginny anyways, she never lost an argument to him.

"It is if—"

"If what Harry? Draco is my friend, I don't see why you can't just accept that." Harry looked as frustrated as she felt.

"You ran off to another country with him! You didn't even tell me where you were going, you just left! Then when the fire broke out everyone was looking for you, you didn't tell Dean, you didn't tell Ron, I only found out because I thought maybe Andromeda would know something, I didn't even know you were living with her now." Hermione could empathize with Harry, she could. She could understand why he was so frustrated with her lack of communication, but Hermione didn't have the energy to fight with Harry about why Draco wasn't a bad person.

Luckily though, she didn't have to. Ginny, the angel she was, picked then to walk over to the pair. "Draco's baby is just getting so big, goodness he's about the same age as Albus, don't you think?" Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. "They would be good playmates, Albus and Scorpius."

Of course Ginny would know Scorpius's name, while she didn't participate in gossip she had never had any problems listening to it. "I don't think it's a good idea," Harry grumbled as he wiped a bit of soot from his hands onto his trousers.

"Draco seems chipper nowadays, don't you think Hermione?" Hermione had always thought Slytherin green would have suited Ginny a lot better than red.

"Yes, he does." Hermione thought about the chuckle Draco had just let out and felt herself flush ever so slightly. That wasn't something he used to do around her.

"Ah well, I think it's time we all get home, don't you think Harry? There isn't much left to do here and Hannah and Neville should be able to manage on their own." She turned to her husband and wiped away a smear of dirt from his cheek. "You'll be first in the shower tonight then."

Harry looked as if he wanted to argue but Ginny's pat on his shoulder seemed to put an end to that thought. "We will see you tomorrow then Hermione?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see the kids." Ginny waved as she practically pulled Harry away from the remains of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione didn't have much of a reprieve though as Neville came up behind her. "You know he isn't that bad, Draco."

"Oh?" Hermione was genuinely curious about what Neville could have meant by that. Draco had tormented him terribly during their school days and Hermione hadn't thought Neville would forgive him.

"I've worked with him, only once, some kids got into a sabotaged batch of liquid death and almost died. Draco needed some things from my herbarium. He was really polite to me."

"He's…He's nicer now. I think I think he might have changed." Hermione felt childish. Her cheeks warmed considerably as she continued. "From what I can gather, anyways."

"I trust your judgment." Hermione's head snapped in Neville's direction; she couldn't believe he had just accepted that. Neville, having apparently noticed her look of shock, laughed. "After the war people changed, for better or for worse, they had to change. I mean, Draco isn't the only reformed Slytherin, look at Blaise. I never thought Dean would end up with a Slytherin yet here we are."

Hermione thought of her friend and felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She hadn't told Dean where she was going. She hadn't spoken to him since he had gone back home to Blaise. She wondered if he was mad at her, she wouldn't have been surprised if he was. "Anyways," Neville's voice brought her back to attention, "Don't pay anyone too much mind."

"I won't, thank you, Neville."

He smiled the wide, goofy grin that Hermione recognized from their youth. "I reckon it's about time someone blew this place up, to be honest with you. At least now we can redecorate without too much worry."

Hermione couldn't hold back the laughter that burst from her. "Redecorating? That's what you're worried about?"

"I didn't care for the wood color. Besides, I'm hoping we can add more windows so maybe we could grow some herbs or something." Hermione couldn't have imagined talking about rebuilding Time's Tales in the middle of its ashes but there was Neville, considering what kind of planks they would use for the floor in the middle of where the Leaky Cauldron used to stand.

Later that night Hermione found she could hardly contain her excitement as she walked up the path to Draco's home. She could see the light shining through the curtains in his living room and she hoped that Scorpius was still awake though she knew it was unlikely.

As soon as she knocked the door was opened by the little house-elf, Avi. She smiled warmly as he stepped back to allow her into the house. "Hello Avi, how are you?"

"Avi is good! Master Draco is waiting for the Misses Hermione Granger in the sitting room." Avi shut the door behind her before disapparating.

Hermione made her way through Draco's house towards where she remembered his living room being and was disappointed to not see Scorpius. Draco looked up from his book and smiled brightly before closing it. He set the book down on the couch and got up and moved across the room to her.

"How was your day?" He moved his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Hermione felt herself flush at the sudden attention.

"Oh! Well, it was good, it was good. Got a lot of work done on the Leaky Cauldron today. Neville is already talking to Hannah about how they would like to rebuild." Draco tucked a curl behind her ear and Hermione felt as though she may combust.

"That's good that they're keeping their spirits high." Hermione wondered how he could have such a level voice. She felt overwhelmed, it had been so long since someone touched her in such an intimate way. This wasn't the intimacy shared between friends, no, this was something more.

"Yes, well, umm, how was your day?" Draco moved down and kissed her, she responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck so move closer to him.

He broke the kiss but didn't move back too much. "It's been good. I absolutely love having Scorpius. We have been spending time together all day today, he went down around an hour ago. I miss him already."

Hermione admired Draco's love for his son. It reminded her of her parents and the relationship they had had. She could only hope that as Scorpius grew older he would have a close relationship with Draco. "That's good, he seemed happy to be with you."

"He's just a very happy baby. He's getting so big too, I don't want him to grow up too fast." Hermione moved a hand to Draco's cheek and smiled lovingly up at him.

"He won't. He won't have the weight of the world on him. Not if it can be helped." Hermione knew that she and the rest of the students at Hogwarts had had to grow up quickly, that they didn't have the luxury of foolish mistakes as their lives depended on their abilities.

Draco hummed before moving down to take Hermione's lips. It was warm and safe there. Hermione felt as if she would never be harmed so long as she stayed in this moment. Draco broke the kiss and gave Hermione a half-hearted smile. "Potter didn't seem pleased to see me."

"Don't mind him, he will come around. Is it true you worked with Neville at one point?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up before he nodded. "Yes, I was called to Hogwarts to reverse to effects of a bad brew of liquid death. I needed some fillowgrass and Longbottom happened to have some. He was very helpful; he even went as far as to prepare the fillowgrass as I continued working on the other ingredients."

Hermione never thought she would see the day where Draco Malfoy spoke well of Neville Longbottom but there she was, listening to how Neville and Draco had worked together peacefully. "Neville has always been really good with herbology."

"I could tell. Before I left, I wound up buying some herbs from him for my private stores. It's very hard to find plants of such quality but Longbottom makes it look so easy." Neville hadn't mentioned that but she figured that was why he wasn't so against Draco.

Hermione remembered petrifying Neville their first year of Hogwarts, he had probably hated her then but they had grown to be friends. She had watched Neville change from this meek young boy to a confident, capable man. She couldn't have been prouder of her friend.

Hermione leaned her head against Draco's chest and sighed. "I should start thinking about rebuilding my shop soon."

"When you make that decision just let me know and I will help you in any way I can." Hermione looked up at Draco, she was touched by his words.

"You mean that?" She whispered.

He pushed a curl from her face before kissing her forehead. "Of course, I do."

"I would have to rebuild my plot in Diagon Alley. I know it has been cleared out, I received a letter from George about it while I was still living with Harry. I could contact old vendors and see about continuing our business together. I could finally choose my own appliances for the kitchen upstairs, I hated my stove." Hermione felt a flicker of hope in her that she had not felt since her shop had been destroyed.

"I can help you with the vendors. I can also help with the construction fees if—"

"I have enough money in my saving for that. You help it enough Draco, I don't need your money." Draco had looked a bit stunned for a second before he pulled her close again.

"Whatever you need I will try to help you. We can start looking at rebuilding when you're ready."

Hermione thought of her old shop, the smell of parchment and ink, the boggarts that hid in crates, the cobwebs she refused to take down in the backroom. She thought of the peace and love that lived in Time's Tales and she hoped that the new building would grow into something beautiful. It was time, it was time she began to move forward from the attack.

They still didn't know why she had been attacked or who had released the fiendfyre in The Leaky Cauldron, they didn't know who was safe because they didn't know who was being targeted. All Hermione knew was that during her time working against Voldemort she had continued to move forward in her life despite his best efforts to stop her. She could do it again. She could have the courage to stand in front of the unknown and continue to build herself up. She had done it before and she had faith that with the help of her friends and with the help of Draco she could do it again.


	19. Katie Bell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**I have a job interview next week. I haven't been employed since I came back to my university. I am hoping it goes well as I am struggling to pay for things like groceries. My birthday is coming up soon, maybe getting this job would be a present from the universe? That would be lovely.**

"Oh shit, oh shit Draco the time." Hermione had woken up to the blaring of Draco's alarm clock. She hadn't minded waking up to the alarm clock, figuring it was set to be earlier than when Scorpius typically awoke. Hermione was shocked to find that it was not set to an early hour but rather ten in the morning.

Hermione jumped out of bed and started to race around the room. Draco groaned in displeasure before sitting up. "Can't we just sleep in? I'm sure Scorpius is fine with Ellie."

"I was supposed to be at Harry's an hour ago!" Hermione saw Draco scrunch up his face at the shrillness in her voice but didn't pay him any mind. "I'm late, I'm never late."

"Why would they want you over so early?" Draco was already settling himself back into bed and Hermione rolled her eyes at this. How someone could go back to sleep after having just woken up she would never understand.

"Because I'm supposed to be spending the day with them! This will be my first time seeing my nephews in months." Hermione hadn't seen James or Albus since she had left Harry's home to stay in The Leaky Cauldron. She was looking forward to seeing them again, she hoped they would forgive her for her absence in their lives recently. Hermione was picking up her clothes from yesterday. She wouldn't have time to stop by her house and get showered and changed. She hadn't intended on staying the night with Draco, she had wound up borrowing a pair of his shorts and shirt to sleep in.

"You can't wear the same outfit two days in a row. You'll look odd. Go through my closet and grab something that fits. Not the black button-down though, I have plans to meet with Mother today and I'm going to wear that." Hermione looked to Draco who looked fast asleep. Had he read her thoughts? She noticed the tug at the corner of his lips before she turned away and towards his closet.

Draco had a decent selection of muggle clothes. Hermione settled on a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. It wasn't exactly her style but she could pass it off as belonging to her. She cast a cleaning charm on her jeans as she ran into Draco's bathroom to change. In a record amount of time, Hermione had changed and put her hair into a high bun.

When she emerged from the bathroom Draco was really asleep. Hermione was torn between being exasperated and amused. She settled on indifference as she rushed from Draco's room and down the stairs. She was heading towards the fireplace when Ellie stopped her.

"Misses Hermione Granger, I see you have just woken up, Ellie has news for the Misses Hermione Granger, terrible news." Hermione was pulling on her shoes which she had left by the couch last night.

"I'm very late Ellie, can you make it quick?" She didn't mean to be so rude but every second spent at Draco's house was another second Harry was likely going mad in his own living room.

"It's Misses Katie Bell, she was in the paper, she was attacked!" Ellie sounded horrified, she pulled on her ears in distress as she continued, "Ellie didn't want to wake up Master Draco and Misses Hermione Granger when the paper came."

"Is Katie okay?" Hermione looked back down at the shoelaces she had abandoned in shock and did them up quickly.

"Misses Katie Bell is not dead if that is what Misses Hermione Granger is asking." Ellie gave her ears another harsh tug and her eyes filled with tears. "It was awful, just awful Misses Hermione Granger. When they found Misses Katie Bell it was over her, the, the—oh, I can't say it Misses Hermione Granger."

Hermione felt her stomach drop, she could feel the panic rising inside of her, something over Katie Bell, something Ellie wouldn't say. She could feel her airway narrowing, she hadn't felt this way since the removal of the curse. "Draco!" Hermione yelled, "Draco I need you now!"

In an instant, Draco was down the stairs, his wand at the ready. "What's wrong? Where's Scorpius?"

"Young Master Scorpius is in the kitchen. Master Draco there has been—"

"Katie Bell was attacked, it's in the paper. Draco, I think they summoned the Dark Mark." Hermione saw Draco's face drop as the words left her mouth.

The silence only lasted a fraction of a second but it felt like an eternity as Draco and Hermione looked at one another. The Dark Mark, the sign of Voldemort, was he back? Hermione swallowed thickly as she tried to control her panic.

Then Draco spoke, "Where's the paper, Ellie? The kitchen?" Ellie nodded and Draco and Hermione both took off towards the kitchen where Avi was preparing what looked like cookie dough with Scorpius.

Hermione didn't have much attention to give them at the moment as Draco scooped up the paper and began reading, "On April twenty-eighth at nine-o-five PM the Dark Mark was cast over the residence of one Ms. Katie Bell. Ms. Katie Bell, being a successful Auror escaped capture and immediate death but was left severely wounded. It is unknown yet what happened in Ms. Katie Bell's home as she has not yet awoken from her magically induced coma. Ms. Katie Bell is currently in St. Mungo's Hospital."

Hermione covered her mouth in shock, she felt tears well in her eyes, and had Draco not wrapped his arms around her she suspected she would have fallen to her knees in shock. "He can't be back, we, Harry, Ron, and I, we killed him, we made sure of it."

"It can't be him, look." Draco pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and showed Hermione the scarred over Dark Mark on his left forearm. "It would have color again, remember?"

Hermione traced the Dark Mark on Draco's forearm with her fingers and felt herself calm a bit. She knew Draco was right, Voldemort couldn't be back, they had destroyed all of his Horcruxes. It had to be a Death Eater though, Hermione's mind flashed to Greyback but she knew he didn't have the Dark Mark, it had to be someone else. Hermione thought of Dolohov and felt as if she might be sick.

"It will be okay, look at me." Draco forced Hermione's chin up so she looked him in the eyes. "The Ministry will figure this out. There is nothing we can do right now. Why don't you go see your nephews? You can come back here tonight if you want."

Hermione shook her head and looked down again as Draco moved his hand away. "No, I need to go home and see Teddy, I know he must miss me. I need to make sure he and Andromeda are safe."

Draco hesitated for a second before nodding. "I understand, I'm right here if you need anything though, okay?" He kissed Hermione's forehead before moving back, taking her shoulders in his hands he shook her slightly. "It's going to be okay."

Hermione didn't look at Draco, she didn't want to see the uncertainty in his eyes. "You're right." She lied, "You're right, I should get going."

Draco didn't say anything else as Hermione left the kitchen. She made it to the Floo and took a pinch of powder. She hesitated for a moment before stepping into the fireplace and tossing down the Floo powder. "Potter Residence!"

In a flurry of motion, Hermione emerged from the fireplace of Grimmauld Place. She was immediately pulled into an embrace and Hermione recognized the red hair and slight frame as belonging to Ginny. "I was so worried, you're never late."

"I'm sorry I got caught up this morning have you seen the paper?" Hermione pulled away from Ginny and noticed the fear in her eyes, obviously, she had seen the paper.

"Harry's been gone all night, they don't know what to make of this." Hermione recognized the fear in Ginny, it was the same fear that was inside of her. Was Voldemort somehow back? Were his followers gathers around a new figurehead? They hadn't recovered from the first war, were they ready for a second one?"

"Are the boys okay?" Hermione asked as she looked around, she wanted the distraction of the kids and she thought that Ginny could use the same.

"They're in the kitchen with the rest of the lot. They've decided to make a muggle lunch together. I'm not sure if Angie, Ron, and George are trying to distract the kids or themselves at this point. Angie had the baby a few weeks ago, a lovely little girl named Roxanne." Hermione had almost forgotten that Angie was pregnant. Things had been moving so fast in her life that she didn't have time to check in with her friends. She figured that might have been part of the reason Harry was looking for her while she was away in France, Hermione typically didn't miss family events such as this.

"That's, that's great!" Hermione tried not to feel heartbroken that she had missed the birth of her first niece. The panic was still in the back of her mind, swirling around like the beast it was.

"Don't feel bad, if they knew why you were gone they would understand." Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look and before Hermione could ask Ginny elaborated, "Full moon is only four days away, normally by now Bill would be beside himself."

"But how did—"

"I asked around, found out who Draco studied under when he was in France. I recognized the name from when Bill was trying to learn more. She couldn't help him as he was too far gone but it would appear that you weren't." Ginny smiled and pulled Hermione in for another hug, "That or Draco is just really good in bed and you wanted to be with-."

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "What in Merlin's name—"

"Oh no, you don't Hermione Jean Granger! I saw you two, don't lie to me." Ginny had a broad, all-knowing smile. "You can't hide anything from me and you know it."

Hermione knew Ginny was right. Lying wouldn't get her anywhere so she opted for deflection, "We should go make sure the kids are okay."

"Okay, but I'm not letting you away for long, we have to talk about this at some point." Ginny then ushered Hermione towards the kitchen where the sounds of children's laughs grew louder and louder.

The kids were all busy making their own personal pizzas. Angie was overseeing the entire project as Roxanne nestled against her. Motherhood had only increased Angie's ferocity and it would seem that the more kids were added to her brood the better she got at multitasking.

Ron and George were busying themselves with making sure the pizzas made it into the oven before they made it into the little mouths. Hermione looked at the chaos with fondness. The kids were all so excited to be helping prepare lunch. If Hermione had not seen what she just did in the paper she could have assumed today was a normal day.

"'Mione!" Ron called happily as he abandoned his station to come hug Hermione. "It's good to see you, I hope you're hungry, James has made three pizzas so far and he's working on another one."

"Oh, I've missed you, Ron." Hermione squeezed her friend tightly before releasing him. "How are you?"

"Good, good, just been helping George with the shop, you know how busy it gets. Mary would have liked to have been here but she's at the Ministry with Harry." Ron smiled but Hermione noticed his stiffness as he mentioned the Ministry.

There was no doubt that Harry, Mary, and a few dozen Aurors were on the case of what happened to Katie. Hermione wondered how uneasy the room would get when the kids eventually tired themselves out and were ready for their naps.

"Hermione! Glad you're here, why don't you help George cut some of the pizzas?" Angie called, her voice barely carrying over the small hoard of children.

"Come on then, best not to make Angie mad, she's right scary when she gets mad." Ron and Hermione moved deeper into the kitchen, avoiding bumping into any of the children as they moved. Hermione counted four little boys running around the kitchen.

While Hermione and Ron were helping George make sure the pizzas were cooked Hermione took the time to look over Ron. The war had not been easy for him, he had lost his brother and had given up his dream of being an Auror to help George with the joke shop. After the war Ron had begun to put on weight, Hermione recognized his behavior as comfort eating but she didn't have the heart to stop him. The war had broken them all down and if eating made Ron feel better then she wasn't going to take that away from him. They all coped differently, Ron had never questioned her disappearances and she had never questioned his late nights in the kitchen.

"This one is for Daddy when he gets home!" James said as he handed Hermione the little plate he was using to make the pizzas. It had a happy face on it made with pepperoni, Hermione hoped this might make Harry's day a bit better when he got home that night.

"This is very lovely James, I'm sure he will like it." Hermione took the plate over to George who was happily playing with the oven. Fred was asking his dad all kinds of questions about the muggle things in Harry and Ginny's home. George, bless him, was making up answers with each question as he too had very little idea of how these things worked.

"Here's another one," Hermione said as she slid by George. "James made this for Harry, isn't that nice?"

"That's very sweet of him. Fred, why don't you go make me something for lunch?" George shook his leg and the young boy let go of his trousers.

"Alright, dad! I'll go make you something." With that, the little brown-haired boy took off across the kitchen nearly running into Angie as he went.

"How are you doing George?" Hermione asked under her breath as she slid the plate towards George.

"As well as can be expected. I wonder if this is how mum and dad felt when the second war happened." George moved the pizza from the plate onto a tray to go into the oven. "Thinking about it though, they knew a second war would come, we didn't know this could happen again."

George had made a good point. They thought that with Voldemort defeated there would be no more war. Of course, they knew that occasional uprisings would occur but they had done so well to snuff them out before they gained any real notoriety. This time though, this time they attacked Katie Bell and left her to die, the others had never made it that far before.

Hermione had, of course, been captured during one of these uprisings. Shortly after the war had ended Hermione had been taken by Dolohov and tortured, not for information, but for fun. By torturing Hermione he could get closer to Harry and it worked. When Hermione was rescued Dolohov dueled with Harry. Harry had won the duel but Dolohov managed to still escape, he had been evading capture ever since.

Hermione hoped that Katie would recover. She didn't know what happened to Katie but if her experience was any indicator then Katie would be in St. Mungo's for a considerable amount of time.

"Hermione?" George shook her shoulder slightly and smiled when Hermione looked at him. "Oh good, I think I lost you for a moment there. Why don't you go see if Angie would like help with Roxanne? It would be nice for you to meet your niece."

Hermione nodded absent-mindedly as she walked towards Angelina. She couldn't believe the world was crashing down around her again. It wasn't like it was before though, no, this time as the world fell around her it was happening in slow motion. She could see it happening, second by second, taking as much time as she would like to process the devastation taking place around her. She couldn't stop it, all she could do was live through it and pray that her family did too.

)O(

Scorpius was growing tired of being held. He wanted to be put down so that he could explore but Draco was too scared to let the little boy out of his grasp. The morning paper had rattled his core and he was determined to keep Scorpius safe. He knew, logically that Scorpius was in no danger at his house but it brought him peace of mind to keep the boy close.

He had never heard Hermione say his name with such fear. It had woken him up instantly, the first thought he had was that something had happened to Scorpius. In the end, he didn't know if this news was much better. Draco had grown up in an era between wars, he didn't want the same for Scorpius but it would seem that Draco couldn't control that.

Draco looked down at his fussing child and felt his heart constrict painfully. Would he be around to raise Scorpius? Hermione's attack, The Leaky Cauldron, the near-death of Katie Bell, who was next? Of course, nobody knew the answer to that as nobody knew who exactly was behind these attacks. The Lestrange brothers came to mind and what they lacked in intelligence they made up for with brutality.

Scorpius pushed against Draco and made a sound of anger. "Master Draco, maybe if you put Young Master Scorpius down Ellie could watch over him?" The little house-elf looked up at Draco with hopeful eyes. "Ellie would make sure nothing happened to Young Master Scorpius, Ellie promises!"

Draco looked down at her before he looked back at Scorpius, the young boy was nearing a meltdown now, he was ready to go and play. He knew Ellie was right, that he couldn't hold Scorpius forever and that she could protect him. With a sigh, he bent down and put the little boy on his feet. The building up meltdown came to an abrupt halt as Scorpius made his way towards Ellie.

The elf took his hand in hers and smiled lovingly at him. "Come on then Young Master Scorpius, let us go play."

Draco watched as Ellie patiently helped Scorpius climb the stairs, correcting him when he misplaced his elbow or foot and congratulating him when he corrected himself. Once they were out of sight Draco turned and headed towards his office.

He wanted to rip his skin off, he wanted to remove the Dark Mark from his skin and burn it. When he showed it to Hermione this morning he had figured she would be fearful of it, that she would be repulsed by him like he was repulsed with himself, he hadn't expected her to find comfort in his Dark Mark.

He looked at the clock and sighed, Mother would be by in a bit to see his home and he didn't know if he was prepared for her scorn. He found himself wishing Hermione were there with him to face his Mother's scorn. He shook his head at the thought and sighed, he always drew his strength from others, sooner or later he would have to learn to be strong alone.

He pulled the stack of letters towards him and began to flick through them. There were a few requests in the stack of letters but Draco was very particular about his clients. Any letter with a hint of a connection to Death Eaters was tossed directly into the fire. Draco was not trying to actively clear his name, he thought he deserved the hate he got, but he wasn't looking to make it any worse. He stopped when he came across Neville Longbottom's name.

He pulled the letter out of the stack and tore it open. He was pleased to find it was just an update on how the mandrakes were growing. After Potter's insistence that Draco was up to no good, he was worried Hermione's other friends may start on him as well. He was pleased to see that his correspondences with Neville were still civil.

He looked to the clock and sighed, his mother would be here soon and he didn't know if he had the mental fortitude to deal with her. He knew she meant well in her own twisted way but that didn't change the fact that she made him feel pitiful. He was also worried about the chances of an Auror showing up at his home.

He hadn't had anything to do with Katie Bell but that didn't change the fact that he was still a former Death Eater. He would always be high up on the Ministry of Magic's radar when it came to crimes like these, could he blame them though? Would he not suspect himself too if he were in their position?

Draco finished sorting the letters and tossed around half of them directly into the fire. He stopped reading letters from the general public around a year after the war. He knew they hated him, that they blamed him for the loss of their loved ones but it wasn't his fault, he had no control over what the Dark Lord did and if anyone thought otherwise then they were beyond help. What say would Draco have had over the most powerful dark wizard ever?

Draco looked to the clock again and wondered if his mother would leave him alone if he feigned illness. He was sure he could find a spell in time to make him just sick enough for her to leave. He thought against it though, figuring she would only become more persistent if she found out her only child was in failing health.

Draco pushed himself away from his desk and adjusted his robes. He made sure that the sleeves were well adjusted and that there were no obvious imperfections elsewhere. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he left his office and went to the living room where he would await his mother's arrival.

He, unfortunately, didn't have to wait very long before Narcissa stepped out from the flames. She dusted herself off before looking up, a tight smile on her face. "Oh, Draco, it is so good to see you."

He moved forward and gave his mother a quick hug. He could feel the tension in his shoulders building up when she released him. "Welcome to my home Mother, I hope you can make yourself comfortable."

Narcissa looked around with a slightly pained expression. "It's…quaint."

"I find it to be quite comfortable. It's a great size for Scorpius and myself." Draco gestured towards the hallway. "My office, the bathroom, and a guest bedroom are that way. Just beyond the dining area through the arch is my kitchen. Upstairs are my bedroom, Scorpius's bedroom, a spare bedroom, and of course, a guest bathroom."

"That's not very much space is it?" Narcissa asked pleasantly though Draco could see how difficult it was for her to remain positive about his home.

"I find it to be more than enough. Can I get you to something to drink?"

"Yes, I think I would like some tea."

Draco called for the little elf Avi who popped up in front of him immediately.

"What can Avi do for Master Draco?" He asked in a chipper way.

"Can you prepare a tea tray, please? Bring the sugar and honey if you could." Draco asked with a kind smile.

"Of course, Master Draco! Avi will be right back!" Just like he hadn't been there the little elf vanished.

Narcissa didn't say anything but the increasing agitation in her face was enough to tell Draco that she was getting ready to remind him that he was a pureblood and that pureblooded wizards did not ask their elves "please."

"Come, sit." Draco gestured to the couches behind him as he moved towards the large sofa pressed up against the window. "It's a lovely view of the yard, I quite like the maple tree in the front and I am looking forward to seeing it leaves change with the season."

Narcissa settled herself into a chair, her back straight as a board, refusing to touch the back. "Don't you think this is a bit close to muggles?"

"I don't think so, besides, it means that as Scorpius gets older he will likely be able to make friends in the neighborhood." The second he had said it he regretted it for he saw the outrage on his mother's face at once.

"Scorpius will not be playing with muggles." Narcissa sneered. "It wouldn't be appropriate."

Draco juggled the idea of riling up his mother further around in his head and decided against it. "Well, we shall see, it's still a while away until he is ready for more than parallel play."

"Draco I hope you are intending on raising Scorpius the right way."

"And what way would that be Mother?"

"He is a pureblood of the Noble House of Black and Malfoy lineage. I would hate for him, or you for that matter, to forget that." Draco let out a defeated sigh, it looked like he had no choice but to rattle the cage a bit.

"Mother I don't think I will be teaching him about the differences in blood statuses."

Narcissa gasped as if Draco had just raised a hand to her. "Draco Malfoy, I know you were raised better than that!"

"Not really, no." Draco knew he had done it this time. Narcissa got up quickly and looked down at Draco with anger and resentment.

"This is because of Hermione Granger, isn't it? I heard about your little excursion with her." Draco wasn't surprised by this, he knew that he wasn't being as careful as he should have been with Hermione but he hadn't expected the gossip to reach his mother yet.

"My relationship with Ms. Granger is none of your—"

"You're going about with that filthy mudblood and she is tainting you. I hope you haven't allowed her around Scorpius. He is a pureblooded child and he—"

"If you're going to use that kind of language in my house you can leave." Draco was now on his feet as well. His mother was a naturally tall woman but he was still taller, Draco looked down at her with ice in his eyes.

"I am your mother!" Narcissa seethed.

"And this is my house. If you cannot control yourself then I will have no choice but to ask you to leave. That word is not permitted in this household by anyone, family or not." Draco wasn't expecting Narcissa to stumble back as if he had slapped her.

She looked as if she was going to protest this but after a few moments of consideration, she turned around and stormed to the floo. Her black and silver hair billowing around her as she stepped into the emerald green flames.

Avi popped back in with the tea tray and gave Draco a nervous look. "Is Master Draco still wanting tea?"

Draco closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them again and smiling down at Avi. "Tea sounds lovely, thank you. Why don't you go make sure that Scorpius and Ellie are alright?"

Avi seemed happy to be able to escape the uneasiness of the living room and popped away without further question. Draco moved back to the sofa and sighed as he leaned forward to prepare his cup. He hadn't been expecting his mother's visit to go quite so terribly but he wouldn't let her speak like that.

He knew Scorpius would be exposed to hate for muggles in his lifetime, Draco just hoped it would never be under his roof. He had been working so hard to make sure Scorpius grew up to see his peers as equals, he refused to let anyone ruin that.

He thought of a younger Hermione Granger, the one with the frizzled hair and bucked-teeth, and sighed. He had known to hate her before he knew of her. He remembered Ronald Weasley's reaction to him calling Hermione a mudblood for the first time. For the first and most likely last time in his life, Draco wished Scorpius would grow up to be like Ronald Weasley.

He hoped that if someone said that in front of Scorpius that he would protect his friends. He hoped that Scorpius would be able to stand up to bullies and that Scorpius would be confident in his abilities to tell right from wrong. He would be a better person than Draco was at that age and Draco and Astoria would make sure of it.


	20. Security

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**Gah. Sometimes I feel like nobody actually likes this story? I love it though, it makes me really happy to commit some of my time to it each day. I remember being in grade school and my teachers taught us how the climax of a story works and I feel like I finally hit the beginning of the slope. This probably makes zero sense. I got that job so now life is both more and less stressful, it's okay though, I plan on seeing this story out to the end. Reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy!**

An unforgivable. One of the three spells that were absolutely forbidden under any circumstances. One, the imperious curse. A curse that would allow the caster to control whoever the curse was put upon. Two, the cruciatus curse. A powerful curse that caused believable, unthinkable, unending pain in its victims, it was enough to cause some people to lose their minds after the suffering. Third, the killing curse. The curse that was used on Katie Bell.

Besides being unforgivables, these curses shared another similarity, the conviction required to properly cast them. Without true evil intentions, these curses could not be properly executed. That is what lead Hermione to believe that whoever used the killing curse on Katie Bell didn't actually want to kill her, at least, not bad enough to finish the job.

It couldn't have been a former Death Eater, they would have made sure the job had been finished. This was someone new, someone, who perhaps hadn't fought in the last war. The Lestrange brothers, Dolohov, Greyback, none of them would have walked away leaving a witness.

Granted Katie Bell wasn't much of a witness sitting in St. Mungo's emergency ward. She hadn't woken up, they didn't know if she ever would. It wasn't every day someone was hit with the killing curse and lived to tell the tale.

Hermione thought back to the lesson where Barty Crouch Jr. had shown her and her peers the unforgivable curses while he was disguised as Moody. She remembered the speech he gave them, that if they had tried to use the killing curse on him he would be given a nose bleed at best, then he killed that spider.

Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine and was pulled out of her thoughts by a little hand tugging on her jeans. "I'm hungry, can I have a snack?"

Hermione looked at the clock and looked back down at Teddy with a kind smile. "How about while you have a quick snack I get dinner ready?"

The little boy raced towards the kitchen and Hermione followed at her own pace, a peaceful smile on her face as she made her way through the house. In a way, it was starting to feel like home.

Teddy had already crawled onto the island counter when Hermione entered the kitchen. She laughed and clicked her tongue. "You know you're not supposed to be up there young man! Your Nan would have an absolute fit if you fell and hurt yourself."

"I wouldn't fall! I'm super good at climbing." Teddy crossed his arms and nodded.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the little boy. "Okay, okay, but come on now, let's get off the counter." Hermione picked the little boy up and placed him on the floor. She wondered if Remus was this rambunctious as a boy.

"Okay, you can pick a fruit for a snack and I'll get dinner started. Do you know what you want for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese!" Teddy jumped around in a circle and clapped and he chanted mac and cheese.

Hermione grabbed the apron and shook her head. "Okay, okay I get it, we can have mac and cheese with dinner. Now, a fruit, what do you want?"

Teddy didn't know an immediate answer to this. His face scrunched up as he pondered his options. "Orange." He nodded animatedly.

Hermione waved her wand and the orange in the fruit bowl peeled itself and cut itself up into slices before landed in front of a chair by the island.

"Bottom on the chair while you eat Edward." Hermione's voice was stern but Teddy either didn't notice or didn't care as he dove towards the chair, scrambling up it to get to the counter.

"The red plate, with the bird please?"

It was Teddy's favorite plate and he almost always finished his food when it was on that plate. Hermione had no problem humoring him as his request was harmless. If he wanted to eat off of a specific plate she didn't see a problem with it.

Hermione began to move around the kitchen, she decided on pork chops with mac and cheese and steamed vegetables as sides. Teddy was excitedly telling her all about his newfound love for a book about a pumpkin. Hermione was only half paying attention as she moved about the kitchen.

Her mind was still on Katie Bell, she didn't think she would see something like this again in her lifetime, and yet here she was, worried about another war with no clear sides. All she had ever known in her short life was war.

She thought of the sweet boy at the counter, her nephews and nieces, and even Scorpius as she wondered if their lives would also be shrouded in war like hers had been. They had worked so hard to try and save the world, to prevent more death and destruction, they fought for a brighter future for themselves and their children and now it could be taken away.

Teddy was still talking but she wasn't paying attention anymore, she made sounds in what seemed like the right places during pauses in his speech and he continued quite happily. Her parents had always worried about her safety of course, but they were not between wars during Hermione's childhood. Molly and Arthur had raised their children between wars, they knew how fragile life was, they knew what their children might come face to face within their lives.

Now Hermione and her friends knew that fear as well. Her respect for Molly was increasing more and more with each day. It was annoying when they were younger, that they weren't included in war talk but now that she was surrounded by children she loved she couldn't imagine burdening them with the weight of the world. She would do anything to protect them from the harsh realities they may face in their future.

"Hermione, are you listening?" Teddy whined, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Teddy, I'm just a little distracted. What were you saying?" Hermione turned to face the young boy, she wanted him to know she was listening to him this time.

"When is Nan coming home?"

"She said she would be home for dinner, remember?" Andromeda had left early in the morning before Teddy had woken up but she was sure to tell him the night before she left that she would be sure to be home for dinner. It was her first day back at the hospital since the war, Hermione had agreed to look after Teddy instead of leaving him with Molly.

"Oh, yeah, I just miss her." Teddy looked a bit crestfallen and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the young boy's innocence.

"She will be home soon, I promise. I'm sure she misses you as well." Hermione moved to the little boy's side and leaned down to kiss his unruly hair which immediately turned blue.

"Okay." Teddy shrunk down in his seat and Hermione suppressed a chuckle. Teddy was so hot and cold with physical affection, sometimes that's all he wanted and sometimes it made him uncomfortable. Hermione always tried to be conscious of how Teddy may react to her affections.

In a way, she showed him affection as a way of soothing her own worries. She hoped that by showering him with love it might somehow lessen the blows this world delivered. She thought of Draco and how safe she felt around him. She never thought she would say Draco Malfoy made her feel safe but things had changed. She wasn't panicking, not yet, but she still craved the comfort that wrapped around her in Draco's presence.

"What do you think of inviting Draco over for dinner. You remember Draco right?" Hermione was hopeful that Teddy would want Draco over but she was determined not to push it if the little boy was uncomfortable with the idea.

"He made Nan cry." Teddy frowned and scrunched up his face in thought, "She told me it was okay, she wasn't sad, but I don't want you to cry."

"Oh Teddy, Draco wouldn't make me cry. He's my friend, remember?"

Teddy pursed his lips for a moment before nodding. "Okay, we should invite Draco over for dinner."

Hermione's heart swelled with pride, Teddy was so forgiving, Remus would be so unbelievably proud of his son. "Okay, I will ask Draco if he would like to come over for dinner. Draco has a little boy too, his name is Scorpius and he will probably come as well. He's very little though, like how Albus is little."

"That's okay!" Teddy perked immediately. "Albus likes to read, I can read to Scopus too!"

Hermione chuckled at Teddy's mispronunciation but didn't have it in her to correct him. She waved her wand and the cooking began to take care of itself.

Hermione left the kitchen to go to the Floo. With a pinch of Floo powder the flames turned a rich, emerald green, Hermione stuck her head into the flames and called to ring Draco.

Draco greeted her quickly, a slight smile on his features as he settled himself in front of the flames. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, his words held no hate, no malice, just contentment, how a person sounded when receiving a call from a friend. "I just wanted to invite you over for dinner, you and Scorpius of course."

"Oh Hermione I would love to but Ellie just—"

"Master Draco will go!" Ellie called, Hermione couldn't see the little house elf but she knew her bell-like voice. "Ellie will be packin' up dinner then, you and Young Master Scorpius go to the Misses Hermione Granger's home for dinner."

"It's alright Ellie, it's just something simple that Teddy wanted. I just wanted to extend the invitation." Hermione was losing confidence in her argument though. If Draco's face was anything to go by it seemed that there would be no possible way to convince the elf to let Draco stay home.

"Well, if Ellie insists then we will come by, I'll be through in just a few moments." With that, the connection shut and Hermione pulled herself from the flames. She brushed the soot from her hair and stood up.

She wasn't sure if she should apologize to Draco, she figured she would gauge how he felt about the situation when he arrived. Hermione walked back to the kitchen where Teddy was kneeling in the chair.

"Bum on the chair or feet on the floor." Hermione chided as she checked over the meal. "You know that makes your Nan crazy."

Teddy adjusted himself in his chair as he spoke, "Is Draco coming? Is he bringing Scopus?" The ends of his hair were now turning orange, something Hermione had learned was a sign of delight in the young boy.

"Yes, they should be here in a moment." Hermione pulled the pasta from the hot burner and placed it on the back burner so it wouldn't char. She marveled at just how easy magic could make cooking, especially with small children around.

The Floo rang as Draco came through. He was in the kitchen a few seconds later, the little blond boy sat comfortably on his hip and a baby bag was strung over his shoulders. Hermione didn't think she had seen Draco look more handsome.

"Is that Scopus?" Teddy asked excitedly, getting onto his knees in the chair to look at Draco and Scorpius.

"Bum in the chair or feet on the floor." Hermione reminded Teddy as she moved over to Draco. He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before handing her Scorpius.

"Yes, this is Scorpius," Draco answered as he set down the baby bag by the counters. "He's your cousin."

"My cousin?" Teddy asked, his head tilting slightly in question. "Like you?"

"Yes, he is your cousin just like I am. He's family." Teddy's face light up like Draco had just told him Christmas would be coming early this year.

"Cousin." Teddy whispered in awe as he looked at the little boy.

"How about after dinner you and Scorpius play?" Hermione suggested as she adjusted the toddler. Scorpius was squirming in her arms but he wasn't pushing against her to be let down.

"Okay!" Teddy beamed.

Hermione locked eyes with Draco and she could see the relief in his eyes. Teddy's acceptance of Scorpius would have meant something to Draco as he never got a chance to know Andromeda growing up.

The Floo came to life again and Andromeda came into the kitchen. "I don't have a lot of time, I need to get back to the hospital, goodness I didn't know they were so short—oh! Draco isn't this a lovely surprise." The older witch looked to Hermione and light up. "And this must be Scorpius! Isn't he handsome?"

"He is," Hermione replied as she looked down at the tot. "Dinner will be ready in just a minute, I can fix you a plate first, Teddy helped chose what we were having."

"Did you now?" Andromeda asked as she came up behind her grandson. "And just what did you have Hermione make?"

"Mac and cheese!" He looked up and smiled at Andromeda, his hair turning a light shade of pink. "It's my favorite."

"I thought mashed potatoes were your favorite?" Hermione asked as she turned back to the cooking.

"That was yesterday Hermione." Andromeda teased, "It changes constantly."

"It does not!" Teddy protested. "I still like mashed potatoes."

"I'm very sure you do," Draco said as he moved forward to take Scorpius again. "I'll let you continue what you're doing. Best to have both hands."

"Thank you." Hermione handed off the baby who seemed to be much more content in his father's arms. "Don't go too far though, I still want to spend time with the two of you."

Hermione worked quickly to get a plate made for Andromeda, by the time Teddy's plate was made half of Andromeda's meal was already gone. "Goodness, what have they been having you do?"

"Back to research, it takes quite a bit out of me though, I'm afraid I haven't stressed my magic in quite some time." Andromeda spoke quickly before tucking back into her meal.

By the time Hermione had made herself a plate Andromeda was already heading back towards the floo. "I love you, Teddy, behave for Hermione and Draco and play nice with Scorpius, I will be home tonight."

"Love you too Nan!" Teddy called, he was about to turn around in his chair but he caught the scolding look from Hermione and kept his bum firmly planted in his chair.

Hermione cleared away Andromeda's plate before taking a seat at the island where she once sat. Draco was focused on trying to get food into Scorpius rather than on him but Scorpius' jerky movements made it difficult, Hermione found it amusing, Draco trying to wrangle his toddler into taking another bite of mac and cheese.

"Thank you." Teddy said once Hermione sat down.

Hermione smiled at the little boy and decided against ruffling his hair despite her desire to, "Of course."

Teddy was very interested in Scorpius, he would occasionally get distracted from his own dinner in favor of watching the toddler. Scorpius was being increasingly agitated too so Hermione couldn't blame Teddy for being distracted by the now fussing toddler.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and Hermione could sympathize with his thinning patience. He leaned forward and took two bites of Scorpius's dinner before standing up. "I think Scorpius is done, for now, is there somewhere that he will be okay to explore for a bit?"

"The—"

"I'm done too!" Teddy exclaimed as he crawled out of his chair. "Scorpius can come play with me."

Draco and Hermione shared a look of both affection and concern. "I think Scorpius is still too little to know how to play with you." Draco said sheepishly.

"Well, he can learn." Teddy pushed. "We can go to my room, I have toys in there."

Hermione looked to Teddy's half-eaten dinner and resisted rolling her eyes. Rest assured in a few hours Teddy would be after a snack. She couldn't be mad at him though, as an only child Teddy very rarely got chances to play with other children, especially in his own house. When he was with other children he was with the Weasley brood who knew one another much better than they knew Teddy. Teddy had told Hermione in passing that sometimes he couldn't play with the other children his age because he didn't know how to play their games.

Hermione nodded to Draco to let him know it was okay to follow Teddy through the house. Hermione took another few bites of her dinner before pulling out her wand to put the leftovers away neatly in the icebox, she thought Draco might appreciate having something to eat later.

By the time Hermione slipped into Teddy's room, the little boy was already trying to teach Scorpius how to read. Hermione couldn't miss the amused look on Draco's face as he watched the pair. Teddy was so patient as he sounded out each word for Scorpius.

Teddy was pointing to a picture in his book. "Wa-ond, wand."

Scorpius leaned forward, his pudgy fingers trying to wrap around the page of the book to pull it closer. "Wan." He said as Teddy pulled the book away, narrowly missing Scorpius' grasp.

"See! He can read." Teddy looked up to Draco with a look of achievement. "Draco said he couldn't."

Hermione didn't have the heart to tell Teddy that Scorpius had likely just repeated the word he had heard. Toddlers around his age were so good with mimicry. Draco had brought a fist to his mouth to cover up what seemed to Hermione more like a laugh than a cough.

Once Scorpius had grown bored of "reading" he had made an attempt to play with some of Teddy's other toys that were strewn across the room.

Teddy looked a bit sad when Scorpius had moved away from him but he adapted quickly and picked out a few of his plush toys, he weighed them in his hands for a moment before handing the phoenix to Scorpius. He held the plush wolf to his chest and smiled. "This one is my most favorite one."

Scorpius didn't seem to mind this, the bright red toy had caught his attention and he was happy to try and pull it apart.

"Andromeda is working?" Draco asked, his eyes never leaving the kids. "I thought I heard she had retired to look after Teddy."

"She had but with me around she thought it might be a good time to head back to the hospital. It looks like she was more excited to get back than I thought, she wasn't supposed to be gone this long. Teddy is doing well with it though." Hermione watched as Teddy ran the little wolf across the floor.

Draco turned to Hermione and looked as if he were about to speak but thought better of it and turned back to the kids. Hermione wanted to press but she knew better than to do so around the kids, if Draco wasn't talking it was because he didn't think now was the time.

)O(

Draco and Hermione had spent the better part of the evening watching the kids. By the time Scorpius had worn himself out he was beginning to play with Teddy rather than beside him. Of course, the play wasn't very coordinated but he was more than happy to exchange things with Teddy to play with.

Once Scorpius had begun to display signs of getting tired Teddy was convinced he was tired too despite it not being very late. Hermione had no problem indulging him though and it wasn't very long before both of the boys were tucked away. Teddy in his bed and Scorpius in a cot Draco had transfigured for him.

After casting a monitoring charm Draco joined Hermione in the living room where she was sat on the couch with her feet folded under her. Draco sat next to her and rested a hand on her thigh as he melted back into the sofa. "Thank you for inviting us tonight."

"Thank you for coming. You know you didn't have to though right?" Hermione adjusted herself so she was now leaning against him.

"I know, but I thought it would be good for Scorpius and, well, your company is better than being alone." He felt silly saying such a thing. Draco, the big bad Death Eater didn't want to be alone?

"Oh? I'm just good for company am I?" Hermione asked as she sat up a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Of course not Granger, you're good for other things too." Draco waved a hand lazily as he dismissed the idea that she was only good for her company.

"Am I now?" The lilt to her voice had changed from teasing to something else and Draco looked over to her with raised eyebrows.

He didn't speak as Hermione moved to straddle him. He didn't know what had prompted this but before he could ask what she was doing she was kissing him. It wasn't the slow, tender kisses that he was used to sharing with Hermione. Hermione raked her fingers into his air and pulled his head back, a move Draco was ashamed to say he enjoyed.

He was following her lead and as the kiss deepened he allowed her to do with him as she saw fit. Her hands continued to pull at the blond hair and Draco couldn't help the arousal he felt pooling in his abdomen. He felt himself flush as he hardened, he knew there was no way Hermione couldn't feel that. He couldn't help it though, not when she was moving against him like that.

His hands were moving of their own accord and he only realized they were under her shirt when he began to fumble with her bra. Despite being married at one point Draco had never had much experience with this sort of thing, Astoria was much too reserved to be in this position.

Hermione seemed to have enough experience for the both of them though, Draco was finding it hard to bite back his moans as she rocked her hips against his. Hermione ground down onto him harder and he felt his breath hitch, his embarrassment rising at just how much control Hermione held over him.

She bit at his lower lip and Draco obliged, allowing her to take full control of the kiss. Hermione's curls were bouncing around them as she continued her movements against Draco. He couldn't think of a more beautiful sight, it was as if every time he saw her curls they only became more and more attractive to him.

Hermione's bra was now unfastened and she broke away from him to quickly slip the garment off. Draco only noticed the flash of pink as she tossed it further down onto the couch. His hands moved to the front of her body, pinching her nipples until they hardened under his fingers.

Hermione let out a shuddering breath before continuing to move against Draco. He felt as if he were losing his mind at that moment, she was making it hard to think about anything that wasn't her. He kneaded her breast in his hand, the other hand staying on the small of her back to keep her from toppling off of him. Her skin felt red hot against his touch and Draco could only hope she was getting as much pleasure out of this interaction as he was.

His hand went to the bottom of her shirt and began to lift it but he stopped as Hermione leaned back. She looked at Draco for a moment, a slight haze in her eyes. She ran a hand through her curls and blinked a few times. "I think…I think that's enough for now, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Draco replied instinctively. "It's alright, we can stop."

Hermione moved from Draco's lap and sat on the couch beside him. He could see the red rise in her cheeks as her eyes landed on her bra. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment before standing up, Draco couldn't see her face. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to put this on."

As she left Draco couldn't help but wonder if it was something he had done. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Maybe she was just now realizing who she was with? Maybe she had decided she didn't want him anymore?

Draco shook his head to clear away those thoughts. Hermione had stopped because she wanted to. He had stopped when she said to, hadn't pressured her into continuing, he had simply let her get off of him. No, Draco didn't think he did anything wrong.

Hermione stepped back into the room and gave Draco a sheepish smile. Her face was wet as if she had splashed water onto herself while she was putting her bra back on. She sat back next to him but didn't lean against him as she had before. "Are you alright?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded for a second before replying. "Yes, I'm sorry I just—"

"You don't need to explain it and you don't need to apologize." Draco smiled reassuringly as she looked at him. "It's alright Hermione, I'm not upset. Besides Andromeda could be home at any time, I would hate to be caught acting like a teenager in her living room."

Hermione laughed at this and Draco was glad to see her happy. "You have a point, goodness that would have been embarrassing."

"It's a good thing we stopped then." Draco concluded as he stood up. He didn't stretch despite wanting to, his arousal was not easy to hide and he didn't want to make it any more glaringly obvious than it already was.

"You'll be heading home then?" Hermione asked as she too stood from the couch.

"I think I should get Scorpius sorted, that and I am famished."

"I suppose two bites of dinner will do that to you." Hermione smiled and patted Draco on the shoulder. "You go get Scorpius and I will grab your bag."

Draco nodded as he crept down the hall to Teddy's room. He opened the door slowly as to not wake the young boy sleeping in bed. Scorpius was thankfully fast asleep and didn't rouse when Draco picked him up from the cot. With a wave of his wand, the cot was turned back into a nightstand and nestled securely in the spot between Teddy's bed and toy box.

Hermione was in the living room with his bag when he came back with Scorpius. She helped him to put it over his shoulder as to not jostle the baby too much. Draco looked at her for a moment, he didn't lean forward to pressure her into a kiss but he was happy when she stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck.

"I'll see you both soon?" She asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Of course you will, goodnight Hermione." He stepped towards the hearth and tossed in the Floo Powder.

He looked at Hermione as he stepped into the fire and he didn't miss her smile. "Goodnight Draco."


	21. Pansy Parkinson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.**

**It's been like a month since I've updated but hear me out y'all my life keeps falling apart. Like. I love this story I think about it constantly but y'all I am STRUGGLING. Got a job, got laid off from the job. Found out I might have ADHD more on that later. Working on finding and tagging alligators. I somehow managed to not flunk out this semester but I wanted to. Anyways please be nice to me.**

"I think it has made it worse, but she was messed up before Greyback. Dean would do this sometimes when we first started to date. I know our side had it rough during the war but whatever it was that happened to them must have been awful." Blaise's words rang in his head and he wondered how his friend was doing. They hadn't spoken since that day and Draco hadn't reached out to him, not that Blaise had made any attempts to reconcile either.

In fact, Blaise went straight to his ex-wife and put ideas of infidelity in her head. No, Draco was not ready to forgive Zabanini just yet but his words still held weight.

Hermione was an unknown variable, just when Draco thought he had her figured out she confounded him yet again. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong last night and yet it was like a switch. Draco rejected the idea that Hermione was somehow broken, he didn't think Blaise was right to assume that of her but she wasn't like other girls Draco had been with.

He respected her though and after having given it some thought he came to the conclusion that if Hermione came to him to tell him what had happened to her during the war he would listen but he would not pressure her to speak to him until she was ready.

The unease around them must not have been helping. Draco could sympathize with Hermione that old memories were resurfacing in light of recent events. Who would be next? Death Eaters were not being targeted so the only logical assumption was that pure-blooded were behind these attacks. For Greyback to be involved it had to be someone with power, or at least, the ability to gain significant power.

Dolohov was Draco's first suspect but Hermione had disagreed and after the events of the Leaky Cauldron, Draco couldn't help but agree. Dollhouse was smart, he wouldn't have done such a sloppy job.

Next, there were the LeStrange brothers, but, they weren't smart enough to do any of this by themselves, besides, there wasn't enough violence involved for them to be behind it. They preferred to be violent, not coordinate attacks anyway. Draco wouldn't be surprised to find out they were attacking people.

He would know if Lucius was involved in this. He had seen his father in one war and he knew enough about the man to know when he was and was not scheming.

Other notorious Death Eaters had either died or gone to Azkaban leaving Draco with no real suspects. Of course, it could be the children of Death Eaters, that would explain why the attacks were sloppy and it could potentially explain the failure to kill Katie Bell. If it was someone who had gone to Hogwarts with Katie Bell they may not have had the guts to actually kill her. It was a long shot though as the children of Death Eaters were closely monitored by the Ministry.

Draco raked a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He was going in circles around the Death Eater theories, he had been for days. There was no real explanation as to why the attacks were happening, there was no clear distinction. Granger was muggleborn, Longbottom was pure blood and so was Katie Bell. They could have been labeled as blood traitors but those weren't typically the first people to be targeted, despite being blood traitors their actual blood was still considered clean and pure and thus had value. The Dark Lord only killed blood traitors he didn't think he could convert, for example, the Weasley's.

Why hadn't the Weasley's been attacked? It didn't make sense. If someone was targeting blood traitors or people who helped take down the Dark lord surely the Weasley family was higher on the list than Katie Bell. Maybe it was just improper timing, maybe they were waiting for an opportune moment to strike on the whole Weasley family instead of picking them off one by one. If Hermione had been attacked then it would make sense Ron was next, it was widely known they were the best friends of Potter during school.

Ah, yes, Potter, another wildcard. Hermione had not spoken much of him to Draco and he was under the impression their friendship may not have survived the war. This wasn't public knowledge though as the Daily Prophet printed at least once a month that Potter and Hermione were having an affair. Whoever attacked Hermione must have known she was the brains of the Golden Trio, they had to have known her worth, or else they would have gone directly for Potter.

Cut off the head of the snake and the body will die shortly after.

If there is one thing Draco was sure of it was that whoever attacked Katie Bell was not a seasoned Death Eater. A seasoned Death Eater would not have hesitated to kill her.

It was this that was making him believe that whoever attacked Katie Bell was from a close year to them at Hogwarts. Obviously, it was Greyback who attacked Hermione but it still wasn't known who attacked the Longbottoms. Someone their age likely wouldn't have full control over a fiendfye.

He would have to run it by a few of his contacts and see if anyone was displaying suspicious behavior, he would start with Knockturn alley and move outwards.

He would also have to discuss the possibility with Hermione and see what she thought. He knew she would be smart enough to think of a few people. Draco hadn't interacted with many people outside of his house during his time at Hogwarts but Hermione had hosted many approved and unapproved study groups with many different houses.

"Master Draco? Young Master Scorpius is awake, would you like for me to get him breakfast?" Ellie was at the door to his office now, just barely peaking her face into the room.

"Oh, Ellie, yes that would be nice, thank you. I'll be there for breakfast in just a few minutes." Draco looked back down at his papers and sighed, he had hoped to have finished going through his requests by breakfast time but he was finding it hard to focus. It wouldn't matter if someone needed a draft of wolfsbane if his bloody house got burned down.

Draco pushed away from his desk, accepting he likely wouldn't get any more work done, he made his way to the kitchen where Ellie was busy giving Scorpius pieces of fruit. Scorpius squealed when he saw Draco and reached out his sticky hand. "Dada!"

"Good morning Scorpius." Draco came up behind the little boy and kissed the top of his head. "Did you sleep well?"

Scorpius cooed happily and Draco took that as a yes. "Master Draco, your breakfast is ready, sir." Avi placed a plate of eggs and toast on the breakfast bar and moved away quickly. Unlike Ellie, Avi was not convinced Draco wouldn't snap ad hurt them. Avi had been purchased after his last house decided he wasn't worth the space, he was purchased for Draco and Astoria as a wedding gift, Astoria had been livid.

Draco took his seat and immediately reached for his cup of coffee. "Has the paper come yet?"

"It should be here any minute now Master Draco," Ellie replied as she wiped Scorpius' chin.

Draco nodded absent-mindedly and continued with his breakfast. He enjoyed skimming through the paper during his morning coffee but it couldn't be helped if it was running late.

It was a few more minutes before the owl carrying the Daily Prophet flew through the kitchen window. Avi paid the bird before unclipping the paper. The little elf trotted across the kitchen and handed Draco the paper.

Draco swallowed his coffee and set the cup down before taking the paper. "Thank you, Avi."

"Of course, Master Draco." The elf scuttled away back towards the sink where the dishes from the morning preparation of breakfast were sitting.

Draco unrolled the paper and as he was moving to pick up his cup of coffee again he froze. The title of the paper made his blood run cold, he felt like he might be sick. In bold black letters at the head of the paper, it read "PARKINSON FAMILY FOUND SLAUGHTERED IN THEIR HOME."

)O(

Hermione wasn't sure what to feel when she saw the headline. The Parkinson family had ties to Death Eaters but Pansy had been her classmate and now she was dead. The Daily Prophet reported that they had been killed with the killing curse, the same curse that had failed to kill Katie Bell.

Obviously, this time it had been successful.

Andromeda was already gone, she had left earlier in the morning to report to St. Mungos. Hermione suspected Andromeda was much happier than she let on to be back to work. Hermione didn't think Andromeda appreciated the mundane aspects of domestic work, it reminded her of Tonks.

Another person dead. This was the first kill though, Hermione had only been maimed, Neville lost his home and business, Katie Bell wasn't dead, well, wasn't dead yet anyways, and Pansy, well Pansy was dead.

Draco hadn't mentioned Pansy to Hermione in any of their conversations but she knew they were friends during their Hogwarts years. She frowned as she thought of Draco's reaction to this morning's headline.

Was he as horrified as she had been when she heard about Katie Bell? Hermione wasn't as shaken up but she also didn't know Pansy. Deep inside of herself, Hermione knew this would get worse before it got better, she knew that it was only a matter of time until somebody found themselves dead.

"Hermione? Hermiooone!" Teddy sang her name and Hermione looked at him with a slight smile.

"What is it, my love?" She resisted the urge to pull Teddy close, knowing how uncomfortable the boy was about touch he didn't initiate.

"You look sad." It wasn't a question, well, perhaps Teddy had meant to pose it as a question but that wasn't how it came across. She supposed it wouldn't be hard to tell she was upset, Hermione had never been very good at hiding her emotions.

"Well Teddy, I am sad," Hermione admitted. "One of my old friends from school was hurt last night."

"Will they be okay?" The innocence in Teddy's voice cracked Hermione's heart painfully. How did she explain to this little boy what happened?

"Well, I don't know yet. Maybe they're at St. Mungo's and Nan is working to make them better." There would be no recovery for the Parkinson family. As amazing as magic was it didn't have the ability to bring people back from the dead, not without serious consequences anyway, and even then it wasn't what Hermione would call successful.

"Did they go to Hogwarts with you and Draco?" Hermione nodded and Teddy continued, "Then if you're sad Draco must be sad too."

"He might be, I don't know," Hermione admitted with a slight shrug.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Draco's house!" Before Hermione could say anything Teddy had already hopped off of his chair, his breakfast completely forgotten as he marched towards his room.

"Teddy we can't just barge into his home." Hermione had tried to sound convincing but Teddy's compassion had melted her, it reminded her so much of Remus.

"Why not?" He hadn't turned around to talk to Hermione, he had just simply yelled as he made it to his room. "You're his friend and I am friends with Scopus."

Hermione had to hand it to Teddy, she couldn't argue with that. Teddy was already completely undressed when she got into the room and she stifled a giggle as Teddy was rifling through his drawers. "Would you like me to help?"

"Let me pick," Teddy replied as he pulled out a bright purple long-sleeved shirt. "This one and… this one." He also plucked out a pair of orange shorts and Hermione covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

She stayed in the doorway as Teddy struggled into his shirt. She knew if he wanted help he would ask and she didn't want to take his independence away from him. Once he was dressed Hermione helped him to adjust his clothes before they went back to the living room.

Teddy was heading to the fireplace but Hermione caught him before he could get there. "Hey Teddy, really quick button," Hermione knelt down and gave him a soft smile, "Draco might be really sad about his friend okay? Don't be upset if he says he wants to be alone."

Teddy nodded and Hermione ruffled his hair, it turned from a dusty orange to a bright blue. "Thank you, Teddy. Now let's head over."

Hermione reached into the pot of the floo powder and sprinkled it into the fire. Once the fires were safe she went into the fireplace with Teddy's hand in hers. "Draco Malfoy's Residence!"

In a whirl of motion, they were in Draco's home. Draco came from the kitchen just as Hermione was kneeling down to get the soot from Teddy's face. Teddy broke away from her though and ran over to Draco.

"Are you sad?" He blurted out.

Draco looked to Hermione with a questioning look and Hermione mouthed "Pansy."

Draco nodded in understanding and knelt down. "I am, but it's okay. Have you had breakfast yet?"

Teddy nodded and Draco smiled and patted his head, the bright blue hair turned a deep shade of green. "How about you both come to the kitchen while Scorpius finishes his breakfast?"

"Okay!" Teddy bounced to the kitchen, his hair turning bright yellow before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Draco and Hermione looked at one another for a moment and then Hermione moved to Draco and took him into her arms. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her before moving back. He smiled at her but Hermione could see the pain in his eyes. Regardless of the reassurances, he gave her Hermione knew he wasn't okay with what had happened.

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it, a way of communicating to him that should he need a shoulder she was there. "We can go if you would rather be alone. Teddy was adamant we visit you since you might be sad."

"No, it's alright. I…well, I think having you here would help. Teddy is a great distraction." Draco looked a bit sheepish but Hermione let it be for now.

"Then I'll stay. Come on then, I'm sure Teddy has already introduced himself and begun to harass Ellie." She let go of his hand and they made their way to the kitchen.

Hermione had been correct in her assumptions. Ellie was scrubbing away at Teddy's face, lecturing him about how young boys like himself must be presentable, and walking about with soot on one's face was quite unpresentable.

"Can Avi offer the Misses Hermione Granger a cup of tea?" Hermione looked down to see Avi. She smiled down at the little elf and shook her head slightly.

"I am alright but thank you for offering it to me, that was very kind of you."

Avi made a sound and looked to Draco, his eyes wide with terror. Hermione turned to look at Draco, he had a slight smile, one Hermione recognized as his attempt to be reassuring but with the stress, in his face, it was coming across as more threatening than Hermione thought he knew.

"It's alright Avi, please, don't worry about me a bit," Hermione reassured the elf.

"Hermione, Hermione! Isn't Ellie the coolest? She has the longest ears I've ever seen!" Teddy was now bouncing in front of Hermione excitedly, a wide smile on his now clean face.

"That's rude Teddy, how would you feel if Ellie said you had funny hair?"

Teddy's bouncing stopped abruptly and with it so did the changing of the hair colors. He looked down at his feet for a second before turning around back towards the elf. "I'm sorry Ellie."

"Don't you fret Young Master Teddy, Ellie is not the least bit offended!" Ellie trotted over to the young boy and ruffled his affectionately, Teddy leaned into the touch, much to Hermione's surprise.

"Oh good. I don't wanna hurt your feelings." Teddy turned to Scorpius who was watching the interaction with interest. "How are you Scopus?"

"Wan!" Scorpius reached out his chubby hand and extended it towards Teddy who took it with a forced gentleness.

"That's right Scopus. We read a book about magic last night."

Hermione caught Draco's smile from the corner of her eye. Perhaps Teddy had been correct to barge into Draco's home, it seemed his presence was helping Draco quite a bit.

Of course, Hermione had always equated Teddy with a candle. He was so bright and passionate, he always had so much light about him and it was so hard to be shrouded in darkness when he was around. Hermione found it slightly funny that Teddy was the light he was considering the dark times he had entered this world in.

"It would seem Young Master Scorpius is finished with his breakfast. Would you like to come with Ellie and Young Master Scorpius to the garden?" Ellie was already busying herself with getting Scorpius out of his highchair as she spoke, levitating the toddler from his seat and safely to the ground. "Ellie might even let the Young Master Teddy pick some strawberries!"

"Oh! Can I Hermione? Please?" Teddy turned to Hermione, his hair turning a shade of green that heavily resembled the grass Hermione could see from the window over the sink.

"Yes but listen to Ellie okay? I don't want to hear anything about you misbehaving." Hermione gave him a stern look but stopped when Teddy began to nod violently.

"I promise to be good! Come on Ellie, let's go outside, we can show Scopus how to play pretend." Ellie extended her hand and Teddy took it instantly.

Avi was quick to come and help with the children. Helping Scorpius to balance as they made their way towards the door which lead into Draco's back garden.

Once the children and elves were safely outside Draco slumped visibly. Hermione took his hand into hers again and lead him to the living room without a word. She sat on the couch and pulled him down to her, pulling him into an awkward embrace.

"Draco, it's okay to be upset."

"I think terrified is more correct." He sighed. "They're killing former Death Eaters now. I don't know who is behind it so I don't know who could be next. What if they come for Scorpius?"

"We fight and we win." Hermione pushed Draco away slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "We fight and we win, just like last time."

"Just like last time." Draco agreed. He climbed onto the couch and adjusted himself against Hermione. She wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing. "Are you worried?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Of course I am. Death Eaters have to be involved somehow, they have to be for Greyback to be involved, but, I don't know why they would target the Parkinson family."

"It doesn't make any sense. Longbottom and Bell are pure-blooded, you are muggle-born and the Parkinson family was full of Death Eaters. I can't think of anyone who would kill people so randomly unless it is truly random."

"I don't think it is, it wouldn't make sense for it to be. Fiendfyre was something specifically used by Death Eaters, Greyback worked closely with Death Eaters but they couldn't kill Katie Bell, they used the same curse though on the Parkinson family and succeeded."

"It could be a large group of people rather than just a handful. It would explain the skill differences. Maybe some people from Hogwarts? It would explain why they couldn't kill Katie Bell."

"It doesn't explain why they could kill Pansy Parkinson. I know there are terrible people in every house but there aren't any Slytherins I can think of that would be okay with leaving a Gryffindor alive and killing one of their own.

"A Gryffindor perhaps? Someone from around our time at Hogwarts, someone who would have known Katie Bell and Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione's concern grew at this. One of her old housemates? It wasn't something she had considered. Who would be willing to work with Death Eaters in their house? "None of this makes sense."

"No, it doesn't." Draco sighed. "I hadn't talked to Pansy since I married Astoria, she saw it as a waste."

"You cannot hold that against yourself Draco. Pansy could have just as easily reached out to you as well." Hermione knew the guilt of surviving well. Her last words she had said directly to Lavender Brown had not been exactly friendly and that haunted her after Lavender died.

"I know. It's just hard to think I won't see her again. I just, well I assumed we would all grow old, Voldemort was killed by the Chosen One and we would get to live happily ever after." Draco chuckled under his breath. "So much for that."

"It isn't all bad." Hermione reminded him. "We have the boys."

Draco smiled slightly at this. "We do, don't we? I don't think I would want to live in a world without Scorpius in it. I can't imagine my life without him."

"That's how I feel about Teddy. It feels like I was always supposed to be with him. Thinking about my life before moving in with Andromeda just feels unfulfilling. I always loved watching the kids but I knew they would all go home, now Teddy and I share a home."

A gentle silence fell over the pair. Draco stayed in Hermione's embrace and Hermione had no problem with extending Draco this comfort. She ran her fingers through the blonde hair, remembering the comfort it always brought her to have someone run their fingers through her hair.

There were so many terrible uncertainties in this world and they were only going in severity and number. Draco was an uncertainty in Hermione's life but she was willing to risk it. Draco had shown her that he was a changed man, he had explained his role in the war and opened up about the struggles that were placed onto him at such a tender age. Hermione was certain of one thing, Draco was a good man, he wasn't always a good man, but he was now and that is what mattered.

She couldn't imagine the struggle he was having with coming to terms with the changing world around them. She worried for Teddy but in a way she knew he would be alright, he had the world behind him to support him. Harry Potter himself would move mountains to keep Teddy safe. Scorpius didn't have this support though. While Draco would certainly do anything for his child he simply didn't have the same influence as Harry Potter. People would look at Scorpius and assume he would be horrible when he grew up. It would be easy to fall into the idea that should something happen to Draco and Astoria, Scorpius would end up alone.

Her mother had told her that parents never stopped worrying about their kids. What did parents do when there were killers in the world who would kill their children without a second thought?

Well, she supposed she knew the answer to that. You would step in front of your child and use yourself as a shield. Lily Evans had done it and by doing so had saved Harry's life. She didn't think Draco would hesitate to step in front of the killing curse to keep Scorpius safe.

Draco was only human though. Hermione could see the beginnings of lines forming on Draco's pale features. A sure sign that the stress of the world was finally catching up with him. The blonde hair no longer held its usual shine, Draco's eyes were getting harder and harder to light up, his smiles were lasting shorter and shorter amounts of time.

Hermione chuckled at the thought of Molly Weasley. As a kid, they thought she was barmy for being as frantic about them as she was. As an adult with children to worry about Hermione was surprised Molly hadn't locked them away under the Burrow to keep them safe.

"What is it?" Draco asked, adjusting himself so he could look up at Hermione.

"I was thinking about Molly Weasley and all she went through to keep us safe when we were young. We thought she was terribly annoying but now I don't think so. I think she was doing her best to keep us all safe in times just like these."

"My mother was always scared, she didn't like to show it but sometimes I would catch her off guard and I could see it in her how terrified she was. She used to beg my father not to involve me with Voldemort, she didn't want to see me grow up to be a Death Eater."

"I see Narcissa had about as much success as Molly." Hermione joked.

"We somehow managed to survive." Draco reasoned. "I will be damned before I let Scorpius get involved in the same things I was involved with as a child. The only way that would happen would be if I were to die."

Hermione laughed as she moved her fingers to Draco's hair again. "I suspect I will be much worse than Molly. If Remus is anything to go off of then when Teddy comes of age he will be more than willing to go off and put himself in danger. He will have to get through me first and he won't have the advantage of Fred and George as I know all their tricks."

Draco tensed under her touch and Hermione stopped her movement. "Yeah, but no matter how hard they tried the worst still happened. I became a Death Eater and the only reason I didn't die was because of Snape. Fred Weasley didn't make it though."


End file.
